


Ici commence une autre histoire...

by Lisapahud



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisapahud/pseuds/Lisapahud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montreuil-sur-Mer. Une vieille gitane jette un sort à Javert. Tout change mais certaines choses sont destinées à arriver, d’une façon ou d’une autre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je travaille en ce moment sur la version anglaise de cette histoire. Elle sera postée certainement dans le courant du mois d’août.  
> I'm working on the English version of this story. I'll probably post it during August.
> 
> Je posterais quelques chapitres par jour, puisque j’ai fini de les écrire. Il me faut seulement les relire avant de poster… Si des erreurs m’ont échappées qui vous sautent aux yeux, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part.

** Ici commence une autre histoire… **

**Prologue**

La première chose dont il prit conscience fut le brouhaha ambiant qui emplissait ses oreilles. Il pouvait entendre, dans le lointain, des conversations, des bruits de la vie citadine et surtout des enfants, s’amusant bruyamment, riant et criant et Javert ressentit un soudain désir d’en retrouver les parents afin de leur adresser des remontrances et exiger d’eux qu’ils contrôlent leurs enfants s’ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en état d’arrestation pour trouble sur la voie publique. D’un autre côté, cette irritation démesurée ne lui étant tout de même pas habituelle, il s’agissait peut-être d’un effet secondaire de son mal de tête.

Il se sentait aussi nauséeux que la première – et dernière – fois où il s’était permis d’abuser de la boisson. Le réveil avait été aussi rude à l’époque qu’il ne l’était aujourd’hui et l’avait empêché de remplir son rôle au meilleur de ses capacités ; c’était tout du moins comme cela qu’il l’avait ressenti sur le moment et s’était, par conséquent, juré de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à se saouler. Depuis, il ne lui arrivait que de s’autoriser un verre de fin, ci et là, tout sauf régulièrement et uniquement lors de grandes occasions.

Gardant cela à l’esprit, il était en mesure d’affirmer, en toute sincérité et sans le moindre doute, qu’il n’avait pas bu la moindre goutte d’alcool la nuit passée et ce dont il souffrait présentement ne pouvait en aucun cas être une gueule de bois.

Il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux et sa vision, bien qu’il fût aveuglé par la lumière vive du jour, s’adapta rapidement grâce à la protection providentielle d’énormes cageots de bois qui le cachaient des rayons du soleil. Un coup d’œil autour de lui permit à Javert de jauger ce qui l’entourait et il ne mit pas long à en déduire qu’il se trouvait sur les docks. Il lui était, par contre, assurément impossible de se souvenir de comment il en était arrivé à dormir à cet endroit.

Ce qui était primordial maintenant n’était, cependant, pas de réfléchir au comment de cette situation mais de se hâter de retourner à son appartement et de se changer avant que quiconque ne le reconnaisse et que sa réputation en ville n’en soit à jamais changée, et pas pour le mieux. Il s’assit brusquement et, ne se laissant pas ralentir le moins du monde par le vertige qui le prit face à ce mouvement abrupt, pas plus que par la douleur lancinante qui irradia son épaule sous l’effort, sauta sur ses pieds. Ce fut l’instant où il réalisa que quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas, quelque chose de bien plus grave que son apparent désir de faire une sieste sur les docks.

Ces cageots, qu’il connaissait bien pour être passé maintes fois devant durant ses tournées, n’étaient très certainement pas supposés être si grands. Ou, mieux encore, lui-même n’était pas supposé être aussi petit. Comme la perspective qui l’accueillit lorsqu’il regarda droit devant lui en étant debout ne fut pas celle à laquelle il était habitué, il baissa les yeux et réalisa, avec une horreur détachée, que son corps était désormais celui d’un enfant, petit, autour de six ans s’il s’autorisait brièvement à penser à sa propre enfance et le rythme auquel il avait grandi.

Il devait être en train de rêver. Ce fut la première pensée, des plus compréhensibles soit dit en passant, qui traversa son esprit. Néanmoins, sa tête douloureuse, ainsi que les coups de couteau qu’il lui semblait recevoir à intervalle régulier dans son épaule – il pouvait maintenant déceler une lacération, étroite mais profonde – contestait cette possibilité, sachant qu’il n’aurait jamais pu ressentir une telle douleur s’il avait été dans un état somnolant.

Javert, réalisant qu’il était bel et bien un enfant pour le moment présent, commença à sentir la panique s’insinuer en lui et il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration et la relâchant, afin d’essayer de la combattre et la repousser au plus profond de son être car il n’était de loin pas le moment de se laisser compromettre par un sentiment si pitoyable, qui l’empêcherait très certainement de penser de façon posée, claire et concise, à la manière dont cet étrange état des choses en était venu à exister. La vague de panique s’estompa et il rouvrit les yeux, calme, permettant à son esprit de revenir sur les événements de la nuit précédente.

Il s’était dirigé vers les docks après que la rumeur lui soit parvenue par ouï-dire qu’un clan de bohémiens avaient établis leur campement à cet endroit. Les honnêtes citoyens de la ville étaient méfiants, avec raison, à leur égard et il y avait déjà eu plusieurs accusations – notamment de vols – faites à leur encontre. En vue de cela, il ne pouvait décidément pas les autoriser à rester plus longtemps. Ceux qui avaient volés les habitants de Montreuil-sur-Mer, à condition qu’il puisse le prouver, serait convié à passer un certain temps dans les geôles de la prison et le reste à choisir entre se disperser ou les rejoindre pour cause de non-respect aux injections d’un agent de l’ordre.

Ce qui aurait dû être une soirée aisée avait pris une tout autre tournure lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé devant une bande de bohémiens des moins coopératifs et que le ton de la confrontation s’était extrêmement rapidement détérioré. Les renforts de l’inspecteur avaient sorti leurs épées, se sentant menacés, et une mêlée dont il se sentait maintenant bien incapable de raconter les détails, avait commencé. Il pouvait, sans autre, en déduire que ses hommes avaient, en fin de compte, prévalu, compte tenu du fait qu’il n’y avait maintenant plus aucun signe des bohémiens aux alentours et que les docks avaient retrouvé leur aspect d’avant l’arrivée du clan. Comment cela s’était produit, par contre, il ne pouvait s’en souvenir.

Ce dont il se rappelait parfaitement, cependant, c’était le visage d’une vieille femme, peut-être la septantaine, avec des yeux tristes et dont il émanait une aura de sagesse. Elle l’avait regardé, non avec la colère du reste de son peuple, non avec l’ébauche d’une imploration, mais avec pitié. Cela n’était pas de la pitié dirigée envers elle-même, mais envers lui et, à ce moment-là, il n’avait pas été en mesure d’en comprendre la cause et, il devient bien se l’avouer, il n’avait pas cherché à faire l’effort de le comprendre. Peut-être que s’il l’avait fait, il aurait pu éviter d’être la victime de ce qui ne pouvait avoir été qu’un mauvais sort.

Il avait vu ses lèvres bouger mais il n’avait pas été en mesure de comprendre les mots prononcés. Leur langue, cette langue qui, il y avait si longtemps de cela, avait été la sienne, lui semblait maintenant si mystérieuse, son esprit ne se rappelant que des mots les plus simples. La dernière phrase qu’elle avait articulée, par contre, il pouvait s’en souvenir, avait été dans la langue de Molière.

_« Il te faudra bien apprendre à ne pas vivre dans un monde fait d’une dualité de noir et de blanc mais tu devras finir par percevoir les nuances de gris ou cela te mènera à ta perte. »_

C’était la dernière chose dont il parvenait à se souvenir avant son réveil sur les docks et cela n’avait aucun sens pour lui. Bien entendu, il savait parfaitement que, au-delà de la bonne aventure que les bohémiens aimaient à pratiquer sur des citoyens naïfs, il existait un pouvoir bien réel à leur portée, un qui pouvait accomplir des prodiges dans des mains expérimentées, mais dont ils ne se servaient que très rarement et encore moins sur des étrangers, de peur d’être persécutés par ceux qui ne comprenaient pas. Cette vieille femme avait-elle décidé de faire une exception en son cas, ou avait-elle réalisé qu’il savait déjà ?

Cela n’avait pas la moindre importance. Ce qui comptait à présent était de trouver un moyen de contrer le sortilège parce que, qu’était-il supposé faire avec cette seule phrase gravée dans son esprit comme guide ? Cela n’avait aucun sens pour lui et il savait que la seule manière dont il pourrait redevenir lui-même serait de retrouver la vieille femme l’obliger à inverser sa magie.

Gardant ce but très précis à l’esprit, Javert commença à rebrousser chemin en direction du centre de la ville, avec la très ferme intention de retrouver la trace du clan qui semblait avoir disparu sans laisser de trace. Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs incidents ou des passants le bousculèrent – parce que, soyons réalistes, qui se souciait donc d’un enfant des rues, d’un gamin – que l’inspecteur réalisa la gravité de sa situation : il ne pouvait très certainement pas se rendre au poste de police et utiliser leurs ressources pour retrouver cens gens parce que qui pourrait bien croire qu’il était réellement l’Inspecteur Javert ?

Il s’arrêta brusquement, cessant sa progression déterminée qui le rapprochait irrémédiablement du poste de police, et s’adossa contre un mur de briquer, laissant la place aux piétons qui l’ignoraient aussi résolument qu’il avait généralement l’habitude d’ignorer les petits vas nu-pieds qui virevoltaient dans les rues, sans endroit où aller, et il ferma les yeux.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait donc bien faire maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il parvenir à retrouver ces gens à lui tout seul ? Et qui donc engagerait un enfant de six ans sans parent pour lui permettre de gagner de quoi se nourrir en attendant ? Il s’agissait là d’importantes questions pour lesquelles il n’avait aucune réponse. Il n’avait pas apprécié son enfance la première fois qu’elle avait passée et la deuxième fois n’allait très certainement pas être plus réjouissante. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, en plein trafic ; il fallait qu’il trouve un endroit isolé où il pourrait réfléchir en paix, loin du bruit de la foule.

Il rouvrit les yeux avec la ferme intention de courir trouver un refuge mais il suspendit son mouvement avant même qu’il ne commence. Là, droit devant lui, à une quinzaine de mètres à peine de lui, se trouvait Monsieur le Maire Madeleine, faisant la charité. Le bon maire, capable de soulever une charrue, avec une claudication si caractéristique, mais si discret qu’aucune des suspicions de Javert n’avait pas trouvé résolution dans un sens ou dans l’autre. Javert se surprit à presque sourire, une lueur déterminée naissant dans ses yeux.

Peut-être qu’il pouvait encore attendre quelque peu avant de rompre l’enchantement. Il avait tout le temps de retrouver les bohémiens. Après tout, il ne savait même pas par où commencer les recherches, alors il lui fallait de toute façon réfléchir avant de pouvoir agir. En attendant, s’il pouvait faire autre chose, quelque chose qu’il avait déjà voulu faire depuis un long moment sans pouvoir agir de manière officielle, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance et utiliser ses circonstances actuelles à bon escient ?

Madeleine avait toujours pris soin de garder une certaine distance par rapport à son inspecteur – sans tout de même que cela paraisse suspicieux – comme s’il avait peur de ce que celui-ci aurait pu trouver et Javert n’avait jamais pu vérifier si le soupçon qu’il avait, celui que Madeleine et Valjean ne faisaient qu’un, était vrai. Mais maintenant, Javert n’était plus l’inspecteur si redoutable, il n’était qu’un gamin parmi d’autre. Pour quelle raison Valjean se méfierait-il donc ? Maintenant, Javert pouvait se rapprocher sans que Madeleine ne soit sur ses gardes. Peut-être que, finalement, ce sort était un cadeau de la providence, le moyen pour que Valjean se retrouve à nouveau face à la justice.


	2. Livre I: Valjean. Chapitre I

**LIVRE 1: VALJEAN**

**Chapitre I**

Javert avait prit le reste de la journée pour planifier la manière dont il allait s’y prendre pour découvrir le secret de Madeleine. Après tout, bien qu’il ne fût plus un inspecteur de police pour le moment, cela ne voulait tout de même pas dire qu’il pouvait courir vers l’homme et lui poser n’importe quelle question. De un, il n’y avait absolument aucune chance pour que Madeleine, s’il était vraiment Valjean, n’admette sa culpabilité, même à une personne qui ne détenait aucune autorité, pas après avoir pris tant de précaution pour rester caché. De deux, ce n’était de loin pas la manière dont agirait un enfant des rues et il éveillerait les soupçons de l’homme en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire.

Non, il ne pouvait pas aller vers Madeleine. Ce sera à Madeleine de venir à lui et, pour que cela se fasse, Javert devra se faire remarquer, d’une manière franche, afin de ne plus être seulement un gamin parmi d’autre, mendiant dans les rues pour se récupérer quelques pièces de monnaie mais une personne à part entière.

La solution, la seule qu’il pouvait concevoir réussir sans trop de contre-indications était simple, extrêmement simple, même si elle lui était des plus désagréable à accomplir. Néanmoins, il n’avait pu trouver autre chose et ce n’était pas comme s’il ne lui était jamais arrivé de devoir prendre des mesures qui lui avaient déplaisantes lorsqu’il travaillait sous couverture. Qu’importe combien il essayait, parfois – rarement il était vrai il avait dû jouer le rôle du hors-la-loi.

Il avait tout d’abord pensé à se mettre en danger, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Madeleine serait venu, sans hésiter, pour le secourir, il n’en doutait pas un seul instant. C’était tout simplement le genre d’homme qu’il était – ou qu’il prétendait être. S’il voyait la vie d’un enfant courir un risque, il la sauverait, Javert le savait. Cependant, il savait exactement qu’un plan comme celui comprenait des risques inhérents. Madeleine n’était qu’un être humain après tout, et il y avait toujours la possibilité qu’il ne parvienne pas à le sauver, qu’il arrive trop tard. Et Javert ne pourrait pas enquêter s’il se remettait d’une blessure quasi-fatale. Il avait donc rejeté ce plan très rapidement.

Le deuxième plan, le seul autre qu’il avait pu concocter, celui sur lequel il s’était arrêté, était bien plus simple, moins risqué et il marcherait probablement tout aussi bien, tant qu’il planifierait tout au bon moment.

Il se rendrait dans une boutique – une boulangerie parce que si Madeleine était réellement Valjean, cela l’aiderait possiblement à lui inspirer de la pitié – et essaierait de la voler. Et il voulait bien dire essaierait parce que tout son plan reposait sur le fait qu’il se fasse prendre la main dans le sac. Après tout, il ne faisait pas cela parce qu’il voulait quelque chose à manger, parce qu’il voulait vraiment _voler_.

Il courrait. Bien sûr qu’il courrait. Après tout, c’était ce que faisait un enfant des rues lorsqu’il se faisait prendre en flagrant délit. Mais le boulanger lui courrait après. Il en avait la certitude absolue. Il avait vu la scène se reproduire maintes et maintes fois, plus encore avec comme acteur le boulanger qu’il avait l’intention de voler. Il connaissait ces gens, leurs réactions et lequel d’entre eux prouverait être le meilleur allié malgré lui.

Donc, le boulanger lui courrait après, une fois qu’il eut remarqué sa main chapardeuse, et Javert s’assurerait qu’il puisse l’attraper. Il lui faudra faire bien attention de ne pas courir trop vite, mais tout de même pas assez doucement pour éveiller les soupçons. Les petits détails étaient souvent les plus importants. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que les passants commencent à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu’un voleur faisait en sorte de se faire prendre d’une telle manière.

L’homme était connu de tous pour son tempérament difficile et violent, alors Javert n’avait pas le moindre doute qu’il créerait une scène, non seulement en lui aboyant dessus alors qu’il lui courrait après, mais il le réprimanderait probablement extrêmement bruyamment après l’avoir attrapé. Le seul problème qu’il pouvait entrevoir était que si Madeleine se trouvait assez loin pour prendre un peu de temps avant d’arriver sur place, il recevrait sans nul doute un coup ou deux mais, là encore, cela pourrait être à son avantage d’être violenté devant les yeux du maire. Un voleur adulte qui se prenait un coup, il l’avait bien mérité, pensaient les gens sans la moindre pitié. Un enfant, par contre, inspirerait plus facilement la compassion. Il l’aurait détesté s’il avait vraiment été un enfant mais, aujourd’hui, il en serait content car cela l’aiderait à atteindre son but.

Une fois que ce plan fut mis au point, Javert décida que, s’il voulait faire en sorte que les choses se passent sans anicroche, il lui faudrait être reposé lorsqu’il exécuterait sa mission et cela ne serait pas avant le jour suivant, puisque le meilleur moment pour agir serait celui où Madeleine faisait sa ronde quotidienne, dans le début de l’après-midi.

Il avait des heures à combler jusque là et dormir lui semblait être la plus sage des idées. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait plus dormi dans la rue pour une autre raison que l’une de ses couvertures – et lorsque cela était le cas, il ne faisait généralement que semblant de dormir. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus rien d’autre à faire que de se soumettre à l’appel du sommeil, qu’il ressentait plus intensément qu’il ne pouvait s’en souvenir.

Bien entendu, même s’il avait gardé à l’esprit l’intégralité de ses souvenirs d’adulte, il ne lui fallait pas oublier que son corps était celui d’un enfant, un corps donc beaucoup plus aisément fatigué. Il n’y avait pas pensé lors de sa découverte initiale, mais il commençait maintenant à réaliser qu’il lui faudrait être extrêmement prudent et ne pas négliger le fait que son physique avait changé plus qu’en surface.

Il trouva un recoin dans un bâtiment désaffecté, une place qu’il avait lui-même nettoyer à force de raids et d’arrestations et qui était maintenant largement déserte, la vermine des rues restants à l’écart depuis sa dernière descente, sous peur d’être eux-aussi mis à l’ombre. Il avait froid en cette nuit d’automne, mais il n’y avait aucun autre choix, aucune autre place plus chaleureuse où il serait recueilli sans un sou en poche, pas plus qu’une place où il serait nourri alors même qu’il commençait à sentir les crampes de la faim dans son estomac.

Il avait couru çà et là pendant une grande partie de la journée, depuis le moment où il s’était réveillé sur les docks et n’avait rien pu avaler parce qu’il se refusait catégoriquement à voler, excepté pour la réalisation de son plan. Il pouvait attendre. Il n’avait pas toujours eu l’occasion de manger à sa faim par le passé, son travail ne le lui permettant malheureusement pas toujours, mais il avait entraîné son corps à fonctionner même sans autant d’apports nutritifs qu’il en aurait eu besoin. Un autre inconvénient d’un corps d’enfant était une moins grande résistance à la faim.

Il ferma les yeux afin d’essayer d’oublier son estomac vide et son corps glacé mais cela s’avéra plus difficile qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Les crampes d’estomac lui donnaient presque la nausée et il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, s’amassant dans les coins mais il ne les laisserait pas tomber. Il n’était pas en enfant, pensa furieusement Javert, pas un enfant qui était incapable de contrôler ses émotions, qui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se morfondre sur son sort. Non, il était l’Inspecteur Javert et il était le maître de ses émotions.

Lentement, pensant toujours à ce qu’allait amener le jour suivant pour tenter d’oublier où il se trouvait en comment il se sentait, il s’endormi et, alors que Morphée le prenait finalement dans ses bras, il n’eut pas confiance de la larme solitaire qui s’échappa de son œil droit, coulant sur sa joue pour, finalement, venir se déverser sur le sol, là où il avait fait son lit.

 

Il y eut un instant béni, un seul, lorsque Javert se réveilla le lendemain matin, pendant lequel il crut que tout n’avait été qu’un rêve étrange, qu’il se réveillant dans son propre lit, au sein de son petit appartement, et qu’il irait au poste de police pour commencer sa journée. Toutefois, le moment ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde, avant qu’il n’entende le brouhaha de la ville autour de lui, que ses narines s’emplissent de l’odeur sale du bâtiment désaffecté et qu’il sente son estomac se retourner si violemment qu’il se retrouva au sol, à vomir de la bile, incapable de faire remonter quoi que ce soit de solide de son ventre vide. Ce fut là qu’il réalisa que c’était bien la vérité et qu’il avait un plan à mettre en œuvre.

Il n’avait pas pensé qu’il se sentirait aussi mal, si près de tourner de l’œil et il commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa capacité à se mettre à courir après avoir dérobé le pain. Cela serait difficile, oui, mais il essaya de son mieux d’ignorer la faim, tout comme il l’aurait fait s’il avait été encore un adulte, et penser au but de sa manœuvre, qui était de confronter un criminel au sujet de son passé. Il savait, en avait l’absolue certitude, que Madeleine était Valjean et maintenant, il serait capable de le prouver et cela suffisait à lui donner le courage de continuer malgré les circonstances.

Il avait marché d’un bon pas et finalement, il se retrouva au bon endroit et il n’eut plus qu’à attendre le bon moment. C’était dans les instants comme celui-ci qu’il se sentait reconnaissant que Madeleine ait un emploi du temps aussi régulier. Il lui aurait été difficile d’évaluer la bonne heure pour agir si cela n’avait pas été le cas. Alors que le temps passait, l’instant fatidique s’approchait à grand pas et Javert se para pour ce qu’il avait à faire. Après une vie entière passée à résister à toute tentation, tout instinct engrainé dans ses gênes, de voler comme l’auraient fait ses parents à la moindre occasion, il devait se forcer à commettre cet acte regrettable.

La clameur des plaintes et des remerciements, des louanges et des larmes se fit, finalement, entendre comme à chaque fois qu’arrivait Madeleine dans les rues de la ville et Javert sut qu’il devait maintenant agir rapidement.

Il courut jusqu’à la boulangerie, sans être vu, un art appris il y avait bien longtemps de cela et toujours présent en lui, même après avoir passé des années à se battre pour être remarqué lorsqu’il le souhaitait, et subtilisa une miche de pain, la première dont il put se saisir. Il prétendit faire attention à se montrer des plus discret mais, au moment de passer la porte avec son prix, il s’arrangea pour faire du bruit – comme si par accident – pour attirer l’attention du boulanger.

Cela ne manque pas.

« Voleur ! » s’égosilla l’homme, laissant son comptoir au pas de course et Javert détala, aussi vite qu’il pouvait se le permettre pour ne pas semer le boulanger qui le poursuivait. « Reviens avec mon pain, petite vermine ! »

Les gens s’écartaient sur son passage, le laissant passer, la plupart d’entre eux sympathisant trop à sa cause pour tenter de l’arrêter. Cela le dégoûtait mais, en même temps, arrangeait bien ses affaires pour l’instant. Il courait en direction d’où se trouvait Madeleine, selon son savoir, l’homme invectivant toujours.

Le boulanger le rattrapa finalement et Javert prétendit être hors d’haleine, alors même que sa vision se flouta véridiquement pendant quelques instants. L’exercice, après si longtemps sans manger, le rendant faible. Il se reprit. Il avait toujours un rôle à jouer.

« Je suis désolé ! » cria-t-il alors que l’homme lui agrippait fermement le bras et il savait que la poigne, qui n’aurait eu aucun effet sur son corps d’adulte, laisserait de voyantes ecchymoses sur son membre dans quelques heures. « Je suis désolé, j’ai tellement faim, M’sieur. »

Les mots lui venaient sans peine ; il avait eu l’occasion de les entendre à tellement de reprise lorsqu’il arrêtait les mendiants dans la rue pour leurs crimes. L’émotion était quelque peu difficile à feindre, mais les mots ne sonnaient pas si faux que cela dans son esprit, tant il était pris par la faim.

« C’est pas une excuse pour me voler, gamin. Tu vas avoir de sacrés ennuis maintenant. Tu vas venir avec moi au poste et expliquer ta misérable petite histoire à Monsieur l’Inspecteur. Tu verras s’il te prendra en pitié. »

Le ton était moqueur et, pour la première fois, Javert ressentit une pointe de colère. Les mots étaient les bons mais le boulanger n’avait pas affaire de railler quiconque il amenait au poste. Javert n’avait peut-être jamais montré de sympathie envers les gens qui lui racontaient leurs petites misèrent dans l’espoir de l’attendrir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il se moquait d’eux pour autant. Il était juste et équitable mais cet homme utilisait son nom afin d’étoffer sa dérision et cela ne l’enchantait guère. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas songer à cela pour le moment. Il devait continuer à jouer son rôle.

« Non, s’il vous plait, M’sieur ! Je ne veux pas aller en prison, » plaida-t-il, essayant et réussissant pour son plus grand soulagement à faire venir les larmes. « S’il vous plait, je ne le referais pas, je vous le jure. Je vous le jure ! »

Il criait presque à présent, ce que les autres penseraient être sous le coup de la terreur, mais en réalité pour attirer Madeleine. Il fut secoué par son geôlier et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher de pousser un cri, par pur réflexe cette fois-ci, lorsque la blessure qu’il n’avait pas pu soigner la veille fut aggravée. Il pouvait sentir un ruissellement de sang lui glisser sur toute la longueur du bras, la perte de son liquide vital n’aidant pas son vertige.

Si Madeleine ne se hâtait pas d’arriver à leur hauteur, Javert perdrait probablement conscience, songea-t-il distraitement.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu’êtes-vous donc en train de faire à cet enfant ? » vint la voix d’acier de Madeleine, alors même que Javert commençait à douter du bien fondé de son plan.

Immédiatement, la poigne enserrant son bras perdit de sa force, assez pour que, même s’il ne pouvait pas se dégager complètement, la douleur dans son épaule semble s’apaiser.

« Je l’ai surpris en train de me voler, Monsieur le Maire, » accusa le boulanger d’un ton impitoyable mais sa voix étant revenue à un volume normal, n’osant pas monter le ton sur le maire de la ville.

Madeleine prit le temps de détailler la situation pendant une minute, remarquant le pain dans la main de Javert, l’expression bouillant de colère du boulanger et l’enfant, le regard fixé sur le sol. La façon de dénouer la situation était limpide à ses yeux et il sortit quelques pièces du fond de sa poche, plus qu’assez pour payer ce que Javert avait volé.

« Voilà, Monsieur, pour votre marchandise ainsi que le dérangement. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit nécessaire de déranger la police pour si peu, » dit Madeleine d’une voix qui ne tolérait aucune répartie.

Le boulanger semblait être prêt à protester contre cette injustice, mais ne s’y osa pas face à une personnalité si majestueuse. Madeleine ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte ou, si cela était le cas, le prétendit tout du moins. Il parut à Javert que la deuxième solution était plus plausible. Madeleine continua de parler.

« Vous devriez vous en retourner à votre boutique avant que quelqu’un de peu scrupuleux de prenne avantage de votre absence. »

Javert se devait de l’admettre, Madeleine avait très bien joué son coup. Le boulanger n’ajouta pas un seul mot, excepté pour s’excuser de la présence du maire, et s’en alla, laissant la foule se disperser maintenant que la scène était terminée. Seuls Madeleine et l’enfant demeurèrent. Javert s’en sentait reconnaissant car il ne souhaitait pas spécialement jouer le reste de sa performance devant une audience.

Il avait, jusqu’à maintenant, gardé les yeux cloués au sol, une des deux attitudes que pouvaient choisir de prendre un enfant des rues dans une pareille situation. La deuxième aurait été de le regarder droit dans les yeux, l’air provocateur, mais étant donné son objectif d’inspirer la pitié, cela n’aurait pas été le bon choix. Il vit Madeleine s’accroupir devant lui et, finalement, s0autorisa à croiser le regard de l’homme pour la toute première fois depuis sa transformation.

Il pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi tous les pauvres de la ville se sentaient si en sécurité en la présence de Madeleine. Le regard de ce dernier était bien loin de celui du Jean Valjean qu’il avait connu dans son passé et cela avait toujours été cela qui avait laissé l’ombre d’un doute dans on esprit quant au bien fondé de l’accusation qu’il portait. Il déglutit alors qu’il se laissait examiner par les yeux emplis de bonté de son interlocuteur.

« Dis-moi, mon enfant, comment t’appelles-tu ? »

« Etienne, » répondit promptement Javert, ayant déjà décidé de prendre cet alias adopté à de maintes reprises au cours de sa carrière.

Cela n’était bien entendu pas son vrai nom. Il n’avait d’ailleurs d’autre nom que celui de Javert, du moins pas qu’il ne le sache. Cela lui importait peu. Il n’avait jamais eu dans sa vie de connaissances assez intimes pour souhaiter utiliser un autre nom. Javert était plus qu’assez pour lui, mais complètement inutilisable en cette instance.

« Etienne, » répéta Madeleine, avec un tendresse dans la voix que personne n’avait jamais auparavant adressé à l’encontre de Javert et il se surprit à penser qu’il aurait souhaité que l’homme prononce son nom de cette manière mais il se remontra intérieurement avant même que cette pensée n’ait eu le temps de traverser son esprit. « Mange, mon enfant. Tu as l’air prêt à t’effondrer. »

Javert devait bien l’admettre, il se sentait également prêt à s’effondrer et, considérant que le pain avait été payé de toute manière, il n’avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable de le manger. Il commença donc à le dévorer, ne se souciant pas du regard de Madeleine fixé sur lui.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, où se trouvent tes parents ? » continua Madeleine, et Javert haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Papa est en prison, quelque part, je suis pas bien sûr et Maman est partie y’a longtemps. »

Il retint une grimace. Les termes qu’il venait d’employer étaient un peu trop bébé pour un enfant vivant de lui-même dans la rue et qui avait donc dû s’endurcir pour survivre mais peut-être que le maire ne remarquerait pas une telle inconsistance. Du moins, il l’espérait. Il devait admettre que c’était un rôle qu’il n’avait jamais eu à jouer sous-couverture.

« Tu es donc tout seul ? » demanda de nouveau Madeleine et Javert haussa les épaules encore une fois, n’arrivant par contre pas à contenir la grimace de douleur alors que les mouvements répétés irritaient sa blessure.

Madeleine, observant comme il l’était, ne manqua pas de le remarquer et son regard se posa immédiatement sur l’épaule blessée. Javert recula instinctivement alors qu’une main énorme se posait sur son épaule, écartant gentiment le fin tissu qui la recouvrait et inspecta la blessure d’un œil critique.

« Tu es blessé, » dit Madeleine, l’horreur se lisant dans ses yeux à la vue d’une si terrible blessure sur un enfant aussi jeune. « il faut faire soigner cela immédiatement si tu ne souhaites pas attraper une infection. »

Javert en était parfaitement conscient, mais il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se faire soigner, certainement pas la nuit précédente, et il se considérait déjà chanceux de ne pas encore être devenu fiévreux jusqu’à maintenant.

« Pas assez d’argent pour un hôpital, M’sieur, » dit-il doucement, espérant que sa blessure l’aiderait à se glisser dans la vie de Madeleine.

Il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation d’aider un enfant ensanglanté, n’est-ce pas ? Javert avait apparemment raison parce que les mots furent à peine sortis de sa bouche lorsque l’homme se remit debout.

Cette fois-ci, Javert suivit le mouvement du regard pour continuer à fixer l’homme dans les yeux et il fut surpris par sa stature imposante. Bien sûr, Madeleine n’était de loin pas un petit homme, sa carrure impressionnante avait toujours saisi Javert lorsqu’il se trouvait en sa présence. Il n’avait lui-même pas chétif, mais comparé à la masse du maire, cela n’était rien. D’un autre côté, il ne s’était pas attendu à combien cela serait frappant du point de vue d’un enfant. Seule son expression était capable de calmer la peur qu’il aurait pu inspirer autrement.

« Dis-moi, Etienne, est-ce que tu serais d’accord de venir avec moi et de me laisser soigner ta blessure chez moi ? » demanda Madeleine et Javert sourit.

En tant qu’adulte, il ne l’aurait pas fait. En effet, il avait si peu eu l’occasion de sourire dans sa vie que, même lorsque la situation s’y prêtait, il en avait perdu l’habitude. Toutefois, en tant qu’enfant, il se sentait obligé de s’y remettre pour répondre à la gentillesse envers ‘Etienne’, une gentillesse qu’il pensait bien ne pas avoir à repayer par la suite. Etienne, par contre, n’était pas sensé le savoir.

« Je ne peux pas vous payer, M’sieur, » continua Javert.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me paies mon enfant. Personne ne devrait avoir à souffrir d’une blessure quand il est si facile pour son prochain de la soigner. »

Javert hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. Oui, c’était bien là le genre d’homme qu’était Madeleine ou, tout du moins, selon ce qu’il se disait en ville. Il devait admettre que, pour le moment, l’homme se montrait à la hauteur de sa réputation mais, bien entendu, cela pouvait changer du tout au tout d’un moment à l’autre, lorsqu’ils seraient chez lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre.

« Bien, c’est très bien, » sourit Madeleine, prenant cela pour une réponse positive et il commença à marcher, une main tendue vers lui et Javert se prit presque à grimacer en comprenant ce que l’homme attendait de lui.

Il aurait pu refuser, il ne savait, et ce sans même faillir à son rôle. Après tout, la plupart des gamins refuseraient de se prêter au jeu. Mais il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rapprocher de Madeleine, pour s’assurer que l’homme le garderait près de lui et ne le traitement pas comme il l’aurait fait pour n’importe quel autre enfant de la rue, alors des concessions devaient être faites et, peu importe combien cela lui semblait déplaisant, son acquiescement ne pouvait que l’aider au final.

Par conséquent, de sa main gauche, celle inoccupée par la miche de pain qu’il grignotait toujours, il attrapa celle de Madeleine et laissa l’homme l’emmener en direction de sa maison, anticipant ce qu’il y trouverait pour prouver, d’une manière ou d’une autre, la validité de sa théorie.

 


	3. Livre I: Valjean. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Le chemin menant à la maison de Madeleine ne prit pas longtemps et Javert fut bien obligé d’admettre qu’il en était extrêmement content. Il n’avait plus aussi faim qu’avant – bien qu’il ne soit pas encore complètement rassasié avec seulement sa petite miche de pain – mais il était épuisé car son sommeil de la nuit passé n’avait pas été réparateur. En tant qu’adulte, il aurait fait fi de sa fatigue sans beaucoup de problèmes ; en tant qu’enfant, il sentait ses jambes prêtes à se dérober sous poids infime.

« Madame Antoinette, » appela Madeleine, alors qu’il ouvrait la porte et attira Javert à l’intérieur, et une vieille femme apparut du cœur de la maison.

Javert assuma qu’il s’agissait de la gouvernante et oui, voyant la déférence dont elle faisait preuve envers Monsieur Madeleine, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’elle était son employée.

« Monsieur le Maire ! » s’exclama la femme lorsqu’elle le vit tenir un enfant par la main. « Qui est cet enfant ? »

Son ton était à la limite d’être scandalisé et Javert comprenait l’image qu’il présentait : un enfant des rues, en guenilles, dans la maison du maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Néanmoins, Madeleine ne sembla pas s’en soucier et ignora le ton que la femme – Antoinette – avait employé.

« Madame, voici Etienne. Il sera mon invité dans le futur. Pourriez-vous, s’il vous plait, préparer un bain et une chambre pour qu’il puisse dormir ? »

Il était doux, en effet, dans sa façon de s’entretenir avec son employée mais, malgré la douceur de son ton, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’il s’attendait à ce que son ordre soit obéi sans poser de questions. Il n’en accepterait pas moins et Javert s’en retrouva impressionné malgré lui. Il savait bien qu’il n’était pas aisé d’être gentil et autoritaire en même temps, une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s’embêtait jamais de gentillesse mais, pour une employée de maison, il supposait que cela aidait à ce que les choses se passent sans anicroche et sans tension.

Il y avait pourtant un point qui lui semblait étrange. Il s’attendait à être soigné et même à ce qu’on lui offre un lit pour y passer la nuit, mais un bain ?

« Un bain, M’sieur ? » demanda-t-il, les mots s’échappant sans même qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’y penser.

Madeleine le regarda et hocha décisivement la tête.

« Si l’on veut éviter que tu développes une infection, il faut que l’on nettoie la blessure. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes un bain d’abord et je vais te donner des habits propres. Cela évitera une possible contamination. »

La mesure n’était pas nécessaire, Javert le savait, car avec un bon nettoyage de la zone entourant la blessure en elle-même et un bandage fixé immédiatement dessus, il n’y aurait aucune contamination possible. Ce n’était, cependant, pas une information qu’un gamin serait en mesure de connaître et il n’y avait donc aucun moyen de s’en plaindre à Madeleine. De plus, il lui fallait bien admettre qu’il se sentirait mieux une fois propre. Il lui avait fallu assez longtemps pour réussir à se sortir des égouts, il n’appréciait très certainement pas d’y retourner.

Alors qu’Antoinette s’affairait à suivre ses instructions, Madeleine conduisit Javert à la cuisine et l’assit à la table, avant de s’occuper à chercher du pain et du fromage à donner à l’enfant. Javert aurait refusé par orgueil mais il avait faim et, heureusement, son rôle lui permettait de saisir l’opportunité de manger à n’importe quel moment où elle se présentait. Il pensa tout de même à remercier l’homme, aussi poliment que n’importe quel gamin le ferait, avant de dévorer l’offrande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Antoinette apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte, s’adressant à Monsieur Madeleine sans sembler remarquer sa propre présence, ce qui ne surprit pas le moins du monde Javert.

« Le bain est prêt, Monsieur, de même que la chambre, » dit-elle simplement et elle attendait dans l’espoir d’être excusée afin de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles ce qui, apparemment, n’était pas encore pour tout de suite.

« Merci Madame, » répondit la maire avant de s’approcher et déposer quelques pièces dans sa main. « Me feriez-vous la faveur d’aller chercher des habits pour Etienne. Je sais que c’est plus que vos charges habituelles, mais cela me serait vraiment très utile. »

Il avait demandé la chose d’une telle manière que la vieille femme ne put qu’acquiescer sans poser de questions, un léger rougissement faisant son chemin sur ses joues et elle était à la porte avant même de s’en rendre compte.

« Viens, Etienne, » dit Madeleine. « Tu pourras finir de manger plus tard. Pour l’instant, je vais te conduire au bain et laisser pour un moment. Appelle-moi simplement lorsque tu auras fini et on s’occupera de ta blessure. Elle semble avoir arrêté de saigner pour l’instant. »

Javert hocha la tête et délaissa son morceau de pain sur la tête, sans même un regard. Un vrai enfant des rues l’aurait prit avec soi, peu importe où, juste pour le cas où il n’aurait pas pu le récupérer plus tard, mais cela n’avait même pas traversé l’esprit de Javert avant qu’il ne soit hors de la cuisine et il ne pensa pas que cela serait une bonne idée de courir le chercher. Madeleine ne se rendrait probablement même pas compte de la bévue.

Il fut mené à la chambre de bain et se demanda comment il procéderait maintenant, malgré les paroles rassurantes de plus tôt car, enfant ou pas, il ne se sentait pas de se déshabiller devant le maire. Heureusement, l’homme prit l’initiative avant qu’il n’ait eu besoin de trouver une solution.

« Est-ce que cela ira tout seul ? » demanda Madeleine et Javert se sentit presque insulté.

Madeleine ne pensait tout de même pas, réellement, qu’un enfant de six ans serait incapable de prendre un bain tout seul, n’est-ce pas ? Mais il supposait, vu l’imagine qu’il présentait, elle pouvait être prise pour signifier qu’il n’en avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion par le passé. Bien, il n’allait tout de même pas en débattre.

« Oui, M’sieur, » dit-il et il ne put pas complètement effacer l’irritation de sa voix.

Il aurait pu grimacer à son faux-pas si Madeleine n’avait pas eu l’air aussi amusé.

« Je serais en bas. Tu peux m’appeler si tu as besoin de moi. Je reviendrai avec les habits dès que Madame Antoinette sera de retour, d’accord ? »

Javert hocha la tête et attendit que l’homme soit sorti de la pièce avant de commencer à se déshabiller et s’immerger dans l’eau. Il ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il sentit l’eau chaude sur ses membres. Après avoir passé la nuit au froid, dormant sur le sol d’une maison déserte, tout son corps était endolori et courir çà et là ne l’avait pas aidé. Pas plus que le boulanger le secouant comme un prunier, pensa-t-il en regardant son bras et y remarquant les traces de doigts laissées par l’agresseur.

Il ferma ses yeux pour une minute, savourant le moment pendant que cela lui était possible, laissant toutes pensées de Madeleine et Valjean de côté pour le moment, avec la ferme intention de se relaxer complètement. Il se réveilla en sursaut, sans même avoir remarqué s’être endormi, lorsqu’il inspira une brassée d’eau et se mit à tousser. Il n’aurait pas pensé être si fatigué qu’il s’assoupirait dans l’eau du bain.

Une fois qu’il eut réussi à recracher toute l’eau qu’il avait, sans le vouloir, avalé, il se calme et décida que, peut-être, fermer les yeux et se relaxer n’était pas la meilleure idée dans sa condition présente, à moins de souhaiter se noyer, ce qui n’était très certainement pas le cas. Cependant, il lui fallait toujours se laver et il se mit à la tâche, détaillant bien la blessure et grimaçant, se rendant compte que, vu la saleté incrustée, Madeleine devra la désinfecter minutieusement pour éviter une infection. Cela allait faire mal.

Il s’y attela rapidement et accomplit son travail, frottant la barre de savon énergiquement sur sa peau et rinçant abondamment le tout avec l’eau du bain. Il saisit l’occasion de faire de même avec ses cheveux, sa nuit exposé aux éléments lui ayant laissé assez de chenis entremêlé dans ses boucles, pour le rendre inconfortable. Il finit rapidement et, une fois que cela fut fait, il se rendit compte que l’eau commençait à se refroidir et que, s’il ne pouvait pas en sortir bientôt, il perdrait probablement toute la chaleur qu’il avait gagnée.

Apparemment, Monsieur Madeleine avait le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées parce qu’il eut à peine fini d’y songer que l’homme frappait à la porte. Javert s’immergea complètement dans le bain, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser de l’eau, avant de lui dire d’y entrer. L’homme déposa les habits promis sur un tabouret alentours, ainsi que des serviettes de bain, et lui dit qu’il l’attendrait dans la chambre que la gouvernante lui avait préparé avec le matériel de soin nécessaire.

Javert hocha la tête et, une fois que la porte se fut à nouveau fermée derrière Madeleine, il sortit du bain, se sécha rapidement et s’habilla, n’enfilant pas sa chemine pour l’instant mais la gardant à la main, sachant qu’il lui faudrait l’enlever à nouveau pour que le maire s’occupe de sa blessure. Avoir six ans avait au moins l’avantage de ne pas rendre son chemin, à moitié habillé, dans la maison inconvenant.

La chambre était spartiate. Il y avait un lit avec des draps propres, ainsi qu’un oreiller, un petite table en bois et un placard qui ne semblait pas très grand mais tout de même assez spacieux pour au moins quelques habits. Javert n’avait su ce à quoi s’attendre mais il aurait pensé à plus que cela. Madeleine possédait un pécule assez important pour décorer sa maison avec plus d’attention, il le savait. Apparemment, le maire n’avait aucune intention d’utiliser son argent pour autre chose que la charité.

Madeleine avait prit place sur une chaise, qu’il avait probablement prise à la table et mise à côté du lit pour être plus à main.

« Etienne, » dit-il lorsqu’il le vit, sa chemine toujours à la main. « Viens t’asseoir sur el lit pendant que je mets un bandage sur ton épaule. Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui t’a fait cela ? »

Javert obéit et il n’eut même pas besoin de mentir lorsqu’il répondit à la question.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « Je ne me rappelle pas. Je…. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de la nuit d’avant-hier. Je crois que c’est arrivé là, mais c’est comme s’il y avait un trou dans ma mémoire. »

Madeleine hocha la tête, ne posant pas plus de questions, et continua à s’affairer, nettoyant la plaie avec ce qui semblait être de l’alcool et Javert dû se mordre la lèvre dans un effort pour s’empêcher de crier. Avec honte, il sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi car une douleur telle que celle-ci n’était normalement pas assez important pour le faire pleurer. Il devait pourtant se faire violence pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler et il pria pour que le supplice finisse bientôt.

Finalement, il sentit Madeleine poser la bande sur son épaule et laissa sortir une expiration tremblante. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mains de Madeleine se retirèrent complètement et il réalisa que l’épreuve était finie pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il leva les yeux et vit Madeleine, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu t’es montré très brave, Etienne, » congratula l’homme et Javert se sentit l’envie de se moquer. « Cela a dû te faire très mal. »

Alors qu’il finissait sa phrase, il chassa quelques mèches rebelles qui étaient retombées sur le front de l’enfant et le geste tendre était si inattendu qu’il était déjà fini lorsque Javert se donna compte de ce que l’homme avait fait.

« Est-ce que tu souhaiterais retourner à la cuisine pour finir de manger, » demanda le maire alors qu’il se levait. « Ou est-ce que tu voudrais dormir un moment d’abord ? »

Javert devina qu’il n’avait probablement pas caché son épuisement aussi bien qu’il l’avait pensé et il devait admettre que, maintenant qu’il était assis sur un lit confortable, il ressentait l’appel du sommeil plus fort que jamais. Il ne pensait pas avoir le courage de se relever pour descendre et remonter les escaliers par la suite. Il y avait quelque chose qu’il devait faire avant, tout de même.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous payer, » dit Javert et il vit Madeleine se retenir avec grand peine de soupirer, comme s’il était exaspéré par la question.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de payer pour quoi que ce soit, comme je te l’ai dit, mais si tu le veux vraiment, il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, » commença Madeleine et Javert sentit presque un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres, pensait qu’il aurait finalement quelque chose qu’il pourrait retenir contre le maire.

Que demanderait cet homme d’un enfant ? Est-ce qu’il lui quémanderait de voler, d’espionner les forces de l’ordre peut-être, puisque cela n’était pas si rare pour un criminel d’utiliser un gamin pour des tâches telles que celle-ci, étant donné leur aisance à ne pas être remarqué ?

« Oui ? » demanda Javert avec anticipation.

« Promets-moi de ne plus jamais voler, » dit Madeleine et Javert avait presque immédiatement répondu par l’affirmative, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui fut dit qu’après un battement et il se retrouva muet de stupeur.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement avoir entendu ce qu’il croyait avoir entendu ? Parce que si cet homme était vraiment celui qu’il soupçonnait d’être, si cet homme était vraiment Jean Valjean, il n’aurait jamais demandé à l’enfant qu’il avait recueilli de ne pas voler. Cela serait impensable. Toutefois, il savait bien qu’il n’était pas sourd et qu’il avait entendu juste.

« Quoi ? » fut la question qui franchit ses lèvres avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’y réfléchir.

« Ne vole plus. Si tu as faim, je peux le comprendre, crois-moi, mais voler…. Tu vas foutre ta vie en l’air. Tu es si jeune, il y a tellement de possibilités qui s’ouvrent à toi mais pas si la police t’attrape et te jette en prison. Il n’y aura plus rien pour toi si tu fais cela. »

C’était presque une confession pour Javert parce que cela voulait tout dire que l’homme connaisse si bien les conséquences qu’il y aurait et le ton qu’il employait, ce ton mélancolique disait à Javert qu’il s’agissait d’expérience personnelle et pas seulement quelque chose qu’il avait entendu en passant, quelque chose d’abstrait.

Cependant, le discours qu’il tenait donna pause à réfléchir à Javert parce que c’était bien là la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu de la part de l’homme qu’il pensait être Jean Valjean. Il hocha simplement la tête pour dire qu’il comprenait, parce qu’il pouvait bien voir que Madeleine attendait de lui une réponse, mais elle fut mécanique et il ne savait pas si l’homme ne face de lui s’en était rendu compte.

« Tu as de la chance que mon inspecteur n’ait pas été sur la place cet après-midi, » continua Madeleine, ne se rendant pas compte du tumulte dans le cœur de Javert suite à sa déclaration précédente ou du sursaut que provoqua celui-ci. « Je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurais réussi à le convaincre de ne pas t’arrêter. »

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Madeleine parle de lui et certainement pas d’une manière si possessive, s’il osait le mot, mais il ne put s’empêcher de vouloir en entendre plus. Après tout, si cet homme était bel et bien Jean Valjean, il aurait probablement bien des choses à dire à son sujet, qui pourrait l’aider à affirmer une fois pour toute s’il avait raison ou tort.

« Votre inspecteur ? » incita Javert, adoptant une expression de curiosité innocente.

« Tu viens d’arriver à Montreuil, » remarqua, amusé, Madeleine et Javert se rendit compte que c’était probablement là la seule explication plausible au fait qu’il n’ait jamais encore entendu parler de… lui-même, puisqu’il avait une certaine réputation. « L’Inspecteur Javert. Il est extrêmement strict dans sa façon de faire respecter la loi mais c’est un homme bon… un homme juste. Je souhaiterais seulement, parfois, qu’il s’autorise à se montrer plus clément et tempérer l’application de la loi par la merci. Mais je sais que ce n’est pas là sa façon d’être. »

Il n’y avait rien que Javert ne puisse redire à cette description. Elle était apte, même s’il n’était pas certain d’apprécier être référé comme un homme bon par une personne qu’il suspectait d’être un forçat en cavale. Cela lui semblait étrange, d’une certaine façon, et cela mettait quelques doutes dans son esprit, de même que la manière dont Madeleine parlait de lui, comme s’il était… inquiet. Est-ce que cela se pouvait donc ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ? » demanda Javert et il se remontra promptement, incertain de si cela semblerait naturel pour l’enfant qu’il prétendait être de se montrer aussi perspicace quant à l’état d’esprit de Madeleine.

Javert avait observé l’homme pendant si longtemps, de si près, qu’il était maintenant en mesure de lire toutes les émotions sur son visage, à moins que celui-ci ne cherche tout spécialement à les dissimuler contre lui. Cependant, pour n’importe quel autre passant, il ne pensait pas que cela soit le cas.

Madeleine haussa un sourcil, surpris par la clairvoyance dont l’enfant faisait preuve.

« Je suppose qu’il est important pour toi de savoir comment lire les gens lorsque tu vis dans la rue, » dit-il et Javert fut soulagé que l’explication lui fût donnée toute faite par son interlocuteur.

« Tu ne dois pas te tromper au sujet de qui que ce soit, » expliqua brièvement Javert. « J’ai dû apprendre très vite à savoir ce que les gens ressentaient à tout moment ! C’est plus facile pour éviter les problèmes quand on le peut, » continua-t-il comme s’il crânait de ses accomplissements et il repéra l’ébauche d’un sourire sur le visage de Madeleine.

Au moins, il avait réussi à apaiser d’éventuelles suspicions de la part de l’homme, même s’il n’avait pas encore reçu son explication mais il se refusait à renoncer, continuant de dévisager Madeleine, comme pour le pousser à parler.

« Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, hein ? » demanda de manière rhétorique le maire avant de soupirer. « Je m’inquiète très certainement pour rien, mais l’inspecteur semble avoir disparu sans laisser de trace et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas. Normalement, si l’une de ses enquêtes le contraint à manquer une réunion avec moi, il s’arrange toujours pour m’avertir, peu importe la situation. Je dois admettre que je me sentirais mieux si je le savais en sécurité. »

Javert hocha la tête car c’était ce que ferait un enfant quand confronté à une telle explication. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire, excepté peut-être des platitudes mais il savait que les enfants des rues étaient bien trop blasés pour les non-sens rassurants qu’appréciaient tant les enfants choyés. Pour sa part, il ne saurait de toute façon pas quoi dire, même s’il avait été adulte.

Était-il réellement possible que le maire se fasse du souci à cause de son absence ? L’homme avait raison, Javert ne quitterait jamais son poste et ne faillirait pas à sa responsabilité de reporter à Madeleine d’une telle façon sans le lui dire en premier lieu. C’était tout simplement quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser à faire. Il n’aurait néanmoins jamais pensé que l’homme ressentirait quoi que ce soit d’autre que du soulagement au vu de son absence, compte tenu qu’il avait réalisé depuis un certain temps déjà que Javert le surveillait d’un œil de lynx, tout particulièrement depuis l’incident avec Fauchelevent et son chariot.

« Mais ça suffit, » déclara Madeleine, interrompant la conversation et son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, même si Javert en avait ressenti l’envie ce qui, il devait l’admettre, n’était pas le cas. « Vas te coucher maintenant et endors toi, d’accord ? On verra ce qu’on fera au jour le jour. »

Avec cela, Madeleine écarta la couverture pour laisser à Javert l’opportunité de se faufiler en-dessous et il n’avait pas été bordé comme cela depuis… il n’avait jamais été bordé comme cela, il supposait. C’était quelque chose de complètement nouveau, une chose à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu, mais alors qu’il se pelotonnait sur le matelas et que Madeleine remontait les couvertures, les calant tout autour de lui, s’assurant qu’il soit entièrement recouvert, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que son enfance avait souffert de son manque. C’était la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l’esprit alors que sa fatigue le rattrapait finalement et il s’endormit avant même d’entendre le ‘bonne nuit’, murmuré par Madeleine.

 

Javert reprit conscience graduellement. Cela faisait un changement par rapport à son dernier réveil. Il était au chaud, le matelas sur lequel il reposait était doux et il y avait un silence religieux tout autour de lui. Il resta tranquille, sans bouger, pendant quelques instants, tendant l’oreille, écoutant attentivement, espérant entendre tout bruit alentours potentiels, afin de savoir si quelqu’un était déjà debout dans la maison. Après un moment où il ne put rien déceler, il assuma que la réponse était non.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors mais, considérant le fait que l’hiver s’approchait à grand pas, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Toutefois, sachant qu’il était allé se coucher en plein après-midi et non enfin de soirée comme il en avait l’habitude, il assuma qu’il était encore extrêmement tôt le matin. Il n’avait jamais pu dormir très longtemps et il pensa que la seule employée de Monsieur Madeleine n’était très vraisemblablement pas chez lui mais dans sa propre résidence. Elle n’était sûrement pas prête à arriver.

C’était une bonne chose, cela voulait dire que, s’il faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il pourrait en tout logique enquêter dans la maison pendant que Madeleine était encore endormi dans son lit. Javert rejeta les couvertures et posa avec précaution ses pieds à terre, tressaillant à la froideur du sol. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre des chaussures, premièrement parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée d’où Madeleine les avait rangées le jour précédent – probablement dans le hall d’entrée – et deuxièmement, cela ferait bien trop de bruit s’il les portait au pied alors qu’il farfouillait dans la maison.

 

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre, même s’il supposait que vu la manière dont Madeleine semblait s’être attaché à lui si rapidement, il pourrait probablement inventer une histoire qui expliquerait sa fouille sans donner à l’homme une raison de le mettre à la porte. E maire était presque trop naïf quant à la bonté d’autrui, comme il l’avait démontré la veille et lui demandant de ne plus voler.

Madeleine l’avait cru sur parole lorsqu’il avait affirmé comprendre ce qu’il lui avait dit et il pensait donc avoir empêcher un enfant de commettre à nouveau pareille bêtise. Oui, il était vrai que Javert ne referait jamais quelque chose comme cela, mais s’il avait vraiment été un gamin, la promesse n’aurait rien voulu dire du tout et l’homme l’aurait tout de même cru.

Javert s’avança à pas feutré hors de la chambre, ses oreilles aux aguets, s’efforçant de rechercher les moindres petits bruits qui pourraient suggérer que le maître de maison était sur le point de s’éveiller. Pour le moment, il n’y en avait aucun mais il ne pouvait se permettre d’être pris au dépourvu. Il passa devant ce qui semblait être la chambre de Madeleine et, bien qu’il sache qu’il y aurait probablement à l’intérieur les choses les plus intéressantes de l’endroit, il n’allait pas s’y risquer pour l’instant. Peut-être que s’il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit ailleurs dans la maison, il tenterait le coup mais, pour le moment, il gardait cette solution comme celle de la dernière chance et il essaierait le reste de la maison en premier.

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à l’étage, excepté pour la chambre de bain où il avait pris son bain le jour précédent – et il n’y avait rien d’important à l’intérieur – et un petit placard qui s’ouvrait sur ce qui semblait être le matériel utilisé par la gouvernante. Non, il lui faudrait se rendre en bas s’il souhaitait trouver quelque chose d’intérêt.

Descendant les marches aussi silencieusement qu’il lui était possible, se guidant de ses mains dans l’obscurité presque aveuglante, son esprit s’enflammait sous l’assaut des possibilités de ce qu’il pourrait bien trouver. Il avait déjà vu la cuisine et il n’y avait rien qui vaille la peine d’être noté à première vue. Le salon, qu’il n’avait pas visité la veille, n’était pas plus remarquable dans l’ensemble mais son regard fut attiré par une petite pièce adjacente et tout son être lui cria qu’il allait dans la bonne direction.

Il fut surpris de trouver la porte non verrouillée, mais il fallait dire que l’homme était presque irréfléchi dans sa manière d’être ouvert. Il devait bien admettre qu’il s’agissait là d’une bonne façon de prétendre qu’il n’avait rien à cacher. De plus, il ne pensait pas que Madeleine accueillait beaucoup de visite. Il entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et y resta un moment sans bouger, laissant son regard s’habituer au manque de lumière jusqu’à ce qu’il soit capable de discerner les formes des objets.

Il pouvait voir un secrétaire, prouvant que la pièce était un bureau, et il avait presque baissé les bras lorsque les nuages au dehors se dissipèrent pour laisser place à la lumière de la lune. Là, dans la nuit noire, la lune semblait se refléter sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce qui n’étaient pas faite de bois : sur le miroir, sur le matériel d’écriture et, plus important, sur une paire de chandelier en argent.

Le souffle de Javert se prit dans sa gorge. Voilà ce qu’il appelait une preuve certaine. Les chandeliers donnés à Valjean – ou volé selon ce que disait la rumeur – par l’évêque de Digne après qu’un groupe de villageois ait attrapé le voleur en flagrant délit alors qu’il tentait de s’enfuir avec les couverts en argent qu’il avait subtilisé au saint homme qui l’avait hébergé.

Bien entendu, aucun rapport n’avait été fait au commissariat, puisque l’évêque avait déclaré les avoir offerts à Jean Valjean, de même que ces chandeliers-là qu’il avait oubliés en partant, et il n’y avait personne qui soit assez téméraire pour accuser Monseigneur Bienvenu de mentir. Cependant, une rumeur ne pouvait pas être arrêtée aussi facilement et Javert avait plus de sens que de les ignorer complètement, même sans évidence concernant un vol.

Il savait, bien entendu, que cette trouvaille ne constituait pas une preuve assez solide pour une dénonciation. Après tout, il pouvait ne s’agir que d’une horrible coïncidence, que les chandeliers soient arrivés dans les mains de Monsieur Madeleine après que Valjean s’en soit débarrassé ou les ait vendus pour se faire de l’argent. Javert n’en croyait pas un mot, mais il savait qu’il devait se faire l’avocat du diable parce que c’était ce que ferait n’importe qui à la Préfecture avait d’oser accuser un homme tel que Monsieur Madeleine, le maire de la ville, d’être un forçat en cavale qui avait violé sa conditionnelle. Ce n’était, après tout, pas une mince affaire.

Bien sûr, maintenant, tous les doutes qui pouvaient encore avoir été présent dans son esprit s’étaient envolés. Il lui fallait toujours trouver une preuve suffisante pour accuser l’homme, mais il pouvait au moins compter sur le fait qu’il ne faisait pas l’erreur de chercher à s’en prendre à un innocent.

 


	4. Livre I: Valjean. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Maintenant qu’il avait en main la preuve nécessaire pour se prouver à lui-même qu’il connaissait la vérité, sinon la preuve nécessaire pour convaincre la Préfecture qu’il avait raison, Javert se surprit à retrouver un regain d’intérêt pour tous les plus petits détails de sa vie avec Madeleine – Valjean, maintenant qu’il en était certain. Bien entendu, ce savoir était tempéré par la réalisation que l’homme ne semblait avoir aucune arrière-pensée lorsqu’il dispensait sa générosité envers les pauvres de la ville.

Il était retourné au lit le matin où il avait découvert les chandeliers avait que Valjean ne se réveille, voulant maintenir l’illusion qu’il n’avait en aucun cas fureter dans les affaires de son hôte, qui ne le concernait en aucun point, et qu’il ne savait rien de lui, que ce qu’il avait bien voulu lui montrer jusque là. Cela fut ridiculement simple et Valjean ne se doutait d’absolument rien.

Il semblait que la vie de Valjean avait continué comme si rien n’avait changé, excepté qu’il avait maintenant un invité dont il devait s’occuper – et dont il ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de si tôt – particulièrement concernant l’évolution de sa blessure. A cause de cela, Javert s’était retrouvé en grande partie seul avec la gouvernante, puisque l’homme n’avait pas l’air de le penser apte à sortir de la maison avant qu’il ne se soit complètement remis.

C’était une opportunité pour Javert mais il devait bien admettre que, à part pour ce qui était de la présence des chandeliers dans le bureau, il n’y avait absolument rien qui pourrait trahir la présence d’un homme qui n’était pas ce qu’il prétendait être. Non, il semblait bien que depuis son arrivée à Montreuil, Jean Valjean était devenu, exception faite de l’emploi d’un nom qui ne lui appartenait pas, un honnête citoyen.

Cela surprenait Javert d’une façon qu’il n’appréciait point. Les hommes comme Valjean, les forçats, qui avaient passés des années au bagne, ne pouvaient pas changer. Seulement, s’ils ne pouvaient pas changer, alors il n’y avait pas moyen de pour que Valjean ait pu passer les dernières années à vivre si honnêtement donc, soit Valjean trempait dans des magouilles pas nettes – plus que simplement l’implorer de ne pas juger trop fermement et réduire ce qui devraient être des séjours en prison pour la vermine des rues – et Javert n’arrivait pas à en trouver les preuves dans la maison, soit les croyances de Javert étaient fausse.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l’occasion maintenant que la gouvernante semblait moins irritée par sa présence dans ses pattes et avait décidé de l’ignorer plutôt que de garder un œil sur lui, attendant qu’il révèle finalement sa vraie nature en subtilisant quelque objet de valeur – pour autant qu’il existe quelque chose de ce genre dans la maison – et s’enfuir.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il puisse avoir tort en ce qui concernait la nature profonde du forçat. Cela devait être une escroquerie à long terme que Valjean avait mise sur pieds mais pour quelle raison continuerait-il à jouer la comédie pour un enfant des rues ? A moins, bien sûr, que Valjean ne sache qui il était vraiment mais Javert n’était pas du genre à se mentir à lui-même avec des histoires si extravagantes qu’elles n’avaient aucune chance d’être réelles. Non, Valjean devait agir de la sorte parce que c’était tout simplement le genre de personne qu’il était.

Bien sûr, avant autant de temps sur les bras, Javert avait maintenant toutes les opportunités au monde pour penser à d’autres choses que son enquête et il devait avouer que la chose qui l’inquiétait le plus pour l’instant était le fait qu’il manquait à l’appel sans avoir donné aucune explication à ses supérieurs et il redoutait le genre d’histoire qu’il aurait à inventer s’il souhaitait les convaincre de lui rendre son travail lorsqu’il serait de retour – si une telle histoire existait. Il ne voulait pas penser à la très réelle possibilité qu’il soit renvoyé sur le champ. Que pourrait-il donc faire si cela se passait de cette manière ?

Il aurait, bien entendu, pu demander à Valjean plus de détails sur la réaction de la Préfecture quant à l’absence de son inspecteur, mais il n’avait aucune idée de comment concrètement amener le sujet de manière naturelle parce qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’Etienne s’enquiert de cela. Etienne ne connaissait pas l’Inspecteur Javert, pourquoi donc se soucierait-il d’un homme dont il n’avait entendu parler qu’une seule fois ? Javert avait donc dû se résigner à ne rien savoir de ce qui se décidait à son sujet.

Heureusement, sa blessure, bien que pas très jolie à voir, n’avait par miracle engendré aucune infection et il se remit plus promptement que ce qu’il aurait espéré. Il devait admettre que cela aurait pris bien plus longtemps s’il avait été laissé à ses propres moyens puisqu’il aurait sûrement repris le travail bien avant qu’elle se soit complètement guérie, et l’aurait aggravée comme à son habitude.

Maintenant, seulement deux petites semaines plus tard, et il ne sentait même plus aucune lancée. Son épaule était comme neuve et, même s’il savait que cela pouvait en partie être attribué à jeunesse du corps qu’il habitait en ce moment – un corps bien plus à même de guérir – Valjean et son attention n’y était très certainement pas pour rien et, peu importe combien il détestait le faire, il devait se sentir reconnaissant envers l’homme.

Bien sûr, il se serait très probablement senti moins reconnaissant s’il avait su que de retrouver la forme voudrait dire que Valjean l’emmènerait avec lui pour s’acquitter de sa tournée journalière à faire l’aumône aux pauvres et aux mendiant de la ville, ce que l’homme estimait être la meilleure façon pour se réhabituer à évoluer hors de la maison.

En tant qu’enfant des rues, il supposait qu’il était attendu de lui qu’il soit plein de sympathie pour le reste de son peuple, connaissant leur situation si terrible et prêt à faire de son mieux pour les aider à trouver de quoi s’en sortir. Il le savait et se forçait à jouer la comédie du mieux qu’il le pouvait afin de convaincre Valjean mais, intérieurement, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir le dégout profond qu’engendraient en lui tous ces gens qui ne semblaient pas vouloir essayer de travailler, qui se sentaient forcés de montrer au monde entier leur misère sans chercher à y remédier et s’attendaient à ce que les citoyens honnêtes, qui travaillaient parfois jusqu’à plus de quatorze heures par jours pour gagner leur vie, les prennent en pitié et leur donnent leur argent si durement gagné.

Non, il devait l’admettre, c’était de loin la chose la plus déplaisante que Valjean aurait pu trouver à lui faire faire. Et le pire était qu’il ne le savait même pas, évidemment.

Javert marchait à ses côtés, heureusement sans que Valjean ne s’attende à ce qu’il continue à lui tenir la main et il pouvait remercier le Seigneur pour cela parce que cela aurait été la seule chose qui aurait pu rendre le moment encore plus désagréable.

Valjean semblait si préoccupé par sa tâche, son attention totalement prise par ses ouailles, s’enquérant du bien être de ces gens et de leurs familles, parfois allant même jusqu’à les adresser par leur nom – prouvant qu’ils n’étaient pas qu’une masse de corps sans visage, un devoir dont il s’acquittait machinalement, mais qu’il les connaissait bien au contraire – que Javert, qui l’observait avec la même attention dont il avait toujours fait preuve à son égard, réalisa que l’homme ne se rendrait probablement pas compte de son absence pour le reste de la tournée. Il hésita.

La chose la plus prudente à faire aurait été de continuer à marcher aux côtés de Valjean, pour ne pas risquer que l’homme pense qu’il ait décidé de s’enfuir maintenant qu’il allait mieux. Cependant, il savait qu’il pourrait également retrouver l’homme sur son chemin de retour. Il savait exactement par où celui-ci allait revenir alors pourquoi devrait-il le suivre tout au long du chemin ? Il pouvait toujours dire qu’il s’était senti quelque peu affaibli et avait préféré s’asseoir un moment. C’était à s’y attendre après avoir passé aussi longtemps à récupérer d’une blessure qui avait requis une convalescence prolongée.

Ayant décidé cela, Javert s’aventura de lui-même, retournant sur ses pas, pensant simplement s’asseoir quelque part, évitant ainsi d’avoir à regarder le spectacle de la misère humaine s’étaler à ses pieds tout autour de lui. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes, son esprit occupé par des pensées pas très agréables sur sa condition présente, avant qu’il ne réalise qu’il n’était plus seul.

Il leva les yeux, prêt à jouer les repentis pour Valjean, lorsqu’il avisa que ce n’était pas le maire qui se trouvait devant lui. Non, il s’agissait d’un groupe de bonhommes, l’air trop miteux pour être respectables et l’expression menaçante. Javert était bien trop au courant de comment le monde tournait pour ne pas comprendre immédiatement que leurs intentions étaient tout sauf pures.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, sachant que son personnage lui permettait un tempérament comme celui-ci.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on veut, qui demande le mioche, » répéta un des hommes, celui qui semblait être le chef de leur petite clique. « Qu’est-ce qu’t’en dit, Jacques, est-ce qu’on lui dit ou on l’fait d’viner ? »

Le deuxième homme, Jacques qu’il se prénommait apparemment, ne semblait pas trop d’accord pour jouer le jeu. Javert ne savait pas s’il devait s’en montrer reconnaissant – il n’appréciait que très modérément ce type d’amusement pour sa part – ou s’il aurait préféré gagner du temps.

« Dis-lui maintenant, » dit Jacques, se pressant plus près que Javert ne l’aurait préféré, la puanteur de leurs corps sales élicitant une vague de nausée chez lui.

Le troisième homme observait la scène d’un peu plus loin, alternant entre regarder ses comparses et guetter la police. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être là, mais ne s’en souciait tout de même pas assez pour arrêter les deux autres. Javert se prit à penser qu’il ne pourrait jamais ressentir la moindre once de respect pour un homme de ce tempérament.

« Le maire aime bine les gens comme nous, il est gentil avec nous, mais il n’va jamais aussi loin qu’avec toi et pourquoi ? Pour un sale petit gitan ! Tu vois, mes potes et moi, on pense qu’ce n’est pas vraiment correct d’sa part d’se mettre en quat’ pour quelque chose comme ça quand y pourrait s’occuper d’un p’tit d’son espèce, un bon Français, au lieu d’une vermine comme toi. »

Ce genre de discours n’était de loin pas inconnu à Javert. Même en tant que policier, il devait parfois encore endurer le commentaire occasionnel, usuellement quand les gens pensaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre. Il se souvenait également de son enfant où les insultes de ce genre étaient quotidiennes. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’était pas ressenti une colère pareille se répandre dans es veines. Normalement, il arrivait à les ignorer sans problèmes, son indignation que passagère-

Une fois n’était pas coutume, aujourd’hui il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à les faire ravaler leurs mots. Bien entendu, ce fut là le moment où il réalisa quelque chose qui n’avait été jusqu’à maintenant que très abstrait pour lui, quelque chose qu’il n’avait, en quelque sorte, pas osé remarquer auparavant.

Il s’était levé avec la ferme intention d’intimider les hommes qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal, comme il l’avait toujours fait avec les criminels lorsqu’il devait les arrêter, lorsqu’ils les voyaient aller à l’encontre de la loi. Sa seule présence avait souvent été suffisante mais, parfois, il avait été forcé de se battre contre eux pour les obliger à se soumettre et il l’avait toujours fait avec facilité, bien qu’il lui soit arrivé de recevoir la blessure occasionnelle. Cela ne l’avait jamais empêché de finir son devoir, même lorsque les hommes en question étaient plus larges ou plus forts que lui.

Bien entendu, les différences de taille n’étaient pas les mêmes qu’à ce jour. Se levant, il avait réalisé qu’il leur arrivait à peine en-dessous de la poitrine et aucun regard noir ne suffirait à les intimider. La façon dont ces hommes se tenaient, Javert doutait qu’être violent avec un enfant ne leur pose problème. Il n’avait pas bien réfléchi avant d’agir. Il était tellement habitué à ne pas avoir peur de se retrouver au milieu de la pagaille sans qu’il ne puisse s’en sortir tout seul, qu’il n’avait pas réalisé sa vulnérabilité présente, pas avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour reculer.

Le chef de la meute qui l’encerclait maintenant – le troisième homme ayant accouru pour aider au premier signe de troubles sans que Javert ne sache pourquoi ils auraient besoin d’aide pour le contenir – semblait presque amusé à son acte de défi, comme s’il voulait que Javert essaie de se frotter à lui, lui donnant une excuse pour agir sur ses instincts animaux.

« Le p’tit mioche a des couilles, on dirait. Qu’est-ce qu’vous en dites les gars ? On s’amuse avec lui ? P’têtre qu’il aurait besoin qu’on lui donne un leçon, » continua-t-il, le timbre presque taquin laissant place à une voix d’une qualité plus menaçante. « J’suis sûr qu’une bonne dérouillée lui f’ra réaliser sa place. »

Javert ne put s’empêcher de reculer maintenant qu’ils avançaient vers lui. Il était courageux, oui, mais il savait également que dans son état actuel, il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire. Son chemin était coupé par un mur derrière lui et les trois hommes l’encerclaient de tous les côtés, une évasion lui était donc tout bonnement impossible. La bagarre serait terminée avant même de commencer, il le savait. Il n’y avait qu’une seule option s’il voulait s’en sortir vivant, une option qu’il détestait vraiment et dont il n’entendrait jamais la fin si cela venait à se savoir une fois qu’il serait redevenu adulte…. Néanmoins, Javert était pragmatique avant tout et il n’était pas question de mourir de la main de petites frappes comme celles-ci, peu importe le coût du sauvetage.

Il hurla.

Ce n’était pas vraiment de la peur – bien qu’il devait admettre ne pas se sentir très fier de lui dans sa situation – car il n’avait pas peur de mourir et si cela était inévitable, alors il l’accepterait avec dignité. Toutefois, peur ou pas peur, la voix d’un enfant était stridente et il savait qu’il serait entendu à une bonne distance. Il avait espéré qu’une âme charitable – aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître – passe le mot qu’il y avait danger à défaut d’intervenir mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que son sauveur soit Valjean lui-même.

Et pourtant, c’était bien lui, accourant à toute vitesse, un air assassin peint sur le visage. Javert n’avait jamais vu ce faciès sur le visage de Madeleine, seulement sur celui de Valjean et seulement dans les profondeurs de Toulon. L’homme semblait positivement meurtrier.

« Qu’est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire avec cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il, chaque mot prononcé avec une telle clarté et rage à peine réprimée que les trois hommes en tremblaient quasiment.

Javert en aurait presque applaudit l’homme, impressionné par la manière dont il savait se restreindre pour ne pas répondre physiquement. Il se serait attendu à ce qu’il leur envoie un coup de poing avant même de trouver sa voix mais, apparemment, Valjean était aussi bon acteur que Javert lui-même et il prenait son rôle en tant que maire de la ville très sérieusement.

Les hommes commencèrent à faire leurs excuses, bafouillant comme des idiots et Javert leur sourit avec mépris, sans être vu par Valjean mais l’homme ne semblait pas se soucier de les écouter et, quelqu’un attirait son regard sur le côté, Valjean héla un des officiers de la ville qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Javert ne pouvait pas croire qu’un de ses hommes soit assez tête en l’air pour ne pas avoir entendu le raffut mais il n’était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet pour l’instant. Il mémorisa le nom et le visage pourtant et se promit d’avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui lors de son retour.

« Officier, vous ferez en sorte que ces hommes soient punis de manière exemplaire pour avoir voulu s’en prendre physiquement à un enfant, » dit-il, plus durement qu’il n’en avait eu l’intention, Javert en était certain.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Maire, » répondit l’officier, bégayant presque lui-même face au regard noir que portait toujours l’homme.

Ceci fait, le maire sembla se désintéresser complètement des malfaiteurs, vraisemblablement convaincu que l’officier ferait son travail de manière consciencieuse et il se tourna vers Javert qui, plus secoué qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre par ce qu’il venait de se passer, était encore dans le processus de trouver une excuse à donner pour s’être éloigné, les événements récents ayant chassés de son esprit celle à laquelle il avait pensé auparavant.

Toutefois, avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de se défendre, il se retrouva soulevé du sol et il lui fallut quelques instants – ainsi que quelques gestes malheureux – avant de réaliser que Valjean l’avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait maintenant contre sa poitrine, un bras puissant calé sur ses cuisses, l’autre derrière sa tête, murmurant ce qu’il pensait être des mots rassurants, étouffés contre ses cheveux.

Javert en resta coi car il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela, mais son corps sembla réagir de lui-même, sans attendre l’ordre de sa pensée, ses jambes se nouant autant qu’elles le pouvaient autour de la taille de l’homme et il cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur et se sentant étrangement plus calme après.

Ce n’était pas une réponse à laquelle il se serait attendu de sa part. Ce n’était pas la réponse d’un homme de loi, mais bien celle d’un enfant. Peut-être que s’il avait réfléchi, il aurait agi de la même manière afin d’inciter la compassion de Valjean, mais cela avait été purement instinctif. Il ne pouvait que craindre ce que cela voulait dire des effets du sort sous lequel il se trouvait.

Quoi qu’il en soit, serrant le manteau de Valjean de ses petites mains, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, se calmant, et il devait admettre qu’il se n’était jamais senti si en sécurité depuis très longtemps, d’aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir en réalité. Peut-être, il y avait de cela une éternité, il aurait ressenti la même émotion, serré dans les bras de sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d’une telle instance et, s’il était honnête avec lui-même, ne voulait pas s’en rappeler. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur la voix de Valjean, essayant de s’ancrer dans le moment présent.

« Dieu, j’ai eu si peur quand je t’ai entendu crier, Etienne. Je n’avais pas réalisé que tu n’étais plus avec moi. Tu ne peux pas refaire quelque chose comme ça. C’est dangereux là-dehors. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si j’étais arrivé trop tard. Mais tu vas bien, c’est l’essentiel. Tu vas bien et je te ramène à la maison, d’accord ? Je te ramène à la maison tout de suite. »

Valjean caressait toujours ses cheveux alors qu’il parlait et Javert sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu’il écoutait. Des mots si bienveillants, tellement d’attention lui étant accordée, cela faisait du bien, trop de bien peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’oublier pourquoi il avait croisé le chemin de cet homme, ne pouvait pas se permettre d’oublier ce qu’étaient ses intentions envers lui, pourquoi il s’était à ce point rapproché de lui mais il avait l’impression de gagner quelque chose dont il avait toujours eu besoin, dont il avait toujours eu envie sans avoir un mot avec quoi le décrire et il était difficile de ne pas l’accepter sans se poser de questions. Si seulement le nom prononcé était vraiment le sien.

Mais là était le problème, n’est-ce pas ? Valjean tenait à Etienne, énormément, et Javert ne pouvait pas penser qu’il s’agissait d’autre chose qu’une réelle tendresse envers un jeune garçon qu’il avait trouvé en train de voler. Il le savait. Mais Etienne n’existait pas. Etienne n’était qu’une invention et ce n’était pas _lui_. Et il savait, savait que l’attitude de Valjean serait très différente s’il savait que l’enfant dans ses bras n’était autre que Javert, le gardien qui l’avait puni, qui lui avait donné son passeport jaune, qui s’était juré de le ramener de force à Toulon.

Ne voulant pas analyser les sentiments qu’une telle pensée faisait naître en lui, Javert ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre l’épaule si forte de l’homme. Ce n’était qu’un rôle, se répétait-il, seulement un rôle qu’il se devait de jouer pour attraper Valjean à un moment où il n’était pas sur ses gardes. Maintenant, si seulement il arrivait à toujours y croire…

 


	5. Livre I: Valjean. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

La réalisation que le sort le transformait, doucement mais sûrement, inlassablement, en un enfant émotionnellement parlant n’était pas quelque chose qui enchantait Javert. Avoir le corps d’un enfant était déjà assez embarrassant mais il pouvait tout de même en trouver les bons côtés, comme celui qu’il exploitait sans remords afin de mieux faire son travail ; le désir de se comporter comme un enfant n’avait lui, par contre, aucun bénéfice à ses yeux.

Pour essayer d’oublier ce nouveau développement, il décida de se jeter corps et âme dans sa quête afin d’obtenir une preuve définitive – une preuve qu’il pourrait présenter devant la Préfecture et qui suffirait à lui octroyer un mandat d’arrêt contre Madeleine – que cet homme était Jean Valjean.

En y réfléchissant longuement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que la seule façon dont il pourrait identifier positivement l’homme était de voir de ses propres yeux les marques laissées par les années d’emprisonnement à Toulon.

Il savait que les corps des forçats étaient parsemés de marques diverses. Il y avait, en premier lieu, celles que tous les hommes qui y étaient envoyés en prison, que cela soit pour une année ou pour vingt ans, portaient : autour de leur cou, à leurs poignets et chevilles, résidus des chaînes qu’ils avaient portées. Ensuite, il y avait le numéro inscrit au fer incandescent sur leur poitrine, tout du moins pour ceux qui étaient arrivé au bagne alors que la pratique était en vigueur – ou ceux qui avaient tenté de s’échapper alors que le pratique était en vigueur. Valjean n’avait pas été marqué lorsqu’il était arrivé mais après ses nombreuses tentatives d’évasion, il avait été décidé qu’il devrait porter un numéro.

Un prisonnier modèle pouvait en réchapper avec seulement ces ligatures. C’était déjà bien assez pour les marquer à vie, mais cela pouvait être là l’étendue totale des dommages. Bien entendu, il était très rare qu’il y ait des prisonniers modèles – excepté pour les quelques-uns qui ne devaient servir qu’un ou deux ans et arrivaient à faire profil bas pour une si courte durée. C’était rare, mais cela pouvait arriver.

Toutefois, cela n’était pas le cas de Jean Valjean. La punition pour chacune de ses tentatives d’évasion – en plus des années ajoutées à sa peine – avait été le fouet Dieu sait s’il y en avait eu. Son dos, au moment de se remise en liberté conditionnelle, n’avait plus été qu’un tissu de cicatrices. Il serait donc facile de le reconnaître.

Bien entendu, la partie la plus ardue serait de forcer Valjean à les lui montrer. Que cela soit pendant les semaines où il avait vécu à ses côtés ou même avant, alors qu’il ne faisait que de l’observer de loin, le maire avait toujours pris soin de recouvrir la moindre parcelle de peau de sa poitrine, de son dos et de ses bras, jusqu’au poignet. À aucun point ses manches ne remontaient ou son col ne s’ouvrait, peu importe la chaleur insupportable du plein été. Cela n’avait paru étrange à personne en ville, car le maire avait la réputation d’être un homme pieux et chaste et se dénuder, ne serait-ce qu’un soupçon, aurait semblé inconvenant. Cela avait par contre mis la puce à l’oreille de Javert.

Valjean n’aurait jamais fait l’erreur de retrouver dans une situation qui aurait requis que Javert voit quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas voulu qu’il voit lorsque ce dernier était inspecteur. Peu importe sa prudence usuelle, l’homme ne serait jamais aussi paranoïaque en présence d’un enfant, un enfant qui, il le savait, le voyait comme un sauveur. Non, Javert était sûr qu’il arriverait à forcer l’homme à lui révéler ses cicatrices, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il lui fallait seulement devenir quelque peu… maladroit.

Assez maladroit pour qu’un jour, alors que Valjean et lui étaient seuls dans la cuisine, il perdit l’équilibre alors qu’il était étiré, sur la pointe des pieds, tendant son bras pour atteindre la casserole d’eau posée en hauteur par la gouvernante alors même que le maire passait alentours. Ce dernier se fit doucher par une cascade d’eau, heureusement à peine tiède – Javert n’aurait jamais osé faire cela avec de l’eau bouillante, il y avait tout de même des limites qu’il ne souhaitait pas franchir.

« Je suis désolé ! » s’exclama Javert, feignant d’être mortifié par sa maladresse. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, M’sieur ! Je n’ai pas fait exprès de… »

Il prétendit paniquer, la même panique qu’un enfant ayant vécu dans la rue, abandonné de tous, et ayant finalement été secouru ressentirait à l’idée d’avoir mis en colère son sauveur au point de se faire renvoyer à sa misère. S’il n’avait pas fait cela, il était certain que Valjean se serait précipité à l’étage avant même que Javert n’ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit sur son corps.

Néanmoins, il était certain que Valjean ne laisserait pas un enfant dans un tel état d’affolement tout seul et il avait parfaitement raison. Le maire, au lieu de courir se changer dans sa chambre à coucher comme Javert pouvait en lire l’envie sur son visage, se força à se calmer et s’accroupir à la hauteur de l’enfant.

« Ce n’est rien, Etienne, » commença-t-il, se voulant rassurant et Javert arrêta de babiller, levant les yeux et regardant la chemise rendue transparente par l’eau qui ne pouvait plus, dans cet état, recouvrir la tapisserie de cicatrices. « C’est un accident, ça arrive. »

Les mots doux et consolants provoquèrent une montée de culpabilité traitresse dans la poitrine de Javert, qui détestait la supercherie, parfaitement conscient qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un accident mais d’un plan orchestré par ses soins. Il la combattit. Il ne faisait que son travail et rien de plus. Il ne s’était jamais auparavant senti coupable de tromper un criminel pour le confondre et il n’allait pas commencer maintenant, même si Valjean n’était de loin pas comme la plupart des criminels qu’il connaissait.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur ? » demanda Valjean après avoir vu l’enfant si captivé par ses cicatrices et Javert s’arracha de ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le maire qui semblait pris d’horreur à l’idée qu’il puisse terroriser le jeune garçon auquel il tenait tellement.

Javert secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, principalement parce qu’il s’agissait là de la vérité à l’état pur. Même s’il aurait dû avoir au moins une légère angoisse à l’idée de se retrouver seul, devant l’ancien forçat, dans une position si vulnérable et après avoir découvert son secret, il savait bien qu’il ne courrait aucun danger, qu’il n’y avait aucune place où il puisse être plus en sécurité.

« Je me rappelle de cicatrices comme ça, quand j’étais petit, » dit Javert, sachant qu’il avait déjà raconté à Valjean que son père était en prison. « Sur des hommes, en prison. Est-ce que vous avez été en prison ? »

Il posa la question avec toute l’innocence qu’il put feindre, celle d’un enfant ne sachant pas qu’il était très improbable qu’un ancien détenu ait pu accéder au rang de maire, mais tout en gardant la bravade d’un gosse qui n’avait pas peur de poser les questions qui fâchent. Aucun gamin ne se priverait de poser une question délicate ; ils croyaient en une honnêteté brutale lorsqu’il s’agissait d’opinion et de curiosité, si ce n’était pas toujours le cas dans leur propre propos.

« Oui, Etienne. J’ai été en prison, pendant très longtemps. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te raconte mon histoire ? Comme cela, tu pourras décider par toi-même si tu souhaites tout de même rester avec moi ? »

Les choses se déroulaient encore mieux que Javert n’avait osé l’espérer. Valjean n’avait aucune raison de mentir maintenant, s’il choisissait de raconter son histoire au jeune garçon qu’il avait, de manière si altruiste, recueillit. Il n’y avait tout simplement pas de raison pour de faux-semblants. Si Valjean avait voulu garder le secret, il aurait franchement dit à Javert qu’il ne souhaitait pas en parler et ne se serait pas proposer en tant que conteur.

« Oui, » répondit-il sans hésitation, voulant entendre toute l’histoire, du début à la fin, voulant savoir tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir à propos de comment est-ce que Jean Valjean s’était retrouvé là où il était à présent.

Pour pouvoir répondre à toute éventuelle question lorsqu’il irait à la Préfecture, ajouta Javert à sa pensée après quelques instants de battement trop long, en sa propre opinion. Ce n’était pas de la curiosité personnelle, ce n’était pas l’envie de savoir comment est-ce que l’homme avait pu autant changer en si peu de temps. Non, c’était purement professionnel, afin d’avoir toutes les cartes en main lorsque viendrait le moment de rendre Valjean à la justice, finalement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’irais pas au salon ? Je vais demander à Madame Antoinette d’essayer le sol et aller me changer. J’arrive dans une minute. »

Javert acquiesça et se rendit tout droit au salon, prenant place sur une chaise et ne pouvant empêcher une once de remord de se faire sentir lorsqu’il vit le visage d’Antoinette au moment où elle découvrit l’état de la cuisine. Il ne se réjouissait guère de donner plus de travail à la vieille femme mais cela avait été absolument nécessaire.

Les secondes semblèrent passer plus lentement alors que Javert attendait avec impatience le retour de Valjean, presque aussi lentement que lors de ses interminables surveillances, lorsqu’il savait que le criminel allait bientôt commettre l’erreur de trop, mais devait attendre le bon moment pour se révéler s’il voulait que l’arrestation tienne. Il s’agissait de l’anticipation la plus pure.

Finalement, après ce qui parut à Javert être une éternité mais qui, en réalité, ne devait pas avoir été plus de quelques minutes, grand maximum – tout spécialement vu qu’Antoinette n’avait toujours pas fini à la cuisine – Valjean redescendit, au sec, paraissant plus sombre que Javert pouvait se souvenir l’avoir vu depuis son arrivée à Montreuil. Apparemment, l’idée de ressasser son passer, bien qu’il soit celui qui s’y était proposé, ne l’enchantait guère.

« D’accord, Etienne, je vais te dire comment je me suis retrouvé en prison, » commença Valjean et arriva l’histoire, celle dont il avait été informé plus d’une fois durant son temps à Toulon, alors que l’homme essayait encore et toujours de se défendre dans les yeux des gardes qui ne pouvaient très franchement pas s’en soucier moins et pour qui cela ne faisait pas la moindre différence que l’homme dans le puits soit un voleur, un violeur ou un assassin.

Bien entendu, maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de poser toutes les questions qu’il souhaitait, toutes les questions qui n’avaient eu aucune importance dans le passé mais qui, soudainement, semblait capitales même s’il ne savait pas pourquoi, même si, au final, cela ne changeait en rien le fait que l’homme devant lui était un criminel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez volé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché un travail ? » demanda Javert. « Vous m’avez dit que je ne devais pas voler. »

« Oui, je t’ai dit que tu ne devais pas voler et pour une très bonne raison. Je ne voudrais pas que ce qui m’est arrivé ne t’arrive à toi aussi. Si j’avais su, à l’époque, ce qui allait se passer, alors je n’aurais très certainement jamais fait ce que j’ai fait. Mais cela m’avait semblé le seul moyen. L’hiver avait été très rude et il n’y avait aucun travail nulle part. J’ai essayé, encore et encore. J’ai trouvé quelques petits travaux, par ci par là, tout ce qui pouvait me passer sous la main mais, au final, ce n’était tout simplement pas assez. Il n’y avait juste pas assez de travail. Si cela n’avait été que moi, j’aurais enduré. J’aurais pu et ma sœur et ses aînés auraient sûrement été capables de surmonter la faim, eux aussi. On aurait pu s’en sortir jusqu’au printemps, jusqu’à ce que la nature s’éveille à nouveau et que le travail reprenne de plus belle mais son plus jeune. Il était si petit, si faible, si malade…. Je ne pensais pas qu’il pourrait survivre un jour de plus sans avoir à manger alors j’ai fait la seule chose que j’aie pu. »

Après un aussi long monologue, sans pause, Valjean soupira.

« Au final, je ne sais même pas s’il a pu être sauvé, s’il a survécu à l’hiver. Je sais seulement que ma sœur et un de ses enfants – un seul des sept – étaient à Paris quatre ans après le début de ma peine. Je n’ai plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis, je n’ai rien pu trouver à leur sujet depuis que je suis sorti de Toulon. »

Javert écouta avec grande attention et, pour une fois, il fut capable de voir au-delà du geste répréhensible, pu voir comment Valjean avait été poussé à commettre l’irréparable, un crime tellement moins important, tellement moins mauvais, que la plupart de ceux qui gâchaient leur vie à Toulon. Dix-neuf ans en enfer pour si peu…. Oh, si seulement Valjean n’avait jamais essayé de s’échapper.

Bien sûr, suite à la fin de ce récit, il comprit finalement pourquoi est-ce que l’homme avait tenté de s’échapper au moment où il l’avait fait. La date, celle du seul message au sujet de sa sœur…. C’était pour cela qu’il avait fait sa première tentative. Si ce message n’était jamais arrivé…. Valjean aurait fini sa dernière année d’incarcération et aurait été mis, un temps, en liberté conditionnelle. Il aurait ensuite été capable de reconstruire sa vie, pas sous un alias, pas sous une fausse identité tout en courant le risque constant d’être finalement identifié, mais en tant que Jean Valjean.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda Javert, parce que, à ce moment là du récit, un enfant aurait maintenant une curiosité inassouvie, ne saurait pas tout ce que Javert savait déjà et, par conséquent, aurait besoin d’en être informé.

« Sept ans, » répondit Valjean, qui avait interprété sa question comme ‘ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes sorti de prison’ et Javert fronça les sourcils de manière à ce que cela soit flagrant.

« Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas être à Paris, pour essayer de les retrouver ? Ils doivent encore vivre là-bas. »

Valjean secoua la tête.

« Il s’est écoulé quinze années le moment où j’ai eu cette nouvelle et celui où j’ai été relâché. Je ne pourrais jamais les retrouver. »

« Quinze ans ! Mais ça veut dire que ça fait dix-neuf ans que vous avez passé en prison ! On ne peut pas faire dix-neuf ans pour un vol ! »

« Il n’y avait que cinq ans pour le vol. Mais j’ai essayé de m’échapper plus d’une fois et à chaque nouvelle tentative, des années ont été ajoutées à ma peine. Mais assez parlé de cela, je ne peux pas te raconter mon temps là-bas, ce n’est pas pour les oreilles des enfants. »

Javert se renfrogna. Il n’avait jamais été de l’avis qu’il fallait protéger les enfants de la réalité de la vie et, peut-être que si plus grand nombre d’entre eux étaient mis au courant de comment les choses se déroulaient en prison, beaucoup moins deviendraient des criminels et seraient forcé d’apprendre sur le tard. Cependant, il savait bien que ce n’était pas l’opinion de Valjean et, en tant qu’enfant, il aurait bien des problèmes à le faire changer d’avis. Javert faillit renifler. Même en tant qu’inspecteur, il ne pouvait pas le faire changer d’avis. Dieu seul savait qu’ils avaient été en désaccord sur de nombreux sujets durant les années pendant lesquelles il avait été à son poste et l’homme pouvait être têtu comme une mule lorsqu’il le voulait.

« J’aurais été en colère contre le monde entier, » dit Javert. « J’aurais voulu les faire payer. »

Il n’aurait rien voulu de la sorte – pas qu’il se serait retrouver en position de le vouloir de toute façon, parce qu’il n’aurait jamais commis de crime en premier lieu – mais c’était une façon comme une autre de continuer la conversation pour l’amener au point où l’homme que Valjean était à la fin de son emprisonnement en était arrivé à devenir Monsieur Madeleine, un homme presque trop bon pour être vrai.

« C’était bien le cas, » admit Valjean et il semblait qu’il lui était douloureux de se souvenir de combien il avait pu haïr le monde.  « Je ne voulais rien de plus que de me venger de la terre entière, et encore plus une fois que j’ai eu réalisé que personne ne voudrait m’employer, que personne ne voudrait m’héberger non plus, même si j’avais plus qu’assez d’argent pour payer mon séjour. J’ai même proposé à un aubergiste de lui payer le prix d’une chambre et de dormir à l’étable mais le passeport jaune… c’était bien assez pour qu’il refuse. »

Valjean était perdu dans ses souvenirs et Javert ne put retenir sa grimace. C’était quelque chose qu’il savait qu’il faudrait changer dans le système. Bien entendu que les forçats qu’ils relâchaient dans la nature devaient être suivi pour s’assurer qu’ils restent du bon côté de la loi mais, en laissant tout le monde savoir qu’ils étaient des criminels, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de travail honnête et cela les poussait presque invariablement à récidiver. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas lui qui faisait les règles.

« Quelqu’un m’a recueilli pourtant. Monseigneur Myriel. Cet homme a sauvé bien plus que ma vie. Il a sauvé mon âme. Il m’a appris que je pouvais encore être un homme bon, un homme de Dieu. Il aurait pu me renvoyer au bagne après que je l’ai volé. Je ressens toujours de la honte pour ce que j’ai fait, de la honte pour mon geste. Comment est-ce que j’ai pu essayer de voler un saint comme lui ? »

Valjean ferma les yeux.

« Quand il a menti à la police et appuyé mon mensonge, celui que je leur avais dit, qu’il m’avait donné l’argenterie, je ne pouvais pas y croire mais, après qu’il me les ait effectivement donné et ajouté en prime ses chandeliers avec, pour seule requête, que je les utilise pour devenir un homme honnête…. Tout a changé à ce moment-là. Oh, j’étais encore dans une mauvaise passe, j’étais comme dans le brouillard et j’ai pris de l’argent à un enfant. Pas par la force, j’ai juste posé le pied sur une pièce de monnaie qu’il avait fait tomber au sol et je lui ai fait peur et…. J’ai essayé de la lui rendre quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j’avais fait mais je n’ai jamais été capable de le retrouver. Je suppose qu’il a eu tellement peur de moi qu’il s’est enfui en courant et ne s’est pas retourné. »

Javert était au courant pour le vol de l’argent appartenant à Petit-Gervais, bien sûr. Il n’avait jamais su, par contre, que Valjean avait essayé de retrouver l’enfant pour lui rendre son bien. Bien entendu, cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu’il avait commis le vol en première place, ne faisait aucune différence d’un point de vue légal amis, d’une certaine façon, Javert trouvait de plus en plus difficile de rester impartial face au récit. Aucune des confessions, aussi honnêtes qu’elles puissent l’être, ne peignait le portrait d’un homme mauvais.

« C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai décidé qu’il fallait que je change, que je devais épargner au monde ma colère, ma soif de vengeance, si je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre, le monstre que les gardes de Toulon m’avaient toujours accusé d’être. Je m’étais tellement acharné pour les convaincre de me voir autrement, même si je savais que je n’y parviendrais jamais, mais je n’allais en aucun cas devenir cette personne. Je savais que je pourrais jamais devenir un autre homme, un homme honnête, si je restais Jean Valjean. La société m’en empêcherait. Jean Valjean devait disparaître, c’était là le seul moyen. »

« Vous êtes devenu Madeleine, » constata Javert.

« En effet. J’ai eu assez de chance pour que l’on ne me demande pas mes papiers lorsque je suis arrivé à Montreuil, » continua Valjean et Javert ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que l’homme ne souffla pas mot de l’acte héroïque qui avait rendu une telle chose possible. « Depuis, j’ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour me comporter de manière irréprochable, d’aider les autres autant qu’il m’est possible. Monseigneur Myriel m’a épargné parce qu’il voulait que j’accomplisse la volonté de Dieu et, en Son nom, je fais maintenant tout mon possible pour aider mon prochain.

Valjean termina là son récit et il devait y avoir plus, plus à dire, à propos de toutes les bonnes choses qu’il avait faites depuis là, plus de questions à poser sur le temps qui s’était écoulé entre l’Evêque et Montreuil, ou même sur Toulon mais Javert savait que c’en était assez. Un interrogateur ne devait pas seulement savoir arracher les secrets, mais il devait savoir quand arrêter de poser des questions et quelque question de plus qu’il aurait pu poser à Valjean aurait été complètement immatérielle. Cela aurait été une indulgence de sa part et ce n’était pas ce pourquoi il était là.

Non, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, connaissait tous les détails qui avaient mené Jean Valjean de Faverolles à Toulon et 24601 à Montreuil-sur-Mer et Monsieur Madeleine. Il pouvait écrire un rapport complet dès qu’il le souhaitait à propos de tous les crimes commis par Valjean depuis sa sortie de prison et cela serait tout ce qui compterait pour la Préfecture, il le savait parfaitement. Il pouvait poser toutes les questions qu’il souhaitait à Valjean sur ses bonnes actions, aucun d’entre eux ne s’y intéresserait, aucun d’entre eux ne voudraient les entendre parce que les bonnes choses que les témoins avaient à dire sur les gens qu’ils voulaient condamner étaient une entrave pour eux.

Cela n’était peut-être pas entièrement juste, mais pour que la loi puisse fonctionner, puisse être appliquée sans réserve, il fallait seulement s’intéresser au moment où les gens l’enfreignaient et les punir en conséquence, sans être retenu par ce qu’était leur vie en dehors de ses occasions.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites toujours rester avec moi, même en sachant qui je suis réellement ? » demanda Valjean à Javert et l’inspecteur regarda le maire de la ville dans les yeux, hochant solennellement la tête.

« Oui, M’sieur. Vous êtes un homme bon, Monsieur Valjean, » ajouta Javert.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, une fois qu’il fut de retour dans sa chambre, après un souper pris en silence – Valjean était perdu dans ses pensées, probablement sur son passé, et Javert ne s’était pas essayé à faire la conversation dans ces conditions – que Javert réalisa quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui le fit tressaillir de tout son être.

Il avait su dès les premières paroles de Valjean – et même avant – qu’il allait lui dire qu’il était un homme bon. C’était quelque chose qu’Etienne devait absolument dire s’il voulait rester aux côtés de Valjean mais, au final, cela n’avait pas été de la bouche d’Etienne que ces mots étaient sortis. Non, cela avait été Javert lui-même qui les avait prononcés et l’inspecteur sentit sa tête tourner sous l’effet du choc car il s’était rendu compte qu’il avait, en réalité, pensé ces mots.

 


	6. Livre I: Valjean. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

La vie reprit son cours habituel après la confession de Valjean. Le seul changement à noter était que, maintenant, Javert utilisait son nom réel au lieu de Monsieur Madeleine. Il ne s’autorisait à le faire, bien évidemment, que dans l’intimité de la maison du maire. D’après ce qu’il avait pu comprendre, Valjean pensait qu’il s’agissait d’un secret qu’il trouvait amusant de partager, le jeu d’espion d’un enfant mutin et Javert ne fit rien pour le détourner de cette notion mais il espérait, en lui-même, que la répétition fréquente de ce nom l’aiderait à se souvenir plus clairement du passé criminel de cette homme.

Cela ne faisait, malheureusement, rien de la sorte en vérité. Maintenant que Javert avait réalisé qu’il était un homme bon, un homme meilleur que la plupart des honnêtes citoyens de la ville, s’il arrêtait de se mentir à lui-même, il était difficile de le voir sous un autre jour. Il avait toujours été un homme qui appréciait les absolus et sa perception de Jean Valjean avait changé d’un dangereux criminel à un saint au vu de ses actions quotidiennes.

Son apparente régression à l’état d’esprit d’un jeune garçon, bien que n’ayant pas perdu un seul de ses souvenirs, n’aidait en rien la situation présente. Plus le temps passait et plus il se surprenait à devoir se battre contre des instincts, contre des envies, qu’il n’avait plus ressentis depuis sa toute petite enfance, des schémas de comportement qui lui revenaient d’un passé lointain et contre lesquels il se serait rebellé encore même le matin de sa transformation. Il était terrifiant d’y penser, le savoir que s’il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de renverser la situation au plus tôt, il ne serait probablement plus capable de penser de manière rationnelle, claire et ne souhaiterait peut-être même plus de trouver une solution.

Parce que voilà ce qui ajoutait au problème. Javert savait bien que Valjean était en train de lui offrir une enfant nettement plus belle que celle qu’il avait pu avoir lorsqu’il avait vraiment eu cet âge-là. Le passé de Javert était rempli de négligence de la part de sa mère – son père n’ayant jamais vraiment été présent auprès de lui ne comptait même comme parent à ses yeux – et même parfois des abus physiques, ayant été élevé en premier lieu dans une prison et ensuite avec sa mère, qui ne pouvait être appelée comme cela qu’à cause des liens du sang qu’ils partageaient et d’aucune façon pour un quelconque instinct maternel sommeillant en elle. Cette nouvelle enfance, sous la garde de celui qu’il aurait appelé, il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, son ennemi n’était en rien pareille. Il prenait soin de lui, le chérissait presque ; tout ce dont il avait pu rêver étant enfant. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se prenait à espérer que cela continue.

Valjean s’épanouissait apparemment dans son rôle de protecteur et, même s’il ne négligeait très certainement pas son devoir de Maire de la ville ainsi que celui de propriétaire de l’usine et chef de centaines de travailleurs, il avait perdu une partie de son zèle. Il fut un temps où il habitait presque dans on bureau, sauf pour sa promenade quotidienne parmi les déshérités et quelques heures de sommeil. Maintenant, il tenait des heures bien plus régulières et il passait plus de temps que jamais auparavant chez lui. La rumeur était, pour une fois, très proche de la vérité lorsqu’il se fit savoir au travers les rues que le maire avait adopté un enfant.

Il y avait tout de même maintenant un autre sujet de préoccupation dans l’esprit du maire. Javert le savait parce que, maintenant, ‘Etienne’ était autorisé à en savoir beaucoup plus qu’avant, puisqu’il avait prouvé être assez mature pour faire face aux réalités de la vie. Valjean s’ouvrait bien plus et il se laissait aller à lui faire des confidences, à partager ses pensées et ses inquiétudes avec lui, d’une façon dont il ne l’avait jamais fait plus tôt.

Ceci était la raison pour laquelle Javert était douloureusement conscient de l’inquiétude que provoquait sa propre disparition chez Valjean. Il avait, comme on se le souvient, été prévenu de cela le tout premier jour. Javert avait pensé qu’il s’agirait d’une inquiétude passagère, qu’après un temps le maire se sentirait soulagé de savoir que Javert ne revenait plus ou que, même s’il revenait un de ces jours, il serait très probable qu’il soit renvoyé sur le champ à cause de son absence inexpliquée et inexplicable.

Apparemment, Valjean se plaisait à le contredire, sans même s’en rendre compte. Premièrement, il avait menti à la Préfecture et prétendu que c’était lui-même qui avait envoyé Javert loin de Montreuil afin qu’il puisse mener à bien une importante mission, une pour laquelle il avait dû partir en toute hâte et n’avait donc pas eu le temps de passer par les voies habituelles, une chose pour laquelle Madeleine prenait l’entière responsabilité. Deuxièmement, il avait apparemment réussi à faire croire que sa mission avait été de nature si dangereuse que des hommes avaient été déployés pour le rechercher au quatre coin du pays juste au cas où il serait détenu contre son gré.

Javert n’avait pas idée de ce quels détails exactement cette supposée mission incluaient mais il faisait confiance au maire pour qu’une fois qu’il fut retrouvé – ou néanmoins dans l’esprit de Valjean – l’homme lui dirait tout pour qu’il puisse le répéter à ses supérieurs. Normalement, il aurait détesté l’idée de dire de pareils mensonges mais il n’avait vraiment pas d’autres choix pour expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, à moins de souhaiter passer le reste de sa vie dans un asile psychiatrique.

Personnellement, et d’une façon dont il ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer, Javert était content de voir qu’il y avait au moins une personne en ville qui se souciait de quel serait son destin. Il doutait réellement que ses collègues se fassent du mouron ; il n’avait aucune illusion en ce qui concernait sa popularité parmi ses pairs. Sa personnalité et son éthique ne l’aidaient pas à se faire des amis, bien qu’il ne s’y soit jamais essayé. Cependant, il y avait apparemment tout de même une personne dans cet endroit qui souhaitait le voir de retour, même s’il s’agissait de la dernière personne à qui il aurait pu penser.

Javert se sentait, à vrai dire, quelque peu coupable à ce sujet. Il savait que Valjean était extrêmement soucieux et il avait, en ses mains, le pouvait d’apaiser ses inquiétudes en lui disant la vérité mais, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il ne s’en sentait pas capable. Auparavant, il aurait pu se dire que c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, qu’il ne pouvait pas cesser de jouer la comédie avant d’avoir pu forcer Valjean à admettre sa culpabilité mais, maintenant, il savait tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir et il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il continue cette mascarade. Il pouvait admettre la vérité et tout serait terminé.

Quelque chose le retenait pourtant. Il ne souhaitait pas admettre la vérité parce qu’il savait que, au moment où il le ferait, il lui faudrait s’en aller. Valjean n’avait eu aucun problème à inviter un enfant des rues dans sa maison, peu importe le fait qu’il se soit montré sous le jour d’un voleur lors de leur première rencontre, il n’en serait pas de même pour son inspecteur, peu importe la sévérité de son inquiétude à son sujet, surtout pas une fois qu’il aura appris que celui-ci avait passé des semaines à l’espionner, le piégeant pour qu’il lui révèle tous ses secrets avec la seule intention de le traîner devant un jury. Non, Valjean était un homme bon mais Javert savait que dès l’instant où la vérité éclaterait au grand jour, il ne reverrait plus jamais l’homme, excepté en capacité officielle et cela ne l’enchantait guère.

Alors voilà où il en était à présent, face à un dilemme moral auquel il ne pouvait pas entrevoir de solution simple, sachant que d’une manière ou d’une autre, il fallait que tout se termine bientôt et, plus le temps passait, plus difficile la résolution deviendrait.

« Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse, Etienne ? »

Javert sursauta. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées, guère joyeuses, qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il fût en train de jouer avec sa nourriture, dans les nuages, plutôt que de la manger. Bien entendu, Valjean l’avait immédiatement remarqué. Il était quelqu’un de très observateur, autant que Javert l’était habituellement – et il disait bien habituellement parce que ces derniers temps, il lui sembla avoir de la peine à se concentrer.

« Non, » mentit-il rapidement, recommençant à manger. « Tout va bien. »

Valjean n’en croyait pas un mot, il pouvait le voir écrit noir sur blanc dans ses yeux mais, apparemment, avait décidé qu’Etienne lui parlerait lorsqu’il serait prêt. La bouchée suivante lui fut difficile à avaler avec le nœud que cette preuve de confiance avait créée dans sa gorge, confiance qu’il ne méritait, selon son opinion, de loin pas.

« Je suis juste fatigué, » continua-t-il, essayant de s’expliquer, tout en se créant une porte de sortie en même temps, sachant que Valjean le croirait sur parole et agirait en conséquence.

Il ne fut pas désappointé.

« Est-ce que voudrais aller te coucher ? » tenta Valjean. « J’aurais dû demander à Madame Antoinette de te préparer ton souper avant que je rentre. Je savais qu’il me faudrait travailler tard ce soir. »

C’était vrai, Valjean était rentré du travail bien plus tard qu’à son habitude, principalement parce qu’il avait eu une énième réunion avec les forces de police, attendant des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas et devant presque se disputer avec les agents pour qu’ils continuent les recherches au lieu d’abandonner.

Javert acquiesça immédiatement et s’excusa de table. Il n’était pas réellement fatigué, bien que son endurance en ait pris un coup avec sa nouvelle condition physique, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, vraiment réfléchir, à propos de ce que l’avenir lui réservait, ce qui allait se passer dans ces prochaines semaines, et il ne pouvait pas le faire devant Valjean, pas quand il savait que l’homme serait capable de tout lire sur son visage.

Il se prépara rapidement pour le coucher et se glissa sous les couvertures. De cette manière, lorsque Valjean viendrait irrévocablement vérifier qu’il dormait paisiblement avant d’aller lui-même se mettre au lit, il penserait qu’il était allé directement s’allonger et dormir. Javert savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, il y avait un grand risque pour qu’il perde la notion du temps et il lui serait difficile de s’expliquer.

Penser dans l’obscurité de la nuit avait toujours été d’une aide précieuse à Javert et, avec les rideaux ouverts, comme il avait demandé qu’ils restent toujours, peu importe le jour et l’heure, il pouvait voir les étoiles parsemer le ciel. Il se coucha sur le côté, regardant par la fenêtre, les observant miroiter et laissant leur présence l’ancrer dans le présent, comme elle le faisait toujours. Leur lumière avait toujours su le guider dans ses choix et il espérait trouver quelque confort dans leur éclat en cette nuit où il avait tant à ruminer.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, se laissa aller à penser à toutes les possibilités, tous les chemins qu’il pourrait élire de prendre, sans savoir lequel était le bon, sans savoir comment il allait pouvoir décider, comment il pourrait le faire sans craindre une erreur, une erreur qui pourrait détruire des vies entières. Sa vie. Celle de Valjean. Celle de combien d’autres personnes ? Il ne le savait pas et c’en était trop pour lui. Comment pouvait-il décider ? Comment pouvait-il choisir lorsqu’il n’arrivait même pas à faire face à la réalité avec un œil impartial, sans que ses sentiments personnels se mettent en travers de son chemin, son esprit d’enfant troublant sa rationalité même en cela ?

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à penser, mais ses yeux s’étaient fermés et son esprit avait pris le chemin du royaume des songes lorsque Valjean vint s’assurer de son bien-être sur le trajet qui le menait à sa propre chambre à coucher. Il ne sentit pas l’homme repousser sa frange loin de son front et caler les couvertures bien serrées sous son menton. Il n’était conscient de rien de tout cela, même lorsque son corps réagit de lui-même dans son sommeil, recherchant à l’aveuglette la chaleur de la main de Valjean, comme s’il avait soif de contact humain, dont il s’était si longtemps passé dans sa vie.

Peut-être que c’était de penser à toutes les façons dont les choses pouvaient mal tourner, peut-être que c’était parce que son esprit avait passé les derniers jours en ébullition constante, peut-être que c’était tout simplement le destin qui avait décidé qu’il était temps que les choses avancent, mais cette nuit, les démons se déchaînèrent dans le sommeil de Javert.

Il avait, bien entendu, dû endurer sa part de cauchemar, que cela soit lorsqu’il était enfant, tout seul dans le noir, ou lorsqu’il était devenu adulte, après avoir observé le pire que l’humanité avait à offrir dans sa vie quotidienne. Cela avait cessé de le gêner il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Lorsqu’il se réveillant, en nage, d’une vision d’horreur, il n’avait qu’à regarder le ciel étoilé et prendre quelques grandes inspirations jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à nouveau calme, que son cœur et son souffle ait repris une cadence normale. Ensuite, il n’avait qu’à se retourner et se rendormir ; c’était aussi simple que cela.

Apparemment, son esprit d’enfant ne réagissait pas aussi flegmatiquement aux visions cauchemardesques, qui avaient décidé d’emplir ses rêves cette nuit-là. Il s’était retrouvé enfermé dans son songe, ne sachant pas qu’il rêvait, n’arrivant pas à s’échapper de la situation, peu importe combien il essayait. Dans son rêve, il avait hurlé, hurlé de peur, hurlé pour qu’on lui vienne en aide, peut-être, il n’en était pas sûr. Tout ce dont il était sûr était qu’il avait crié et que personne n’était venu. Il avait été seul, face au pire des démons que son esprit avec pu conjurer, cloué sur place.

Puis, soudain, il était de retour dans la maison du maire, Valjean le regardant avec des yeux emplis d’un mélange d’inquiétude et de compassion, les mains sur ses bras, comme s’il avait été forcé de le secouer légèrement. Javert se rendit compte qu’il avait cessé de respirer et se força à relâcher son souffle, une exhalation tremblante qui eut du mal à sortir malgré sa position assise. Ensuite, une fois qu’il se fut forcé à prendre une, deux trois, grandes inspirations, il réalisa que c’était son corps tout entier qui tremblait.

Il transpirait, sa gorge semblait en feu – les cris qu’il avait poussés dans son sommeil s’était, apparemment, répercuté dans la vie réelle, ce qui expliquait par la même occasion la présence de Valjean à ses côtés. Il avait dû le réveiller. Il sentit la honte envahir son être, de même que les larmes qu’il ne parvenait à retenir lui monter aux yeux. Non, non, non…. Ce n’était pas le moment de laisser ses impulsions enfantines prendre le dessus sur lui parce qu’il savait qu’il allait faire quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner sinon.

« Etienne, mon enfant, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda doucement Valjean, sachant parfaitement que la réponse à sa question était négative et, lorsqu’aucune réplique ne vint, il balaya de façon rassurante les cheveux humides de sueur qui retombaient sur les yeux de Javert.

C’en fut trop. Il n’y avait plus d’inspecteur de police arrogant et sûr de lui, seulement un enfant terrifié, à peine sorti des griffes d’un cauchemar et il se jeta dans les bras de Valjean, les siens aillant se nouer autour du cou de l’homme et il enfouit son visage dans sa chemine de nuit, espérant dissimuler les larmes qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir plus longtemps.

Il n’était pas certain de la réaction à laquelle il s’attendait de la part de Valjean lorsqu’il fit cela. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir réfléchi, de s’il avait seulement agi par instinct, mais il fut surpris lorsqu’une paire de bras munis d’une force colossale entoura son corps tremblant et le souleva jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis sur les genoux de l’homme, à proprement parler, alors que celui-ci s’était assis sur le rebord du lit lorsque l’enfant l’avait enlacé.

Une des mains de Valjean trouva sa place sur l’arrière de la tête de Javert et il commença à lui murmurer des nonsenses rassurants dans les cheveux, le berçant comme l’aurait fait un parent pour calmer son enfant.

« Tout va bien, tu vas bien. Je suis là. Ce n’était qu’un rêve. Il n’y a rien qui puisse te faire du mal ici, » venait la litanie de mots rassurants qui franchissaient les lèvres de Valjean avec une aisance remarquable et Javert essaya d’oublier les images de son rêve en se concentrant sur ce qui disait l’homme. « Je ne laisserai plus jamais quoi que ce soit te faire du mal, je te le promets. Chut… chut… tout va bien. »

Il cessa de trembler de peur. Il était difficile d’être encore apeuré dans un tel moment, avec cet homme lui promettant qu’il était en sécurité. Il se sentait en sécurité, plus en sécurité qu’il ne l’avait jamais été par le passé. Il avait une confiance totale en Valjean, confiance totale quant à sa capacité à le protéger de tout démon qui souhaiterait s’en prendre à lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Les mots étaient à peine des murmures, comme si Valjean avait eu peur de rompre un enchantement s’il parlait trop fort, mais Javert ne fit que secouer la tête parce que, non, il ne désirait pas le moins du monde en parler. Il ne savait même pas comment il aurait pu décrire ce qu’il s’était passé de façon à ce que cela ait du sens et il savait, tout au fond de lui-même, que ce cauchemar n’était qu’un réveil pour lui, un dont il avait eu besoin, pas parce que ce rêve avait contenu des réponses – il n’avait eu absolument aucun sens excepté une sensation de peur écrasante – mais parce que cela les avait amené à être dans leur position actuelle.

Et, enlacé dans les bras de Valjean, assis sur ses genoux, assez près de lui pour sentir les battements de son cœur se réverbérer dans son propre corps, Javert savait qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul choix qu’il puisse faire pour qu’il y ait une chance que tout rentre dans l’ordre. Il lui fallait seulement trouver les bons mots.

« Est-ce que tu veux retourner te coucher ? » demanda à nouveau Valjean, prévenant sans le vouloir Javert qu’il prenait trop de temps à chercher ses mots.

« Non, » dit Javert, sa voix rendue rauque par l’émotion et il ferma ses poings sur le dos de la chemin de Valjean, réunissant tout son courage. « Je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important. »

Sur ces mots, il se recula de l’étreinte et Valjean laissa retomber ses bras sur ses genoux. Il observa Javert se rasseoir sur son lit, mettant un peu de distance entre les deux interlocuteurs – l’inspecteur préférant prendre cette maigre précaution au cas où Valjean réagirait un peu trop vivement face à sa révélation.

Valjean le regardait attentivement, attendant qu’il se mette à parler dans un silence quasi-religieux mais, alors que Javert se tortillait les mains, fixant les couvertures au lieu de son interlocuteur, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ses pensées, pour dire ce qu’il avait à dire sans avoir l’air complètement fou, l’homme ne manqua pas de réaliser son malaise.

« On peut en parler demain, » proposa-t-il, pensant certainement que l’idée de parler à la lumière du jour serait plus tentante pour l’enfant mais il fut détrompé de cette notion immédiatement lorsque Javert secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Non ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Si j’attends demain, je ne suis pas sûr que je serais encore capable de vous le dire. Je pense que si j’ai l’occasion de continuer à y réfléchir, je risque de me retrouver dans l’incapacité de vous dire les mots qu’il faut. Je suis…. Je ne suis juste pas certain de comment commencer. »

Javert avait parfaitement conscience que sa manière de parler s’était transformée du tout au tout d’un moment à l’autre et le froncement de sourcils de Valjean lui laissa savoir que l’homme avait remarqué qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent. Et bien, cela n’avait plus réellement d’importance maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

« Tu n’as… tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire du tout, si tu ne le veux pas, » essaya à nouveau Valjean, voulant l’apaiser et Javert aurait pu l’étrangler, lui et son besoin de mettre tout le monde à l’aise.

« Non. Il s’agit de quelque chose qu’il est impératif que vous sachiez. Je ne suis seulement pas certain que vous allez croire à ce que je vais vous dire. Et, si vous me croyez…. Je ne pense pas que vous serez prêt à me pardonner un jour. »

C’était bien là le nœud du problème pour Javert. Non seulement d’être cru, parce qu’il s’agissait bien là d’un drôle de récit, mais la possibilité d’être pardonné ou, plus réellement, l’impossibilité d’être pardonné… Cela faisait mal de savoir que l’homme allait le haïr après cela.

« Je suis sûr que cela ne peut pas être si terrible que cela, Etienne… »

Javert laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« C’est bien là tout le problème, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que vous pourriez pardonner toutes les incartades imaginables à Etienne mais il n’existe pas. Il est seulement une construction que j’ai moi-même inventée et il vous faut savoir qui je suis vraiment. »

Javert prit une inspiration profonde mais tremblante et s’autorisa finalement à rencontrer le regard plein d’incompréhension mais toujours aussi chaleureux et rassurant de Valjean. Il déglutit péniblement, conscient que tout allait changer à l’instant.

« Vous devez savoir la vérité. »

 


	7. Livre II: Javert. Chapitre I

**LIVRE 2: JAVERT**

**Chapitre I**

Valjean avait écouté attentivement le récit de Javert, sans l’interrompre une seule fois, principalement parce qu’il était conscient de la difficulté que cela représentait pour son interlocuteur de s’ouvrir comme cela à lui et lui confesser toute l’histoire du début à la fin. Il avait été tenté d’intervenir, au commencement du conte, à cause de sa complète incrédulité concernant l’histoire mais Javert, s’étant bien douté qu’il lui fallait anticiper cette réaction, avait apaisé tous ses doutes en révélant à Valjean certaines choses que seul Javert aurait pu connaître et cela avait été assez pour le convaincre.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps afin de tout mettre sur le tapis et Javert, qui n’était de loin pas quelqu’un dont l’habitude était au mensonge - peu importe si cela semblait être le cas au moment présent - ni quelqu’un qui rechignait à assumer ses responsabilités, n’avait bien entendu pas manquer d’admettre la raison principale qui l’avait poussé à prétendre être un petit orphelin, à la rue, au lieu d’immédiatement se présenter avec la vérité, ne cachant pas qu’il l’avait fait dans l’espoir de piéger Valjean. Son courage, par contre, lui fit défaut lorsqu’il s’agît de continuer à regarder l’homme droit dans les yeux durant cette dernière partie de sa confession.

Il était peut-être d’accord pour souffrir les conséquences de ses actions, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il souhaitait être capable de lire la trahison et le mépris dans les yeux qui, jusqu’à présent, avec été si doux à son égard, doux d’une manière qu’il en était venu à apprécier.

Son histoire terminée, il s’était tu et avait gardé les yeux baissés, fixant les couvertures, attendant le jugement qui, sûrement, allait venir sans tarder, accompagné immanquablement de l’ordre de s’en aller de chez lui sans perdre une seule seconde.

Valjean ne fut pas à même de répondre immédiatement une fois que Javert eut cessé de parler. Il y avait tellement d’informations qu’il lui fallait prendre le temps de traiter s’il ne voulait pas commettre d’erreur et son esprit était en ébullition. Les émotions se succèdent en lui, les unes après les autres, se battant pour prendre le dessus: incrédulité, trahison, stupéfaction mais, éventuellement, ce fut le soulagement qui vainquit.

Il s’était fait tellement de souci à propos de la disparition soudaine et étrange de Javert que savoir l’homme sain et sauf - bien que pas tout à fait dans son état normal - était, pour lui, un soulagement indescriptible. Il était, pour le moment, parfaitement heureux de ne pas faire cas du nombre incalculable de mensonges que l’inspecteur lui avait fait avaler ces dernières semaines.

Bien entendu maintenant qu’il connaissait la vérité, maintenant que Javert avait été disposé à tout lui avouer, il y avait une chose qui devait être faite immédiatement, sans perdre de temps, une chose dont il fallait prendre soin de réaliser aussitôt que possible.

Etant parvenu à cette conclusion, et ayant finalement réussi à retrouver sa voix après son choc, il regarda le petit garçon en face de lui, regard Javert - et il avait toujours du mal à penser à lui comme à son inspecteur - et ouvrit la bouche:

« Dites-moi comment je peux vous aider. »

Javert, qui s’était attendu à un ordre totalement opposé, répondit presque hors de sujet. Ce ne fut qu’au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à agréer avec la demande de Valjean de s’en aller, qu’il se figea, fronça les sourcils tout en se repassant les mots prononcés dans son esprit et, ensuite, ses yeux se levèrent d’un coup pour aller fixer Valjean, étonné, coi.

« Quoi? » fut tout ce qu’il parvint à exprimer sur le coup.

Valjean fronça les sourcils en réponses, incertain de ce qui pouvait bien causer cette confusion chez son interlocuteur car il avait pensé s’être montré parfaitement clair.

« Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider à retrouver votre état normal? Parce que j’assume que c’est bien là ce que vous souhaitez, n’est-ce pas? Vous ne voulez pas rester un enfant? »

L’idée lui semblait absolument incongrue, tout particulièrement prononcée à voix haute, mais il supposait qu’au final, il ne savait rien vraiment de Javert. Peut-être que l’homme souhaitait réellement rester un enfant.

« Non! » s’exclama Javert, ridiculisant cette notion. « Bien sûr que j’ai aucune envie de rester un enfant. Une fois était bien assez. Mais que diable voulez.vous dire vous avez envie de m’aider? N’avez-vous donc pas entendu un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire? J’ai abusé de votre générosité afin d’obtenir une confession. J’ai trahi la confiance que vous m’aviez accordée. Je vous ai menti des semaines durant. »

Bien évidemment que Valjean avait entendu tout cela, il aurait été difficile d’en faire autrement, mais comment est-ce que Javert ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que cela n’avait désormais plus aucune importance, que ce qui était fait était fait et que cela ne changeait en rien ce qu’il avait é faire, ce qui était juste?

« J’ai entendu, » répondit simplement Valjean. « Javert, dites-moi la vérité, est-ce qu’il vous est possible de faire cela par vous-même? »

Javert secoua la tête parce qu’il lui fallait bien admettre qu’il n’avait toujours pas réussi à penser à une solution pour retrouver la trace du clan de la bohémienne qui l’avait envoûté. Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de comment il allait procéder, maintenant qu’il allait se trouver, encore une fois, à la rue.

« Alors vous avez besoin de monde aide. Je suis… je ne suis pas certain de ce que je peux faire, de comment est-ce que je peux vous aider, je me suis jamais retrouvé confronté à un tel problème, je dois l’admettre, mais je suis sûr que si l’on met en collaboration les ressources que j’ai à ma disposition et votre savoir, vous pourrez trouver un moyen. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voudriez m’aider? » demanda Javert, parce qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre le fait que Valjean fasse quelque chose comme cela.

Cela n’avait absolument aucun sens à son avis. S’il s’était trouvé à la place de Valjean, alors l’enfant en face de lui se serait retrouvé à la rue avant même d’avoir le temps de finir de parler - si ce n’était pas en prison. Pourquoi est-ce que qui que ce soit souhaiterait aider quelqu’un qui leur avait menti sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre honte? Cela n’avait tout bonnement aucun sens ; même quelqu’un comme Valjean devait bien avoir des limites à ce qu’il pouvait accepter, des limites à sa gentillesse, sa bonté, spécialement envers quelqu’un comme Javert, qui n’avait jamais cacher avoir fait tout ce qu’il avait pu pour rendre sa vie compliquée.

Lorsque Valjean aperçut l’air de pure confusion, mêlée à une sorte d’appréhension, une peur de ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa main se tendit spontanément mais il refoula le geste avant d’avoir pu atteindre la joue pâle de l’en- de Javert. Il doutait fortement que ce genre d’attention serait apprécié maintenant que l’homme avait cessé de prétendre être une enfant. Cela avait pourtant été instinctuel, le besoin de réconforter, de rassurer. Se reprendre, se battre contre ces instincts si naturels était plus douloureux encore que la confession de Javert. Il avait pourtant toujours une question à laquelle il devait répondre.

« Parce que vous avez besoin de mon aide. C’est tout ce qu’il me faut savoir. Et j’ai besoin - la ville a besoin de son inspecteur. »

La correction ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Javert qui réussit à grand peine à contenir sa grimace face à cela. Bien sûr, maintenant que la vérité était connue, il n’était plus autant apprécié, il ne manquait plus autant, n’est-ce pas? Pourtant, en tant que maire, Valjean aurait tout de même pu admettre avoir besoin de lui. Simplement parce qu’il ne s’était pas montré dépourvu de péché, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’était pas tout aussi efficace lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire son travail. Cela n’était pas juste de sa part de faire un tel amendement.

« La ville a besoin de moi, » répéta Javert, railleur. « Pas Monsieur le Maire? »

Valjean se renfrogna. Il ne comprenait pas à quel jeu jouait Javert.

« Je doute que je serais toujours le maire une fois de retour à Toulon, » dit-il amèrement.

Il avait toujours su qu’il y avait un risque que sa cavale se termine de cette façon, dès le moment où il avait déchiré son passeport jaune et avait violé sa liberté conditionnelle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela le gênait pour autant moins d’être à nouveau jeté en prison, spécialement maintenant qu’il avait travaillé si dur, avait fait tant de bien pour la ville. Qu’allait-il arriver maintenant à tous ces pauvres gens? Aux travailleurs de l’usine? Avec son arrestation imminente, c’était eux qui allaient souffrir, il le savait. Pour leur bien autant que pour le sien, il avait espéré que le jour où il se faisait prendre serait le plus loin possible mais il devait bien admettre que, depuis l’arrivée de Javert à Montreuil, il s’était résigné au fait que cela allait très certainement arriver rapidement.

Sa réponse laissa Javert sans voix. Cela… cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit. Il avait réussi à totalement oublier que Valjean n’était pas supposé être en mesure de reprendre sa place de maire une fois qu’il aurait aidé Javert à redevenir lui-même. C’était quelque chose qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Principalement, il s’en rendait compte, parce qu’il n’arrivait plus à voir Valjean comme un forçat. Parce que, maintenant qu’il avait vu qu’il était un homme bon, il ne pouvait plus rien voir d’autre.

« Vous n’allez pas… retourner en prison, » lui dit Javert, d’une voix hésitante, et ce fut presque libérateur de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, d’avoir finalement pris sa décision et de l’avoir partagée, de ne plus être à la croisée des chemins.

Peut-être que cela n’aurait pas dû être si bon de savoir qu’il violait la loi, de savoir qu’il allait se rendre complice d’un fugitif mais c’était pourtant bien le cas. Il regarda Valjean droit dans les yeux lorsqu’il lui annonça la nouvelle et il vit une absolue incompréhension dans son regard, si expressif, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à traiter l’information que l’on venait de lui donner, comme si cette phrase en soi était plus surprenante que le reste des révélations de la nuit.

« Je n’ai pas…. Javert, mon aide n’est pas conditionnelle, » dit Valjean en fronçant les sourcils.

Javert renifla en entendant cela parce que, oui, il s’en était bien rendu compte durant leur conversation.

« Je le sais, mais je peux tout de même pas vous arrêter. Cela serait légal, oui, mais cela ne serait pas juste. »

C’était une distinction qui, jamais auparavant, n’était entrée dans son esprit lorsqu’il accomplissait son devoir. La loi était la loi et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Cependant, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus supporter de jouer les aveugles. Il connaissait la différence et il n’était pas sûr de comment il pourrait dorénavant s’acquitter de sa tâche avec la même efficacité qu’auparavant s’il commençait à douter de la justice que rendait la loi. Il espérait qu’il aurait de l’aide, même si c’était peut-être tout de même trop demander.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, » réussit à articuler Valjean, au final, parce qu’il ne s’était jamais, durant toutes ces années, permis d’espérer que cela pourrait arriver, ne s’était jamais permis d’espérer que l’homme dont il avait le plus peur changerait d’avis à son sujet et lui permettrait de garder sa liberté.

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je préférerais que vous ne disiez rien en fait. »

La dernière partie de la phrase fut marmonnée et, bien que Valjean ait pu l’entendre sans peine, étant donné sa proximité, il décida qu’il ferait mieux de l’ignorer, à juste titre. Il ouvrit sa bouche, à nouveau, pour demander à Javert qu’il lui fasse part de tout ce qu’il savait de la situation présente mais fut coupé dans son élan lorsque l’enfant- l’homme, il y arriverait, en question rejeta vivement les couvertures et fit un mouvement trahissant son intention de sortir du lit.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? » vint la question immédiate et sincère, accompagnée d’un froncement de sourcils impressionnants, un air de reproche semblant si paternel sur le visage âgé que Javert dut détourner le regard.

« Je vais chercher mes habits, » répondit aisément Javert. « Je ne peux tout de même pas sortir en chemise de nuit. »

« Sortir ? » répéta Valjean, incrédule. « C’est le milieu de la nuit ! Javert, vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant ! Bon sang, il fait nuit et il gèle presque. Vous allez tomber malade, et seulement si vous ne vous faîtes pas agresser avant ! »

« Que diable voulez-vous dire je ne peux pas sortir ?! Je ne peux quand même pas rester ici ! » s’exclama Javert et bon sang ce qu’il était content que le maire n’ait pas de voisin immédiat parce qu’ils n’auraient pas été de joyeuse humeur avec un tel raffut à une heure si tardive.

« Et où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? Dans l’immeuble désaffecté où vous m’avez dit avoir passé votre première nuit ? C’est absolument hors de question ! Je ne vous laisserais pas retourner dans la rue. Vous allez rester là où vous êtes et c’est final. »

Valjean était presque en train de le disputer et cette dernière phrase ressemblait bien plus à un ordre qu’à une suggestion. Il était peut-être en passe d’aller trop loin, il s’en rendait compte, il n’y avait pas de question là-dessus, mais la simple idée de laisser Javert quitter sa maison, spécialement étant donné qu’il n’avait aucune autre place où se réfugier, lui était tout simplement inimaginable et insupportable et s’il devait le mettre en colère en le gardant confiné contre son gré à la maison, alors ce serait ce qu’il ferait, même avec le risque de faire changer Javert d’avis en ce qui concernait sa décision de le laisser en liberté. Non, Javert allait rester là où il se trouvait et ce qu’il le veuille ou non.

« Je… je ne comprends pas, » dit Javert, le regardant avec des yeux fatigués, une étincelle d’espoir y luisant tout de même, sa voix bien trop petite pour appartenir à l’inspecteur, peu importe son âge actuel. « Vous devriez me mettre à la porte. C’était comme cela que c’était supposé se passer. Vous ne réagissez pas comme vous le devriez. »

Valjean aurait ri face à la critique parce que, franchement, qui d’autre que Javert pouvait bien se plaindre de quelqu’un qui se comporterait mieux que prévu mais, bien entendu, il n’y avait absolument rien de drôle quant à la révélation du scénario imaginé, tout spécialement s’il prenait en compte son hésitation à parler un peu plus tôt et, maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, sa distraction à l’heure du souper.

« Je ne vous mets pas à la porte, Javert. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Vous resterez avec moi jusqu’à ce que l’on réussisse à trouver une solution quant à votre situation, d’accord ? Je me sentirais certainement mieux de vous savoir en sécurité, maintenant que je n’ai plus besoin de m’inquiéter de vous imaginer prisonnier quelque part, ou à l’hôpital, ou pire encore. »

Javert écouta, absolument sans voix, Valjean parler, sa voix toujours aussi douce qu’à son habitude, comme s’il avait peur de l’effrayer. Après avoir passé aussi longtemps qu’il l’avait fait à agoniser sur sa décision de parler, après avoir accepté les conséquences qui découleraient de sa révélation, avoir accepté qu’il devrait partir de la seule place qu’il avait jamais réussi à appeler un ‘chez soi’, savoir que ce n’était pas ce qu’il se passait, qu’il était encore le bienvenu dans son chez-soi, dans la vie de l’homme qu’il s’était surpris à tant apprécier, se trouva être trop.

Il était encore remué par son cauchemar plus tôt dans la soirée. L’anxiété l’avait à peine laissé depuis qu’il avait commencé son récit. Son était émotionnel, fragilisé par ces deux événements, régit de plus en plus par des impulsions enfantines, ne put pas faire face à l’assaut. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des larmes qu’il essaya de contenir sans le pouvoir. Elles coulèrent hors de ses paupières avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de baisser les yeux et lorsqu’il le fit enfin, ses épaules tremblantes continuèrent de trahir la violence de ses émotions aux yeux du monde – même si son monde, à cet instant précis, se résumait à Jean Valjean.

L’homme en question regarda avec une horreur non-déguisée les émotions qui prirent le dessus sur son inspecteur, ne sachant pas comment réagir, que faire, face à une démonstration si inattendue. Cela avait été si facile il n’y avait que quelques moments de cela encore, lorsque l’enfant en face de lui était Etienne et non Javert. Il n’y avait pas eu l’ombre d’une hésitation dans ses mouvements lorsqu’il avait refermé ses bras autour du petit corps tremblant et cela ne lui aurait même pas traversé l’esprit qu’il pouvait y avoir une autre manière de réagir.

C’était différent à présent. En ayant connaissance de la réelle identité de la personne en face de lui, même dans ce corps d’enfant, quelque chose l’empêchait de s’y autoriser. Il ne pensait pas que Javert apprécierait et le laisserait agir de toute manière. Il n’était pas le genre d’homme, Valjean en était certain, à apprécier d’être observé dans un état si incontrôlé et d’accepter de se faire réconforter par autrui. Bien sûr, Valjean avait également été certain qu’il n’était pas le genre d’homme à s’autoriser à pleurer comme cela. C’était ahurissant et passablement alarmant, cet état d’inaptitude.

« Javert, » murmura Valjean et, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans agir, sans venir en aide, il tendit la main.

Il avait presque atteint l’épaule de l’enfant lorsque la main de Javert stoppa sa progression, encerclant son poignet avec une force surprenante étant donné les circonstances et Valjean se figea. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que le contact n’était pas le bienvenu et il était sur le point de se retirer sa main lorsqu’il réalisa que l’étreinte autour de son poignet ne semblait pas se desserrer ou le repousser. Sur ce, il resta immobile et silencieux, attendant que Javert se décide à agir.

Il fallut à l’inspecteur quelques minutes pour retrouver sa contenance, essuyer les traces de larmes restantes sur ses joues, et se calmer à nouveau. Une fois que cela fut fait, il leva les yeux vers Valjean, arrivant d’une manière ou d’une autre à ne pas laisser un rougissement de honte envahir ses joues après une telle performance, et lui offrant un sourire ironique.

« C’est pour cela qu’il faut que je trouve un moyen de conjurer le sort et très vite. Au début, il ne s’agissait que de mon apparence physique mais maintenant… »

Valjean hocha gravement la tête. Oui, il comprenait ce qu’il se passait. Ce n’était plus seulement physique. Le changement commençait également à opérer sa magie au niveau émotionnel.

« Vous commencez à réagir comme le ferait un enfant, » constata-t-il et regarda Javert alors que celui-ci acquiesçait et, finalement, lui libéra le poignet.

« Cela a été graduel. Dans les premiers temps, cela ne me prenait qu’une fois de temps en temps mais cela devient de plus en plus souvent récemment. Valjean, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas rester comme cela. »

Valjean hocha à nouveau la tête parce que, bien entendu qu’il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela. Il n’aurait jamais même ne serait-ce que penser à suggérer quelque chose comme cela. Cependant, la vie de Javert n’était pas en jeu à cet instant précis, pas si cela faisait des semaines avec seulement cette petite dégradation au niveau émotionnel.

« D’accord, » dit-il. « D’accord. On va faire tout ce que l’on pourra pour que vous reveniez à vous-même et j’aurais besoin pour cela de toute savoir dans les moindres détails mais pas ce soir. »

Javert fronça les sourcils, près à argumenter sa défense, mais Valjean le coupa avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de commencer.

« Non. C’est le milieu de la nuit et nous sommes tous les deux épuisés maintenant. Nous avons besoin de sommeil pour être capables d’y réfléchir à tête reposée, d’accord ? Et cela ne pourra arriver qu’après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Javert savait que Valjean avait raison, il savait qu’il ne devrait pas en débattre avec lui parce qu’il n’était pas dans son état d’esprit habituel à cet instant, mais maintenant qu’il avait réussi à tout confesser à Valjean, maintenant que sa réelle identité était non seulement connue mais, plus important, plus étonnamment acceptée, il ne voulait rien de plus que de mettre carte sur table pour que lui et Valjean puisse débattre et arriver à une solution à laquelle il n’aurait peut-être pas pensé seul ou, même s’il avait pu y penser, n’aurait jamais eu les ressources pour la mettre en œuvre.

Il était sur le point d’ouvrir la bouche, pour dire tout cela à Valjean, lorsque les mots furent ravalés par un bâillement et ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu’il vit les lèvres de Valjean frétiller, comme s’il réprimait un sourire. Toutefois, il choisit de ne pas commenter, préférant faire comme s’il n’avait pas été sur le point d’insister sur quelque chose d’aussi visiblement faux que le fait qu’il n’était pas du tout fatigué.

« Demain, » constata fermement Javert, comme s’il avait suspecté Valjean de n’avoir dit cela seulement que pour l’apaiser, sans réellement le penser, comme il l’aurait fait pour un réel enfant.

Valjean acquiesça.

« Plus tard aujourd’hui, je suppose, » amenda-t-il. « Maintenant, retournez vous couchez, d’accord ! Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Javert cilla à être adressé comme cela par Valjean maintenant que l’homme savait qui était en face de lui mais il suspectait que cela devait être difficile pour le maire de se défaire de l’habitude de le traiter comme il l’aurait fait pour Etienne. Cela était de sa propre faute, il supposait, puisqu’il était celui qui avait continué de jouer la comédie pendant si longtemps après que cela n’ait plus été nécessaire. Il aurait dû penser aux conséquences plus tôt et, il supposait, de toute façon, qu’il était difficile de traiter quelqu’un qui ressemblait à un enfant comme un adulte en position d’autorité. Il ne ferait probablement pas mieux si leurs places étaient inversées.

Gardant cela à l’esprit, il garda le silence alors qu’il obéissait à la suggestion de Valjean et se glissa sous les couvertures, prêt à se rendormir avec un esprit allégé. Valjean, le voyait faire, se releva de là où il était resté assis durant toute la conversation et l’observa avec un œil de lynx alors qu’il se préparait. Une fois qu’il fut apparemment satisfait, il rangea les couvertures autour du corps de Javert et celui-ci leva un sourcil parce que, apparemment, Valjean devait être absolument exténué s’il avait déjà oublié qu’il n’avait plus du tout besoin de border.

Il sembla que Valjean réalisa bien assez rapidement son erreur en fin de compte, un air penaud se dessinant sur ses traits avant qu’il ne fasse qu’hausser les épaules, comme si disant ‘pas de mal’ et souffla la bougie qu’il avait allumée alors que Javert était encore au prise avec son cauchemar.

« Bonne nuit, Javert. »

« Bonne nuit, Valjean, » répondit automatiquement Javert, déjà à moitié endormi avant même que la porte ne se referme derrière l’homme.

Contrairement à avant, quand son esprit avait été en ébullition, des scénarios se succédant sans cesse dans son esprit, il n’y avait maintenant rien pour l’empêcher de sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

 


	8. Livre II: Javert. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Le matin suivant, alors que Javert se réveillait, il eut un moment de doute. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment, en réalité, tout confessé durant la nuit ou est-ce que cela n’avait été qu’un rêve ? Peut-être que c’était parce qu’il s’agissait d’un songe que Valjean s’était montré si conciliant face à cette révélation des plus étranges, parce qu’il avait lui-même tout inventé et qu’il avait choisi de croire que l’homme continuerait à le voir auprès de lui, en sécurité, loin de tout danger.

It fut, bien entendu, détrompé de cette assomption dès qu’il descendit l’escalier et apparut dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner habituel. Valjean se trouvait installé à la table, l’attendant, ce qui, étant donné l’heure tardive, était passablement étrange. S’il arrivait que Javert restât au lit plus longtemps le matin – ce qui n’était pas souvent, à vrai dire mais il devait admettre qu’avec tout leur bla-bla au milieu de la nuit ainsi que sa crise de larmes, il s’était senti totalement exténué – Valjean partait pour l’usine, afin de commencer sa journée de travail, avant qu’il ne descende.

Cela n’était pas le cas aujourd’hui puisqu’apparemment, Valjean avait décidé de prendre un jour de congé. Puisqu’il n’avait jamais rien fait de tel depuis qu’il était arrivé à Montreuil-sur-Mer, personne n’aurait pu l’en blâmer. Il avait accumulé les heures pendant des années, il pouvait bien se le permettre et Javert devait bien admettre qu’il était heureux de cela.

Il aurait détesté devoir attendre jusqu’au soir, après que Valjean ait quitté l’usine, pour pouvoir parler de la situation. Il n’avait déjà que très modérément apprécié de devoir attendre jusqu’au matin, mais il aurait vraiment grimpé au rideau toute la journée. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester oisif.

« Bonjour Javert, » dit Valjean d’un ton plaisant et ensuite, lorsqu’il vit son inspecteur regarder alentours d’un air inquiet, comme si cherchant quelqu’un, il ajouta : « J’ai donné sa journée à Antoinette une fois qu’elle a eu fini de préparer le petit déjeuner. J’ai pensé que cela serait mieux si l’on pouvait parler sans risque d’être entendu. »

Javert acquiesça.

« C’était une bonne idée. Et bonjour à vous également. »

Il s’assit à la table et commença à manger. Il devait admettre qu’Antoinette était une très bonne cuisinière et qu’il avait pris l’habitude de manger plus depuis qu’il s’était installé chez Valjean qu’il n’avait jamais daigné manger à son propre appartement.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que vous pouvez me dire que ne m’avez pas encore dit la nuit dernière ? » demanda Valjean. « Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à briser le sort ? »

Javert fronça les sourcils alors qu’il réfléchissait très sérieusement à la question, bien qu’il ait vu et revu la scène dans son esprit des dizaines de fois. Il y avait toujours un risque d’avoir oublié un détail qui pouvait tout à coup revenir.

« Lorsque cette femme m’a envoûté, elle a comme mis une clause sur le sort mais je pense qu’il s’agissait plus d’un avertissement, une phrase qu’elle a dit pour me guider, me dire quand elle serait d’accord de rompre le sort, plutôt qu’une clause qui, une fois remplie, inverserait le sort d’elle-même. Je suis presque certain que j’ai déjà réussi le test qu’elle voulait me faire passer. »

Valjean contemplait ce qu’il disait comme s’il essayait de traiter l’information que oui, il était bien en train de parler de magie comme s’il s’agissait d’une chose banale et Javert pouvait presque sympathiser parce que, pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas au courant du vrai pouvoir des clans de bohémiens, Valjean le prenait plutôt bien il fallait l’avouer.

« Quelle clause était-ce ? »

Javert avait espéré, vainement, que Valjean ne poserait pas la question. Bien entendu, il avait su dès le départ que cela serait impossible puisque c’était la question la plus logique à poser dans leur situation. Il était tout de même embarrassé, étant donné que l’homme lui-même était si près du sujet.

« Que je devrais commencer à voir le monde en nuance de gris plutôt que tout en noir et blanc, » marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine et étouffant autant que cela lui était possible les mots. « Oui, oui, je sais, c’est mon projet d’utiliser le sort pour mon propre gain au lieu d’une expérience d’apprentissage qui m’a fait compléter la clause, pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

Il avait ajouté la deuxième partie lorsqu’il avait vu le sourcil levé de Valjean. Il savait bien qu’il s’agissait d’une drôle de coïncidence. S’il n’avait jamais essayé de prendre avantage de sa forme actuelle pour essayer de piéger Valjean, il ne se serait jamais rapproché de l’homme, ne l’aurait jamais vu sous son vrai jour et n’aurait donc jamais appris ce que la vieille femme avait voulu lui enseigner. C’était comme si elle avait su par avance ce qui allait se passer, comment est-ce qu’il allait réagir. Qui sait, peut-être que cela était vraiment le cas ? Elle n’avait pas eu l’air très surpris lorsqu’il avait fait sa descente dans le campement et le sort avait été sur le bon de sa langue, prêt à être utilisé, sans qu’elle n’ait besoin de farfouiller dans sa mémoire.

« Je n’ai rien dit, » se défendit Valjean face à la pluie de mot. « Mais je suis flatté d’avoir pu vous aider à voir les zones de gris. »

Javert lui jeta un regard noir mais il n’y avait pas beaucoup de sentiment derrière. C’était plus parce que c’était ce qui était attendu de lui que par réelle colère.

« Comment est-ce que vous…, » commença Valjean, mais il s’arrêta pour chercher ses mots. « Vous semblez avoir immédiatement réalisé ce qui était arrivé et vous avez ensuite planifier tout en accord avec cela, comme si ce n’était même pas une surprise. »

« Oh, c’était une surprise ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne m’étais très certainement pas attendu à me réveiller dans le corps d’un enfant de six ans, » injecta Javert.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s’exclama Valjean.

Il prit le temps d’essayer de s’expliquer mieux, plus correctement, parce qu’il avait le sentiment que Javert allait lui faire dire la chose à voix haute au lieu de l’aider. Après tout, il devait bien savoir la question que Valjean voulait lui poser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n’étiez pas surpris qu’une telle chose soit possible ? Ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’aurais cru pouvait vraiment arriver hors des contes de fées. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de quel genre de contes de fée vous avez lu, » marmonna Javert au travers de ses dents, parce qu’il ne trouvait aucun exemple d’un tel sort dans ceux qu’il connaissait mais il supposait qu’il comprenait le point de Valjean. « Je connais les gitans et comment ils opèrent. Ma mère était bohémienne. »

Il avait admis cela presque à contrecœur car il détestait plus que tout parler de son passé. Il avait choisi de s’éloigner autant qu’il le pouvait de ses origines et il y avait une raison à cela. En parler le rendait juste plus difficile à oublier. Cependant, il avait forcé Valjean à lui parler de choses qu’il aurait très certainement préféré voir resté enterrées pour toujours alors ce n’était que justice qu’il fasse la même chose. De plus, ce n’était pas exactement aussi terrible que la vie à Toulon. Si Valjean pouvait repenser à ces jours, il pouvait au moins lui raconter quelques anecdotes de son enfance.

« Je ne savais pas cela, » dit Valjean parce qu’il était apparemment incapable de ne pas répondre.

« Bien sûr que vous ne le saviez pas ! C’est quelque chose que j’essaie de mon mieux de ne pas laisser savoir mais vous deviez bien avoir une idée que mes racines n’étaient pas purement françaises. Ce n’est pas comme si cela ne se voyait pas. J’ai entendu plus d’une remarque à ce sujet depuis que je suis arrivé à Montreuil. »

« Je n’écoute pas les ragots, » coupa Valjean parce qu’il savait combien une vie pouvait être brisée à cause de calomnies se propageant à la vitesse de la lumière. « Et je suppose que je n’ai jamais vraiment pensé à cela. Vous avez un teint mat et foncé mais la plupart des hommes ont le même teint à Toulon, que cela soit les gardes ou les prisonniers. Je suppose que cela ne m’a pas paru bizarre que vous n’avez pas perdu le vôtre depuis que vous avez quitté la prison. »

Javert hocha la tête. Oui, il devait bien admettre que la façon dont il avait pu se fondre dans la masse à Toulon avait été quelque chose d’assez plaisant. Valjean n’avait tout de même pas tout à fait raison, la totalité des gardes ne portaient pas un teint bronzé, seulement ceux qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à marcher au sein des prisonniers mais, il supposait, que ce n’était pas comme si Valjean en avait fait une étude.

« Enfin, comme je l’ai dit, ma mère était bohémienne et j’ai vécu bien des années avec elles, jusqu’au début de mon adolescence au moins. Je n’ai jamais aimé cette vie, j’ai toujours voulu m’en éloigner, mais on ne peut pas vivre au milieu d’un clan sans savoir ce qu’il se passe. Bien entendu que je savais que ce genre de pouvoirs existait même s’ils ne les utilisaient que très peu. »

« J’ai toujours pensé… »

Valjean laissa sa phrase en suspens, rougissant et Javert fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu’avait bien pu penser Valjean pour réagir ainsi. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit et il comprit parfaitement ce que le maire essayait de dire. Seulement cet homme-là pouvait rougir pour une chose aussi ridicule que celle-là !

« Vous avez toujours pensé qu’ils étaient des charlatans, » finit Javert à sa place, presque amusé. « Oui, je suppose que je peux comprendre cela. »

Malheureusement, ce que Javert avait pensé allait mettre Valjean plus à l’aise le fit simplement rougir d’avantage. Il n’était vraiment pas le plus doué pour ce qui était du comportement à adopter dans ce genre de conversations amicales. Il manquait d’expérience.

« Vous n’aviez pas tout à fait tord, pas vraiment, » admit Javert. « Ils ont de vrais pouvoir, c’est vrai, mais ils ne les utilisent généralement pas devant des étrangers. Quand vous voyez un gitan lire l’avenir ou vendre des amulettes, ce n’est habituellement pas réel, ils ne font que de vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre, lire votre langage corporel et deviner ce qu’il se passe dans votre vie et dans votre tête pour vous épater avec leurs ‘pouvoirs’. »

Valjean acquiesça, se sentant mieux de savoir qu’il n’avait apparemment pas complètement jugé faussement une classe entière de personnes mais toujours quelque peu indigné de ne pas avoir su deviner qu’il y avait un réel pouvoir au-dessous. 

« Est-ce que c’est pour cela que vous êtes capables de lire les gens aussi facilement, avant autant de justesse ? » dut-il demander parce qu’il avait toujours été épater par la façon dont Javert s’acquittait sans peine de cet exercice, même comparé à d’autres officiers de police de sa connaissance. 

« Oui, » admit Javert, détestant devoir révéler qu’il avait, il fut un temps, participé aux escroqueries de sa mère avant qu’il ne soit assez mature pour décider de lui-même, avant qu’il ait décidé qu’il devait faire de la loi son mode de vie s’il voulait pouvoir se sortir des bas-fonds.

« Est-ce que c’est pour cela que vous êtes capables de déchiffrer les gens si bien ? » dut il demander parce qu’il avait toujours trouvé Javert particulièrement bon à cet exercice, même en comparant à d’autres officiers de police de sa connaissance. « Ma mère me l’a appris. »

Il renifla, méprisant, en y pensant.

« Bien sûr, elle n’aurait jamais pensé que j’utilise ce qu’elle m’avait appris pour devenir un homme de loi. »

Javert secoua la tête, pensant à ce qu’elle aurait eu à dire à son choix. Il savait que cela n’aurait pas été tendre. Après tout, il connaissait bien l’opinion de sa mère quant aux forces de l’ordre. Elle n’était pas très haute. Déplorable était un bien faible mot.

« Je suis sûr qu’elle aurait été fière de vous, » dit Valjean, parce qu’il s’agissait là de la platitude demandée à cette occasion, mais Javert n’était pas du genre à se laisser bercer par des illusions.

« Oh, je vous en prie Valjean, vous ne connaissez absolument rien de ma mère et de son clan, ni de la vie qu’elle vit. Si elle l’avait su, elle m’aurait probablement déshérité, façon de parler. Elle ne m’aurait très certainement plus jamais adressé la parole. Je serais devenu un traitre à ses yeux, mais puisqu’elle ne le saura de toute façon jamais, cela n’a aucune espèce d’importance. »

« Vous parlez d’elle comme si elle était toujours en vie, » constata Valjean, fronçant les sourcils car il aurait cru que la femme serait morte.

Javert haussa un sourcil.

« La dernière fois que j’ai eu des nouvelles, elle l’était. Bien sûr, à l’époque, je venais seulement de sortir de l’enfance. Je devais avoir autour des douze ans à tout casser, il me semble. Cela fait tellement longtemps que ça peut bien avoir changé depuis. Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Ce fut un choc pour Valjean d’apprendre qu’une femme encore en vie aurait pu choisir d’elle-même de ne plus voir son enfant. Ou était-ce l’enfant qui avait choisi de ne plus revoir la mère ? Valjean, pour une fois, se fit violence afin de ne pas amener un sujet en passe de faire mal ou de fâcher sur le tapis et laissa sa question sans réponse. Il était certain que Javert pouvait lire tous ses sentiments et ses interrogations sur son visage, aussi clairs que du cristal, mais l’inspecteur ne lui posa aucune question ni ne fit de remarque. Il semblerait donc que ce sujet serait mis à l’écart.

« Alors, » parla Valjean, changeant le sujet complètement cette fois-ci. « Vous pensez avoir rempli la clause de sort donc, logiquement, cette femme devrait consentir à vous rendre votre état normal, n’est-ce pas ? »

Javert acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis certain qu’elle sera disposée à le faire. Le problème, cependant, est que pour qu’elle puisse retirer son enchantement, il nous faudra la retrouver et c’est une chose plus compliquée. Le clan tout entier avait disparu lorsque je me suis réveillé dans cet état et je n’ai aucune idée d’où nous pouvons commencer à chercher, spécialement considérant que cela fait des semaines. »

Javert fronça les sourcils, se penchant plus minutieusement sur le sujet.

« Cependant, je crois- oui, je crois qu’ils ont dû restés aux alentours de la ville, » révéla-t-il. « Une bohémienne comme cette vieille femme ne jetterait pas un sort à quelqu’un, comme cela, avant de partir sans en voir la fin. Si cela avait été une vengeance, ou quelque chose sans fin, alors elle aurait probablement déguerpi dans demander son reste mais elle avait un but à l’esprit lorsqu’elle m’a envoûté et elle semblait avoir l’intention de voir sa leçon comprise alors, même si le reste du clan est parti, je peux être sûr qu’elle est restée ici pour s’assurer que je me comportais de la manière escomptée. »

Maintenant que Javert y pensait, il trouva cela étrange de ne pas avoir vu la femme durant ces dernières semaines. Bien entendu, pendant qu’il cherchait à connaître la vérité sur Valjean, son attention avait été retenue ailleurs et il était tout à fait possible qu’il l’ait tout simplement manquée. Cela ne le surprendrait guère, surtout avec les problèmes que lui posait la concentration dernièrement.

« Alors on ne recherche pas un clan, un groupe, » considéra Valjean. « On cherche une femme seule qui devrait toujours se trouver, présentement, à Montreuil. »

« Oui, » répondit Javert parce que le résumé lui semblait juste. « Une vieille femme qui resterait la plupart du temps à l’écart et ne se socialiserait pas beaucoup, pas avec des étrangers au clan. »

« Est-ce que vous la reconnaîtriez ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s’exclama Javert presque insulté par la question.

Il était extrêmement doué pour ce qui était de reconnaître les visages. C’était une des choses qui étaient d’une importance capitale dans son métier d’officier de police. Le fait que Valjean puisse douter de cette habilité était une offense pour sûr. Cependant, le maire reconnut son erreur et leva les mains en signe d’abdication.

« Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous offenser, je vous assure, mais vous m’avez dit que vos souvenirs de cette nuit n’étaient pas complets. Je n’étais pas sûr que vous vous souveniez avoir vu son visage clairement. »

Javert se reprit, apaisé. Valjean avait raison, il avait lui-même avoué que plusieurs aspects de cette nuit lui échappaient encore des semaines après et il n’avait pas expliqué plus en détails si les personnes présentes en faisaient partie. Il n’aurait probablement pas perdu son sang-froid aussi rapidement et pour si peu – l’offense n’ayant été que dans son esprit et non voulue – s’il avait été plus en contrôle.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, heureux de voir que Valjean se montrait tout aussi patient avec lui maintenant qu’il l’avait été avec Etienne.

« Je pensais, » continua Valjean comme si rien ne s’était passé. « Que l’on pourrait tout simplement aller faire une promenade sur les docks et voir si l’on trouve quelque chose là-bas. »

Javert acquiesça. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce que l’on pourrait appeler un plan en soi, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait grand-chose d’autre à faire autrement. Au moins, il aurait l’impression d’essayer de trouver une solution au problème. Oui, ils ne perdraient au moins pas un jour de plus, pensa-t-il alors qu’il finissait son petit déjeuner.

 

Comme ils l’avaient prévu, le début de l’après-midi les vit dehors, sur les docks, déambulant sans but précis en tête mais allant çà et là, où le vent les poussait, incertains d’où il leur fallait aller mais refusant de capituler. Cela était beaucoup trop important et Javert savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de capituler, à aucun moment que ce soit. Il devait trouver cette femme, il n’y avait pas d’autre choix, et le feu qui coursait au-dedans de ses veines à cette pensée suffisant à lui faire oublier la froideur du jour qui semblait plus appropriée à un soir d’hiver qu’un après-midi d’automne.

Il se surprit à penser que si sa vie était restée sur le chemin habituel, il passerait très certainement ses nuits dans une chambre froide, arrivant à peine à garder un peu de chaleur durant la journée, emmitouflé dans son manteau, alors qu’il patrouillerait les rues. En vivant avec Valjean, il s’était trouvé bien au chaud jusqu’à présent. Le contraste rendait le froid encore plus mordant mais il relégua les frissonnements qui lui traversaient le corps au fin fond de son esprit, comme s’ils n’étaient pas importants. Ils avaient une mission à compléter.

Valjean semblait satisfait de suivre son exemple pour le moment, de le laisser guider leur tour, s’admettant probablement à soi-même qu’en tant qu’inspecteur de police, Javert était plus compétent dans cette tâche. Il laissait, par contre, à Valjean le soin de parler de demander aux gens des informations sur la femme qu’ils recherchaient. Après tout, la population était probablement plus encline à parler au maire qu’à un gamin qui ne pourrait même pas donner d’explication raisonnable pour sa recherche.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, même après que la pluie eût commencé. Valjean avait suggéré, à ce moment-là, qu’ils rentrent à la maison et recommencent leur recherche le jour suivant pour éviter de se retrouver trempés mais il avait finalement laissé Javert le convaincre que ce n’était pas la bonne solution, au plus grand soulagement de l’inspecteur. Il aurait été ridicule de laisser une petite tombée de pluie les arrêter. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Non, ils feraient mieux de continuer encore pendant un moment.

Ils firent une pause, s’arrêtant un temps pour manger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la taverne que Javert, à cause du choc de la chaleur ambiante, se rendit compte que le froid l’avait complètement engourdi. Ils furent reçus avec un sourire accueillant – quelque chose qui n’arrivait jamais à Javert lorsqu’il entrait de soi-même après sa garde – et offerts un bon repas, qui était très apprécié après une journée aussi fatigante.

Ils avaient, après avoir fini de manger, repris leur recherche dans la nuit noire. Cela ne dura que très peu de temps par contre, puisque Valjean dut exercer ses réflexes en le rattrapant alors qu’il s’encoublait.

« Attention ! » s’exclama Valjean. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Son trébuchement n’aurait jamais pu le blesser. Vu cela, il assumait donc que Valjean parlait de la raison qui lui avait fait perdre l’équilibre, ce qui n’était pas quelque chose qui arrivait habituellement à Javert. Seigneur ! Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il était fatigué mais, maintenant, ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir et il les sentait prêtes à s’effacer sous lui.

Il hésita. Est-ce qu’il devait dire la vérité à Valjean ? Il savait bien que s’il le faisait, l’homme le ramènerait de suite à la maison, peu importe ses protestations cette fois-ci. Devait-il, au contraire, lui dire que tout allait bien et essayer de tenir debout sur ses pieds encore un temps ? Il était tenté de choisir la deuxième option amis, sachant qu’il n’était de toute façon que très improbable qu’ils trouvent quelque chose maintenant, dans le noir, se décida à admettre la vérité.

« Je suis fatigué, » admit-il avec un soupir. « Peut-être que l’on devrait en rester là pour aujourd’hui et se reposer. Continuer demain ? »

Valjean acquiesça gravement, malheureux de ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point son compagnon était épuisé mais sachant que Javert était bien plus qu’apte à cacher ce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il sache. Après tout, il avait réussi à le tromper pendant des semaines sans qu’il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

« D’accord, » dit-il. « Rentrons à la maison. »

 


	9. Livre II: Javert. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Valjean savait qu’il aurait dû suivre son instinct au lieu de laisser les arguments, très persuasifs il devait l’admettre, de Javert pour le faire changer d’avis. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que l’inspecteur était bien trop buté pour admettre la défaite et se satisfaire de reculer l’enquête lorsque quelque chose allait de travers, même si cela aurait été la chose la plus sage à faire au vu de la situation. Il aurait dû le savoir.

Mais il avait laissé son jugement être changé et il avait écouté Javert lorsque celui-ci avait argumenté que la pluie ne serait de mal à personne et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas laisser quelque chose d’aussi inconséquent les ralentir dans leur progression déjà bien lente. Il avait, de ce fait, continué les recherches quand il aurait dû les arrêter sur le champ.

Les conséquences auxquelles il faisait face maintenant étaient de sa propre faute.

En tant qu’homme dans la cinquantaine, il était encore en bonne forme. Ses années de travaux forcés en prison l’avaient, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, gardé en santé robuste. La pluie ne lui avait donc, en effet, fait aucun mal. Il en aurait probablement été de même pour Javert s’il avait été l’inspecteur quarantenaire d’il y avait quelques semaines.

Un enfant de six ans, par contre, n’était pas aussi résistant et les longues heures sous la pluie et dans le froid avaient, malheureusement, trop difficile à endurer pour son petit corps.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Valjean avait vu que Javert n’était pas descendu à l’heure habituelle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il devait admettre qu’il avait été quelque peu étonné – vu combien il s’était montré avide de continuer le jour passé, il aurait pensé qu’il veuille retourner dès l’aube aux docks – mais pas véritablement inquiet, attribuant son retard à l’épuisement de la veille et pensant que cela ferait du bien à Javert d’avoir quelques heures de plus de sommeil. Cela aurait été parfaitement logique et il s’était résigné à attendre un moment avant d’aller le réveiller.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il devint inquiet. Ce n’était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de son inspecteur de faire la grasse matinée et la fatigue ne pouvait tout de même pas être la cause de tout.

Finalement, incapable de rester plus longtemps en bas sans savoir, il se rendit à l’étage pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Cela se trouva être une très bonne chose parce que ce qu’il attendait en haut n’était pas, mais alors pas bon du tout.

Même si la lumière du jour envahissait copieusement la pièce, les rideaux ayant été laissé ouverts, comme d’habitude, Javert n’avait pas quitté son sommeil qui semblait tout sauf calme. Les couvertures étaient enroulées autour de son corps. Vu leur était, cela semblait avoir été fait inconsciemment, pendant son sommeil. Même s’il avait dû faire extrêmement chaud au-dessous, il frissonnait violemment.

Valjean jura.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour traverser la chambre à grandes enjambées et prendre place à côté du lit, s’accroupissant pour être à la bonne hauteur et poser une main sur le front en sueur de Javert. Il ne fut guère surpris par la chaleur, bien qu’il n’ait pas pensé qu’elle serait aussi haute et son inquiétude redoubla.

C’était une fièvre carabinée.

Il y eut un instant où il paniqua. Il avait, bien évidemment, une certaine expérience avec des enfants malades – les sept de sa sœur ayant souvent succombés à diverses maladies du fait de ne pas avoir assez à manger pour être en bonne santé – mais c’était il y avait très longtemps de cela et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une seule occasion où leur température était montée aussi haut que cela. Ensuite, il se calme lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il n’était plus le pauvre oncle qui ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de poser des linges mouillés sur le front de ses neveux, essayant de son mieux de les refroidir. En tant que Monsieur Madeleine, il avait bien heureusement tout l’argent nécessaire pour faire appel à un véritable docteur.

« Madame Antoinette ! » appela-t-il et il devait y avoir eu plus d’urgence dans sa voix qu’il n’y pensait, car la vieille femme apparut presque immédiatement dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, semblant avoir couru.

« Monsieur le Maire ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine anxiété dans sa contenance, pensant qu’elle avait commis une bévue sans s’en apercevoir ni le vouloir, mais elle fut immédiatement détrompée de cette impression lorsqu’elle survola la scène des yeux. « Doux Jésus ! »

« Appelez un docteur immédiatement, » demanda Valjean et, pour une fois, il ne prit pas le temps de terminer sa phrase par un ‘s’il vous plait’ mais Antoinette ne semblait pas s’en soucier outre mesure alors qu’elle se dépêchait de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé et, ensuite, sans avoir eu besoin d’en recevoir l’ordre, elle apporta une bassine d’eau fraîche et plusieurs chiffons.

« Merci, » lui dit tout de même l’homme alors qu’il la congédiait de la chambre, lui demandant de guetter en bas des escaliers l’arrivée du médecin.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Peut-être que le docteur pourrait faire plus lorsqu’il arriverait, mais Valjean ne se sentait pas capable de rester les bras croisés à un tel moment alors il prit l’un des chiffons, le trempa dans l’eau, et commença à éponger méthodiquement le visage de Javert. Il n’osa pas retirer les couvertures pour continuer ses gestes sur le reste de son corps, pas alors qu’il grelottait toujours de froid.

Alors que Valjean continuait d’appliquer le tissu mouillé sur sa peau, Javert sembla, inconsciemment, chercher le contact et il gémit discrètement lorsque l’homme retira sa main pour rafraîchir le chiffon.

« Chut…, » murmura Valjean, essayant de calmer les sons que l’enfant émettait.

Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas penser à lui comme à un enfant. C’était mal, très mal, mais en ce moment, cela lui paraissait si juste, si approprié et, de toute façon, Javert n’était pas en état d’objecter, s’il s’en rappelait même plus tard, une fois qu’il irait mieux. Et si, par miracle, cela était le cas et bien, ce n’était pas comme si Valjean avait à craindre ce qu’il ferait.

Il continua à essayer de faire baisser la température de la peau du mieux qu’il le pouvait jusqu’à ce que le docteur annonce finalement son arrivée. Dès lors, il laissa à l’homme la place de travailler, restant en retrait mais surveillant sans relâche tous ses faits et gestes pour ne pas laisser l’inspecteur seul avec un autre homme, pas alors qu’il se trouvait dans un tel état de vulnérabilité.

« C’est un très mauvais coup de froid, » se prononça le docteur. « Cependant, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait à craindre de pneumonie car sa respiration et ses poumons semblent clairs. »

Valjean laissa s’échapper son souffle en tremblant, soulagé que sa complète irresponsabilité de la veille ne se soit pas soldée par des conséquences dramatiques, bien que le coup de froid semble bien assez mauvais et que le docteur n’ait pas l’air très content de la situation.

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Valjean.

« Je crains qu’il n’y ait pas grand-chose à faire, Monsieur le Maire, à part attendre que cela passe. La seule chose vraiment inquiétante est la sévérité de sa fièvre alors je vous conseille de continuer à faire ce que vous faisiez avant mon arrivée, c'est-à-dire essayer de faire retomber sa température à un niveau plus raisonnable. Si vous voyez que, tout d’un coup, elle monte en pic, essayez de lui faire prendre un bain frais. Cela devrait aider un peu et faire tomber la fièvre mais si vous n’y arrivez pas, même avec de telles mesures, appelez-moi immédiatement. Il vous faudra également vous assurez que le garçon reste hydraté, puisqu’il transpire beaucoup. Une fois qu’il aura repris conscience, faites attention à ce qu’il mange également quelque chose. Il n’aura probablement pas faim mais pour que son corps puisse lutter contre la maladie, il lui faudra garder ses forces. »

Valjean hocha la tête à chacun des mots traversant les lèvres de l’homme et se résolut à faire tout en son pouvoir pour que Javert soit remis sur pied le plus vite possible.

Valjean paya le docteur pour son travail et le raccompagna à la porte avant de reprendre son poste et continuer sa besogne. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il continua sans faire de pause, mais ses mouvements devinrent si répétitifs qu’il se retrouva presque en transe, ce qui expliqua son sursaut lorsque Javert commença à se réveiller.

Au commencement, il n’y eut que de petite mouvements, sa tête roulant d’un côté et de l’autre sur l’oreiller, comme s’il ne pouvait trouver une position confortable. Ensuite, Valjean qui, une fois remis de son choc, s’efforça de le calmer avec des murmures sans queue ni tête, le pensant encore endormi, vit ses paupières papillonner avant de s’ouvrir.

Deux yeux brillants émergèrent et se figèrent sur le visage de Valjean. Au lieu de la terreur qu’aurait pu ressentir Javert dans une telle situation il y avait quelques mois seulement, la présence de l’homme ne lui causa pas la moindre gêne. Cependant, il se sentait faible, si faible…

« Val… Valjean ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque, comme s’il n’avait pas encore complètement émergé de la torpeur du sommeil.

« Chut…, » pacifia l’homme, une main sur son front, tentant de l’apaiser, et Javert n’eut pas la force de protester contre de telles libertés, spécialement parce que cette main lui apportait tellement de bien, tellement de fraicheur sur sa peau enflammée.

Au lieu de se battre avec Valjean à cause de ce traitement trop personnel, il se laissa aller contre ce toucher, fermant les yeux car la luminosité de la pièce commençait à lui faire mal.

« Vous êtes très malade, » continua l’homme dans un murmure, ne voulant pas parler trop fort par peur de faire plus de mal que de bien en brisant le silence presque religieux qui s’était installé. « Vous avez attrapé froid hier, sous la pluie. Vous avez une fièvre très sévère. Le docteur m’a dit qu’il fallait attendre mais il faut que j’aille vous chercher quelque chose à manger et de l’eau pour que vous puissiez boire. »

Valjean se morigéna de ne pas avoir pensé à amener dans la chambre tout ce dont il aurait pu avoir besoin lorsque Javert était inconscient. Cela lui aurait permis de le nourrir et de l’hydrater immédiatement après son réveil. Cependant, à ce moment-là, il lui avait semblé bien plus importer de continuer ses efforts pour le rafraichir.

« Le docteur ? » répéta Javert, pas certain d’avoir entendu correctement.

« Oui, Javert, le docteur. Je vais demander à Antoinette de vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Je ne serais absent qu’une minute, d’accord ? »

Javert voulut le railler pour cette attention, dire à Valjean qu’il n’était ni un invalide, ni un nourrisson et qu’il n’avait très certainement pas besoin d’être aussi attentif envers lui. Malheureusement, son sarcasme, si cher à son cœur, refusa de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et, au lieu de cela, il ne fit qu’acquiescer, le mouvement le fatiguant plus qu’il n’aurait cru possible.

Fidèle à ses mots, Valjean ne fut pas absent plus d’une minute. Dans cet intervalle, in avait non seulement passer sa commande auprès de Madame Antoinette – un repas léger, très léger – mais avait également rempli une carafe d’eau fraîche et l’avait ramenée avec un verre. Aussitôt qu’il fut de retour dans la pièce, il s’assit sur le rebord du lit et rempli le verre, le tendant à Javert qui, il devait l’admettre, avait bien soif.

L’inspecteur essaya de se mettre en position assis mais, avec ses forces tant diminuées, il ne réussit pas et retomba contre son oreiller, fronçant les sourcils, tenant de trouver un moyen de siroter l’eau sans la renverser partout sur le lit – et c’était seulement s’il arrivait à tenir le verre en main.

Il n’aurait pas dû s’inquiéter. A peine se fut-il recouché, remarquant vaguement le son d’un verre qui était posé sur une surface en bois, qu’il sentit un bras se glisser au-dessous de son dos et Valjean, avec sa force considérable, n’eut aucun mal à le soulever, se glissant derrière lui afin que Javert puisse rester appuyé contre lui et se trouver toujours en position verticale, tenu par son corps. Le verre fut porté à ses lèvres et il avala goulument, avec reconnaissance, ne commentant même pas le fait que Valjean le tenait dans ses bras et le faisait boire comme un bébé.

Il resta passif alors que Valjean laissant entrer Madame Antoinette, qui avait toqué à la porte, n’essayant même pas de prétendre être autre chose qu’un enfant très malade – après tout, c’était ce que croyait la femme alors quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à cela ? – et il continua à se montrer docile alors que Valjean le nourrissait de sa main. Il savait que ce n’était pas normalement dans son caractère mais il se sentait si destitué de force qu’il savait que s’il essayait de manger seul, il ne ferait que tout renverser partout et Valjean devrait de toute façon l’aider au final. S’il pouvait éviter la première partie de l’histoire et se concentrer sur avaler ce qui était devant lui, quand bien même il n’avait aucune envie d’ingérer de la nourriture, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il réussit tout de même à avaler la moitié du plat préparé par la gouvernante.

« C’est assez, » dit Javert, alors que Valjean remplissant à nouveau la cuiller.

Valjean fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? Cela ne fait pas beaucoup. »

« Je ne peux pas manger plus, Valjean, » plaida Javert. « Si j’avale une morse de plus, je vais être malade. »

Les mots étaient presque brouillés, Valjean parvenait à peine à les comprendre, mais il admit que de forcer Javert ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il avait mangé assez, il supposait, et il serait plus utile s’il pouvait garder à l’estomac ce qu’il avait déjà pu avaler. De nouveau, il tendit le verre, laissant l’enfant avaler quelques forgées, avant qu’il ne le remette au lit, précautionneusement.

« Rendormez-vous, » murmura Valjean, alors même que les yeux de Javert semblaient se fermer de leur propre chef.

Javert n’eut même pas le temps de répondre, il était endormi avant même de réaliser qu’il se faisait border.

Valjean passa le reste de la journée à s’occuper de sa charge malade et il hésita lorsque vint le moment d’aller se coucher. Est-ce qu’il lui fallait prendre le risque de passer la nuit dans sa propre chambre, laissant Javert sans aucune supervision dans un tel état ? Devait-il le veiller toute la nuit ? Finalement, il établit un compromis entre les deux solutions, en s’autorisant à dormir, assis sur une chaise qu’il avait amenée depuis le salon et posée à côté du lit du malade. Il serait là si Javert avait besoin de lui.

Grand bien lui en prit.

Il était le milieu de la nuit lorsqu’il fut réveillé en sursaut. Pendant une seconde, il ne réalisa pas ce qui l’avait sorti du sommeil et était presque sur le point de se rendormir lorsque son attention fut attirée par un gémissement venant de la direction du lit.

Il fut debout en une fraction de seconde, sa main trouvant immédiatement le front de l’inspecteur qui semblait geindre faiblement dans son sommeil et les yeux de Valjean s’écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise, mêlant l’horreur et la terreur. La fièvre, qui avait été haute toute la journée durant, semblait maintenant atteindre des sommets. Il ne perdit pas une seconde.

Il commença par poser un chiffon, rafraîchit par l’eau encore froide, qui était restée depuis le début de la soirée dans la chambre, sur le front de l’enfant, sachant que cela ne serait de loin pas suffisant à agir, mais que cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal en attendant, alors qu’il préparait le bain. Il prit tout de même une minute pour descendre dans la rue, héler le premier gamin qu’il aperçut et lui donner une pièce de cinq franc pour qu’il aille trouver le docteur. Il lui précisa bien que la même chose l’attendait à l’arrivée, une fois que le docteur serait chez lui.

Cela fait et une fois que le bain fut prêt, il prit Javert dans ses bras, le portant comme un bébé et le déposa dans la baignoire sans même prendre le temps de le déshabiller avant. La rapidité était de mise, plus importante que l’état d’un pyjama, et il aurait très certainement le temps de les enlever plus tard, lui mettant une nouvelle chemise de nuit, qui ne serait pas aussi trempée de sueur, après qu’il l’ait sorti du bain.

Le choc de l’eau froide sur sa peau enflammée réveilla Javert en sursaut, mais la fièvre le maintenait dans un état de délire total.

« Qu’est- ? » commença-t-il, écarquillant les yeux, essayant de se situer.

« Chut, Javert, tout va bien. Vous êtes dans un bain. J’essaie de faire descendre votre fièvre, » expliqua Valjean, pas sûr de si oui ou non l’homme était à même de comprendre ce qu’il disait présentement, mais se sentant mieux en expliquant.

Javert fut capable de se concentrer sur la voix, cessant de bouger, plus serein, et, éventuellement, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la silhouette devant lui, voyant ce regard semblant tant se soucier de lui et son esprit créa la seule connexion dont il était capable dans un tel état.

« Papa ? »

Le souffle de Valjean se prit dans sa gorge. C’était bien le dernier des mots qu’il s’était attendu à passer les lèvres de Javert. Il s’était préparé à des accusations, à ce que la fièvre efface la nouvelle attitude et façon de voir les choses de Javert, s’était préparé à devoir se battre avec lui pour qu’il lui permette de l’aider. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que l’inspecteur lui accorde un tel rôle.

« Papa ? » appela à nouveau Javert, sa voix plus petite, plus menue, comme s’il avait pris le manque de réponse à sa question comme un abandon.

« Je suis là, mon enfant, » répondit finalement Valjean, sa voix prise par l’émotion, jouant le rôle que Javert avait, sans le vouloir, décidé de lui confier afin qu’il reste calme. « Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. »

Il tenait toujours Javert dans ses bras afin de prévenir une noyade. Il utilisa de ce fait sa seule main libre pour caresser son front, ses joues, faisant couler de l’eau dessus par la même occasion, son toucher devenant non seulement un moyen de le rassurer mais également de le rafraîchir.

Javert ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité et choyé, ne se rendant même pas compte que son père était depuis longtemps parti – et n’avait jamais eu pour lui la moindre affection de toute façon – et que l’homme qui le tenait si précautionneusement, si tendrement, n’était rien pour lui, excepté un ennemi tourné allié. Il sentit une pression sur le haut de sa tête et dans son esprit enfiévré, cela était le baiser d’un parent, habituellement déposé sur un enfant lorsqu’il était malade. Il se lassa retomber dans l’étreinte du sommeil, sachant qu’il était sain et sauf, qu’il ne risquait rien.

Javert, même dans son état presque hallucinatoire, n’avait pas eu complètement tort. Valjean avait bel et bien embrassé le haut de sa tête, son instinct paternel ayant pris le dessus pour le moment, désirait offrir tout le réconfort possible à l’enfant dans ses bras, parce que c’était là exactement ce qu’il était en cet instant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé alors qu’il était resté dans cette position, mais il sursauta vivement lorsqu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir pour voir le docteur entrer, suivi par le gamin dont il avait demandé l’aide. L’homme avait apparemment opté d’entrer de lui-même, ce pourquoi Valjean lui était reconnaissant. N’adressant pas ce fait, il se tourna vers l’enfant et arriva à lui sourire.

« Ta pièce est sur la table de la cuisine, avec un pain et du fromage. Tout est pour toi, » dit-il parce que, même dans son état de panique, il n’avait pas oublié sa promesse et il n’aurait pas voulu que l’enfant ait à dépenser tout son argent immédiatement pour s’acheter de la nourriture. « Merci mon garçon. »

« Pas de problème, M’sieur. C’est quand vous voulez, » dit-il précipitamment, ne perdant pas un seul instant avant de détaler et Valjean savait que sa table de cuisine serait vide lorsqu’il redescendrait.

Le docteur avait fait fi des socialisations d’usage et était allé droit sur son patient, s’occupant de son état et laissant à Valjean quelques minutes de répit pendant lesquelles il profita d’aller changer les draps et aérer la chambre de Javert, la préparant pour le moment où l’enfant reviendrait. Il s’assura que le feu était bien entretenu, ne voulant pas que la pièce se refroidisse trop, et prit une chemise de nuit dans le placard, la déposant sur le lit, avant de s’en retourner à la chambre de bain.

« Docteur ? » demanda-t-il en plaidant, espérant une bonne nouvelle.

« La fièvre semble se stabiliser, et même descendre quelque peu, mais elle reste dangereusement haute, » constata sobrement le docteur. « Je vais lui donner une potion pour essayer de la faire descendre plus rapidement et je repasserais demain, dans la matinée, pour m’assurer qu’elle a agi. Il n’y a pas grand-chose d’autre que je puisse faire, j’en ai peur, mais vous avez eu le bon réflexe. Le bain a aidé dans l’immédiat et lui a probablement sauvé la vie. »

Valjean ne se relaxa que très modérément en entendant la nouvelle, qui n’était pas des meilleures. Il semblait au moins avoir su éviter le pire.

« Est-ce qu’il faut que je le laisse dans l’eau plus longtemps ? » demanda Valjean, arrivant à maintenir son regard sur l’enfant avec une certaine difficulté alors que celui-ci frissonnait de manière constante.

Le docteur secoua la tête.

« Non, c’est assez pour le moment. S’il y venait à y avoir un autre pic de fièvre, n’hésitez pas mais elle semble être sous contrôle pour le moment alors vous pouvez le ramener au lit et vous assurer qu’il soit bien couvert. Le meilleur moyen pour qu’il se remette vite est de lui faire suer sa fièvre. Soyez sûr qu’il boive assez, même s’il est inconscient. Il faut absolument qu’il reste bien hydraté. »

Valjean acquiesça et prit note de ne pas attendre que Javert se réveille avant de le forcer à boire. Il savait comment s’y prendre pour faire descendre de l’eau dans la gorge de quelqu’un durant leur sommeil, c’était quelque chose qu’il avait fait pour ses neveux dans le passé – ou tout du moins, c’était ce qu’il lui semblait se rappeler, bien qu’il ne pût pas se remémorer les circonstances.

« Je le ferais, Docteur. Merci beaucoup, » remercia profusément Valjean, appréciant les compétences de l’homme, même lorsque celui-ci avait dû être tiré du lit, en urgence, au milieu de la nuit, sans même en avoir fait la remarque à Valjean.

C’était un homme qui se dédiait à son travail et le maire ne pouvait qu’apprécier une telle qualité chez son prochain.

Alors que le docteur sortait de la salle de bain, Valjean sembla hésiter. La politesse voulait qu’il descende avec lui jusqu’à la porte, pour le raccompagner. Cependant, il n’osait pas laisser Javert endormi dans l’eau sans surveillance. Le docteur sembla s’en rendre compte et prit la chose en main.

« Je sais où se trouve la porte, Monsieur le Maire. Je reviendrais demain matin à dix heures pour m’assurer que notre patient est sur la bonne voie. Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Avec un salut de son chapeau, le docteur quitta la pièce et Valjean souleva rapidement Javert des confins de l’eau, le déshabilla, le séchant avec le plus d’attention possible, ne souhaitant pas aggraver son état en le laissant à la merci d’un autre coup de froid, et le rhabilla. Cela ne lui vint même pas à l’esprit qu’il aurait dû se sentir embarrassé de voir son inspecteur nu, même dans le corps d’un enfant, et il le borda à nouveau, retournant s’asseoir sur sa chaise, mais ne s’autorisant pas le loisir de s’endormir cette fois-ci, préférant faire le guet jusqu’au matin.

 


	10. Livre II: Javert. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Heureusement, ce début de nuit fut la partie la plus houleuse de la maladie qui frappa Javert. Lorsque le médecin revint à l’heure promise, la fièvre était déjà redescendue à un niveau beaucoup plus acceptable. Il ne pouvait pas être dit qu’il fût complètement remis et en bonne santé, cependant il était hors de danger s’il restait attentif et ne s’exposait plus aux éléments sans protection appropriée.

Javert se réveilla durant l’après-midi et, bien qu’il se sente encore quelque peu désorienté, il ne restait rien de l’état quasi-hallucinatoire qui l’avait frappé pendant la nuit.

« Valjean ? » appela-t-il lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il se trouvait toujours au lit mais que le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, lui faisait remarquer que c’était le milieu de la journée, mais ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis son dernier souvenir.

Les gargouillements de son estomac le renseignèrent que cela faisait maintenant un bon moment depuis son dernier repas et il réalisa, avec recul – et une once d’effroi – qu’il ne portait pas la même chemise de nuit qu’avant, bien qu’il ne puisse pas se souvenir s’être changé.

« Javert ! » s’exclama Valjean alors qu’il entrait dans la chambre, alerté par l’appel de l’inspecteur. « Vous êtes réveillé ! »

« Vos pouvoirs d’observation sont tout simplement ahurissants, » marmonna Javert sarcastiquement, sa voix encore quelque peu enrouée mais plus forte que la veille. « Quel jour est-on ? »

« Mercredi, » renseigna promptement Valjean, ayant anticipé la question. « Vous avez été inconscient plus ou moins vingt-quatre heures. Enfin, vous avez repris conscience pendant la nuit mais votre fièvre était bien trop haute pour que vous vous en souveniez, il me semble. »

Javert se renfrogna, essayant d’exercer sa mémoire, n’appréciant pas ce nouveau trou, mais Javert avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il espérait simplement que rien de trop embarrassant ne s’était produit mais, toutefois, notant qu’il n’était plus en possession des mêmes habits, il n’avait que peu d’espoir.

« Qui m’a habillé ? » demanda-t-il, presque accusateur.

Valjean refusait de s’excuser ou de se sentir coupable. Il avait agi de la seule manière possible vu les circonstances et il le referait sans même y réfléchir s’il y était amené.

« J’ai dû vous faire prendre un bain froid, à cause de votre fièvre. Il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen pour la faire retomber assez rapidement, » expliqua-t-il succinctement, d’une voix qui ordonnait à Javert ne de pas essayer de combattre sur le point et il ne l’aurait pas fait de toute manière.

Il n’était très certainement pas heureux du fait que Valjean ait dû prendre soin de lui comme s’il avait vraiment été un enfant – alors qu’il n’était pas en train de jouer le jeu bien évidemment – mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Valjean.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, comme si le mot avait été difficile à prononcer et Valjean ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenter d’acquiescer.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda-t-il et Javert hocha la tête.

« Je dois avouer que j’ai faim, » dit-il sans se démonter, sachant que ce n’était pas le moment de laisser son orgueil prendre le dessus et l’empêcher de demander ce dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux. « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir à manger avant que vous n’alliez travailler ? »

Valjean cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Ce n’était pas la demande, il s’était bien douté qu’il aurait faim après plus d’un jour sans un repas. Le reste, cependant…. Son inspecteur ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser seul alors que vous êtes malade ! » s’exclama Valjean, comme si c’était une aberration d’y penser seulement.

Javert haussa un sourcil.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je vous assure que je n’ai pas besoin que vous me gardiez, » constata Javert mais Valjean ne voulut rien entendre.

« Cela n’a rien à voir avec votre habileté à prendre soin de vous-même. C’est une question de principes. On ne laisse pas un en- quelqu’un seul lorsqu’il est malade. Je ne vais pas aller à l’usine alors que vous êtes cloué au lit. »

Le lapsus ne passa pas inaperçu à l’oreille de Javert et ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu’il fixait son interlocuteur d’un regard froid. Il n’appréciait vraiment pas le fait que Valjean semblait oublier qui il était vraiment et il se demanda soudainement si sa maladie n’avait pas rendu la chose encore pire.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Valjean, » contra-t-il, sa voix dangereuse et Valjean leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je sais, je sais. Je vous promets, je ne l’ai pas oublié. Ce n’était qu’un lapsus de ma part et j’en suis désolé mais je voulais bien dire une personne. Je vous assure, même si vous étiez dans votre corps d’adulte, je vous dirais la même chose. »

Javert scruta son visage, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge, mais ne pouvant au final en trouver aucune. Il céda. Apparemment, Valjean pensait vraiment ce qu’il disait quand il affirmait qu’il ferait la même chose pour un adulte et cela… le surprit moins qu’il n’aurait pu le penser il y avait quelques mois de cela. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Valjean était le maire de la ville, en plus de la personne en charge d’une usine entière. Il avait déjà manqué deux jours de travail à cause de lui, et avait largement entamé le troisième.

« Vous devez y aller. Vous êtes le maire, vous devez très certainement avoir des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de rester à la maison avec moi. Si quoi que ce soit venait à se produire, il y a toujours Madame Antoinette. »

« Non, je n’en ai pas. »

Javert cligna des yeux à ce qui semblait être un non sequitur. Puis fronça les sourcils, en se rendant compte du sens de la phrase. Finalement, il argumenta.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire vous n’en n’avez pas ? Vous n’allez pas me faire croire que vous n’avez rien à faire ! »

C’était absolument impossible et il n’était pas d’accord pour avaler les mensonges de Valjean. L’homme avait été honnête au possible avec lui jusqu’à maintenant il n’allait pas laisser les choses changer simplement parce qu’il avait pris un coup de froid.

« Bien sûr que j’ai des choses à faire à l’usine et à la mairie, mais ce n’est pas ce que vous avez demandé. Et je peux vous dire avec certitude que je n’ai rien _de plus important_ à faire, » répéta Valjean, insistant bien sur ce point, et Javert se retrouva sans voix.

Comment est-ce que cet homme pouvait croire pour une seule seconde qu’il était plus important que le reste de la ville car, au final, c’était bien ce qu’il disait en choisissant de prendre soin de lui plutôt que de faire son travail et prendre soin de la ville dans son entièreté. Cependant, il pouvait bien voir dans les yeux de l’homme qu’il le pensait et qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis, peu importe son argumentation. Il était borné et insisterait probablement pour rester à ses côtés jusqu’à ce qu’il soit remis sur pied. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Javert acquiesça tout de même, sans grande conviction.

« D’accord, je ne dirais rien à propos d’aujourd’hui mais demain vous irez à l’usine et, » continua-t-il en haussant la voix, alors que l’homme était sur le point de le contredire. « Je viendrais avec vous. »

Valjean ferma sa boucha, ravalant immédiatement l’argument qu’il allait avancer et fronça les sourcils, paraissant étudier la proposition.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Est-ce que cela ne serait pas prendre le risque de retomber malade ? » demanda Valjean, incertain de se souvenir de la facilité avec laquelle les enfants se remettaient une fois le pire passé, ses souvenirs n’étant que des ébauches de flash.

Javert secoua la tête.

« J’irai bien demain. Je serais peut-être un peu plus facilement fatigué qu’à mon habitude mais rien de bien méchant. Pas de quoi se faire du souci si je reste dans votre bureau. Il faudra simplement que je fasse attention à ne pas reprendre froid et… à vous avertir cette fois-ci si je sens des frissons. »

La dernière partie fut prononcée dans un murmure seulement, une part de lui embarrassé parce qu’il avait su qu’il avait froid ce jour-là, bien avant le début de la pluie, et s’il avait seulement écouté Valjean au lieu d’ignorer les avertissements de son corps, de s’entêter et insister que tout allait bien, qu’ils pouvaient sans autre continuer à marcher, il n’aurait jamais été malade en premier lieu. Il avait su dès le début qu’il aurait dû écouter l’homme, mais il n’avait pas voulu céder.

Valjean n’avait apparemment pas réalisé qu’il avait simplement ignoré le bon sens. Il avait seulement cru que le froid avait pris Javert par surprise au lieu d’être ignoré pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Ses yeux se firent sévères malgré lui.

« Oui, vous m’avertirez, » dit-il, sa voix ne laissant aucune place à de quelconques protestations, même si Javert avait voulu dire quelque chose.

Il acquiesça, châtié, baissant les yeux sous la force du regard presque noir dirigé contre lui, son comportement lui révélant une fois de plus l’urgence de trouver les bohémiens avant qu’il ne reste plus rien de l’homme qu’il avait été, excepté ses souvenirs.

Le regard de Valjean se radoucit et il se serait morigéné dans sa barbe au sujet de sa fâcheuse tendance à oublier que Javert n’était pas un enfant puis, lorsqu’il se souvenait de cela, oublier qu’il commençait à ressentir les émotions comme un enfant.

« Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire. Et si vous vous sentez vraiment mieux demain, alors je vous emmènerais avec moi à l’usine, » dit-il, se levant pour joindre les actes à la parole.

« Valjean ! » appela Javert alors qu’il regagnait la porte et il se retourna avec étonnement. « Merci. »

Valjean sourit à la pensée, tout sauf spontanée.

« Je vous en prie. »

 

Dire que les ouvriers de l’usine et le contremaître furent surpris lorsque le maire arriva pas seul comme à son habitude, mais avec son petit visiteur, serait vraiment sous-estimer la chose et les commérages et messes-basses se propagèrent comme de la poudre autour des tables. Personne, cependant, n’osa faire de remarque au su et vu de l’homme en question, ou de l’enfant qui restait si silencieux et bien élevé dans le bureau du chef. De plus, cela mettait du baume au cœur des employés de voir que leur patron avait trouvé quelqu’un avec qui passer du temps, alors qu’il avait été si seul auparavant.

Javert devait bien admettre qu’une partie de lui avait voulu venir à l’usine avec Valjean pour une raison autre que de le forcer à aller travailler à nouveau – bien que cela avait été la raison principale qui avait motivé sa décision. Il commençait à s’ennuyer à rester seul à la maison avec Antoinette qui, la plupart du temps, ne faisait que de l’ignorer, spécialement maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus rien à investiguer à l’intérieur de l’édifice. Cependant, il réalisa que, bien que Valjean soit lui très occupé, une journée au bureau pour Javert n’avait rien de bien excitant et regarder l’autre homme travailler ne faisait rien pour apaiser son sentiment d’inutilité absolue, qui commençait à devenir routine.

Il choisit pourtant de ne rien dire de cela au maire, par peur que celui-ci ne décide de ne pas rester, de le ramener à la maison et donc de rendre son insistance à venir ici et souffrir tout au long de la journée un vain effort. Non, il aurait tout simplement à supporter son ennui jusqu’à la fin de la journée ce qui, au vu des habitudes de Valjean, n’allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il se recroquevilla dans la chaise qu’il s’était approprié à son entrée dans le bureau, heureux que pour une fois Valjean ait meublé la pièce en accord avec sa station dans la ville, au lieu de seules absolues nécessitées comme c’était le cas chez lui. Il supposait que c’était pour éviter de faire jaser les personnes qui travaillaient à l’usine ou venaient simplement le visiter dans son bureau pendant les heures de travail. Cela devait éviter bien des questions. Songeant à tout cela, Javert ne se rendit même pas compte que ses réflexions devinrent foules et il s’endormit, sa fatigue n’ayant pas complètement disparu malgré tout le sommeil qu’il avait rattrapé ces jours passé, comme il en avait averti Valjean le jour passé.

Valjean avait énormément de travail à accomplir pour rattraper tout ce qu’il avait omis de faire durant ses trois jours d’absence. Être maire était loin d’être de tout repos et il devait admettre qu’il avait presque peur de penser à combien il aurait eu à faire s’il avait continué de rester à la maison, sans l’insistance de Javert. Cependant, il mettait maintenant un point final à sa journée et, une fois qu’il posa le stylo et se retourna vers son invité pour lui faire part de la nouvelle, il fut coupé dans son élan et laissa l’esquisse d’un sourire attendrir son visage.

Javert était présentement endormi, roulé en boue sur sa chaise, apparemment sans un souci au monde. Valjean fronça les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Son inspecteur avait bien besoin de repos. Cependant, il hésitait car il ne pouvait pas rester et passer la nuit-là. Il était pourtant certain que Javert n’apprécierait pas l’alternative qui s’offrait à lui. Oh, et bien, il pourrait toujours le réprimander une fois réveiller, il supposait.

Précautionneusement, sans un bruit, il s’approcha de la petite silhouette et le souleva gentiment, un bras sous ses jambes et s’arrangeant pour que l’enfant noue ses bras autour de son cou afin qu’il soit capable de le porter tout en gardant une main libre. Javert remua quelque peu dans son sommeil, entrouvrant les yeux, mais Valjean l’apaisa avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de se réveiller complètement.

« Chut…. Rendormez-vous, tout va bien, » murmura Valjean et, si quelques semaines auparavant, Javert serait sorti en sursaut du sommeil face à un tel ordre, aujourd’hui tout ce qu’il fit fut de se rendormir immédiatement, se pelotonnant inconsciemment contre l’épaule de Valjean.

Heureusement, il ne restait plus personne dans l’usine pour voir le spectacle et Valjean s’acquitta rapidement du chemin au travers des rues, ignorant les regards curieux s’attardant sur lui, attiré par ce qu’il se passait et désireux de savoir combien il était proche de l’enfant qu’il avait pris avec lui au travail. Parmi tous ces regards inquisiteurs, il y en eut un qui persista plus longtemps, jusqu’à ce que le maire et l’enfant soient tout deux hors de son champ de vision.

Observant attentivement, s’assurant que l’enfant ne fasse pas semblant de dormir mais était réellement, profondément, perdu dans le royaume des songes, la vieille femme se sourit à elle-même. Elle avait une promesse à tenir.

 

Valjean eut à peine le temps de mettre le nez dehors le jour suivant avant que le murmure de la ville entière concernant le retour du groupe de bohémiens sur les docks n’arrive à ses oreilles. Tout comme la première fois, les gens avaient recommencé à se plaindre, voulant leur départ, mais il n’y avait pas encore eu de plainte pour vol ou autre méfait. Apparemment, les gitans n’avaient fait que parquer leurs caravanes et n’avaient pas posé le pied hors de la zone. Comme s’ils attendaient…

Alors que les rumeurs allaient de bon train autour d’eux, Valjean jeta un coup d’œil à Javert qui marchait à ses côtés, ayant décidé de braver une journée de plus à l’usine avec lui, et l’inspecteur hocha la tête.

Il avait immédiatement compris que les bohémiens devaient être le même clan qu’il recherchait et le fait qu’ils s’étaient finalement révélé au grand jour, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais quitté les lieux, voulait dire que la vieille femme qui lui avait jeté son enchantement avait décidé qu’il avait bien appris sa leçon et qu’il était temps de rompre le sort. Cependant, à l’inverse du moment où elle l’avait jeté, sans préambule, la décision appartenait cette fois-ci à Javert lui-même.

Cela aurait dû être simple. Il n’y avait rien de plus aisé que de dire à Valjean qu’il fallait qu’ils s’y rendent immédiatement, mais dans la solitude de ses pensées, alors qu’ils changeaient la direction de leurs pas pour s’en aller vers les docks, son esprit était en ébullition. Il devait combattre ses doutes, son hésitation et son anxiété. Il aurait dû sauter de joie – au figuré – mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était : qu’est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant, une fois qu’il aurait retrouvé son état normal ?

Il avait, sans même le réaliser, laisser Valjean imprégner sa vie, en devenir une partie intégrante, pas en tant qu’obsession, de but à attendre comme cela était le cas auparavant, mais en tant que personne. Une personne qui était là, à ses côtés, tout au long de la journée. Une personne à qui il pouvait parler, qu’il pouvait écouter ou avec qui il pouvait simplement exister, dans la même pièce, en silence, confortablement. Est-ce que cela allait disparaître une fois qu’il serait adulte, une fois qu’il serait de retour à son poste en à nouveau en position d’autorité, ayant le pouvoir de décider du sort de Jean Valjean ?

C’était une chose pour l’homme de se sentir à son aise avec lui, même en sachant sa réelle identité, lorsqu’il était un enfant parce qu’il n’y avait absolument rien qu’un enfant puisse faire avec le savoir qu’il était un ex-forçat en cavale, rien qu’un enfant puisse faire pour convaincre les autorités que le maire d’une ville était quelqu’un qui devrait être jeté en prison. Mais, même avec son assurance à Valjean qu’il n’allait pas le renvoyer devant un jury, la balance du pouvoir allait complètement changer et qui savait comment Valjean allait y réagir ? Il allait probablement perdre la seule personne sur cette terre qu’il aurait pu appeler son… ami, il supposait était le mot juste, aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître. Il avait beaucoup de connaissance mais aucune n’avait jamais été assez proche pour ce titre, excepté cette fois-ci.

Cependant, peut-être qu’ami n’était pas vraiment le mot juste. Cela incluait une relation sur un pied d’égalité mais il savait que ce n’était pas le cas ici. Il savait que Valjean, tout autant qu’il respectât Javert même sous sa forme actuelle était incapable de complètement se dissocier du fait que la personne en face de lui n’avait, physiquement, que six ans. Les effets du sort avaient également fait que Javert avait regardé, plus d’une fois, les actions de Valjean comme il aurait pu juger de celle d’un père. Il s’était comporté de la façon dont Javert avait toujours imaginé – lorsqu’il s’était permis de l’imaginer, il y avait très longtemps de cela, et qu’il n’avait rien d’autre pour occuper ses pensées – un père l’aurait fait envers un enfant chéri. Cela lui avait fait du bien mais, peu importe ce qui allait se passer maintenant, cela allait se terminer.

La pensée, aussi désolante qu’elle était, envahit son esprit et, prit au dépourvu, il trébucha, manquant de tomber à terre mais réussissant à se rattraper de justesse. Valjean s’en rendit compte immédiatement et tourna un regard inquiet sur lui.

« Javert ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, n’autorisant pas sa voix à porter de peur que quelqu’un n’entende ses propos et pose des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

« Ce n’est rien. Je suppose que je me demande simplement ce qu’il va se passer maintenant, Pa- Valjean, » dit-il, les mots s’entrechoquant sur sa langue et il rougit à ce qu’il avait failli dire, ses pensées ayant été interrompues si brusquement qu’elles en coloraient sa parole.

Valjean ne manqua pas le lapsus et il hoqueta presque sous la vague d’émotions qu’il produisit en lui. La dernière fois que Javert l’avait appelé de ce nom, il avait été en plein délire, amené par la fièvre, et pouvait donc être expliqué par le fait que l’homme ne s’était pas vraiment rendu compte d’où il se trouvait et, surtout, avec qui. Cette fois-ci, il n’y avait rien pour justifier cela, excepté peut-être des émotions naissantes, mixées avec les effets de l’enchantement.

« Vous… vous m’avez appelé comme cela une fois, » admit Valjean doucement, posant sa main de manière possessive sur la tête de l’enfant, se demandant si le geste serait brutalement rejeté.

« Vraiment ? » demanda, surpris, Javert qui ne pouvait se souvenir d’une telle occasion mais ne secoua pas la tête pour déloger la main de l’homme. « Je… »

Il n’était pas certain de comment il pouvait admettre à Valjean qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce dont l’homme était en train de parler. Il n’aurait pas dû se faire de souci.

« C’était pendant que vous étiez sous l’emprise de la fièvre. Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas de cela. Cela… cela ne changera rien, » continua Valjean. « Quand vous serez de retour à la normale, rien n’a besoin de changer si vous ne le voulez pas. »

Les mots étaient à peine prononcés, à peine articulés, Valjean n’ayant jamais osé imaginer qu’une quelconque relation puisse continuer entre eux une fois que le sort aurait été rompu, déjà sûr que s’attendre à ce que la décision de Javert de ne pas le reporter immédiatement tienne était en demander trop, même si cela était une chose que Javert avait décidé de lui-même, sans être influencé par une prière de sa part.

« Vous promettez ? » demanda Javert, regardant droit devant lui, incapable de croiser les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Il sentit la main de Valjean glisser de sur sa tête et agripper la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

« Je promets. »

Il n’y eut plus aucun autre mot échangé après cela alors qu’ils finissaient, en silence, leur chemin en direction des docks. Valjean était déjà en train de se demander comment est-ce qu’ils allaient faire pour trouver la bonne personne mais, à peine eurent-ils posés les pieds dans le campement qu’ils furent accostés par une jeune femme avec un sourire brillant qui démentait sa pauvreté et illuminait son visage.

« Elle vous attend, Inspecteur, » dit-elle, regardant l’enfant avec des yeux trop plein de savoir et une aisance étonnante à l’appeler par son titre, bien que le regardant sous cette forme. « Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire vers elle. »

Ils la suivirent au travers du dédale de caravanes, Valjean regardant autour de lui, s’abreuvant de cette vue avec des yeux brillants de curiosité car il n’avait jamais encore mis les pieds dans un tel campement. Il imaginerait l’enfant qu’il tenait encore par la main courant çà et là dans un lieu similaire, ayant des difficultés à considérer le fait que l’homme qu’il connaissait en tant qu’Inspecteur Javert pouvait avoir grandi dans un tel climat et être tout de même devenu l’homme qu’il était.

Une fois qu’ils furent arrivé à destination, ils entrèrent la caravane qui leur était montrée du doigt et Javert reconnut immédiatement le visage qu’il avait vu la nuit de l’incident. Elle regarda Valjean en premier, un petit sourire creusant les lignes de son visage mais la faisant paradoxalement paraître plus jeune.

« Peux-tu attendre à l’extérieur, mon enfant, » dit-elle et Valjean, bien qu’une telle appellation lui semble loin de la vérité, sut immédiatement que c’était à lui qu’elle s’adressait et il admit, en lui-même, que malgré son âge il était en effet plus jeune qu’elle.

Il lança un coup d’œil inquiet avec Javert mais celui-ci sembla comprendre son trouble sans un mot et serra la main qui tenait la sienne avant de la lâcher complètement.

« Ca va aller, » rassura-t-il et il regarda Valjean s’en aller sans un autre mot, promettant silencieusement d’attendre juste à l’extérieur, avant de se retourner vers la femme. « Madame ».

Elle sourit à l’injonction, bien plus polie que lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés la fois précédente, et elle hocha solennellement la tête.

« Il est temps de défaire ce qui a été fait, » constata-t-elle simplement. « Puisse ce que tu as appris rester avec toi au-delà d’aujourd’hui. »

 


	11. Livre II: Javert. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

Javert montrait des signes d’inquiétude, clairement visibles dans sa gestuelle, alors qu’il franchissait les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la maison de Valjean.

Ils s’étaient réparé le jour précédent après avoir quitté les docks, les bohémiens commençant déjà à remballer leurs affaires, comme si la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient revenus à Montreuil-sur-Mer avait été que la vieille femme puisse le libérer de son enchantement. Pour autant qu’il le sache, c’était bien le cas. Javert et Valjean avaient décidé – enfin, Javert avait décidé et Valjean agréé avec reluctance – que ce serait mieux que l’inspecteur retourne à ses appartements pour la fin de la journée et la nuit. Il voulait se recentrer maintenant qu’il était à nouveau adulte. Puisque Valjean s’était assuré qu’il puisse retrouver son logement intact à son retour, il n’y eut aucun problème. Il avait promis au maire de venir le voir au matin.

Lorsqu’il s’était introduit dans sa chambre, il avait retrouvé l’endroit exactement comme il l’avait laissé. Le ménage y avait été fait, aucune trace de poussière recouvrait ses affaires, et ce qui avait été laissé en désordre le matin où il était sorti pour prendre sa dernière garde avait été remis nettoyé en remis en place par la gouvernante mais, autrement, il n’y avait aucune différente. L’endroit semblait cependant bien changé à Javert.

S’était-il jamais senti aussi seul dans cette pièce ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler être le cas avant, mais au moment présent, la place lui semblait dénuée de toute vie, de toute chaleur, malgré le feu qui crépitait, et vide, si vide. Il avait vécu seul tout au long de sa vie, sans que jamais cela ne lui pose de problème mais maintenant qu’il s’était habitué à la constante présence de Valjean, il lui semblait que les murs se refermaient sur lui.

Il trouva tout de même moyen de passer la soirée, sachant qu’il lui faudrait tout remettre en ordre pour que ces prochains jours se passent sans anicroche, une fois que lui et Valjean auraient conversé sur ce qui allait se passer au sujet de son travail. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que la ruse de Valjean avait fonctionné assez bien pour lui laisser garder sa position parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien faire si cela n’était pas le cas.

Une fois qu’il eut fini de mettre toutes ses affaires en ordre, la nuit était déjà tombée et, après un souper que la gouvernante avait préparé, qu’il avala sans grand plaisir, il choisit d’aller au lit de bonne heure, afin de ne pas complètement user la bougie dont il aurait à nouveau besoin dans la matinée pour s’habiller. La nuit ne fut pas calme, cependant. Il se tourna et retourna sans cesse, sans arriver à retrouver le sommeil, son esprit virevoltant comme dans un manège, pensant à la promesse que lui avait faite Valjean, se demandant si les choses pouvaient réellement continuer sans changer ou si sa ‘réapparition’ rendrait les choses trop difficiles.

Il n’y avait aucun besoin de dire qu’une fois le matin arrivé, il était tout sauf reposé. Il savait que Valjean n’aurait besoin que d’un coup d’œil pour le remarquer mais il n’avait d’autre choix que de se rendre chez lui tout de même, ayant promis de le faire le jour passé. Il était, après tout, homme de parole. De plus, il se doutait bien que s’il ne venait pas, ce serait le maire qui viendrait le chercher à son logement et, au final, cela ne changerait rien à la situation excepté que cela renseignerait Valjean sur le fait qu’il avait hésité à se montrer.

Alors le voilà, devant la porte du maire, rassemblant finalement son courage pour frapper. Il n’attendit que quelques instants et ce fut Valjean lui-même qui lui ouvrit la porte, alors même qu’il s’était attendu à voir Antoinette. Il fut tellement rapide que Javert avait l’impression qu’il avait attendu le coup. Pour ce qu’il en savait, c’était bien le cas. Peut-être que l’homme l’avait vu approcher et avait patiemment attendu qu’il ait finalement gravit les derniers pas. Cependant, Javert ne voulait pas y penser.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Maire, » dit-il poliment, ôtant son chapeau alors qu’il entrait à l’intérieur sous l’invitation tacite de Valjean qui s’était reculé pour lui laisser la place.

Valjean déglutit. Ils n’avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble une fois que Javert était redevenu adulte le matin précédent. Il était étrange de le voir encore une fois devant lui, sans avoir une boule au ventre à cause de la peur d’être reconnu. Il était tout de même bizarre, presque faux, d’entendre l’homme l’appeler de ce titre.

« Inspecteur, » dit-il en réponse, gardant le ton aussi formel pour le moment, ne souhaitant pas froisser l’homme. « Vous pouvez toujours m’appeler Valjean. Je… comme je l’ai dit hier, rien n’a besoin de changer, pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas. »

« Je…. Bien sûr, Valjean. Dans ce cas, vous devez également m’appeler Javert et non pas Inspecteur, » proposa-t-il en retour. « Bien que je continuerai à utiliser votre titre en public, j’espère que vous le comprenez. Cela ne serait pas séant. »

« Quand vous êtes en uniforme et en service, » contra Valjean. « Sinon Madeleine suffira. »

Javert aurait souhaité argumenter mais Valjean n’eut qu’à lever un sourcil alors qu’il se préparait à ouvrir la bouche et il céda et acquiesça son approbation. Il supposait qu’il pouvait laisser voir en public que les deux hommes étaient… en termes amicaux.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Javert ? » demanda Valjean une fois que les formalités furent échangées, le regardant d’un œil critique. « Vous ne semblez pas en forme. »

Javert secoua la tête, résistant à la tentation de renifler dérisoirement. Bien entendu, il avait su bien avant d’avoir posé le pied hors de son appartement que l’homme le verrait immédiatement.

« Juste fatigué, » rassura-t-il. « Je n’ai pas très bien dormi. Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, » continua-t-il, exaspéré, alors que l’inquiétude se faisait voir dans les yeux de Valjean fasse à sa confession. « Je n’ai pas un pied dans la tombe. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serai à nouveau en pleine forme, je vous assure. »

Valjean acquiesça.

« D’accord. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas vous asseoir, » dit-il, le dirigeant vers la cuisine comme ils auraient très certainement besoin d’utiliser une table et cela rendait le salon une mauvaise idée, par conséquent. « Il nous faut nous mettre d’accord sur la version de l’histoire à donner au Préfet à propos de votre absence et de votre retour. »

Oui, c’était d’ailleurs là une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer ce jour-là. Ils devaient tous les deux raconter la même chose, une version qui coïncidait en tout point, sinon la Préfecture non seulement renverrai Javert de son poste mais pourrait décider que les choses devaient être investiguées avec plus de minutie dans la vie de Monsieur Madeleine – après tout, s’il mentait sur un point, sur quoi d’autre pouvait-il mentir ? – et c’était quelque chose qu’ils souhaitaient tous les deux éviter. Si la vérité se faisait savoir, ajoutée au fait qu’ils avaient comploté ensemble, cela serait désastreux et ils seraient probablement envoyés ensemble à Toulon.

« Qu’est-ce que vous leur avez dit jusqu’à présent ? » demanda Javert à Valjean parce qu’avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis qu’il avait révélé son identité, c’était une question qu’il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de poser à Valjean.

« J’ai entendu des rumeurs sur un groupes de brigands, sévissant dans les montagnes à quelques kilomètres de cela. Ce n’est pas dans une ville, même pas dans un village, et donc personne ne fait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Vu que les attaques, au fil du temps, semblaient se rapprocher de Montreuil, cela a commencé à m’inquiéter. Bien entendu, puisque les personnes visées par ces attaques savaient que les autorités ne feraient rien de plus que de leur dire que passer par des chemins non-officiels était dangereux et qu’il fallait dorénavant employer la route principale, protégée elle, ils n’ont rien reporté, ce qui explique l’ignorance de la Préfecture. »

« Alors, inquiet à propos de cette bande de dangereux criminels, vous m’y avez envoyé pour que je fasse mon enquête et, si besoin est, que j’arrête ces hommes, » comprit Javert, même s’il n’aimait pas du tout le fait que Valjean ait parfaitement raison à propos des crimes n’étant pas enquêté lorsqu’ils se produisaient aussi loin des routes officielles.

Cependant, les forces de police ne pouvaient pas toujours trouver le temps, ni les effectifs et ressources nécessaires aux enquêtes et si les gens restaient sur des routes fréquentées, au lieu d’employer des petits chemins de montagne pour gagner un peu de temps, la criminalité serait beaucoup moins haute.

« Oui, ils sont là-bas, en ce moment, vous cherchant. Cependant, ils n’ont pour l’instant réussi à trouver aucune trace de vous, ni des brigands dont je leur ai parlé, » constata Valjean, grimaçant parce qu’il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune trace à trouver et il se sentait coupable de leur faire perdre leur temps ; cependant, il savait que ces routes étaient réellement souvent le théâtre de crimes alors il calmait sa conscience en se disant que, peut-être, ils seraient en mesure d’arrêter quelques malfaiteurs et d’empêcher des gens biens de se faire dévaliser.

« Et mon absence ? Mon silence ? »

« Vous les avez retrouvé. Cependant, ils étaient en groupe et vous n’avez pas eu le temps d’envoyer une missive, demandant des renforts. Ils vous ont rossé de coups, assez durement, mais ce sont arrêter avant de vous tuer, » continua Valjean et il se renfrogna. « Je… je n’ai pas réussi à trouver une bonne raison à cela. »

Javert paraissait plutôt serein à la pensée d’une attaque sur sa personne, menant quasiment à sa mort. Il paraissait pensif, essayant d’arranger l’histoire pour coïncider avec la réalité de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans une telle situation.

« Est-ce que ces gens sont connus pour avoir tué auparavant ? Ou est-ce qu’ils ont jusqu’à présent seulement effectués des attaques, avec violence, mais sans mort ? » demanda-t-il à Valjean.

« Je… ne n’ai pas mentionné que qui que ce soit était mort, seulement que j’avais entendu des rumeurs d’attaques par une bande de criminels dangereux mais… »

« Non, non, vous avez bien fait. C’est bien mieux comme cela. Ils sont connus pour être enclins à la violence mais n’ont jamais pris une vie. Non seulement, cela renseigne sur le pourquoi ils ne m’ont pas tué – parce que malgré leur caractère, il y a une ligne qu’ils ne sont pas prêt à franchir – mais également pourquoi la Préfecture n’en a jamais entendu parler. C’est une chose pour les citoyens de ne pas reporter une attaque aux autorités mais une mort ? Non, ils n’auraient pas pu l’ignorer. »

Valjean hocha la tête et, maintenant que Javert l’avait dit, cela semblait une évidence. Il s’en trouva reconnaissant de ne jamais avoir ressenti le besoin d’embellir son histoire plus qu’il ne l’avait fait puisque, apparemment, cela aurait été une grande erreur.

« Alors, ils m’ont battu sévèrement, ce qui explique que je n’ai pas pu les attraper mais pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas envoyé de notes aussitôt que j’en ai été capable ? » demanda-t-il à Valjean.

« Parce qu’ils ne souhaitaient pas prendre le risque que vous puissiez demander des renforts avant qu’ils se soient échappés bien loin. A cause de cela, ils vous ont traîné, alors que vous étiez encore inconscient, bien à l’écart de la dernière location où vous vous trouviez, dans un endroit reculé, isolé, sans beaucoup de trafic. Il y avait, heureusement un cabanon abandonné et une crique pas loin où vous avez pu trouver à boire mais vous étiez blessé assez sévèrement pour ne pas pouvoir entreprendre une marche aussi longue au travers de la montagne avant d’avoir guéri. »

« Et dès que j’en ai été capable, je suis parti mais cela m’a pris un certain temps avant de rencontrer quelqu’un. Quand ce fut le cas, je me suis empressé d’écrire une lettre… »

« Qui m’était adressée puisque c’était moi qui vous avais envoyé sur cette mission en premier lieu et que vous saviez que je m’inquiéterai, en plus d’être parfaitement capable de faire passer le message aux autorités. Il vous faudra écrire cette lettre. »

Javert acquiesça. Il lui faudrait prendre soin, quand il écrirait la lettre, de la faire semblable à un rapport et de ne pas se tromper dans les détails.

« L’homme que vous avez chargé de remettre la lettre à pris bien plus de temps que prévu pour arriver et au moment où la lettre est arrivée, vous étiez déjà en chemin alors je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y répondre pour vous demander d’attendre que j’envoie quelqu’un pour venir vous chercher. Vous êtes arrivés hier, quelques heures seulement après votre lettre, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas pu les avertir avant. »

Javert acquiesça à nouveau. C’était une histoire crédible, si personne ne regardait de trop près dans les détails. Cependant, comme le maire était la personne qui raconterait l’histoire, ils la croiraient probablement sans poser de questions – il était connu pour son honnêteté. De plus, puisque Javert n’était pas le genre d’homme qui s’absentait sans explication, cela donnerait plus de crédibilité. Oui, il y avait une bonne chance pour que le stratagème fonctionne.

« Et croyez moi, vous avez l’air assez fatigué pour que cette histoire semble vraie, » marmonna Valjean et Javert se sentit rougir.

Valjean n’avait pas tort. Il avait l’air d’avoir souffert le martyr mais il aurait préféré qu’on ne le lui rappelle pas. Surtout qu’il savait que les nuits qui n’allaient sûrement pas être plus reposante que celle-ci. Il lui faudrait le temps de se réhabituer à être seul.

« Je vais aller vous chercher une plume et de l’encre, » dit Valjean après avoir attendu un battement, remarquant le trouble que sa remarque avait causé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Javert pour arriver à rédiger une lettre crédible. Il s’assura que son écriture soit quelque peu tremblante, comme pour trahir une faiblesse de sa part au moment de la rédaction, mais autrement cela avait l’air de la même lettre qu’il aurait adressé, dans n’importe quelle situation, à un supérieur. Une fois que cela fut fait, Valjean glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe et s’assura de la chiffonner et de la salir pour la faire passer pour une missive qui avait voyagé.

« Je me mettrai en route pour la Préfecture aujourd’hui, » dit Valjean et Javert hocha la tête en guise de remerciements.

« Est-ce qu’il faut que je vienne avec vous ou est-ce que vous préférez que j’attende ici ? »

Comme il s’agissait d’une affaire concernant la ville – son inspecteur – en quelque sorte, il devait se plier à l’autorité de Madeleine.

« Venez avec moi, » dit Valjean. « S’ils ont des questions, il sera plus simple de pouvoir y répondre tout de suite et, de cette manière, vous aurez immédiatement ce qu’il se passera. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Javert acquiesça et se tut. Maintenant que c’était fait, ils voyageraient ensemble et irait à Arras pour rencontrer le Préfet. Ils lui raconteraient leur histoire et, si tout se passait comme ils l’avaient prévu, l’inspecteur serait de nouveau en fonction aussitôt qu’ils seraient revenus et tout redeviendrait comme avant, comme si cette bohémienne n’avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui. Excepté, bien sûr, qu’il ne passerait plus son temps à surveiller de près les mouvements de Madeleine comme cela avait été le cas auparavant, alors qu’il essayait de le confondre dans un mensonge ou un mauvais acte.

« Javert ? » demanda Valjean avant de s’interrompre et il sembla hésitant, comme s’il était sur le point de demander quelque chose sans être sûr de comment cela serait reçu.

Javert ne pouvait pas penser à une seule chose pour laquelle Valjean pourrait devoir montrer de l’hésitation à lui demander, pas à lui, plus maintenant. Il n’était pas celui qui ne savait pas où il en était. Il n’était pas celui qui devait être incertain à propos de l’avenir.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que…. Est-ce que vous voudriez rester avec moi ? »

Valjean se préparait à un refus catégorique. Il voulait bien sûr que Javert accepte, plus que tout au monde. Il se sentait plus proche de l’homme qu’il ne l’avait été de qui que ce soit depuis très longtemps, depuis Faverolles à vrai dire. Il n’était peut-être plus le petit garçon qu’il avait connu sous le nom d’Etienne, ni même Javert l’enfant, mais il restait encore assez de cet enfant en lui pour qu’il sache que, d’une certaine façon, c’était presque la même chose. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette relation. Bien entendu, il savait que pour Javert, les choses avaient complètement changé. Il n’avait plus les émotions d’un enfant pour brouiller son jugement, peut-être que tout avait changé pour lui et qu’il ne voudrait pas rester.

Javert, pour sa part, avait quelques difficultés à enregistrer les mots parce que ce n’était pas une chose à laquelle il s’était préparé. Il savait que Valjean lui avait dit que rien ne changerait entre eux, mais il en avait fortement douté et, même si cela avait été le cas, il n’aurait pas pensé que cela irait aussi loin que d’avoir l’homme lui proposant de continuer de profiter de son hospitalité.

« Je… quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez rester ici ? Vous avez votre chambre. Si c’est une chose qui pourrait vous faire plaisir, j’aimerais vraiment que vous restiez. »

Valjean le fixait d’un regard honnête et, même si Javert savait au fond de lui qu’il devrait dire non, il voulait dire oui et essayait du mieux qu’il pouvait de trouver des raisons, des bonnes raisons qui l’empêcheraient de le faire et aller contre ses propres souhaits.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on pourrait dire aux autres ? Cela semblerait des plus étranges si l’on commençait à vivre ensemble. »

La question était posée de manière absente, comme s’il n’était pas certain de vouloir demander mais parce que cela était nécessaire. Valjean haussa simplement les épaules.

« Vous avez subi des épreuves dernièrement et, en tant que personne indirectement responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé, à cause du fait que je suis celui qui vous avais envoyé là-bas, je me sentirais bien mieux si je pouvais garder un œil sur vous le temps que vous vous remettiez physiquement et émotionnellement de cette épreuve.

L’excuse glissa sur la langue de Valjean avec aisance. Il y avait pensé dans le courant de la nuit, sachant qu’il allait demander à Javert de rester et sachant que si ce dernier acceptait, il aurait besoin d’une bonne raison pour soudainement avoir son inspecteur vivant avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons ou provoquer des questions auxquelles ils ne seraient pas à même de répondre.

« Je…, » commença Javert, incertain de savoir ce qu’il allait dire : poser une nouvelle question, dire à Valjean que personne n’y croirait, que c’était une mauvaise idée.

Au final, ce ne fut pas ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

« J’aimerais beaucoup cela, Valjean, » dit-il, disant la vérité, incapable de totalement supprimer l’espoir de sa voix.

« Bien, bien, » dit Valjean. « C’est très bien. Je suis heureux. »

Javert hocha la tête, comme s’il avait été en transe, incapable de croire que cela se passait vraiment. Il ne s’était jamais laissé aller à espérer cela et, maintenant, il ne savait que faire ni que dire. Était-il supposé transférer toutes ses affaires depuis son appartement et les mettre dans la chambre qu’il occupait dans cette maison ? Ou devait-il les garder chez lui parce que, non seulement ils devaient maintenir l’illusion que ce n’était qu’une mesure temporaire, mais au cas où cela ne fonctionnerait pas ? Il lui serait très difficile de retrouver un endroit où loger dans la ville s’il le devait, spécialement au vu de la réputation qu’il s’était forgée, réputation qu’il n’avait pas eu au moment de son arrivée.

Il était heureux par contre, heureux que l’homme qui avait pris soin de lui pendant ces dernières semaines continuerait à le faire. Il se renfrogna intérieurement. Qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de penser ? Bien sûr que Valjean ne prendrait plus loin de lui. Ils seraient amis et seulement amis à partir de maintenant. Il n’y aurait plus d’instinct paternel, pas même les petites choses qui avaient continué après qu’il ait révélé son identité. Il était un adulte à présent et il n’y aurait pas de raison que Valjean continue à jouer les pères.

Cela était parfaitement logique et cela aurait dû également être réconfortant alors pourquoi est-ce que Javert avait l’impression de perdre quelque chose qui lui était très précieux, pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait l’impression de redevenir un orphelin ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de chercher au fond de lui une réponse à cette question et était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu’il manque de voir Valjean se lever et s’approcher de lui, vers la table, où il était encore assis. Lorsque Valjean s’adressa à lui depuis son côté, il sursauta et leva les yeux vers l’homme se tenant en face de lui.

« Vous devriez préparer une valise pour quelques jours et je vais faire de même. Je vais nous commander une calèche pour aller jusqu’à Arras. Le plus tôt nous partons, le plus vite tout sera réglé et nous pourrons nous reposer plus tranquille. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me retrouvez pas ici à midi ? On pourra prendre le repas avant de partir et arriver à une heure convenable à la Préfecture. »

Javert montra son agrément au plan, en quelque sorte soulagé de ne pas avoir à planifier le mensonge parce que cela lui était plus que désagréable de mentir comme cela ; cependant, il savait qu’il devait le faire s’il voulait garder son emploi, comme la vérité ne pouvait pas être dite. Alors il était reconnaissant que Valjean prenne les devants.

Il était toujours en train de regarder Valjean lorsque celui-ci fit quelque chose de si inattendu que Javert n’aurait pas pu réagir avant que cela ne soit terminé. Pourtant, Valjean le fit avec tant d’aisance, tant de naturel, qu’il cela lui parut être une occurrence tout à fait normale.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, tendrement, avant de monter à l’étage et commencer à faire sa valise.

 


	12. Livre III: Fantine. Chapitre I

**LIVRE 3: FANTINE**

**Chapitre I**

Javert ne pouvait que lire et relire la lettre qui venait de lui parvenir de la Préfecture d’Arras, encore et encore, incapable de donner du sens aux mots écrits en noir sur blanc sur la page, peinant à accepter qu’il les avait déchiffrer correctement. Cela était tout bonnement impossible. Une telle erreur ne pouvait tout de même pas s’être produit, pas à un tel niveau ? Et pourtant…. Qu’allait-il faire maintenant était la véritable question. Depuis des jours, il avait été tourmenté par le courrier qu’il avait eu le malheur d’envoyer sur un coup de tête, attendant à longueur de journée pour une réponse qu’il avait espérée pleine de remontrances plutôt que de lauriers. Ce qu’il avait reçu en définitive n’était ni l’un ni l’autre mais, en revanche, quelque chose de parfaitement inattendu. C’était une bizarrerie absolue.

Cela aurait été tellement facile de déchirer cette missive, d’en semer les morceaux aux quatre vents et de simplement continuer à vivre sa vie comme si rien ne s’était passé, comme s’il n’avait jamais rien fait d’aussi mesquin et tout bonnement oublier les connaissances que cet acte lui avait apportées. Il savait, cependant, que si Valjean venait à apprendre un jour qu’il avait fait cela, se rendait compte de ce qu’il s’était passé sans qu’il ne le sache et que Javert avait été au courant depuis le début et le lui avait caché, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Non, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que cette lettre n’avait jamais existé, peu importe combien il le souhaitait.

Il devait tout avouer à Valjean et, alors qu’il commença à marcher en direction de la demeure du maire, doucement, comme s’il cherchait par sa lenteur à reporter l’inévitable, Javert se remémora la suite d’événements qui avait commencé une nuit fatidique pour mener à ce moment.

 

Javert était de piquet cette nuit-là, écumant les rues à la recherche de délinquants en tout genre qu’il lui faudrait arrêter pour rendre la ville plus sûre, accomplissant sa tâche avec sa diligence habituelle. Si les gens de Montreuil s’était pris à espérer, à croire, pour un seul instant que son séjour avec leur Monsieur Madeleine adoré avait fait que Javert s’était attendri et étaient prêt à tempérer son application de la loi avec la même merci dont faisait preuve le maire, ils furent rapidement détrompés.

Le premier jour de son retour au travail, après les quelques jours qu’on lui avait accordé pour ‘se remettre de cette terrible épreuve’ qu’il n’avait pas pu refuser, logeant chez Madeleine puisque le maire avait une chambre vide maintenant qu’Etienne avait retrouvé sa famille parmi les bohémiens qui avaient occupés les docks, il avait montré à tout le monde que sa façon d’exercer son travail n’avait en rien changé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre quoi que ce soit d’autre, bien qu’il ait maintenant une autre attitude envers le monde et l’existence de quelque chose entre le blanc et le noir. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à douter de la justesse de ses arrestations, ou il ne serait plus en mesure d’être un agent de l’ordre.

Cela avait créé plus d’une discussion houleuse entre lui et Valjean, une fois qu’il rentrait à la maison après la fin de sa garde, spécialement vu que l’homme n’avait pas arrêté de continuellement chercher à saboter les punitions qu’il distribuait, ou au moins de les diminuer mais, en fin de compte, ils finissaient toujours par s’autoriser des avis divergents sans qu’aucune friction de longue durée ne soit entrevue. Ils allaient se coucher et, au matin, tout était une fois de plus oublié.

C’était la vie, rien de plus, et Javert était parfaitement conscient que deux personnes, tout spécialement deux personnes aux croyances aussi différentes que lui et Valjean, ne pouvaient pas cohabiter pour une période durable sans qu’aucun problème ne fasse surface. C’était quelque chose de parfaitement normal et il s’y était attendu dès le moment où il avait accepté la proposition de Valjean de venir habiter là. Rien ne s’était passé qui les avait troublés plus que de mesure.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut différent.

Javert avait été attiré sur la scène de l’altercation par les voies haussées, bien qu’indistinctes à la distance où il se trouvait lorsqu’il les perçut, et la foule qui s’était amassée autour des deux protagonistes, comme ci cherchant à les cacher d’autres regards. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Baumatabois, un homme bien connu de la ville et, en jetant un coup d’œil supplémentaire, avait remarqué une prostituée qui, apparemment, était en train de plaider avec lui. L’homme saignait. Ce n’était pas une blessure sérieuse, bien loin de là, à peine une égratignure en réalité mais c’était déjà bien assez pour prouver que la femme s’en était prise à lui et l’avait blessé. La détaillant des pieds à la tête, il fut incapable de repérer une seule blessure qui aurait pu signifier qu’elle avait agi en état de légitime défense. De plus, il était bien clair que personne dans la foule n’était prêt à s’avancer pour prendre sa défense. Son devoir était, dans cette situation, très claire.

Il procéda à son arrestation à la demande de sa victime – une exagération peut-être, considérant la portée de la faute mais, si la victime choisissait de porter plainte, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’il pouvait faire – et il ne s’était pas laissé attendrir par ses supplications, parlant d’un enfant malade. Peut-être qu’il s’agissait de la vérité, peut-être que ce n’était qu’un mensonge de plus ; cela n’avait, en fin de compte, pas la moindre importante puisqu’il ne pouvait le prouver d’aucune manière et, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas prendre la chose en considération. Il avait été le témoin de ce genre de prière pendant des années et la plupart d’entre elles, après vérification des faits, se trouvait être complètement factices. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à ces raisons puisque cela le mettrait en grand danger de relâcher des gens qui n’étaient motivé que par leur égoïsme et utilisaient des fantasmes pour amadouer et attendrir leurs interlocuteurs.

C’était le moment qu’avait choisi le maire pour entrer en scène. Il avait apparemment observé le déroulement des événements depuis un moment déjà – ou peut-être ne s’était-il trouvé qu’à portée de voix des figurants – puisqu’il semblait avoir entendu la pute s’apitoyer sur son sort et était maintenant convaincu qu’elle disait la vérité.

« Un moment de votre temps, Javert, » interpela-t-il alors que l’inspecteur était sur le point de lui passer les menottes aux poignets et la conduire de force au commissariat et Javert fronça les sourcils, demandant silencieusement une explication pour cette intervention. « Je crois au récit de cette femme. »

C’était bien la première fois que le maire s’autorisait à intervenir directement dans la rue, à la vue de tous. Peu importe combien souvent il avait été en désaccord avec son inspecteur par le passé, il avait toujours eu assez de respect pour lui et pour sa position pour ne pas disputer ses décisions sous les yeux des gens de la ville et, peut-être plus important, de ses collègues.

« Mais, Monsieur le Maire ! » commença-t-il à protester, outragé.

Valjean, cependant, l’ignora complètement, de même que tout ce qu’il essaya de lui dire par la suite, préférant continuer sa discussion avec la catin même après que celle-ci lui ait, de manière si insubordonnée, craché au visage, accusant le maire de sa déchéance. Il ne pouvait pas croire à l’audace de cette femme ! Et le maire qui ne faisait rien pour la punir mais, bien au contraire, se sentait coupable parce qu’il avait apparemment été la cause de son malheur lorsqu’il avait laissé son contremaitre de la renvoyer un jour, cette femme qui avait été une de ses employées à l’usine.

Javert essaya encore une fois de protester mais le maire ne prit pas même la peine de s’énerver contre lui et d’argumenter à ce sujet – ce qu’il aurait préféré – choisissant à la place de la prendre dans ses bras et de dire à Javert qu’il l’emmenait à l’hôpital. Après cela, plus un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti, laissant Javert seul au beau milieu de la rue, sans même lui accorder un regard par-dessus son épaule.

L’inspecteur s’empressa de disperser la foule, reconnaissant de voir que Baumatabois était parti avant que le maire n’arrive et qu’il ne soit donc pas obligé d’être là pour gérer sa colère quant au fait que, apparemment, il n’allait pas être dédommagé de quelque manière que cela soit, et ses hommes jusqu’à ce qu’il soit le dernier à rester sur la place.

L’incident aurait pu être clos à ici si Javert avait fait le choix, à ce moment très précis, de se rendre à la maison du maire, de l’attendre là – laissant le temps à sa colère de retomber quelque peu – et peut-être de se quereller avec Valjean une fois que l’homme serait rentré de l’hôpital. La situation aurait été légèrement inconfortable pendant une certaine période mais les choses en seraient restées là, se seraient tassées au bout d’un moment et ils auraient pu s’en remettre sans trop de problème. Et c’était très probablement ce qu’aurait fait Javert s’il n’avait ressenti que de la colère.

Cependant, il était bien plus blessé qu’en colère et cela changea toute la donne.

Il y avait longtemps, bien longtemps, plus qu’il ne pouvait s’en rappeler, depuis la dernière fois où il avait laissé qui que ce soit s’approcher assez de lui pour détenir le pouvoir de le blesser. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne s’était pas produit qu’il en avait oublié la sensation. C’était une impression des plus désagréables et il ne souhaitait pas risquer de s’en exposer potentiellement à plus en confrontant Valjean cette nuit-là et probablement devoir également l’entendre sermonner à propos de la vertu de la merci.

Pour cela, au lieu de retourner chez le maire une fois sa garde terminée, il rentra directement à son appartement à lui. Valjean et lui avaient longtemps hésité à le garder lorsque Javert avait déménagé la plus grande partie de ses affaires à la maison, mais ils avaient décidé que cela aiderait à maintenir l’illusion d’une mesure temporaire et, il devait bien l’admettre, en cette instance, il était vraiment très heureux de cette décision. Si la gardienne de l’immeuble fut surprise de le voir de retour si inopinément, elle se garda bien de lui poser quelque question que ce soit, ne sachant que trop bien qu’il n’était pas du genre à aimer les bavardages ou les confidences dans ses moments les meilleures. Aujourd’hui que sa mauvaise humeur pouvait se lire plus que clairement sur son visage, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de s’y oser. Elle préféra éviter un rappel pointu qu’elle devrait se mêler de ses propres affaires et arrêter de fourrer son nez dans les siennes.

Une fois qu’il fut seul, il se permit de laisser tomber le masque, laissant un mélange de douleur et de confusion, presque de trahison, se peindre sur les traits de son visage.

A aucun moment depuis le début de leur cohabitation il n’avait ordonné à Valjean de cesser de le questionner sur ses arrestations, peu importe combien leurs querelles en étaient devenues difficiles – et il aurait pu, s’il l’avait désiré, maintenant que l’homme n’était plus seulement le maire mais aussi un ex-forçat – et il y avait eu comme un pacte tacite entre eux, que toute discussion concernant ces sujets ne serait entamée qu’une fois derrière porte fermée. Cette nuit, Valjean avait tout simplement choisi de l’humilier en public, sans même une once de remords, sans se soucier des effets de ses propres actions sur Javert.

Si seulement Valjean avait montré un peu d’intérêt aux conséquences, s’il avait au moins regardé derrière lui et vu les émotions se succéder dans les yeux de l’inspecteur, peut-être aurait-il demandé à Javert de les accompagner à l’hôpital et qu’ils auraient pu parler de la situation, au lui de simplement le balayer lui et son opinion, sans faire de cas, devant ses collègues qui, il en était certain, se confondraient en commérage dans le futur, pas devant Javert peut-être, mais derrière son dos, il pouvait en être sûr.

Si Valjean avait fait cela, tout aurait pu s’arrêter à ce moment très précis et bien des soucis auraient pu être évités, pour tous les deux.

Cependant, durant tout le reste de cette nuit fatidique, Javert ne se retrouva pas à l’hôpital à se quereller avec Valjean au sujet de cette humiliation, mais tout seul, dans son logement, à ruminer ses noires pensées et essayer de tendre à une blessure qu’il n’avait pas été préparé à recevoir. Et lorsque l’état émotionnel de Javert était compris, lorsqu’il était pris par surprise par la force de ces propres émotions, ses réactions avaient tendance à être complètement disproportionnées et pas du tout motivées par une quelconque suite logique dans les idées mais seulement réalisée dans la fureur du moment. De ce fait, il avait plus d’une fois eu des actions qu’il avait regrettées après coup.

Ce fut pour cela qu’il chercha immédiatement une feuille de papier et une plume et commença à rédiger une lettre, une lettre qu’il s’était pourtant promis de ne jamais envoyer. Qu’il avait promis à Valjean de ne jamais envoyer. Il écrivit rapidement, avec détermination, ses mots se couchant sans peine sur le papier mais, fort heureusement, sans donner tous les détails sordides de l’histoire, ne donnant à son destinataire rien de plus qu’un compte rendu de ses suspicions, comme s’il l’avait écrite avant sa transformation en enfant, seulement après avoir vu l’homme soulever le chariot pour secourir Fauchelevent. Il l’écrit comme s’il n’était pas certain de lui, mais pouvant seulement deviner de façon plus ou moins plausible la vérité. Ce fut la seule chose qui, une fois qu’il se fut calmé, put sauver une partie de son estime de soi ; le fait qu’il avait rédigé cette lettre comme si, même dans le maelstrom de ses émotions, il avait choisi de lui-même de ne pas complètement trahir Valjean.

Bien entendu, dès qu’il eut posé le point final, il la porta rapidement à l’office de poste, sachant qu’elle serait envoyée très bientôt, et il rentra se coucher. Même s’il lui fallut un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil, et que cela ne fut de loin pas une nuit reposante, cela suffit pour le calmer. Lorsqu’il se réveilla le matin suivant, il réalisa que, même si Valjean avait eu tort de s’adresser à lui comme il l’avait fait en public, il avait complètement exagéré la portée des événements. Il se sentait toujours blessé, oui, mais la violence du choc initial s’était estompée, laissant derrière elle seulement une douleur sourde et une réalisation absolument horrifiée.

Il s’habilla plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant, ne prenant pas le soin de porter attention à tous les moindres détails de son apparence comme il le faisait habituellement, et quitta l’immeuble avec à peine un hochement de tête en guise de salutation à la gouvernante. Il oublia son petit déjeuner et marcha d’un pas rapide et déterminé – et s’il avait pu courir sans attirer une attention qu’il ne souhaitait pas, il l’aurait fait – en direction de l’office de poste avec l’espoir très infime que sa lettre serait toujours là. Peut-être y avait-il eu un retard quelque part et que le postier n’avait pas encore pu partir ? Peut-être que l’homme en charge la veille avait perdu sa lettre – il avait été très tard, après tout, lorsque Javert l’avait déposée – et l’avait oubliée ?

Apparemment, la chance n’était pas de son côté, il semblait, et l’employé lui répondit que la lettre était partie, comme convenu, il y avait déjà bien quelques heures de cela et qu’elle était, en ce moment-même, en chemin vers la Préfecture.

Javert quitta l’office de poste et s’en retourna en direction de son appartement, machinalement, presque comme s’il était en transe, incapable de croire qu’il avait fait cela après avoir dit, avoir promis, en termes clairs et nets, qu’il ne renverrait pas Valjean à Toulon. Il venait de manquer à sa promesse, lui qui s’était toujours enorgueilli d’être homme de paroles, peu importa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Maintenant, Valjean était en danger d’être retrouvé. Ou, amenda-t-il, il y avait tout du moins un risque, car Javert n’avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir comment est-ce que la Préfecture allait réagir à sa missive. Est-ce qu’ils écouteraient ses suspicions ou est-ce qu’ils les balaieraient comme des fantaisies ? Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’attendre leur réponse pour le savoir. Cela ne servait absolument à rien de spéculer à ce sujet et il y avait un autre point, un point bien plus important, auquel il devait réfléchir.

Comment est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire à Valjean ce qu’il avait fait ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir y penser, pouvoir réfléchir à comment est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir mettre ses actions récentes en mots, de manière à ce que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, Valjean puisse tout de même lui pardonner sa transgression. Toutefois, il aurait fallu qu’il ait un moment seul, un moment à lui, pour y penser pour que cela puisse arriver. Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas puisqu’il fut confronté, alors qu’il se rapprochait de son logement, à Valjean. Valjean qui semblait terriblement navré et la culpabilité frappa Javert de plein fouet.

« Monsieur le Maire, » parvint-il à saluer alors qu’il s’arrêtait en face de l’homme, se demandant si sa voix paraissait aussi étrange à Valjean qu’elle l’était à lui-même.

Si cela était en effet le cas, Valjean ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

« Inspecteur. Si vous avez un moment avant de prendre votre garde, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé ? »

Si la question était arrivée avant qu’il ne commette son incroyable erreur, il aurait eu une réponse sarcastique toute prête à cette occasion, considérant l’incapacité de Valjean à attendre d’être en privé la nuit précédente. Cependant, après ce qu’il venait de faire, il n’était très certainement pas en mesure de clamer sa grandeur morale et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. La seule chose qu’il fut capable de faire fut de faire entrer l’homme dans son appartement.

« Javert, » commença maladroitement Valjean aussitôt qu’ils furent seuls. « Je suis désolé. Je… pas pour être venu au secours de Fantine, elle avait visiblement besoin d’un hôpital. Elle est très malade, vous savez. Mais je n’aurais pas dû… pas comme cela. Je n’avais aucune intention de vous mettre dans l’embarras. »

Javert avait écouté d’une oreille distraite les excuses de Valjean, qui s’en voulant manifestement de la manière dont il l’avait empêché d’arrêter la pute – Fantine, parce qu’il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de faire face au sermon de Valjean s’il se risquait à l’appeler comme cela devant lui – et il savait que maintenant était le moment idéal pour lui parler de la lettre qu’il avait envoyée, le moment idéal pour se confesser et ils auraient pu tous les deux réfléchir à comment arranger les choses.

Il avait malheureusement été pris par surprise par la présence de Valjean et il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir par lui-même à toutes les ramifications possibles de ses actions. Les mots, la confession, ne lui virent pas. Au lieu de cela, il se surprit à répondre à ce que venait de finir de dire Valjean.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, parce qu’il n’avait pas, pour une seule seconde, pensé que le but de Valjean était son humiliation, même si cela avait été le résultat.

Il ne s’en était tout simplement pas soucié du tout et il n’était honnêtement pas sûr de laquelle des deux solutions était la pire.

Valjean semblait en attendre plus pourtant, et Javert souhaitait seulement qu’il s’en aille et le laisse à se morfondre en paix, dans le doute et la pitié. Et il souhaitait qu’il lui dise de rentrer à la maison et que tout était oublié. Il ne savait tout simplement plus.

« Elle a violé la loi, » se retrouva-t-il à répondre, incertain du pourquoi, sa culpabilité le rongeant de l’intérieur et l’empêchant de penser rationnellement. « Elle a attaqué un gentleman. »

Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de continuer la conversation, tout chose considérée, ni le meilleur moment, mais il n’était pas vraiment présent et il supposait qu’une explication était peut-être tout de même meilleure qu’un silence confus.

« Un gentleman qui a glissé de la neige dans ce qui était très probablement le seul habit de la pauvre femme, au milieu de la nuit, en plein hiver, alors qu’elle était déjà malade et tout cela pour la seule raison qu’elle ait refusé de coucher avec lui ? » s’indigna Valjean.

Cela semblait affreux, dit comme cela, mais Javert ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre la parole d’une prostituée par-dessus celle d’un bourgeois, surtout pas lorsque tous les témoins présents au moment des événements supportaient sa version des faits. Contrairement au maire, il n’avait pas cette liberté.

« Elle est réellement malade ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d’éviter la querelle qu’il pouvait voir venir et engageant Valjean sur un autre chemin

Valjean hocha la tête sombrement, sans joie.

« Elle est mourante, » constata-t-il. « Les Sœurs ne pensent pas qu’elle puisse s’en sortir en tout cas. J’essaie de faire en sorte que sa fille puisse revenir à temps pour la voir une dernière fois. J’ai écrit une lettre à l’aubergiste à Montfermeil. »

Alors il y avait vraiment une enfant dans l’histoire. Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses encore pire. Si elle avait menti, il se serait senti mieux mais sachant qu’elle essayait vraiment de faire de son mieux pour une enfant dont elle devait s’occuper rendit sa conscience déjà coupable encore plus fragile. Il acquiesça simplement sévèrement en direction de Valjean, se sentait incapable de continuer la conversation et souhaitant seulement qu’elle se termine.

Soit Valjean ressentait la même chose que lui, soit il pouvait lire en lui encore mieux qu’il ne l’aurait pensé parce que sa contenance tout entière changea et il remit son chapeau, indiquant ainsi son intention de partir. Javert le ramena à la porte et était sur le point de lui dire au revoir lorsque Valjean se retourna vers lui.

« Javert. Après votre garde, » commença-t-il et il marqua une pause, comme s’il cherchait ses mots ou hésitait à parler. « Revenez à la maison. »

C’était une prière et Javert se retrouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus qu’acquiescer son agrément et cela lui valut un sourire auquel il essaya de répondre. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir réussi mais Valjean partit et Javert se retrouva seul une fois encore, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer mais sachant que tout allait changer et ce très bientôt. Il s’adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, priant pour que la Préfecture ignore tout simplement sa lettre, sans entamer d’enquête.

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent normalement et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas agir comme si quoi que ce soit n’allait pas et il s’était, apparemment, acquitté de cette tâche à merveille. Ou, en tout cas, assez bien pour que Valjean, tant préoccupé qu’il l’était par l’état de santé de Fantine et qui n’était donc pas à son mieux lorsqu’il était question de parler avec Javert, ne remarque rien. Il aurait pu mal le prendre mais, en cette instance, c’était pour le mieux.

Il n’avait pas encore réussi à trouver le moment le meilleur pour parler à Valjean de ce qu’il avait fait, pas lorsque l’homme était si occupé et avait bien assez d’autres problèmes à régler déjà. Pourtant, il savait bien qu’il ne rendrait les choses que pires encore en attendant. La lettre qu’il avait rédigée n’allait pas mystérieusement disparaître sur le chemin et une réponse n’allait pas tarder à lui parvenir.

Cette réponse arriva finalement. C’était aujourd’hui, après des jours et des jours d’une attente insoutenable, qu’elle était finalement tombée dans ses mains et son contenu était si loin de tous les scénarios qu’il avait pu s’imaginer qu’il aurait pu penser être au beau milieu d’un songe.

Alors le voilà, devant la porte de Valjean, serrant la lettre dans son poing. Maintenant qu’il avait résolu son dilemme moral au sujet de quoi faire et qu’il avait décidé que la seule façon d’agir était d’avertir le principal intéressé. Il redoutait la conversation, redoutait la réaction de Valjean mais, vu les mots écrits sur cette page de papier, il n’y avait aucun autre choix pour résoudre la chose.

Valjean devait être prévenu immédiatement, avant la fin du tribunal, s’il voulait avoir une chance d’être pardonné.

Il s’acquitta finalement du dernier pas et ouvrit la porte – le besoin de frapper ou de sonner avant d’être invité à l’intérieur ayant disparu il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il marcha droit vers le salon, où il savait qu’il allait trouver l’homme et le voilà bien, lisant un livre à la lumière du feu de bois, paraissant si paisible que Javert détestait devoir briser le moment.

Il se racla la gorge et Valjean leva immédiatement la tête, souriant lorsqu’il le vit, plus tôt qu’à son habitude. Son sourire l’effaça lorsqu’il vit combien Javert était pale et, immédiatement, le livre fut laissé sur le côté et oublié à cause de son inquiétude.

« Javert ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Javert acquiesça brusquement, une fois, car il n’avait pas le cœur à écouter les inquiétudes de Valjean à son égard, pas alors qu’il ne les méritait pas.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, »dit-il, regardant droit par-dessus l’épaule de Valjean, sur un point dans le lointain, et il prit son courage, prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

 


	13. Livre III: Fantine. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Jean Valjean n’était pas un homme prompt à des réactions démesurées, à l’exception d’une situation où la vie d’une personne qui lui était chère se retrouvait en danger. Son désir de protéger la vie d’autrui pouvait provoquer en son sein des réactions de cette trempe. Néanmoins, en tout autre cas, il était normalement calme, posé, arrivant sans trop de souci à internaliser la plupart de ses émotions et pouvant de ce fait réagir de manière modérée. Après avoir passé aussi longtemps que lui en prison, où le moindre éclat d’émotion pouvait, soit être puni par les gardes, soit utilisé plus tard contre soi-même et par les autres prisonniers, il était plus sage d’apprendre.

C’était la raison pour laquelle il réussit à conserver son calme durant la totalité de la confession de Javert.

Il écouta l’homme très attentivement et, pour un œil sans entraînement, il aurait simplement paru accaparé par ce qui se disait mais sans rien ressentir de distinct par rapport au discours tenu. Non, il n’y avait rien sur son visage, rien dans son comportement, dans sa contenance, qui trahissait la moindre de ses émotions.

Pourtant, à l’intérieur, c’était quelque chose d’entièrement différent.

Premièrement, il y avait la complète et profonde incrédulité face au fait que Javert avait réellement écrit à la Préfecture à son sujet, après qu’il lui ait presque fait le serment qu’il ne dénoncerait pas Valjean. Sachant exactement combien l’homme estimait l’honnêteté – celle des autres et la sienne – et le poids qu’il mettait dans ses promesses, cela avait été un choc d’entendre qu’il avait rompu la sienne. Il comprenait que cela s’était passé dans un état d’émotions telles qu’il n’était pas du tout en possession de ses moyens au moment des faits. Cela était un début d’explication mais cela était tout de même difficile à digérer.

Deuxièmement, il y avait le sentiment de trahison. Qu’un homme en qui il avait confiance, de qui il était devenu si proche au fil du temps, avait pu le trahir d’une telle manière, à cause de si peu, le fit énormément souffrir. Depuis Toulon, il avait été incapable de faire confiance en qui que ce soit, pas de manière complète et spécialement pas avec toute la vérité à son sujet. Personne, jusqu’à Javert et maintenant, c’était comme cela que l’homme le repayait ?

La colère avait suivi rapidement. Pas seulement pour ce qu’il avait fait mais également le fait qu’il le lui ait caché pendant aussi longtemps. Si la Préfecture avait décidé de commencer une investigation sans d’abord envoyer une lettre à Javert pour l’en informer, Valjean aurait été pris de court et serait probablement, en ce moment-même, en chemin vers la prison, enchaîné par le cou. Il aurait pu au moins le lui dire pour qu’il se prépare à quitter la ville dès qu’il le fallait, pour garder sa liberté.

Il se rabattit finalement sur l’acceptation. Après tout, ce qui était fait était fait et il n’y avait absolument aucun moyen de revenir en arrière et de changer le cours des événements maintenant. La Préfecture avait été avertie et elle avait répondu avec ce qu’elle pensait être la vérité, c'est-à-dire que Jean Valjean avait déjà été recapturé et qu’il était en passe d’être à nouveau jugé très bientôt. La surprise et le quasi-soulagement qu’il avait ressenti face à la nouvelle avait bientôt laissé la place à la réalisation noire qu’il ne lui serait pas facile de vivre avec lui-même s’il gardait le silence sur la chose et qu’il laissait un innocent être condamné à sa place.

Il avait été si longtemps perdu dans ses contemplations, analysant ses sentiments en la matière et essayant déjà de décider de ce qu’il aurait à faire pour Champmathieu, l’homme qui était accusé d’être Valjean, qu’il ne s’était pas vraiment rendu compte que son interlocuteur avait fini de parler et attendait avec trépidation qu’il lui réponde.

« Valjean ? » demanda finalement Javert après un moment de silence, incapable de supporter l’attente, ayant étudié le moindre frémissement de l’expression de Valjean dans l’espoir de discerner une quelconque indication de ce que l’homme pouvait bien ressentir mais soit il était trop inquiet pour pouvoir le lire aisément, soit Valjean était encore plus doué qu’il ne le pensait pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments.

Le son de son nom, prononcée d’une voix si étranglée, si petite, sortit Valjean de ses pensées en sursaut et ses yeux, qui pourtant étaient resté fixé sur Javert pendant toute sa confession, semblèrent finalement le voir à nouveau.

Il détailla les traits de l’homme et, contrairement à lui-même, Javert ne cachait en rien ce qu’il ressentait. Dans toute autre situation, il aurait probablement essayé – si ce n’était réussi – essayer d’avoir l’air impassible, mais il avait apparemment décidé qu’il le devait au maire d’être honnête, pas seulement dans ses mots, mais également dans ses actions et émotions aujourd’hui et Valjean pouvait voir, clair comme le cristal, la culpabilité, le désespoir, l’appréhension et la résignation, tous mêlés ensemble.

Il aurait dû être en colère, encore maintenant, mais depuis l’Evêque, il ne s’était jamais autorisé à se morfondre dans de telles émotions et la multitude de sentiments, si facilement lisibles sur le visage de Javert, achevèrent de tuer les derniers restes d’ire dans son cœur. Même après ce qu’avait fait l’homme, il ne voulait plus jamais voir un tel anéantissement sur ce faciès.

« C’est bon, Javert. Tout va bien, » dit Valjean, essayant de sourire mais incertain de sa réussite ou de son échec. « Est-ce que je peux voir cette lettre, s’il vous plait ? »

Javert lui tendit la lettre, extrêmement froissée puisqu’il l’avait tenue enfermée dans son poing pendant toute la durée de la conversation et il resta silencieux, attendant que Valjean la lise par lui-même, incertain de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Valjean replia la lettre une fois qu’il eut terminé sa lecture et la posa précautionneusement sur la table. Il regarda de nouveau Javert et décida qu’il lui faudrait attendre d’être seul pour pouvoir penser plus fermement à ce qu’il allait décider de faire. Il savait bien ce qui lui était requis de faire, mais n’était pas certain d’avoir le courage de passer à l’action, pas maintenant, pas quand il avait fait de cet endroit son paradis sur terre.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, » commença-t-il, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Javert dans la sienne.

Ils ne se touchaient plus vraiment avec affection, depuis que Javert était redevenu un adulte physiquement, excepté pour le baiser que Valjean avait posé sur son front ce jour où ils étaient partis ensemble en direction d’Arras. Le maire n’avait jamais été certain que de telles marques d’affection seraient acceptées et non rejetées mais, à l’instant présent, il avait décidé de s’y risquer. Cela semblait bien plus aisé de le rassurer de cette manière.

« Je sais que vous ne vouliez me faire aucun mal, n’avez jamais pensé à mal. Vous étiez blessé par mon comportement, » continua-t-il et Javert déglutit, baissant les yeux alors qu’il réalisait que Valjean avait correctement interprété l’émotion qui l’avait forcé à commettre l’impardonnable, alors que toute autre personne aurait attribué son acte à la colère ; Valjean avait deviné juste. « Vous avez agi sans y penser et vous le regrettez depuis, n’ai-je pas raison ? »

Javert acquiesça. Bien entendu qu’il le regrettait depuis lors. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité ne jamais avoir écrit cette lettre ? Combien de jours avait-il passé à prier pour qu’un accident survienne et que sa lettre soit perdue à jamais au lieu d’arriver à destination ? Mais cela ne changeait rien. Si, si, si… avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

« Je voulais vous le dire plus tôt, » murmura-t-il. « Je voulais vous le dire depuis le matin où vous êtes venu vous excuser mais je ne savais pas comment ! Je ne savais pas ! Je vous l’aurais dit immédiatement si j’avais su trouver les mots. Je suis désolé, Valjean, je suis si désolé. S’il vous plait… »

Valjean avait serré la main de Javert dès le moment où ses mots s’étaient emballés, avaient commencé à se bousculer pour sortir mais cela ne semblait pas être assez pour calmer l’homme qui ne savait pas lui-même ce pourquoi il priait. Lorsque le flot de paroles cessa abruptement et que Javert le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes qu’il se refusait à laisser couler, ressemblant tellement, à cet instant précis, à Etienne qui l’avait regardé avec le même regard une fois sorti de son cauchemar, il tira sur sa main, essayant de le faire basculer, et ouvrit ses bras.

Javert n’eut qu’un instant d’hésitation. Un instant où il se demanda s’il pouvait vraiment faire cela, s’il pouvait vraiment se permettre un comportement aussi puéril. Ses instincts reprirent le dessus rapidement et il se glissa de lui-même, si facilement, si aisément, dans l’étreinte qui lui était offerte. Il savait qu’il ne le méritait pas, mais il se laissa simplement être bercé pendant un moment, laissa la main de Valjean tracer des cercles invisibles, lents, sur son dos, comme s’il cherchait à tarir une rivière de larmes inexistantes. Javert ne commenta pas sur cette attention inutile.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il à nouveau, comme s’il n’avait pas été entendu la première fois, comme s’il attendait une réponse spécifique, réalisa Valjean et il ferma les yeux parce que c’était une réponse qu’il pouvait lui donner.

Il pouvait l’absoudre de tout.

« Vous êtes pardonné, Javert. Je vous pardonne. »

Javert laissa sortir un sanglot étranglé et, sa tension se relâchant, prit une grande inspiration. Seigneur ! Merci, il était pardonné. Il était si soulagé d’entendre ses paroles qu’il ne se rendit pas compte de l’étrangeté de la voix de Valjean, tout comme il ne s’était pas rendu compte que l’homme était calme, bien trop calme, et que ses réactions étaient beaucoup trop étudiées, minutées, pour être complètement honnêtes. C’était visible mais dans sa détresse émotionnelle, il ne put rien déceler de tout cela.

Finalement, Valjean desserra son étreinte et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Vous n’avez pas bien dormi ces derniers temps, » dit-il parce qu’il avait bien remarqué le manque de sommeil de Javert, même s’il avait préféré ne pas commenter dessus, l’ayant attribué à des problèmes à son travail ; il n’avait pas voulu interférer plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait.

Peut-être qu’il aurait dû. Peut-être que s’il avait essayé d’en savoir plus dès le début, Javert aurait cédé face aux interrogatoires et lui aurait tout dit. Ils auraient pu éviter de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Néanmoins, il n’avait rien fait de tout cela et il était maintenant complètement inutile d’y songer.

« Pas vraiment, non, » répondit honnêtement Javert. « J’avais trop de choses à l’esprit. »

« Alors vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant. Vous avez besoin de repos et je suis certain que cette soirée a été bien assez stressante pour vous. »

Javert hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment. Oui, ça ce n’était rien de le dire, pensa-t-il avec raillerie. Stressé ne commençait même pas à le couvrir et il supposait que Valjean avait raison, il avait besoin de sommeil. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant qu’il avait soulagé sa conscience en confessant toute l’histoire à Valjean, son esprit le laisserait en paix et lui offrirait une nuit de repos.

Il se leva de sa place sur le sofa et avec un ‘bonne nuit’ à l’attention de Valjean, il se rendit dans sa chambre, avec l’intention de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, bien reposante, pour se remettre de celles qu’il avait passées à se tourner et retourner sur le matelas.

Valjean l’observa s’en aller, maintenant sa façade de calme jusqu’à ce que l’homme disparaisse de son champ de vision et, finalement, tout ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir apparut sur ses traits. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, sa respiration devenue saccadée, pas certain qu’il soit capable d’accomplir son devoir. Sur un coup de tête, il reprit la lettre que Javert avait laissée derrière lui lorsqu’il était monté à l’étage et la relut encore une fois, comme si les mots avaient changé dans le laps de temps qui s’était écoulé.

Rien n’avait changé, cependant.

Il y avait toujours un homme emprisonné à Arras, dans l’attente de son jugement. Un homme qui serait condamné pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis. De toute façon, son vol serait puni, peu importe l’intervention de Valjean. C’était juste, bien entendu. Mais s’il était envoyé en prison en tant que récidiviste ayant violé, de plus, sa conditionnelle, il n’y aurait aucune possibilité pour qu’il ressorte un jour de cet enfer. Est-ce que le vol d’une branche de pommes méritait réellement une vie entière gâchée à Toulon.

Non, bien sûr que ce n’était pas le cas. Et Valjean ne pouvait pas, en toute bonne conscience, le laisser aller au bagne à sa place.

Mais qu’allait-il donc arriver aux gens de Montreuil-sur-Mer, aux travailleurs de l’usine, s’il était arrêté ? Ils se retrouveraient probablement bientôt à la rue, une fois encore, et tout le bien qu’il avait pu faire pour la ville, tout ce qu’il s’était efforcé de construire pour améliorer les conditions de vie des plus démunis serait pour rien.

Est-ce qu’il pouvait réellement considérer soulager sa conscience une plus grande priorité que leur bien être ?

La réponse aurait été non s’il s’était seulement s’agit de sa paix d’esprit et pas non plus de la vie d’un innocent, qui pesait également dans la balance.

Néanmoins, il n’avait pas le droit de prendre la place de Dieu. Ce n’était pas à lui de décider si c’était Champmathieu ou les travailleurs qui méritaient le plus d’être sauvé. Non, la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire était d’agir de la façon dont sa conscience le dictait et celle-ci lui disait qu’il devait se rendre de toute urgence à Arras et arrêter le jury avant qu’ils ne commettent l’erreur d’envoyer un homme qui n’avait rien fait que de commettre un petit vol à l’étalage servir la sentence d’un récidiviste, violeur de conditionnelle, qui avait déjà passé dix-neuf années en prison.

Etant donné la date du jugement, il n’avait pas une seule minute à perdre. Il lui faudrait être parti bien avant le lever du jour mais il avait encore beaucoup à faire en préparation. Il avait tant de responsabilités mais il savait qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire en si peu de temps pour s’assurer que tout serait fait au mieux. De plus, il doutait réellement que ses souhaits seraient respectés une fois qu’il serait identifié comme fugitif. Il en doutait réellement.

S’assurant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne voulant pas risquer d’alerter Javert que quelque chose d’inhabituel se passait, il commença ses préparations. Il y avait beaucoup à faire avant qu’il ne soit près pour la prison. Il était peut-être sur le point de se dénoncer, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait oublié la promesse qu’il avait faite à une femme très malade, la promesse de lui ramener son enfant et, puisque l’aubergiste ne semblait pas sur le point de céder à ses missives, il n’y avait que l’option d’y aller par lui-même ou d’y envoyer quelqu’un de confiance. Il lui faudra quitter Arras avant qu’ils ne l’arrêtent.

Quelques jours de plus en cavale et ensuite il se laisserait arrêter sans poser de résistance. Oui, c’était un bon compromis.

Ensuite, il y avait tout l’argent qu’il avait réussi à engranger en tant que Monsieur Madeleine. Il n’en aurait plus l’utilité là où il allait, maintenant qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais le monde extérieur. Il savait toutefois que s’il ne faisait aucune provision pour cet argent, ce seraient les plus riches qui en profiteraient et non ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Non, il le prendrait avec lui et le cacherait quelque part. Ensuite, il pourrait donner les instructions pour le trouver à Cosette, la fille de Fantine, pour s’assurer qu’elle ne souffrirait pas de la même façon que sa mère.

Oui, c’était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il cacherait les chandeliers avec l’argent. Ils étaient les seuls objets de valeur qu’il possédait et il supposait qu’il pouvait également en faire cadeau à Cosette. Pourquoi donc les laisser ici, dans cette maison ? Il n’y avait personne à Montreuil qui pourrait les apprécier à leur juste valeur, pas parce qu’ils étaient en argent, mais parce qu’ils étaient le cadeau d’un saint.

Il gribouilla une lettre à son contremaitre afin de l’avertir de son absence, sans en dire plus. La vérité allait éclater assez rapidement comme cela, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que l’usine ne puisse pas continuer de fonctionner à plein régime aussi longtemps que cela était encore possible.

Il griffonna également un document pour son notaire, lui donnant ses propres suggestions de quoi faire avec l’usine, avançant quelques options pour qu’elle puisse continuer à fonctionner après son arrestation. Il savait que cela n’arriverait très certainement pas, que le document perdrait toute sa valeur lorsque sa vraie identité serait connue, mais il pouvait au moins essayer. Il devait faire un choix qui, il en était certain, condamnerait des centaines de personnes, la moindre des choses était d’essayer d’amortir le coup autant qu’il le pouvait.

Il prit les lettres avec lui, y ajouta une petite bafouille à l’attention de la gouvernante, pour les donner à l’office de poste lorsqu’il serait en chemin à destination d’Arras et il commença à préparer un bagage avec une partie de ses vêtements – il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il allait prendre pour retrouver Cosette – mais s’assura à ce que cela ne soit pas vu comme étrange, qu’il aille seulement l’air de quelqu’un ayant un voyage à faire et non d’un home sur le point de commencer une cavale. Il cacha son argent au milieu de tout cela.

Finalement, il était prêt – ou tout du moins aussi prêt qu’il pouvait l’être, considérant le fait qu’il était sur le point de se condamner de son plein gré à l’enfer.

Il y avait tout de même une dernière chose…

Silencieusement, il monta à nouveau les escaliers et se rendit tout droit dans la chambre de Javert. Il ouvrit la porte, sans un bruit et avança à pas feutré dans la pièce. Il pouvait être reconnaissant que l’homme soit un si profond dormeur malgré sa profession. Ou, maintenant qu’il y pensait, à cause de sa profession. Après tout, lorsqu’il fallait parfois être réveillé à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, et parfois passer des jours entiers sans dormir, il valait mieux être capable de se reposer dès qu’il y en avait l’occasion et ne pas se réveiller au moindre son.

Il s’arrêta à côté du lit, le clair de lune se déversant par la fenêtre de la chambre grâce aux rideaux tirés, rendant tous les détails de ses traits facile à observer. Il semblait dormir paisiblement et Valjean laissa un sourire tendre illuminer son visage malgré la triste occasion. Il n’en voulait pas à Javert pour ce qu’il avait fait, mais il était néanmoins affligé que cela doive se terminer de cette façon.

Espérant ne pas le déranger, incertain de la manière dont il réussirait à expliquer sa présence et ses actions si l’homme se réveillant, il balaya ses cheveux de son front, ses doigts frôlant à peine la peau de l’inspecteur. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, sachant ce qu’il avait à faire, mais la nécessité ne rendait pas les choses plus aisées. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps et repousser l’inévitable n’aiderait en rien.

Ignorant le picotement des larmes dans ses yeux, il se baissa et embrassa tendrement la tempe de l’homme endormi, arrivant à peine à garder ses émotions sous contrôle pendant son geste.

« Adieu, Javert, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille et Javert remua légèrement, se tournant pour lui faire face mais sans sortir du sommeil, semblant seulement rechercher le contact entre eux, même dans son état d’inconscience.

S’accordant une dernière caresse sur la tête de Javert, Valjean se redressa précipitamment, avant qu’il ne retrouve dans l’incapacité de le faire, pour quitter la pièce aussi silencieusement qu’il y était entré. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et quitta cette maison pour ce qui était très certainement la dernière fois.

 


	14. Livre III: Fantine. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Lorsque Javert s’éveilla le matin suivant sa confession si émotionnelle, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Comment est-ce qu’il aurait pu ? C’était un jour des plus ordinaires. Il n’y avait aucun bruit étrange, rien qui aurait pu l’avertir du coup de massue qui était sur le point de lui tomber dessus. Rien ne semblait différent et il se prépara de la même façon qu’il l’aurait fait n’importe quel autre jour, inconscient de ce qu’il se passait en ce moment-même dans la vie de son ai. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il descendit qu’il réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas. Valjean n’était pas dans la cuisine.

A cette heure-ci, l’heure à laquelle Javert descendait habituellement pour prendre son petit déjeuner les jours où il avait une garde matinale, le maire était encore normalement à la table de la cuisine. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de partir plus tôt ou bien d’être en retard.

« Madame, où se trouve Monsieur Madeleine ? » demanda-t-il à la gouvernante, pensant qu’il y avait peut-être eu un problème à l’usine, qui avait requis son départ précipité.

« Monsieur l’Inspecteur, » commença Antoinette, étonnée de la question. « Monsieur Madeleine n’était pas là lorsque je suis arrivée ce matin, comme il m’en avait prévenu dans une lettre qui m’a été remise dans la nuit, expliquant qu’il avait affaire hors de la ville. Quelque chose qui lui prendrait bien quelques jours et qu’il avait dû impérativement partir hier soir. Il n’est pas certain de quand est-ce qu’il pourra revenir, mais il m’a fait dire qu’il fallait que je continue à venir le matin pour vous préparer le petit déjeuner puisque vous seriez là. Est-ce qu’il ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet ? »

Non, il ne lui avait rien dit. Hier soir ? Il était donc parti juste après avoir dit à Javert d’aller se coucher. Que diable comptait-il donc faire ? Est-ce qu’il s’était finalement décidé à aller chercher la gosse, l’enfant de Fantine, par lui-même ? Non, ça c’était un fol espoir. Si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu’il se serait sauvé tel un voleur dans la nuit ? Cela n’avait absolument aucun sens. Il n’y avait qu’une seule raison valable pour qu’il agisse de la sorte.

Doux Seigneur ! Javert aurait dû s’en méfier. Il aurait dû réaliser ce qui allait se passer dès le moment où il lui avait dit toute la vérité. L’homme se rendait à Arras ! Au tribunal, avant que le procès ne se termine ! Est-ce qu’il avait complètement perdu l’esprit ? Il pouvait, bien entendu, comprendre qu’il ne veuille pas qu’un innocent soit condamné à sa place. La bonté de Valjean n’aurait pas pu le supporter. Cependant, c’était de la folie pure et simple d’être allé de lui-même. Il aurait pu tout simplement demander à Javert d’aller certifier que Champmathieu n’était pas Jean Valjean. Y aller de lui-même était prendre un risque insensé et comment allait-il pouvoir justifier sa certitude que l’homme n’était pas Valjean ? Il n’y avait qu’une seule manière de le faire mais même lui ne pouvait pas être sur le point de faire quelque chose comme cela.

Il devait le savoir. Si Valjean avait vraiment l’intention de se dénoncer, il y aurait obligatoirement des signes dans la maison. Il devait tout de même savoir qu’après avoir parlé à Arras, si par miracle il arrivait à sortir de la ville sans être arrêté, il ne pourrait jamais revenir dans la ville sous l’identité de Madeleine. Il lui faudrait avoir pris tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin avec lui.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, délaissant ce qu’il restait encore de son petit déjeuner qu’il avait à peine touché et ne répondant pas aux questions de la gouvernante quant à ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il se rendit à grandes enjambées à l’étage, droit dans la chambre de Valjean, la seule pièce de la maison qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue auparavant et il vit qu’elle était extrêmement sobre. Cela, en lui-même, n’était pas extrêmement étrange considérant l’état du reste de la maison et cela ne voulait rien dire. Il se dirigea vers le placard, l’ouvrit et le retrouva presque vide. Il ferma les yeux.

D’accord, peut-être qu’il avait seulement pris une partie de ses habits avec lui, s’il avait l’intention de rester à l’extérieur de la ville pour quelques jours. C’était tout à fait possible. S’il voulait être certain de la réponse, s’il voulait ne plus avoir de doute, il y avait cependant une chose qu’il pouvait vérifier. Il descendit les escaliers.

Il ne fouilla aucune des pièces et se rendit directement au bureau où il avait, en premier lieu, trouver la preuve de la réelle identité de Jean Valjean. Il savait bien que les seuls objets de la maison qui avaient vraiment de l’importance aux yeux de l’homme étaient les deux chandeliers d’argent qui lui avaient été offerts par l’Evêque de Digne. C’était la seule chose qu’il se serait permis d’emporter avec lui s’il avait décidé de partir pour de bon, de ne jamais revenir.

C’était pour cela que Javert ne fut pas, en toute honnêteté, surpris de les trouver manquant lorsqu’il regarda l’endroit où ils étaient érigés normalement. Cela ne l’étonna pas, non, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir blessé en pensant que Valjean ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Il avait prétendu que tout allait bien, presque que rien ne s’était passé, alors qu’il savait déjà en toute probabilité qu’il allait partir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Tout le monde, dans sa vie, finissait par partir. Bien sûr, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Il ne pouvait remettre la faute sur personne d’autre. C’était lui qui avait trahi Valjean en premier lieu. Ce n’était pas comme si, après cela, l’homme lui devait quoi que ce soit, n’est-ce pas ? Il aurait, bien sûr, apprécié un peu d’honnêteté mais, étant donné combien de jours il avait attendu avant de confesser sa faute – et ne le faisant que quand il n’y avait pas d’autre choix – pourquoi aurait-il dû s’attendre à ce que Valjean lui dise ce qu’il avait prévu de faire ?

Il ne restait maintenant plus rien à faire, excepté attendre pour quelques miettes de nouvelles. Si Valjean était parti au matin, une heure ou deux avant son réveil seulement, il aurait pu tenter de le rattraper en partant lui-même sur le chemin d’Arras, pour l’arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Cela aurait été difficile, vrai, mais faisable. Puisque l’homme était parti pendant la nuit, probablement pas plus de deux heures après qu’il se soit endormi, il lui était maintenant totalement impossible d’arriver à temps. Il ne pourrait jamais arriver avant que le tribunal commence.

Javert quitta le bureau comme en transe et retourna à la cuisine, où Antoinette était toujours debout.

« Monsieur l’Inspecteur ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, voyant son visage blême et se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu trouver dans sa course effrénée hors de la cuisine, après son tour de la maison.

« Madame, » répondit-il d’une voix qu’il espérait normale. « Vous pouvez seulement y aller et vous n’avez pas besoin de revenir demain matin. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis certain que Monsieur Madeleine vous donnera d’autres instructions une fois qu’il sera de retour. »

Antoinette fronça les sourcils. La lettre qu’elle avait reçue de son patron avait été très claire. Elle devait venir tous les matins pour préparer le déjeuner de Monsieur Javert – et faire sa chambre – puisqu’il vivait toujours là. Bien entendu, si Monsieur Javert n’était pas là, cela ne servirait à rien du tout de venir et préparer un repas qui ne serait pas mangé mais gaspillé. Elle espérait simplement que Monsieur Madeleine comprendrait la situation et ne penserait pas que c’était à cause d’elle que son invité était parti. Néanmoins, elle supposait qu’il connaissait l’Inspecteur bien mieux qu’elle et qu’il réaliserait donc qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu lui faire faire quelque chose contre son gré.

« Si vous êtes sûr, Monsieur. »

« Absolument, » répondit fermement Javert. « Si Monsieur Madeleine s’enquiert de la situation, vous pouvez lui dire que je suis retourné à mon propre appartement pour le futur proche. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Madame. Comme j’ai toujours une clé de la maison, je me permettrais de revenir une fois ma journée terminée pour reprendre mes affaires. Je vous remettrai la clé une fois que cela sera fait. »

Madame Antoinette acquiesça pour montrer son approbation face au plan et laissa l’Inspecteur partir sans un mot de plus. Elle n’aimait pas du tout la façon dont il se comportait, la façon dont il parlait. Il lui semblait qu’il réagissait à un stimulus émotionnel mais quel genre de stimulus cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle espérait que Monsieur Madeleine serait capable d’arranger la situation une fois qu’il serait de retour. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que Monsieur Madeleine ne reviendrait pas.

Javert se rendit directement à la station de police, pour commencer sa garde, comme à son habitude. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des affaires privées interférer avec la façon dont il s’acquittait de son devoir. Il n’avait jamais rien laissé de ce genre arriver auparavant et il n’avait absolument aucune intention de commencer maintenant, peu importe combien la douleur dans son cœur était intense. Un homme de loi ne pouvait se laisser commander par ses sentiments.

Il se retrouva immergé dans son travail et si les gens de la ville étaient confus par son attitude plus dure encore qu’à l’usuel, ils n’étaient pas assez insensé pour oser le commenter, en tout cas pas où ils auraient pu être entendu de lui. Il n’avait aucun doute que des commérages allaient bientôt se propager de bon train, mélangeant sa nouvelle attitude avec l’absence de Madeleine et il n’était pas sûr de souhaiter savoir les conclusions qui allaient s’imposer face à cela. Il s’en fichait. Aussi longtemps qu’il continuait à travailler, il n’avait pas besoin de penser à ce qui était en train de se jouer à Arras et c’était la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

Cela continua ainsi pendant plusieurs jours et il ferma littéralement ses oreilles à toute sorte de ragots se propageant dans la ville. S’il n’avait pas agi de la sorte, il aurait probablement réussi à entendre que Valjean était de retour quelques précieuses heures avant le moment où la nouvelle lui arriva. Cela aurait pu tout changer, s’il avait pu se retrouver face à face avec l’homme avant qu’il ne reçoive l’ordre de l’arrêter. Il n’y aurait pas eu besoin pour lui d’hésiter à ce moment-là. Il aurait pu parler avec Valjean et tout de même le laisser partir sans avoir besoin d’y réfléchir. Après tout, cela aurait juste été une conversation tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banale avec le maire de la ville et ensuite ils seraient parti chacun de leur côté, lui totalement inconscient de la vérité – ou tout du moins, il aurait pu le prétendre. Personne n’aurait pu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Toutefois, ce fut lorsqu’il se trouvait au poste de police que Valjean rentra dans la ville. Il étudiait des papiers à remplir concernant les nombreuses arrestations auxquelles il avait procédé avec zèle la nuit précédente et, étant donné son humeur massacrante de ces derniers jours, personne n’avait osé venir le déranger dans son bureau pour lui dire que Madeleine était de retour – principalement parce qu’il avait de manière pointée jamais fait mention de son absence ou demandé à être informé si qui que ce soit avait des nouvelles de Monsieur le Maire.

Pour cela, il resta enfermé dans son bureau jusqu’à ce que le policier qui faisait le gué à l’entrée du poste reçoive une lettre à remettre à l’Inspecteur dans les plus brefs délais. Le pauvre policier aurait bien préféré ne pas avoir à remplir cette tâche, cependant il était assez intelligent pour ne pas perdre du seul instant à débattre à propos de l’accomplissement de sa mission.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit une invitation, n’osant pas entrer de son propre chef.

« Venez ! » vint l’ordre aboyé et Javert ne leva même pas la tête de son rapport, sachant que son subordonné lui dirait ce qu’il avait à dire de toute façon.

« Une lettre d’Arras, Monsieur, » dit le policer. « C’est extrêmement urgent. »

Javert releva la tête et le policier fit de son mieux pour ne pas ciller sous le regard noir, lui tendant la lettre et prenant le court hochement de tête pour un congé. Une fois qu’il fut sorti, Javert reporta son attention sur la lettre, qu’il tenait de ses mains tremblantes, sachant que c’était maintenant le moment de vérité.

Il l’ouvrit et la parcourut rapidement, espérant contre tout hasard qu’elle ne dirait pas ce qu’il avait pourtant déjà deviné depuis bien longtemps. Bien entendu, tout espoir fut en vain et il ferma tout simplement les yeux, serrant son poing autour de la missive. Il n’y avait pas eu d’autres possibilités, vraiment. Il avait su, dès le moment de sa disparition, ce que Valjean allait faire. Il était, par contre, tout simplement sidéré que l’homme ait réussi à quitter Arras sans être arrêté sur le champ. Il supposa que le choc de l’annonce de Valjean y avait été pour quelque chose et qu’ils avaient dû délibérer entre eux pour savoir s’il disait la vérité ou pas. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé que oui, c’était bien le cas.

Et Valjean leur avait dit qu’il allait retourner à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Ce qui voulait dire, bien entendu, que Valjean rentrait réellement puisqu’il n’aurait pas menti. Et maintenant, le poids de son arrestation revenait à Javert.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à cela durant ces derniers jours, de ne pas penser à ce que cela voudrait dire pour lui se Valjean se dénonçait. Bien sûr, même lorsqu’il s’était surpris à y penser, il ne s’était jamais imaginé pour une seule seconde que ce serait à lui qu’on demanderait de procéder à l’arrestation parce qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé que Valjean aurait osé remettre les pieds en ville.

Et maintenant l’homme avait mis cette responsabilité sur les épaules de Javert. Il aurait pu le tuer avec un sourire aux lèvres pour cela.

Valjean n’avait-il donc pas pensé un seul instant à lui lorsqu’il avait décidé de faire sa petite révélation et de revenir par la suite ? Est-ce qu’il n’avait donc pas songé à la position dans laquelle il allait le mettre ? Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas compris le genre de dilemme que cela allait engendrer chez Javert ?

Devait-il maintenant accomplir son devoir et arrêter Valjean, même après lui avoir promis qu’il ne le renverrait jamais à Toulon ? Après lui avoir promis qu’il ne reverrait jamais l’intérieur de cet endroit ? Est-ce qu’il devait l’arrêter alors même qu’il savait qu’il condamnait un homme bon, un homme honnête, presque un saint à ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l’enfer sur terre ? 

Ou bien devait-il délibérément échouer dans l’exercice de ses fonctions et laisser Valjean lui échapper ? Cela voudrait dire souiller son uniforme, abuser de son autorité en laissant ses sentiments personnels interférer avec son devoir et il devrait probablement se parjurer en soutenant qu’il ne l’avait pas fait exprès, que l’homme avait été plus fort que lui, s’il ne voulait pas finir à Toulon à la place de Valjean.

Est-ce qu’il allait suivre sa tête ou son cœur ?

Avec laquelle de ces deux options pourrait-il vivre le plus facilement ? Peu importe le choix qu’il ferait, le poids de ce qu’il accomplirait ce soir, il allait devoir le porter pour le restant de ses jours.

Est-ce qu’il lui serait plus facile de savoir qu’il avait trahi son uniforme ou trahi sa morale ?

Il ne le savait plus. Quelques mois plus tôt, cela n’aurait même pas été une question à débattre. Dès qu’il aurait reçu la lettre d’Arras – et il n’y aurait aucun doute dans son esprit que, peu importe la séquence des événements, il l’aurait reçue parce que Valjean aurait fait arrêter ce tribunal d’une façon ou d’une autre, il le savait – il serait allé droit à l’hôpital – parce que, vraiment, où donc serait-il allé ? Javert savait très bien qu’il ne partirait pas avant d’avoir pu parler une dernière fois à Fantine – et l’aurait arrêté sans un remords.

C’était loin d’être la première fois où il s’était pris à maudire la bohémienne.

Est-ce que ces quelques mois où il s’était rapproché du bonheur plus que jamais auparavant valaient tous les tourments qu’il ressentait maintenant et continuerait probablement à ressentir pendant longtemps encore ? Est-ce que les révélations qu’il avait eues sur le monde valaient le doute qu’il allait maintenant ressentir à chaque minute de chaque jour ? Cela n’avait pas été facile, même avec Valjean à ses côtés, et maintenant cela serait encore pire. Est-ce qu’il aurait été préférable qu’il continue à vivre sa vie de la manière dont il la vivant avant qu’il ne devienne Etienne ?

Bien entendu, la réponse à cette dernière question était non et il le savait. Parce que cela avait été une révélation qui, il en était sûr, lui serait venue à un moment ou à un autre dans sa vie – et probablement à cause de Valjean, il en était certain, leurs destins étaient trop entrelacés pour qu’il en soit autrement – et il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu y faire face si cela n’avait pas été pour la présence rassurante de l’homme qui avait causé tous ses tourments. Non, il savait que c’était mieux que cela se soit passé ainsi.

Il savait également qu’il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rendre auprès de Valjean, le regarder dans les yeux et l’arrêter. Il n’en aurait pas la force et il ne parlait pas de force physique parce qu’il savait bien que Valjean n’essaierait probablement pas de résister. Il avait sûrement pensé à se rendre une fois qu’il aurait fini ce qu’il avait à faire. Mais mentalement, émotionnellement, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être responsable de renvoyer Valjean à Toulon. Cela le briserait complètement de savoir qu’il était celui qui l’avait condamné à une vie entière de servitude.

Le seul choix qu’il lui restait était de le laisser s’enfuir.

Est-ce qu’il pouvait réellement survivre dans ce monde composé de nuances de gris sans lui ? Il ne le savait pas. Depuis qu’il avait repris son poste, après l’implosion de toutes ses anciennes certitudes, il avait eu Valjean sur qui il avait pu compter peu importe la situation. Chaque fois que le doute le rongeait, Valjean avait été présent. Chaque fois qu’il s’était débattu avec une décision qu’il avait prise, Valjean avait été là. Est-ce qu’il pouvait vraiment continuer sans lui ? Il ne le savait pas et il se rendit qu’il n’avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

Peut-être qu’il n’en aurait pas besoin.

Valjean avait été capable de disparaître de la surface de la terre pendant des années. Le seul qui avait pu l’identifier avait été Javert lui-même et s’il était à nouveau dans la ligne de mire de la justice, c’était seulement parce qu’il avait décidé de lui-même. Javert était certain qu’il pourrait le faire à nouveau et peut-être qu’il pourrait apprendre à Javert comment faire.

Il pourrait s’enfuir avec lui, il supposait. Est-ce que ses supérieurs devineraient qu’il était parti de son plein gré avec Valjean ou est-ce qu’ils penseraient que Valjean s’était débarrassé de lui pour s’enfuir et avait fait disparaître le corps ? Ou bien alors penseraient-ils que sa disparition n’avait absolument rien à voir avec Valjean ? Peut-être que s’il ne faisait pas ses valises, que s’il s’en allait tout simplement sans rien emporter avec lui en laissant toutes ses affaires chez lui, ils penseraient que quelque chose lui serait arrivé et il le compterait pour mort. Il pourrait prendre une nouvelle identité, comme l’avait fait Valjean.

Est-ce que Valjean accepterait sa présence ? Il le devait bien, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, il lui avait promis que rien n’allait changer…. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas vouloir le laisser tomber ?

C’était complètement fou mais il le ferait si cela voulait dire qu’ils pouvaient rester ensemble. Résolu, il sortit de son bureau au pas de course, sachant exactement où il allait retrouver Valjean.

Lorsqu’il arriva à l’entrée de l’hôpital, le personnel ne sembla pas très heureux de le voir. Ce n’était pas un choc pour lui de constater cela. Il n’avait pas la meilleure réputation pour ce qui était de garder les patients calmes après tout, et les infirmières étaient toujours méfiantes lorsqu’elle le voyait arriver pour interroger un de leur patient. Il faisait apparemment plus de mal que de bien mais il y avait des fois où il ne pouvait tout simplement pas de permettre d’attendre que quelqu’un se soit remis complètement avant de récupérer les informations dont il avait besoin.

Il ne s’en souciait pas du tout et encore moins aujourd’hui.

« Infirmière, est-ce que Monsieur Madeleine est ici ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, presque une formalité, s’attendant à être envoyé dans la chambre de Fantine.

La surprise vint lorsque l’infirmière qu’il avait prise à parti secoua la tête.

« Non, Monsieur l’Inspecteur. »

« Quoi ? »

Il aurait normalement été plus prudent, aurait mieux caché sa surprise mais, cette fois-ci, le mot lui avait tout simplement échappé. Parce que jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu’elle venait de dire. Valjean ne pouvait pas être ailleurs, il n’y avait tout simplement aucun choix.

« Allons, je sais bien qu’il passe tout son temps avec cette pu- fille, Fantine, » continua-t-il, pensant que l’infirmière essayait tout simplement d’épargner sa présence à sa patiente.

« Fantine est décédée, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Monsieur, » l’informa l’infirmière. « Monsieur le Maire était avec elle lorsque c’est arrivé mais il est reparti immédiatement après, avec un sac qu’il avait laissé ici il y a quelques nuits de cela. »

Elle était tout d’un coup beaucoup plus bavarde, lui donnant les informations nécessaires sans même qu’il ait besoin de les demander, pensant que s’il cherchait Monsieur le Maire, il ne ferait que de partir une fois qu’il aurait réalisé qu’il ne se trouvait pas là. Elle n’avait pas tout tort et Javert serait probablement parti immédiatement s’il n’avait pas été sous le choc. Valjean était déjà parti, apparemment avec ses affaires, ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait quitté Montreuil pour de bon.

Sans même un seul mot pour lui.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de trouver Valjean avant que la police ne le fasse. Parce que si Valjean n’était plus à Montreuil, alors son mandat d’arrêt serait envoyé à d’autres polices alentours. Des hommes qui, contrairement à Javert, ne souhaiteraient rien de plus que de le voir de retour en prison. Non, Javert ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il y avait encore une place où il pouvait le chercher.

L’auberge dans laquelle la femme avait laissé son enfant. Montfermeil.

 


	15. Livre III: Fantine. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Il n’avait pas été difficile de trouver l’auberge et encore moins pour un inspecteur de police chevronné, qui était habitué des problèmes plus difficiles à résoudre. Heureusement, il avait réussi à justifier le fait qu’il s’y rende seul à ses hommes, d’une manière qui ne les rendrait pas suspicieux quant à ses intentions ou penser qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange qui se passait.

Bien entendu, il avait été obligé de leur parler du mandat d’arrêt contre Monsieur le Maire, parce qu’il n’aurait jamais pu s’expliquer à la Préfecture s’il ne l’avait pas fait. Il aurait été impossible de défendre le choix d’une autre solution. Il avait, cependant, affirmé qu’il le suspectait de se rendre directement à Paris, dans la capitale du pays, puisqu’il serait bien plus facile pour un homme recherché par la loi de se perdre et de disparaître et Valjean souhaiterait devenir anonyme aussi tôt que cela lui était possible.

De ce fait, il avait pensé qu’il leur faudrait prendre le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver là-bas, avec une quasi-certitude de l’attraper sur le chemin ou au moment où il entrerait dans la ville. S’ils réussissaient à atteindre la capitale avant d’attraper Valjean, il ne leur resterait plus qu’à mettre des blocages aux entrées et ils en auraient fini avec lui. Etant donné qu’il s’agissait là du scénario le plus probable, il leur fallait s’y rendre en nombre et si, par hasard, il arrivait quand même qu’un homme comme lui respecte la promesse qu’il avait fait à une mourante, Javert irait par lui-même à Montfermeil. Il n’osait pas utiliser plus d’effectif pour une mission qui avait une chance si minime de succès et il était, il fallait bien l’avouer, celui qui connaissait le mieux Valjean et aurait, par conséquent, le plus de chance de procéder à une arrestation par lui-même. Une meilleure chance que n’importe quel autre policier dans la force.

Personne n’avait disputé son raisonnement tout à fait juste et tout le monde s’était éparpillé précipitamment afin d’obéir à ses ordres. Ils iraient directement à Paris et donnerait à Javert l’opportunité de retrouver Valjean seul.

Il pouvoir se montrer reconnaissant que Montfermeil soit une si petite ville ou il n’y avait vraiment qu’une seule place qui pouvait correspondre à l’endroit où Fantine avait laissé sa fille. Bien entendu, ne fois qu’il eut vu l’endroit en question, Javert n’avait pu que se demander si la femme avait été stupide, aveugle ou simplement plus que désespérée. Il ne pensait pas que l’auberge avait l’air respectable ou d’un endroit sûr et de confiance pour y laisser un enfant avec le cabaretier.

Il frappa à la porte et, considérant le regard qu’il reçut de la part du Maître des lieux avant que celui-ci ne soit capable de se faire violence et effacer toute trace d’émotion réelle et sincère pour commencer son baratin habituel, il n’était que très improbable qu’il soit le type d’homme qui n’ait rien à craindre d’un homme en uniforme.

Cependant, aussi infâmes et malhonnêtes que ces gens paraissaient être, il n’était pas seulement en dehors de sa juridiction mais également pressé par le temps pour accomplir sa mission et il ne put qu’enregistrer leurs noms et visages dans sa mémoire. Comme cela, s’ils venaient à se croiser une fois encore, à un endroit où il avait autorité, il pourrait saisir l’opportunité.

« Où se trouve l’enfant, Cosette ? » demanda-t-il en grondant, ne s’accablant pas des blablas habituels et inutiles et n’offrant qu’un regard noir lorsqu’ils essayèrent de lui refiler une chose ou l’autre en guise d’offrir leur hospitalité.

« Loin, » répondit l’homme alors que la femme faisait semblant de se sentir attristée par la perte de l’enfant dont elle s’était occupée pendant si longtemps.

Javert ne fut de loin pas convaincu par son acte amateur et il ne souhaitait même pas s’imaginer les conditions dans lesquelles Cosette avait grandi jusqu’à maintenant avec des personnes qui ne se souciaient pas d’elle. Valjean allait en avoir pour son argent à gagner la confiance de l’enfant, considérant les abus dont elle avait très certainement été la victime dans sa si courte vie.

« Un vieil homme, apparemment un ami de sa mère – que Dieu ait son âme – l’a emmenée. Il n’a pas laissé d’adresse. »

Javert roula les yeux. Bien entendu, il les avait tout juste manqué. Cela était si typique. Et bien sûr que les Thénardiers, puisque c’était bien là leur nom qu’il mit un point d’honneur à apprendre, n’avait rien de bien utile à lui dire.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Une heure, pas longtemps, » répondit Thénardier. « Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important ? Est-ce que cet homme est un criminel ? Recherché par la police ? »

Il prit un air absolument horrifié et il souhaitait probablement que Javert croit que c’était de l’inquiétude au sujet de la fillette. Son acte était toutefois transparent pour l’inspecteur et il pouvait voir en lui la curiosité d’un homme qui essayait de ramasser du matériel de chantage, au cas où il pouvait revoir la personne par la suite et en prendre avantage.

« Non, » mentit simplement Javert sans donner plus de détail avant de prendre congé d’eux, aussi malhonnêtement que possible. « Bonne soirée, Madame, Monsieur. »

Avec cela, il remonta sur son cheval et ordonna à l’animal de partir en direction de la route principale, sachant que la destination la plus probable de Valjean serait Paris. Il savait bien que l’homme devait aller là-bas, que pour lui il n’y avait pas d’autre choix possible. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à attendre jusque là-bas pour qu’il puisse le prévenir au sujet du barrage de police, spécialement s’il ne voulait pas s’impliquer dans sa fuite.

Seigneur, il y avait un temps où il avait été un homme honnête et droit et maintenant le voilà, en train d’échafauder un plan pour aider de son mieux un fugitif à échapper à ses poursuivants et continuer à fuir, tout en s’assurant que personne ne pourrait remonter à lui et que tout le monde pense qu’il ait fait de son mieux pour le capturer. Il ne pouvait presque plus se reconnaître.

Le chemin entre Montfermeil et Paris était déjà long normalement mais pour Javert, cette nuit-là, il sembla ne jamais en finir. Il n’avait pas réussi à trouver de traces de Valjean sur la route mais il supposait que l’homme était assez intelligent, connaissait assez bien la cavale, pour ne pas se servir de la route principale. Il y avait tant d’autres possibilités si l’on n’avait pas peur d’emprunter les petits chemins de traverse que tout le monde semblait craindre. Javert n’aurait jamais pu deviner lequel était le bon. Sa seule chance était maintenant d’atteindre Paris avant Valjean, puisqu’il n’y avait pas tant de ces entrées dans la ville. De plus, il avait maintenant un enfant sur les bras, ce qui n’allait sûrement pas lui faciliter les choses.

Lorsque ses collègues le virent arriver les mains vides, ils pensèrent que son incartade s’était soldée par un échec. Considérant qu’il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Valjean soit aperçu, sinon attrapé, il fallait absolument qu’il leur dise la vérité, que la fille était en effet avec lui, mais qu’il avait tout simplement arrivé à l’auberge trop tard pour attraper leur homme à Montfermeil. Avec leur profil mis à jour, il y aurait une meilleure chance pour qu’il puisse se saisir de leur fugitif, ce qui n’était vraiment pas une bonne chose de l’avis de Javert. Son esprit se passait les possibilités en boucle.

 

Sur le chemin de Paris, l’esprit de Valjean n’était pas moins encombré de pensées. Les choses s’étaient enchaînées avec tellement de hâte, tellement de rapidité, depuis qu’il avait appris la nouvelle du jugement de Champmathieu qu’il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de reprendre son souffle et de penser à ce qu’il allait pouvoir faire ensuite.

Il avait passé la plus grande partie du voyage de Montreuil à Arras en transe, incapable de croire qu’il était sur le point de faire une chose pareille, qu’il était sur le point de se condamner à un tel enfer. Il n’avait jamais rien fait de plus difficile dans sa vie que de parler devant cette cour, objectant face à la peine qui allait être demandée et l’aurait sauvé, regardé le juge et lui dire que Champmathieu était innocent, que c’était Monsieur Madeleine lui-même qui était vraiment Jean Valjean, le prisonnier numéro 24601. Il avait, heureusement, été capable de profiter du remue-ménage qu’avait créé son annonce pour s’éclipser discrètement, non sans leur dire qu’il allait retourner à Montreuil.

Il avait deviné au moment de le faire qu’il allait à nouveau être chassé comme un animal et avait également su qui exactement recevrait l’ordre de l’arrêter sur le champ. Il n’avait pas aimé devoir mettre cette responsabilité sur les épaules de Javert mais il n’avait aucun autre choix que de revenir en ville. De plus, Javert saurait quoi faire. Il ferait son devoir. Il avait peut-être été agréable à l’idée de le laisser tranquille aussi longtemps que personne ne le recherchait activement mais, après avoir reçu un mandat d’arrêt, il n’y avait vraiment aucune chance pour qu’il détourne son attention. Valjean en était certain. Il n0avait aucune intention de résister, par contre.

Il avait eu pour plan d’aller dire à Fantine, en premier lieu, qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir continuer à lui rendre visite. Qu’il allait envoyer un homme de confiance chercher Cosette chez les Thénardiers pour la ramener à sa mère. Une fois cela accompli, il avait eu la ferme intention de se rendre à Javert sans aucune résistance – quoi qu’il eût très certainement tenté de s’échapper plus tard.

Bien sûr, son plan avait complètement déraillé lorsque l’état de santé de Fantine s’était détérioré brusquement et qu’elle avait rendu l’âme durant sa visite, pas avant qu’il ne lui ait promis qu’il prendrait soin de sa fille comme si cela avait été la sienne. Après cela, il n’avait eu aucun autre choix que de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas briser sa promesse, pas même pour coopérer avec la loi. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre.

Il avait eu, il le savait, une chance inouïe de réussir, non seulement à quitter l’hôpital, mais également la ville sans être attrapé, ni même que personne n’ait essayé de l’arrêter. Il avait apparemment surestimé la rapidité avec laquelle le message passerait d’Arras à Montreuil. Il était très content de la façon dont les choses avaient tournées. Puisqu’il n’y avait aucun autre choix que de courir loin de là, il n’aurait pas souhaité se retrouver confronté à Javert. L’homme était plus têtu qu’une mule et il n’y avait aucune prière, aucune supplication qui aurait pu le faire changer d’avis. Valjean aurait détesté devoir user de force contre lui. Il n’était, en fait, pas même certain qu’il aurait pu se convaincre d’user de force contre lui.

Cependant, il s’était trouvé sur la route de Montfermeil sans avoir à répondre à cette dernière question et il n’y eut pas la moindre patrouille de police à éviter. Bien entendu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il pouvait relâcher la garde. Javert aurait sans aucun doute découvert la mort de Fantine très rapidement après son départ et il aurait immédiatement deviné que sa première action serait d’aller chercher Cosette. Peut-être que l’inspecteur n’avait pas eu d’affection ou même d’intérêt pour la femme qu’il avait presque arrêtée, son attention au petit détail et sa mémoire extraordinaire lui aurait permis de se rappeler exactement où est-ce que l’enfant logeait et, soyons honnête, il lui serait, en tout probabilité, beaucoup plus facile encore qu’à Valjean de trouver l’auberge.

Non, Valjean n’avait vraiment eu aucun temps à perdre dans cette course contre la montre et il lui avait fallu rester attentif au moindre petit détail qui aurait pu trahir qu’il était suivi.

Au final, il avait en fait retrouvé Cosette avant même d’avoir commencé à rechercher l’auberge en elle-même. Cette petite enfant, fluette et tout de même si forte à sa manière, se débattant comme elle le pouvait avec un seau qui, aux yeux de Valjean, paraissait presque plus grand qu’elle, bien plus lourd qu’une enfant de son âge devrait être à même de transporter, dans une forêt sombre au milieu d’une nuit d’hiver, sans porter rien d’autre que des haillons. Il avait vu rouge.

Ces gens, ces Thénardiers, avaient exploités Fantine, sa misère, son désespoir. Ils avaient, il n’y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, été en partie responsable pour sa mort, peut-être indirectement, et n’avaient pas pris soin de l’enfant qui avait été laissé sur leurs bras.

Et pourtant la petite fille, qui aurait dû avoir appris à craindre les gens, s’était montrée si confiante, si heureuse de finalement avoir quelqu’un qui se préoccupait d’elle, quelqu’un qui était poli et gentil et l’écoutait, l’aidait. Elle lui avait tellement rappelé un petit garçon, à peu près du même âge, que son cœur s’était presque brisé face à ce rappel que cette relation, elle, était morte pour de bon.

Cependant, maintenant, il lui semblait qu’un nouveau rayon de soleil illumine ses jours. Il y aurait un autre enfant dans sa vie, un qui ne saurait jamais la vérité, qui ne serait jamais mise dans la même position qu’il avait mis Javert, qui n’aurait jamais à choisir entre la société dans son ensemble et lui-même. Non, Cosette serait gardée dans l’obscurité pour ce qui était de son passé. Cela, il se l’était juré à lui-même.

Il était retourné à l’auberge avec lui – et il avait été complètement incapable de résister à lui acheter une poupée qui se trouvait dans la vitrine et qu’elle avait regardée avec tant de convoitise. La lumière qui avait illuminé ses yeux lorsqu’elle lui avait dit que son nom allait être Catherine ! Les Thénardiers avaient été aussi abjecte qu’il les avait imaginés. Seulement intéressé par l’argent – et peut-être par le travail sans dédommagement que sa présence leur offrait – mais ne se préoccupant pas d’elle un seul instant, peu importe le petit cinéma qu’ils avaient fait, clamant leur infinie dévotion. Il leur avait donné de l’argent, une belle petite somme, et était parti avec Cosette, sans même un regard en arrière, préférant éviter de rester trop longtemps, pas seulement à cause des regards en coin des Thénardiers mais, également, à cause des risques de se faire prendre.

Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’avertir Cosette à propos du danger que représentait ne pas rester suffisamment caché pour l’instant parce que l’enfant, absolument épuisée de ses jours – de ses semaines et ses mois – de travail sans repos s’était tout simplement endormie sur ses genoux dès qu’ils s’étaient installés dans le carrosse.

Alors le voilà maintenant, la regardant avec béatitude, incapable de croire à la confiance qu’elle lui accordait à lui, un parfait étranger. Lui qui était le point de mire d’une chasse à l’homme au niveau du pays, elle avait voulu l’appeler Papa déjà. Et il avait été d’accord, lui avait qu’il serait désormais père et mère pour elle. Il l’avait pensé de tout son cœur.

Par contre, le calme du moment présent lui permettait de reprendre son souffle finalement et de penser à ce qui allait se passer. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire une fois qu’il aurait atteint Paris, parce que cela ne pouvait être que cela son choix de destination. Il savait qu’il lui faudrait disparaître complètement, se fondre dans la masse. Paris serait bien entendu le premier endroit où la police le rechercherait une fois qu’il aurait disparu mais elle était également la seule place qui pouvait le sauver. Comment est-ce qu’il allait trouver un logement, cela il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y penser et maintenant que c’était le cas, il n’avait absolument aucune idée de par où commencer.

Soudainement, il n’y eut plus de temps pour y réfléchir et vint le moment d’agir. Il sentit le carrosse ralentir à un endroit où Valjean était certain il n’y avait aucune raison pour que cela advienne en temps normal. Lorsqu’il déplaça le rideau pour regarder ce qu’il se passait, tout ce qu’il vit fut le barrage de police et les hommes en uniforme contrôlant l’intérieur de chacune des voitures, apparemment cherchant quelqu’un en particulier et Valjean savait que ce n’était pour personne d’autre que lui. Ses yeux furent attirés par une silhouette en particulier, une silhouette qu’il reconnut immédiatement. Il vit Javert sur son cheval et son souffle se coupa.

Il voulait aller vers lui s’expliquer sur la raison qui l’avait poussé à s’enfuir sans un mot mais il ne le pouvait pas. Le prix à payer serait trop haut maintenant qu’il avait Cosette avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas la condamner à ce que serait sa vie s’il devait aller en prison, même s’il parvenait à s’échapper au bout d’un certain temps. Il n’y avait aucun autre choix. Il lui fallait simplement éviter l’inspecteur par tous les moyens possibles et prier pour que l’homme ne le voit pas comme un abandon, comme une personne de plus l’ayant laissé tomber.

« Cosette, » la secoua-t-il gentiment, la forçant à se réveiller et ses yeux s’ouvrirent, empli de sommeil. « Cosette, viens, il nous faut courir. »

Valjean ne savait pas si elle comprenait exactement ce qu’il se passait ou non, si elle comprenait les enjeux de cette course effrénée ou si, pour elle, ce n’était qu’une sorte de jeu. Toutefois, elle l’écouta. Elle ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu’il cacha sa poupée chérie à l’intérieur de sa veste. Elle ne fit que de lui obéir et le suivre sans un mot de protestation, même s’il devait involontairement la secouer un peu alors qu’il l’entraînait à sa suite.

Ils sortirent en douce du carrosse, non sans avoir payé bien entendu, et Valjean avait espéré qu’ils soient capables de s’en aller sans être vu. Pour un moment, il lui sembla que c’était le cas, car il n’y eut aucun cri qui trahit sa position. Néanmoins, après qu’il eut mit une certaine distance entre le barrage et lui, il réalisa que Javert lui-même l’avait aperçu et qu’il avait commencé à le chasser.

Depuis là, il arrêta de prétendre de marcher normalement, ce qu’il avait fait pour ne pas attirer d’attention malvenue, et commença à réellement courir, tenant la main de Cosette, l’encourageant à aller aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. Mais ses jambes étaient courtes et Javert était à cheval, beaucoup plus rapide donc, et commença à gagner du terrain sur eux. Après un certain temps, il souleva l’enfant dans ses bras et commença à courir plus vite. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où il allait et, peut-être que s’il avait été en mesure de penser à la chose, il se serait demandé pourquoi est-ce que Javert était le seul à venir à sa suite, quand il y avait en tout cas une bonne douzaine de policier aux alentours.

Cependant, sa seule pensée était de savoir comment est-ce qu’il allait faire pour s’échapper et, après qu’il eût couru dans une impasse, il avait pensé que s’en était fini de lui. Javert se rapprochait à grands pas et il ne semblait y avoir aucune échappatoire possible. Alors que son espoir semblait s’évaporer à grande vitesse, il remarqua une longue corde qu’il n’avait pas aperçue plut tôt. Avec elle, il savait qu’il pouvait maintenant soulever Cosette au-dessus du mur, comme il savait qu’il serait capable de l’escalader lui-même, sans aucune aide. Il avait eu bien assez de pratique à Toulon.

Une minute plus tard le retrouva couché sur le haut du mur, les coudes et les genoux rentrés afin qu’il ne puisse pas être vu depuis la route, Cosette étendue à ses côtés, pelotonné contre lui, tous deux aussi silencieux que possible, essayant de réguler leur respiration pour ne pas trahir leur présence.

Le son reconnaissable de sabots de cheval les suivi et semblèrent s’arrêter juste en-dessous de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, près du mur. Pendant une seconde, Valjean serait pas certain de si Javert serait capable d’entendre les battements de son cœur ou le son de sa respiration, tous deux semblant résonner dans ses oreilles avant tant de force qu’il pouvait à peine entendre le cheval s’en aller, à une allure beaucoup plus modérée qu’il n’était arrivé. Une fois que Javert fut parti, Valjean décida de ne pas prendre de risque, de ne pas tenter le diable, et il se laissa tomber du côté opposé du mur, ne sachant pas où il se retrouverait.

Il tomba droit dans les bras de Monsieur Fauchelevent qui aurait fait n’importe quoi pour aider l’homme qui avait sauvé sa vie à Montreuil-sur-Mer, même mentir à tout un couvent de nonnes et prétendre que Jean Valjean était son frère, Ultime Fauchelevent, accompagné de sa fille Cosette.

 

Javert avait remarqué Valjean s’extraire du carrosse avec la fillette, une petite tête blonde qui faisait à peine ses six ans. Il aurait pu avertir ses collègues, mais il ne voulait pas faire cela. Il voulait parler à Valjean en tête à tête et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir qui que ce soit le suivant.

Pour cela, il dit à peine qu’il avait vu quelque chose mais pensait qu’il ne s’agissait de rien du tout. Il lui fallait absolument faire suite mais les avertit de continuer la traque puisqu’il était certain que Valjean allait bientôt arriver. Il serait presque tout de suite de retour pour vérifier cela, et il était absolument sûr que ce qu’il avait vu n’était qu’un tour de la lumière ou quelque chose du genre.

Il galopa après Valjean, espérant pouvoir le rattraper, mais Valjean était plus rapide que ce qu’il pensait et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de crier son nom, de l’appeler, de peur qu’il n’alerte quelqu’un du fait qu’il avait retrouvé leur fugitif. Cela aurait été si simple, tout de même, de l’appeler, de crier après lui qu’il n’allait pas l’arrêter, qu’il voulait simplement lui parler.

Est-ce que Valjean le croirait s’il prenait le risque ? Ou est-ce qu’il penserait que c’était seulement une idée de Javert qu’il avait décidé d’utiliser pour l’attraper ? Est-ce qu’il réaliserait qu’il avait changé la vision du monde de Javert assez pour qu’il décide de contrer un ordre direct.

Javert ne le saurait jamais.

Alors qu’il avait pensé être sur le point de les rattraper, sachant que l’allée que Valjean venait d’emprunter était un cul-de-sac, il sentit son espoir monter en lui. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s’expliquer. Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité quand il retrouva la cour complètement vide, sans aucune trace de l’homme ou de la fillette. C’était simplement impossible. Il devait avoir manqué quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas avoir tout simplement disparu ?

Il regarda aux alentours mais dut bien se faire à la réalité de la situation. Valjean avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et maintenant Javert n’avait plus aucun moyen de les retrouver.

Les émotions se bousculèrent en son sein lorsqu’il réalisa que ces derniers moments pendant lesquels il avait pourchassé Valjean à travers les rues seraient très probablement la dernière fois qu’il reverrait l’homme qu’il avait appelé son… ami, si non un autre mot, qui n’avait jamais été répété voix haute, pas depuis que la bohémienne avait retiré son sort.

Il avait complètement seul une fois de plus et il n’y avait aucun mot dans son vocabulaire pour décrire ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir à cette pensée, à une pensée qui, quelques mois seulement auparavant aurait été une simple évidence qui ne provoquerait en lui aucune sorte de réaction. Maintenant, elle était tout simplement dévastatrice.

Si les oreilles de Valjean n’avaient pas été complètement emplies par son cœur battant la chamade, il aurait pu entendre le sanglot étranglé qui aurait pu tout changer. La réalité des circonstances était qu’il leur faudrait des années avant que leur destin se recroise.

 


	16. Livre IV: Marius. Chapitre I

**LIVRE 4: MARIUS**

**Chapitre I**

Dix ans plus tard – Paris.

Les années s’étaient écoulés tranquillement, sans événements majeurs depuis que Javert avait perdu la trace de Jean Valjean et de Cosette au moment de leur arrivée dans la ville de Paris. Il avait, bien entendu, continuer de passer la zone et ses environs au peigne fin pendant des semaines après les faits, dans le vain espoir qu’ils s’en retournent. Il avait su dès le départ que c’était peine perdue, qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que cela n’arrive, mais la Préfecture s’était attendue à ce qu’il continue à rechercher sans relâche le fugitif qu’il avait laissé s’échapper – et il pouvait être reconnaissant qu’il ne s’agisse là que d’une remarque sur ses compétences et non son intégrité, de la part de personnes qui ne se doutaient point de combien il était passé proche de faire juste cela. Alors, il avait continué d’observer et ne laissa tomber que lorsque ses supérieurs ne le lui ordonnèrent.

Il avait finalement été transféré à Paris, plusieurs mois après cet incident de parcours et le changement d’air lui avait été très bienvenu. Rester à Montreuil avait été proche de la torture. Cela était douloureux à cause des souvenirs et la nouvelle de la véritable identité de Madeleine avait déclenché un tapage qui avait continué pendant une période qui semblait être sans fin, ne l’aidant pas à oublier. Sa proche association avec l’homme avait alimenté une myriade de rumeurs qu’il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer. Le reste des conséquences avaient été bien plus grave, par contre, et la prospérité dont la ville avait profité sous la guidance étroite de son maire s’était tout simplement désintégrée en un temps très court. Être témoin de cela avait été une horreur, spécialement parce qu’il savait qu’il était à l’origine de tout.

Alors oui, il avait été extrêmement heureux du changement. Il s’était adapté à son nouveau poste avec une aisance qui avait impressionné les personnes en charge et sa petite bévue sur le cas de Jean Valjean avait très vite été reléguée au fin fond des esprits grâce à son dévouement à sa tâche et son taux de réussites qui atteignait les sommets. Il avait très rapidement été à nouveau promu à son rang d’Inspecteur en chef et ses subordonnés l’admiraient autant qu’ils le craignaient.

Après tout, quelle sorte d’homme était toujours seul ? Quelle sorte d’homme ne se permettait jamais de nouer quelque sorte de relation que ce soit en dehors du travail ? Parce que c’était là exactement le genre d’homme qu’il était. Il avait consenti à faire une exception à sa règle à Montreuil-sur-Mer et il en avait payé le prix fort. Ce genre de chose n’était pas pour lui. Non, avoir une famille et des amis n’était pas quelque chose qui lui était destiné. C’était tout simplement une chose pour laquelle il n’était pas doué. Il ne ferait que de faire à nouveau une bêtise et Javert s’était toujours enorgueilli d’apprendre de toutes ses erreurs. C’en était une qu’il n’était pas sur le point de répéter.

Non, la seule chose pour laquelle Javert vivant présentement était son travail. Il accumulait un total d’heures supplémentaires plus important que n’importe quel autre policier de la ville. Il avait la réputation de ne jamais laisser tomber la trace d’un criminel qu’il recherchait. Il pouvait persévérer des mois durant, travaillant sur ces cas en marge de ses affaires en cours pour continuer à les pourchasser longtemps après que n’importe qui d’autre aurait baissé les bras, se disant qu’il n’y avait plus aucune piste à suivre. Toutefois, Javert, lui, ne faisait que de continuer à investiguer jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une nouvelle piste.

Voilà la réputation qu’il s’était créée dans la force, une excellente pour dire la vérité. Néanmoins, cela avait le défaut de le rendre intimidant et ses supérieurs déploraient la façon dont il semblait inapprochable pour la génération la plus jeune de recrues. Bien entendu, la seule fois où ils avaient essayé de le forcer à jouer les mentors s’était soldée par un échec cuisant. Cela avait été les jeunes gens, ceux qui étaient sensé profiter de la situation, qui les avaient presque supplié de revenir sur leur décision et avaient demandé à ce que les choses reviennent à la normale. Ils n’avaient jamais rien ressayé de tel après cela et ils avaient remarqué que les apprentis semblaient tout de même apprendre les ficelles du métier de cette manière, ne posant des questions que lorsqu’aucun d’eux n’était capable de comprendre, ce qui était rare, apprenant autrement en observant et imitant.

Javert faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer trop brusque ou, tout du moins, il le faisait dans certains cas. Quelques-unes des personnes qu’il voyait au poste n’avaient absolument aucune raison d’être dans les forces de police. Ils n’avaient aucun instinct pour les enquêtes et il semblait qu’ils étaient apparemment irrémédiablement incapable de comprendre le concept du type de travail qu’ils étaient sensé accomplir. Pour ceux-ci, Javert n’avait rien d’autre que du mépris et si une attitude déplorable de sa part leur faisait comprendre qu’il ferait mieux de démissionner à la première occasion, cela l’arrangeait bien.

Il y avait, toutefois, quelques jeunes hommes prometteurs et, pour eux, il essayait de montrer un peu plus de patience qu’à son habitude et de les aider. Il se rappelait toujours combien un début de carrier dans les forces de l’ordre pouvait être submergeant et il savait que la police parisienne avait bien besoin de tous les effectifs qu’il leur était possible d’engager. Pour former les meilleurs et s’assurer qu’ils souhaitent rester avec eux pour un temps important, il était prêt à se montrer quelque peu moins intransigeant, de compromettre légèrement. De plus, si les personnes à qui il montrait ce côté plus humain de lui-même ne cherchait pas à en prendre avantage, alors il pouvait être certain de leurs valeurs.

Sa réputation dans les rues de la ville était tout autre et lui rappelait fortement ce qu’elle avait été à ses débuts à Montreuil-sur-Mer. La vermine, les criminels et les mendiants qui avaient fait des rues de Paris leur demeure le haïssaient au plus haut point. Il n’était en aucun cas surpris par cela et il n’aurait pas pu s’en soucier moins. Pour lui, cela voulait tout simplement dire qu’il faisait correctement son travail et sa présence se prouvait être une entrave aux délinquants locaux.

Cela était tout particulièrement vrai lorsqu’il s’agissait du gang connu sous le pseudonyme de Patron-Minette, un gang dans lequel il avait retrouvé l’aubergiste qui, il fut un temps, était le Maître de Maison à l’auberge de Montfermeil et avait apparemment décidé de quitter son petit village. L’homme avait emmené sa femme et ses filles avec lui pour continuer sa vie de crimes et, alors que Javert avait réalisé dès leur première rencontre que Madame Thénardier était tout aussi impliquée que lui, ce ne fut qu’à Paris qu’il réalisa qu’il avait également appris toutes les subtilités du métier d’escroc à ses filles et elles étaient maintenant tout aussi douées que leur père lorsqu’il s’agissait de plumer les pigeons.

Cela le rendait absolument malade de voir la prochaine génération être formée ainsi mais, à moins de les arrêter à chaque fois qu’il pouvait les attraper en train de faire quelque chose d’illégal et espérer qu’à, à un moment ou un autre, cela devienne un déterrent, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’il pouvait faire. Elles n’étaient, de toute façon, pas des criminelles chevronnées.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Thénardier et du reste de son gang qui, eux l’inquiétaient plus particulièrement, considérant que certains d’entre eux étaient des tueurs connus. Ce n’était plus seulement des vols à l’étalage ou des arnaques dont il fallait se méfier, mais également des crimes violents, des crimes de sang qui mettaient en danger des vies innocentes. Et c’était donc là un gang que Javert aurait préféré pouvoir mettre derrière les barreaux pour une durée indéterminée. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, il devait l’admettre. Une fois qu’ils étaient attrapés et mis en prison, ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance d’arriver à s’échapper quand ils le souhaitaient. De ce fait, il tendait à redoubler ses efforts lorsqu’il s’agissait de crimes qu’il savait commis par eux.

Le reste des criminels étaient moins importants, et ils allaient et venaient dans sa vie sans qu’il ne sache même leur nom. Il y avait une exception à cela, un petit moucheron irritant répondant au nom de Gavroche et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à croiser le chemin de Javert le plus souvent possible. Il s’agissait d’un petit gamin qui ne devait guère dépasser les dix ans et qui avait probablement entrepris plus d’une action illégale dans sa courte vie – probablement des petits vols à l’étalages, pensait-il – mais il n’avait jamais réussi à prouver quoi que ce soit. Il n’était, malheureusement, pas contre la loi d’être trop sûr de soi et exaspérant et il ne pouvait donc rien faire de ce côté-là.

Si Javert avait été prompt au sentimentalisme, il supposait qu’il aurait pu se dire que le gamin lui faisait penser à lui-même au même âge, d’une certaine façon, quoique plus exubérant dans son comportement et bien plus enclin à se faire des amis des gens qu’il croisait sur son chemin.

L’ardeur qu’il mettait continuellement à se moquer de Javert – bien que l’inspecteur devait admettre que les remarques semblaient être faites dans un esprit bon enfant plutôt que réellement médisant – était quelque chose que lui-même n’aurait jamais pensé à faire, même à ce jeune âge. Cependant, Gavroche semblait avoir décidé de faire de lui sa Némésis, appointé au poste par nul autre que lui-même et agissait en accord avec cette décision. Et parfois, lorsque l’enfant ne se montrait pas sur son chemin pendant une période plus longue qu’à son habitude, Javert se surprenait à s’inquiéter de son sort.

Le reste de la population, les gens honnêtes, semblaient plutôt enclin à l’ignorer la plus grande partie du temps, à moins qu’ils ne souhaitent bénéficier de ses services. Seulement là, ils semblaient tout à coup prêts à lui témoigner du respect et se retrouvaient bouche bée à venter son talent – Javert voyait sans le moindre problème au travers de leur petit manège et son comportement glacial paraissait leur démontrer la futilité de leurs essais. Cependant, il écoutait tout de même leurs plaintes avec grande attention, puisqu’elles le rendaient capables d’arrêter des criminels qu’il n’aurait pas remarqués sans leur intervention.

En dehors de ces moments, ils ne semblaient pas l’apprécier plus que les éléments criminels. Il avait même une fois surpris un parent en train de dire à son enfant qu’il lui fallait être bien sage qu’il ne souhaitait pas que l’Inspecteur Javert vienne et l’emmène. Apparemment, au travers de son combat pour la justice, il avait réussi à s’élever au rang de croque-mitaine sans même le vouloir et, bien qu’il prétende ne pas être affecté – de s’amuser même de sa réputation – la vérité était que cela le blessait d’une certaine façon et cela lui faisait se demander s’il était également, en son temps, devenu le croque-mitaine dans les cauchemars d’une petite fille blonde, quelque part au sein de Paris.

Est-ce que Valjean avait parlé de lui à Cosette ? Est-ce qu’il avait utilisé son nom de la même manière que ce parent l’avait fait, pour l’inciter à rester bien sage ? Est-ce qu’il avait fait de lui le monstre caché dans son placard ? Il se plaisait à croire que cela n’était pas le cas, qu’il avait tout simplement choisi de cacher son existence à la jeune fille – jeune femme, vraiment, depuis le temps – complètement. Il n’était pas bien sûr de pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’en souciait pourtant. Cela ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle et ce n’était pas comme s’il connaissait Cosette, ou qu’il la connaîtrait à quelque moment que ce soit dans le futur, alors cela ne devrait avoir absolument aucune importance. Ce n’était pourtant pas le cas. Cela comptait énormément pour lui et son cœur s’était serré dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

Aujourd’hui était un jour de routine, un jour comme tous les autres dans sa vie depuis qu’il était venu vivre et travailler à Paris. Il avait commencé la matinée par prendre un repas léger, s’était rendu au poste de police afin de voir si quelque chose avait été reporté durant son absence et, ensuite, en accord avec la réponse qui lui avait été faite et ce qui était supposé être réalisé durant cette garde, il avait distribué les devoirs de chacun à ses hommes avant de se descendre lui-même dans les rues pour effectuer sa tournée dans l’espoir que sa présence ferait réfléchir à deux fois les délinquants avant qu’ils ne commettent leurs méfaits ou les attraper sur le fait le cas échéant.

Il n’avait pas marché pendant longtemps lorsqu’il entendit une fille, une des petites Thénardier – il avait pu en reconnaître la voix – la plus âgée des deux, Eponine il lui semblait se souvenir qu’elle s’appelait, crier depuis une courte distance.

« C’est la police. Enfuyez-vous, c’est Javert ! »

Il avait réagi au quart de tour, sans perdre une seule seconde, et avait accouru en direction de sa voix. Il était certain qu’elle n’aurait normalement pas fait cela, qu’elle se serait montrée bien plus discrète dans sa façon d’avertir les personnes qui étaient avec elle de la présence de la police, de la sienne surtout, mais Javert assumait qu’elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour souhaiter qu’il intervienne. La fille n’était pas encore aussi malhonnête que ses parents et elle avait toujours une conscience. Peut-être que le plan de son père et de ses complices était bien plus qu’elle ne pouvait le supporter. Peu importe ses raisons, il était confiant qu’elle avait su exactement ce qu’elle faisait en criant son nom comme cela.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard sur la place, suivi par une poignée de ses hommes qui étaient eux aussi en patrouille dans les environs et avaient été attiré par Eponine tout comme lui. Tous les malfrats n’avaient pas été capables de s’enfuir. En survolant la scène des yeux, il compta un certain nombre des membres des Patron-Minette : Thénardier lui-même, flanqué comme toujours de sa femme, Brujet, Babet, Claquesou. Il ne vit, par contre, aucun signe de Montparnasse qui avait été, il en était sûr, sur le coup et avait apparemment eu le temps de s’échapper. Merde.

Javert les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, heureux de voir qu’ils avaient cessé d’essayer de s’enfuir, n’accordant qu’un regard en coin à leurs victimes du moment, prenant seulement le temps d’articuler quelques mots rassurants à leur égard pour leur affirmer que leurs attaquants feraient face à la justice. Il était si pris par son devoir, il avait tellement envie de trouver de quoi blâmer le gang afin de les envoyer en prison, qu’il ne remarqua pas la manière dont une de ses ‘victimes’ cacha son visage de son regard.

Lorsqu’il demanda s’il y avait un témoin du crime, un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l’enfance il lui semblait, réagit et vint à lui de son propre chef – ce qui était rare – lui donnant une brève description des événements qui avaient conduit à tout ce branlebas de combat. Javert engrava son nom et son visage dans sa mémoire, de même que sa déposition, afin d’être sûr qu’il serait en mesure de le retrouver s’il en avait besoin et se tourna pour demander au gentleman s’il souhaitait porter plainte contre son agresseur.

Thénardier ricana dans son coin en voyant la surprise se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu’il remarqua la disparition de l’homme en question.

« Vous allez avoir un sacré mal à le trouver ! » s’exclama-t-il, ressemblant en tout point au chat qui avait attrapé le canari et Javert se renfrogna à cela, n’aimant pas du tout ce qui aurait pu mettre une telle expression sur le visage du criminel qui, lui, continua à parler comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué. « Il n’est pas ce qu’il prétend être. Et cette fille qui le suit comme son ombre, c’est l’enfant qu’il m’a volée. »

Javert ignora complètement la petite scène entre Thénardier et sa femme, ne se souciant très honnêtement pas de qui la fille avait été volée en réalité. Parce que, peu importe à qui cela était, elle pouvait être qu’une seule enfant : Cosette. Et cela voulait dire que l’homme qui était parti avec une telle précipitation en pouvait être que Jean Valjean.

Après tant d’années sans aucune trace de lui, sans même un indice lui indiquant où est-ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir disparu, l’homme s’était maintenant retrouvé si près de lui. Il aurait pu lui parler, aurait pu lui demander une explication quant au fait qu’il avait simplement laissé Javert derrière lui, il y avait toute ces années, sans un mot. Demander pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’avait abandonné d’une telle façon, sans un remord et l’avait complètement effacé de sa vie.

Cependant, le fait que Valjean avait commencé à courir dès qu’il avait entendu le nom de Javert prononcé en disait long. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait fait cela ? Il y avait dix ans, il avait tenu entre ses mains un mandat d’arrêt à son égard, alors Javert avait pu comprendre sa peur même si elle était infondée. Mais maintenant, le mandat n’était de loin plus une priorité et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Javert à son sujet était exactement la même qu’elle l’avait été avant que l’inspecteur n’écrive sa lettre à la Préfecture et que Valjean se soit dénoncé, un temps où il n’avait absolument aucune intention de le rendre aux autorités. Alors pourquoi donc refusait-il de lui faire confiance ?

Une blessure qui n’avait jamais pu totalement se refermer sembla s’être rouverte en quelques secondes à peine.

Il ne s’entendit même pas donner l’ordre de ‘débarrasser les rues de ses déchets humains’ à ses hommes et il pensait maintenant à Valjean et comment est-ce qu’il pourrait réussir à le trouver. Il pouvait essayer, oui, mais est-ce qu’il le devait réellement ?

Il ne serait pas plus capable de l’arrêter maintenant qu’il ne l’aurait été il y avait dix ans de cela. Peu importe combien Valjean lui avait fait de mal, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il était un homme bon et qu’il ne méritait en aucun cas de passer une vie entière à souffrir dans les profondeurs de Toulon. La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu le rechercher était pour avoir l’occasion de discuter avec lui, d’obtenir une explication, une réunion mais il s’agissait vraisemblablement de quelque chose que Valjean ne voulait, lui, pas du tout si sa disparition soudaine était une indication.

Est-ce qu’il devait réellement forcer l’homme à lui faire face alors qu’il ne le voulait absolument pas ? Est-ce que cela se prouverait vraiment être utile ou est-ce que le contenu et le ton de la rencontre ne ferait rien de plus que de seulement briser Javert encore plus ? Il n’était pas certain d’oser essayer. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser un rejet de plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas même réalisé qu’il avait marché droit jusqu’au poste de police. Il fallait bien que Valjean soit encore capable de lui mettre la tête à l’envers sans même être au courant de l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Il avait, encore une fois, réussi à forcer son esprit sur autre chose que son devoir et Javert était presque certain qu’un crime aurait pu être commis droit en face de lui qu’il ne s’en serait pas même rendu compte. Il avait été complètement ailleurs durant ces dernières minutes, ce qui était quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser continuer. Il lui fallait reléguer Valjean hors de son esprit une bonne fois pour toute et trouver autre chose sur quoi se concentrer.

Peut-être devrait-il apprendre à être plus prudent dans ses désirs dans le futur parce qu’il avait à peine eut le temps de s’installer derrière son bureau qu’un des officiers en formation dans le poste frappa à sa porte et pénétra dans la pièce sans même attendre une invitation de sa part. Ce manque de respect des plus absolus envers un homme que toutes les nouvelles recrues craignaient presque montrait bien son état d’excitation. Jamais un jeune officier n’aurait osé agir de cette façon avec lui en temps normal.

Javert était sur le point de lui faire remarquer son manque de décorum, le plus désagréablement possible, mais il n’en eut pas le temps avant d’être coupé dans son élan. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de très étrange dans l’air.

« Monsieur ! » s’exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. « J’ai juste entendu la nouvelle. C’est partout dans la ville. Le Général Lamarque est mort ! »

Lamarque. La dure remarque qu’il s’apprêta à envoyer mourut dans sa gorge. Doux Seigneur, c’était bien là une nouvelle que toutes les forces de police, la Garde Nationale ainsi que le reste du gouvernement en général appréhendait depuis un long moment déjà.

Avec la mort de Lamarque, la révolution que tous ces gens dans les arrondissements de Paris, partout en France réellement, attendait avec impatience dans les rues allait très certainement commencer. Paris était un volcan sur le point d’entrer en éruption et la mort de leur Général bien aimé serait, sans nul doute, l’étincelle qui allait embraser la ville. Après tout, que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux comme point de ralliement pour des gens dispersés en tout coin de la ville et ses alentours que la mort d’une idole ?

Ils avaient probablement déjà commencé à s’organiser, à se préparer, afin de pouvoir agir au plus tôt. Si Javert ne faisait pas d’erreur dans son raisonnement, la révolution commencerait au moment des funérailles de Lamarque, lors du défilé en son honneur. Cela serait le moment le plus aisé pour un rassemblement. Il ne fallait pas y réfléchir longtemps pour pouvoir le déduire et Javert était certain que ses supérieurs étaient déjà en train de planifier le déroulement d’une contre-attaque. Il lui fallait tout simplement attendre la réception de ses ordres.

« Monsieur ? » demanda l’officier qui était encore debout, à l’attention, devant son bureau puisqu’il n’avait encore pas répondu à sa nouvelle mais il ne fit que de le balayer d’un signe de main, sans vraiment le voir partir, déjà perdu dans les pensées de ce qui allait maintenant pouvoir se passer.

La Préfecture allait probablement envoyer des espions pour infiltrer les différents groupes, puisqu’il s’agissait d’une tactique très efficace. Connaissant son passé empli de diverses missions sous-couverture, ils l’enverraient sûrement à quelque part. Si, pour quelque raison que cela soit, ils ne le faisaient pas de leur propre chef, Javert se porterait lui-même volontaire. Son expérience était après tout un grand atout et il n’y avait aucune raison pour ne pas prendre avantage de lui. Il aurait juste besoin d’une cible et d’un déguisement et, ensuite, il commencerait à transmettre des informations à ses hommes et ramener des fausses indications aux rebelles.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de complètement déjouer leurs défenses en leur faisant avaler mensonges sur mensonges et, ensuite, ils seraient pris d’assaut très rapidement par la Garde Nationale. Ils seraient contenus et la révolution se terminerait rapidement, silencieusement, sans un bain de sang.

Javert avait vu juste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la Préfecture eût convoqué les forces combinées de la police parisienne et de la Garde Nationale pour les briefer sur la situation à venir et ce que leurs rôles respectifs allaient être. Javert n’eut pas non plus à se porter volontaire puisqu’ils l’avaient déjà choisi pour une mission très spécifique.

Il devait aller infiltrer un groupe d’hommes – d’écoliers réellement – qui semblait des plus enclins à construire une barricade dès que leur chef aurait fait passer le mot, un jeune homme du nom d’Enjolras. On lui donna toutes les informations qu’on avait recueillies sur sa cible, et il y en avait beaucoup puisqu’il était connu pour ses discours incitants les citoyens à la révolte et qu’il était, du fait de son charisme, le chef de bandes que le gouvernement redoutait le plus. Il semblait le plus propice à rassembler des supporters à sa cause, ce qui aiderait sans nul doute Javert à les infiltrer sans qu’il éveille les soupçons lorsqu’il se porterait volontaire.

Il y avait eu des rapports attestant d’un autre garçon durant ses derniers discours, un qui semblant montrer la même profondeur de croyance, un garçon dont la description ressemblait en tout point à celle d’un certain Marius Pontmercy, son témoin dans l’attaque contre Valjean. La destin avait une bien drôle de façon de faire graviter les gens les uns vers les autres, réfléchit-il brièvement.

Ce n’était pourtant pas le moment pour les réflexions philosophiques, pas lorsque le temps pressait. Il lui fallait mémoriser tout un dossier, préparer un déguisement et répéter un rôle et tout cela en très peu de temps. Il faudrait que tout soit au point pour les funérailles de Lamarque, les rumeurs ayant confirmé l’instinct de Javert que c’était bien le moment où les barricades allaient être érigées. Et cela serait très bientôt.

Plus qu’un jour jusqu’à la révolution…

 


	17. Livre IV: Marius. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Les choses ne s’étaient très certainement pas passées comme les avaient planifiées Javert, réfléchit-t-il sereinement alors qu’il se retrouvait attaché à l’aide d’une corde nouée en martingale à l’intérieur du Café Musain, derrière la même barricade qu’il avait été mandé d’infiltrer, cadeau des étudiants qu’il avait pourtant cherché à protéger en sabotant leur coup. Maintenant, il savait exactement ce que pouvait ressentir les prisonniers que l’on restreignait parfois de cette manière et ce n’était de loin pas une sensation plaisante. Les cordes étaient bien trop serrées autour de ses membres pour être confortables. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été fait de manière délibérées, parce qu’il les avait, dans leur yeux, trahis eux et leur cause, ou s’ils étaient tout simplement si inexpérimentés dans ce genre de chose qu’ils n’avaient pas réalisé ce qu’ils avaient fait.

Il se sentait d’humeur assez charitable, malgré sa situation actuelle, pour pencher vers la seconde proposition.

Tout avait commencé à merveille pourtant. Il avait assisté, hors de son uniforme, en habits civils, à la procession en l’honneur du Général Lamarque, conscient qu’il y avait de bonnes chances que ce moment marque le début de la révolte. Il n’avait pas eu tort et, très rapidement, Enjolras et Marius s’étaient mis à psalmodier. Bientôt, tout le monde aux alentours s’était joint à eux. Il avait même vu un des Gardes Nationaux, un homme qui avait été engagé tout spécialement pour restreindre la foule et l’empêcher de s’approcher trop près du linceul, se laisser emporter par la chanson.

C’était une chanson assez entraînante, il supposait, avec un bon rythme, considérant le peu de connaissance qu’il détenait en matière de musique. C’était, par contre, totalement inapproprié pour une procession funèbre, tout comme leur attitude provocatrice. Il supposait que, connaissant les idées du Général, cela lui aurait probablement plu et qu’il aurait très certainement apprécié les idées qui se trouvaient en amont de ce spectacle.

Considérant la débâcle en laquelle la situation avait très rapidement dégénérée, Javert n’avait pas été surpris d’entendre les premiers coups de feu, bien qu’il ait secoué la tête en signe d’exaspération lorsqu’il avait réalisé que c’était la Garde qui avait tiré en premier, avant même que les rebelles ne prennent sérieusement les armes. Cela avait été un mauvais choix, spécialement lorsque ce fut une vieille dame, qui n’avait rien fait de mal mais s’était simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment quand le coup était parti, qui fut fatalement touchée.

Cela avait été assez pour que le volcan entre en éruption.

Un cri de la part d’Enjolras avait incité tout le monde à se rallier à la barricade et Javert avait su que c’était le bon moment pour agir, qu’après cela, toute tentative de se joindre à eux serait probablement trop tard. Il devait se rendre maintenant, à leur côté, jusqu’à la barricade et non les rejoindre plus tard.

La Providence lui avait fait cadeau d’un moment de répit pour une fois dans sa vie. Il avait vu un des garçons qui faisaient partie de la cour proche d’Enjolras sur le point de se faire tirer dessus et l’avait sauvé in extremis. Bien entendu, Javert aurait probablement agi de la même façon, même si cela ne lui avait pas permis de se rapprocher de son but. Après tout, il n’aimait pas voir des jeunes gens se faire tuer plus que quiconque, tout particulièrement quand le garçon en question n’était pas armé au moment de l’attaque.

Cette action lui avait procuré le respect et la bonne volonté du garçon et il n’eut qu’à le suivre et l’aider avec les meubles que les gens balançaient de leur fenêtre pour créer la barricade. Il n’avait pas construit beaucoup, cela n’aurait pas été juste de sa part, mais il en avait fait assez pour que les écoliers autour de lui le prennent pour l’un d’entre eux, pour un révolutionnaire. Il avait caché son bâton de police dans la taverne, profitant d’un moment d’inattention complet, juste au cas où il en aurait besoin plus tard.

Il n’avait pas encore eu d’idée précise, à ce moment-là, sur la manière dont il allait s’y prendre pour faire passer de fausses informations sans se rendre suspect ou donner des renseignements à la Garde Nationale. C’était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver parfois, lorsqu’il devait aller sous-couverture à l’aveuglette, sans avoir pu tout planifier dans les moindres détails. Cela fut Enjolras lui-même qui lui tendit la perche.

Le jeune homme avait demandé un volontaire, quelqu’un qui pourrait aller espionner le camp adverse pour voir ce qu’il se tramait. Peut-être que cela avait été un risque trop important à prendre, peut-être qu’une aide si précieuse venant de quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas, qui se trouvait là simplement par hasard, aurait dû paraître suspicieux. Ces étudiants étaient apparemment si confiants quant à leur message pour l’avenir qu’ils étaient absolument certains qu’il ne pouvait être autre chose qu’un citoyen engagé. Ils lui avaient même tendu un pistolet.

Il s’était, tout comme il le leur avait dit, rendu dans les rangs de la Garde Nationale. Bien entendu, il ne les avait pas espionnés puisqu’il savait de toute façon ce que leurs mouvements allaient être et leur avait donné tous les renseignements sur le peu qu’il avait pu observer à la barricade jusqu’à maintenant. Il avait également profité de l’occasion pour discuter de ce qu’il devait dire aux écoliers.

Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent en revenant. Il aurait dû faire en sorte de ne pas se faire voir alors qu’il s’approchait, histoire de jeter un œil pour voir si des nouveaux venus étaient arrivé à la barricade pendant son absence, pour être certain que tout se passerait bien mais il ne l’avait pas fait et avait été accosté dès qu’il avait posé le pied de leur côté.

Il leur avait dit tout ce qu’il avait comploté avec la Garde, formulant les choses pour faire penser qu’il s’agissait d’un avertissement amical et qu’il était de leur côté, qu’il voulait les aider du mieux qu’il le pouvait pour ce qui était de contrer les attaques ennemies. Il s’était montré convaincant. Enjolras, tout du moins, semblait l’avoir cru et avait même essayé de le rassurer sur le fait qu’il y avait moyen pour eux de gagner, même devant le nombre d’officiers qui composaient les rangs de la Garde. Il avait pensé qu’il était en sécurité, qu’il faisait maintenant partie du groupe. Comment aurait-il pu deviner la forme que prendrait sa chute ?

Une fois qu’il avait entendu l’exclamation de ‘menteur’, prononcée d’une si jeune voix, il avait été absolument incrédule. Pas parce qu’il avait été dénoncé, non. Il savait bien qu’il y avait toujours un risque, avait pensé à cette possibilité avant même de les approcher, mais parce qu’il ne pouvait pas croire que ces écoliers pensaient sérieusement à laisser un enfant aussi jeune les aider dans leur petite rébellion. C’était absolument insensé. Ils allaient tous se faire tuer et ils n’avaient même pas eu la présence d’esprit de renvoyer l’enfant.

Il avait à peine écouté les mots sortant de la bouche de l’enfant, bien qu’il eût entendu son nom et son titre. Et bien, cela avait été une chose à laquelle il s’était attendu de la part de quelqu’un qui le connaissait aussi bien. Il n’y avait rien de surprenant au fait qu’il avertisse ses amis. Après tout, Gavroche le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que sa défection des rangs de la police pour entrer dans leur rébellion ne pouvait qu’être fausse.

Il avait été plus surpris par le fait qu’aucun des garçons plus âgés ne pense à le contredire. Non, ils avaient tous immédiatement écouté et cru l’enfant, ce qui n’était de loin pas une bonne chose aussi loin que Javert était concerné. Il avait entendu Enjolras le mettre au courant de sa peine, qui était d’être amené à l’intérieur du Café Musain et de le laisser à la merci du peuple. Il avait presque encouragé l’étudiant à en finir avec lui à ce moment et en ce lieu précis. Il savait, après tout, que sa mort était maintenant inévitable. Ils ne le laisseraient jamais vivre pour voir la fin de cette confrontation et il préférait mourir plutôt que de se retrouver le témoin impuissant du bain de sang dont l’heure se rapprochait à grand pas.

Cependant, Enjolras et sa petite bande n’avait pas cédé à la clameur du peuple – et Gavroche avait eu l’air absolument horrifié à la pensée qu’il allait être exécuté de sang froid, possibilité à laquelle il n’avait pas pensé lorsqu’il avait dénoncé son déguisement – l’assurant qu’ils n’étaient pas des tueurs et l’avaient simplement laissé attaché dans le Café.

Alors il se retrouvait maintenant, là, n’ayant plus aucun choix mais de voir les écoliers se presser d’un côté et de l’autre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’ils faisaient. Ils croyaient en leurs idéaux, il devait bien l’admettre, assez pour mourir pour eux, avec pour exception le soûlard Grantaire qui, s’il ne croyait pas plus en la liberté du peuple que Javert. Il croyait, par contre, en Enjolras plus qu’assez pour justifier sa présence. Mais toutes les croyances du monde ne les aideraient pas à gagner contre la somme totale de la police parisienne et de la Garde Nationale. Ils mourraient tous à la barricade, qui ne pouvait que tomber parce qu’il savait mieux que quiconque qu’ils ne se rendraient pas.

Il n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que la première attaque n’advienne. Sa position le laissait parfaitement incapable de voir ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur. Il pouvait, par contre, entendre tout, dans les moindres détails, spécialement vu que sa seule compagnie n’était pour le moins pas très bavarde. Le cadavre d’un vieil homme, qui avait été assez stupide pour retourner chercher leur drapeau et avait osé se montrer par-dessus la barricade, et le soûlard, Grantaire, qui dormait à une table. Les seuls sons au sein du Café étaient donc les légers ronflements de l’homme.

Il entendit le garçon, Marius, ordonner à la Garde Nationale de se reculer s’ils ne voulaient pas le voir faire exploser la barricade – et lui-même avec, avait-il ajouté après qu’on lui ait dit que l’un ne pourrait pas aller sans autre. Il sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Ils n’allaient tout de même pas faire cela ? Faire exploser la barricade, considérant ce qui la composait, provoquerait la mort de tout le monde dans un important radius. Il ne se souciait plus tellement de sa vie à ce moment. Il savait qu’elle était de toute façon forfait. Cependant, la perte de toutes ses âmes, des deux côtés de la barricade, serait absolument dévastatrice.

Il semblait, fort heureusement, que le soldat en charge des négociations, en charge de pousser ses enfants à se rendre, avait réalisé qu’ils n’allaient jamais le faire et avait ordonné à ses hommes de reculer. Javert se sentit capable de respirer à nouveau et il se prépara à voir ses geôliers revenir. Quand cela n’arrivera pas immédiatement, alors qu’ils n’avaient aucune raison de rester à l’extérieur, il tendit l’oreille.

Il n’y avait pas un seul son à l’extérieur, tout le monde semblait être devenu silencieux. Cela ne pouvait rien valoir dire de bon, pas lorsqu’ils devraient être forts de leur victoire, d’avoir réussi à faire reculer la Garde. C’était un accomplissement. Se concentrant sur ce qu’il pouvait entendre, la raison en devint des plus évidentes.

Seules les voix de Marius et de la fille Thénardier, Eponine, brisaient le silence. Ils ne parlaient pas forts, mais Javert pouvait quand même discerner les mots. Il s’agissait bien là d’une dernière conversation, d’un adieu. La fille était en train de mourir dans les bras de son ami. Il aurait dû être heureux de savoir qu’il y aurait un criminel de moins dans les rues mais c’était un beau gâchis, cette vie à peine commencée et déjà perdue. Depuis quand croyait-elle en la révolution ? La réponse était qu’elle n’y croyait pas. Elle était seulement là pour Marius. Il ferma les yeux alors qu’il pouvait entendre la voix de la jeune femme s’éteindre et Marius rentra dans la taverne en la portant dans ses bras.

Il n’était pas bâillonné, il aurait pu commenter. Il aurait pu leur dire que c’était comme cela qu’ils allaient tous finir s’il n’abandonnait pas immédiatement leur stupide révolution mais, voyant le corps de la jeune fille, pas même une adulte réellement, il ne put se résoudre à prononcer les mots. Il y avait une ligne entre être stricte et rude et délibérément cruel. Faire un commentaire maintenant serait franchir cette ligne.

Les choses se calmèrent pendant un moment et il vit Gavroche quitter la barricade une lettre à la main. Il s’accorda presque un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa qu’ils avaient finalement réussi à sauver la vie du garçon, avait fini par le renvoyer. Il ne se souciait même pas de ce que pouvait bien être le contenu de la lettre ou si cela pouvait rendre le travail des gardes plus difficile, seulement que cela s’était passé.

Une vie innocente de sauvée, au moins.

Bien sûr, cela n’avait pas été le cas en vérité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Javert pour déchanter, pour voir que le garçon s’en revenait, à la plus grande surprise de Marius. Il avait apparemment dit au garçon de ne pas revenir, ou avait-il peut-être demandé que la lettre soit remise plus tard ? Cela n’avait aucune importance parce que Gavroche était à nouveau en danger et il n’y avait maintenant plus aucune chance pour qu’il puisse s’enfuir. Il savait qu’il lui serait impossible de repartir de la barricade. Il n’était déjà pas totalement sûr de savoir comment le gamin avait réussi à partir et revenir.

Personne ne lui parlait, tous les étudiants étaient préoccupés par bien d’autres soucis que leur prisonnier. Il se résigna donc à attendre le matin avec rien pour se distraire, que la pensée des morts à venir. Lorsque, finalement, quelque chose se passa, quelque chose qui attira son attention, il se retrouva à se languir du temps où il s’ennuyait. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas dans cette situation.

Il hallucinait, c’était là la seule explication possible. Il n’y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu’il soit là. Il n’était pas un révolutionnaire, et il n’avait très certainement pas passé des années à vivre en reclus, à ne pas se faire voir, à se terrer, pour se révéler au grand jour d’une façon si explicite, avec un tel éclat, pour une cause en laquelle il ne croyait même pas. Cependant, il n’y avait pas moyen de se méprendre sur l’étincelle de reconnaissance dans ses yeux lorsqu’Enjolras, le menaçant à mi-mort, lui parla d’un autre volontaire qui s’était déjà présenté à eux, prononçant son nom.

Qu’avait donc bien pu penser Valjean en voyant Javert ficelé comme un cochon attendant d’être mené à l’abattoir ? Est-ce qu’il s’était senti soulagé de savoir que son chasseur, tout du moins il le croyait, serait une bonne fois pour toute rendu silencieux ? Ou avait-il ressenti une vague de tristesse pour sa mort imminente ? Il aurait aimé se convaincre de la deuxième solution mais il sentit tout espoir mourir en lui lorsqu’il entendit Valjean demander la permission d’Enjolras pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Une permission qui lui fut accordée immédiatement.

Javert avait à peine aperçu les enfants donner un pistolet à Valjean – au moins, cela allait être une mort rapide. Peut-être que Valjean lui témoignerait de la merci et s’assurerait qu’il n’allait pas souffrir. Il croisa les yeux emplis de regret de Gavroche – le pauvre garçon ne réalisait apparemment pas qu’il allait le rejoindre dans très peu de temps – et il sentit la poigne puissante de Valjean sur son bras alors qu’il le trainait derrière le Café Musain, dans une allée déserte.

Alors c’était ici que le chemin allait se terminer pour lui. Déglutissant autour de la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Valjean, le menton levé.

« Et bien, qu’est-ce que vous attendez donc ? Tirez-moi dessus ! » cracha-t-il alors que l’homme ne semblait pas sur le point de faire un geste et il vit Valjean ranger le pistolet dans la taille de son pantalon, ne lui répondant pas, mais sortant un couteau à la place.

Un rire nerveux monta dans la gorge de Javert mais il fut capable de le ravaler avant qu’il n’éclate. Bien entendu, quand est-ce que la vie avait donné un instant de répit à Javert ? Il était tout à fait normal que ses derniers moments sur cette terre soit encore bien plus douloureux qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Toutefois, il devait admettre qu’il n’avait pas cru que Valjean puisse se montrer capable de tant de cruauté. Mais il était vrai que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il avait peut-être repeint sa bonté en l’exagérant dans ses souvenirs ? Non, ce n’était pas juste de sa part de penser comme cela. Peut-être que Valjean avait simplement réalisé, entre temps, que Javert ne méritait pas sa merci.

« Comme c’est juste que vous deviez utiliser un couteau, » réfléchit à voix haute Javert. « Cela vous ressemble plus qu’un pistolet. »

Il était tellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées qu’il ne vit même pas la douleur dans les yeux de Valjean, avant que l’homme ne parvienne à réarranger ses traits du mieux qu’il le put dans les circonstances. Ce dernier s’empressa de rassurer Javert.

« Vous parlez trop. Votre vie est en sécurité dans mes mains, » lui dit Valjean et Javert ne put pas déchiffrer ses mots, parce qu’ils n’avaient aucun sens pour lui.

Ensuite, Valjean s’approcha de lui, couteau en main, et Javert se résigna à la douleur qui était sur le point de le submerger. Cependant, il n’y eut aucune douleur et ses liens tombèrent subitement au sol.

L’espoir sembla renaître en lui et il leva les yeux.

 

Valjean avait pris possession de la lettre qu’apportait l’enfant, Gavroche, dans la confusion la plus totale. Qui donc pouvait bien écrire à Cosette ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. Avec la vie qu’ils menaient tous les deux, sa fille n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de se faire des amis. Ou c’était tout du moins ce qu’il avait cru. Il semblait qu’elle s’était faite plus qu’un ami, réalisa-t-il lorsque ses yeux parcoururent les mots écrits par un garçon qui apparemment aimait Cosette de tout son cœur et qu’elle aimait en retour.

Il était en train de la perdre, réalisa-t-il, et trouver un garçon à marier voudrait dire qu’elle n’aurait, à l’avenir, plus besoin de son vieux père. C’était un jour qu’il avait appréhendé depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le couvent et laisser le garçon en question mourir à la barricade, comme il savait que cela serait le cas sans intervention extérieure, serait une manière de résoudre le problème, sans même avoir à se mêler de l’histoire. Cosette ferait son deuil de ce qui aurait pu se passer mais elle serait toujours sienne.

Il ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur de cette façon.

Non, il valait mieux que cela soit le sien qui se retrouve en miette à la place. Alors, sans même une pensée pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver cette nuit, il enfila son uniforme de la Garde Nationale – ce qui lui semblait être le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir accéder à l’endroit sans être arrêté et, de plus, il ne jouait pas la comédie puisque cet uniforme lui appartenait réellement – et il se rendit directement à la barricade.

Il s’était attendu à être reçu avec méfiance, vu les habits qu’il portait, mais il n’aurait jamais cru que cela serait à cause d’une autre personne ayant déjà essayé d’infiltrer le groupe d’amis en tant que volontaire avant qu’il n’arrive. Et lorsqu’Enjolras lui donna le nom de l’espion en question, il sentit la terre cesser de tourner sous ses pieds. Les yeux de Valjean cherchèrent automatiquement l’inspecteur qu’il connaissait si bien.

Il le retrouva, attaché et ensanglanté – apparemment, les rebelles n’avaient pas été tendres avec lui lorsqu’ils l’avaient restreint. Il sentit la colère monter en lui mais cela n’était pas le moment de la laisser éclater. Il devait être accepté par ces écoliers s’il voulait avoir une chance de sauver Marius. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser Javert rester ici, puisqu’il était certain que l’homme mourrait s’il ne faisait rien. C’était une pensée qui lui était insupportable.

Heureusement, Valjean fut capable de prouver sa ‘loyauté’ extrêmement rapidement lorsqu’il fit tomber un tireur qui avait été sur le point de mettre une balle dans le cœur d’Enjolras. Ensuite, le petit garçon qui lui avait remis la lettre – et combien avait-il espéré que l’enfant de revienne pas à la barricade – parla en sa défense et il fut accepté à bras ouvert. Ce fut là qu’Enjolras lui parla de dette.

C’était sa chance.

Il demanda l’opportunité d’exécuter Javert de ses propres mains, une opportunité qui lui fut trop facilement donnée. C’était une bonne chose pour lui, bien entendu, mais il ne put que penser au fait que si quelqu’un avait voulu faire du mal à Javert, avait réellement voulu le tuer, cela aurait été un jeu d’enfant d’accomplir cette tâche. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de réfléchir à cela pour le moment. Il devait agir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Il ne fut pas doux lorsqu’il remit Javert sur ses pieds et le traîna par la corde autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de la tendresse avec les yeux des révolutionnaires rivés sur lui. Non, il leur fallait croire qu’il ne voulait rien de plus que la mort de cet homme, peu importe combien il était difficile à Valjean de prétendre cela, pas lorsqu’il tenait encore tant à lui, des années après leur séparation. Il le mena durement vers une allée perdue et, une fois là, l’envoyer valser presque contre le mur d’en face. Il espéra que personne ne s’était décidé à le suivre pour s’assurer qu’il accomplisse vraiment son acte.

« Et bien, qu’est-ce que vous attendez donc ? Tirez-moi dessus ! »

Ses mots, tombant des lèvres de Javert, amenèrent un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. L’homme ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux ? Cela devait être un jeu de rôle. Il ne pouvait pas réellement penser Valjean capable de le tuer de sang froid ? Il le connaissait, le connaissait mieux qui quiconque, il devait pourtant bien savoir que Valjean n’avait pas la capacité en lui de devenir un tueur et encore moins de se débarrasser de lui, Javert.

Sans un mot, pourtant, il rangea le pistolet que les rebelles lui avaient donné et il sortit son couteau, avec la ferme intention de couper les liens qui attachaient encore les poignets de Javert – ensemble et à son cou. Il entendit l’ébauche d’un rire étrange s’échapper de la bouche de Javert.

« Comme c’est juste que vous deviez utiliser un couteau. Cela vous ressemble plus qu’un pistolet. »

Les mots percèrent le cœur de Valjean aussi facilement que l’aurait fait le couteau qu’il tenait toujours dans les mains. Apparemment, Javert pensait réellement qu’il était capable de tuer. Les années séparées avaient apparemment effacé tous les souvenirs des moments qu’ils avaient partagés à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Elles avaient rendu Javert plus méfiant envers lui et il supposait qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer l’inspecteur pour cela, pas après la façon dont il était certain de l’avoir blessé en partant. Valjean aurait pensé que l’homme l’oublierait, du moins d’une certaine façon, mais pas qu’il recommencerait à le haïr. Cela lui fit plus de mal qu’il n’aurait pu le penser d’être considéré comme une bête assoiffée de sang, à nouveau.

« Vous parlez trop. Votre vie est en sécurité dans mes mains, » rassura rapidement Valjean, stoppant le flot de paroles dont il ne pouvait pas supporter d’en entendre plus.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, se contentant de couper les liens de Javert, conscient que l’homme s’était tendu à son approche, attendant probablement avec trépidation que le coup arrive. Il continua sa besogne comme s’il ne l’avait pas remarqué mais, maintenant qu’il connaissait l’opinion que Javert avait de lui, il savait qu’il n’y aurait aucun moyen qu’il le laisse s’en aller. Peut-être qu’il arriverait tout de même à le convaincre de lui laisser un jour de plus et d’attendre le lendemain avant de l’arrêter s’il survivait la nuit.

La corde tomba au sol.

 


	18. Livre IV: Marius. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Lorsque Javert sentit la corde glisser, libérant ses poignets, et tomber au sol, le soulagement physique de friction put à peine perceptible, de même que le soulagement d’une vie qui allait continuer. Il n’avait pas eu peur de mourir. Il n’y avait pas vraiment attaché d’importance mais, dans l’absolu, c’était toujours une bonne chose de savoir qu’il allait continuer à vivre. De plus, il était certain que le fait que Valjean ait choisi de le libérer plutôt que de le tuer alors qu’il était complètement à sa merci devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose.

Cela était sûrement la preuve que Valjean avait finalement compris qu’il n’était pas un danger pour lui.

Cela lui redonna espoir. Peut-être qu’il pourrait de nouveau faire partie de la vie de Valjean, maintenant que l’homme savait qu’il n’allait pas le renvoyer à Toulon. Peut-être qu’il l’accepterait une fois de plus à ses côtés. Pour cela seulement, cela valait la peine de continuer à vivre, cela avait valu la peine de traverser ce cauchemar. Cela avait même valu la peine de croire dur comme fer qu’il allait mourir des mains de l’homme lui-même. Oui, il était prêt maintenant à commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.

Il réalisa très rapidement son erreur.

« J’ai encore des affaires dont il me faut m’acquitter ici, » commença Valjean sans émotion, comme s’il ne parlait pas d’une barricade sur le point de tomber. « Si je survis à la nuit, vous me trouverez au numéro 7 de la Rue de l’Homme Armé. Je ne résisterai pas à mon arrestation, je viendrais de mon plein gré avec vous. »

Alors c’était donc cela, réalisa Javert. Valjean n’avait pas compris que Javert ne souhaitait pas l’arrêter. Il ne s’en souciait tout simplement plus. Il avait apparemment l’impression d’avoir complètement fini ce qu’il avait à faire de sa vie, ou presque selon ses dires. Est-ce qu’il était vraiment dans les habitudes de l’homme de se faire aimer des gens, puis de les abandonner à leur sort ? D’abord Javert et maintenant sa fille. Ou bien ne se rendait-t-il tout simplement pas compte de l’influence qu’il avait sur les gens autour de lui et pensait qu’ils ne se soucieraient pas qu’il ne soit plus là ?

Cela l’irrita et c’est ce qui cause les mots suivants de passer ses lèvres.

« Numéro 7, vous dites, » répéta-t-il, comme s’il mémorisait l’adresse pour finalement, réellement, réaliser son arrestation une fois la nuit terminée. « Je serais là, Valjean, il vous faudra tout de même répondre à Javert. »

Ses mots pouvaient sans autre être pris pour vouloir dire qu’il allait passer les menottes aux poignets de Valjean et il le fit exprès. Ce qu’il voulait vraiment dire, par contre, était complètement différent. Maintenant qu’il avait finalement leur adresse – et que Valjean l’avait invité à venir – maintenant, il pouvait s’y rendre sans se sentir coupable et lui parler, lui dire la vérité : que peu importe ce qu’il avait pensé tout au long de ces années, il n’avait absolument aucune intention de l’arrêter.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il quitta la barricade, suite aux supplications de Valjean, espérant de tout son cœur qu’il survivrait à la nuit mais n’essayant même pas de le convaincre de venir avec lui. Peu importe ce que voulait faire Valjean à cet endroit, il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune prière que Javert pouvait prononcer qui le ferait changer d’avis. Il sursauta alors qu’il entendit un coup de feu et vit quelques débris tomber du mur, juste à côté de lui, mais ne se retourna pas pour observer Valjean s’en retourner dans le Café. Il dirait probablement aux rebelles qu’il avait accompli sa tâche et s’était débarrassé de leur espion pour eux. Javert savait qu’aucun d’entre eux n’allait survivre pour se rendre compte du mensonge.

 

Dès qu’il avait quitté la barricade, Javert ne s’était pas permis de repos. Il était retourné au poste de police, sachant que ses supérieurs voudraient probablement toutes les informations dont il pouvait leur faire part. Il leur raconta tout ce qu’il s’était passé, omettant simplement la réelle identité de son sauveur, ne l’identifiant que comme un rebelle parmi d’autre. Après tout, cela n’était pas vraiment un mensonge ; étant donné sa présence parmi eux, Valjean serait considéré comme tel s’il venait à être capturé.

Il se sentait épuisé, usé jusqu’aux os, mais il y avait encore tant de chose à faire qu’il ne pouvait pas s’accorder de répit jusqu’au matin, le moment où la nouvelle arriva que la dernière barricade, la barricade du Café Musain ironiquement, était finalement tombée et on avait demandé à Javert de s’y rendre afin de vérifier que tous les rebelles étaient bel et bien décédés et n’étaient pas arrivés à s’échapper.

Alors Javert y était allé, appréhendant de trouver un autre corps dans le lot, un qui n’était pas celui d’un rebelle mais d’un simple ex-forçat tourné saint.

Alors qu’il s’approchait de l’endroit, ses bottes commencèrent à tremper dans le sang qui s’était écoulé dans les rues. Le bain de sang qu’il avait tant voulu éviter avait finalement eu lieu et il était là en témoin en fin de compte.

Il regarda aux alentours, les corps des membres de la Garde Nationale étaient étendus là où ils étaient tombés à terre, amassés les uns sur les autres, de la manière dont la bataille les avait laissés. Toutes ses vies foutues, tous ses hommes fauchés dans la fleur de l’âge, laissant derrière femme, enfants et parents. Ils avaient tous choisi leur vie, choisi le danger lorsqu’ils s’étaient engagés, mais cela était tout de même un coup difficile à encaisser. Et pourtant, il savait bien que le pire était encore à venir.

Le plus il s’approchait de la barricade, le moins de corps de la Garde parsemait les rues, puisque la plupart était tombé à une certaine distance. Et pourtant, le nombre de cadavres recommença à grimper. Ceux-ci étaient ceux des rebelles, tous plus jeunes, bien trop jeunes pour avoir fini comme cela.

Le peuple n’avait peut-être pas répondu à l’appel comme l’aurait souhaité Enjolras, le chef tombé, qu’il pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait pendre de la fenêtre du haut du Café, son drapeau rouge toujours dans sa main – un martyr exposé aux yeux de tous – mais il avait pleuré ses défenseurs, ceux qui avaient donné leur vie dans l’espoir de leur offrir un monde meilleur.

Les corps étaient étendus les uns à côtés des autres, tous nettoyés au mieux dans les circonstances, des enfants innocents dans le sommeil éternel. C’était difficile à regarder, difficile de devoir enregistrer leurs visages inertes dans sa mémoire afin d’essayer de se souvenir des derniers moments de leur vie afin de confirmer si oui ou non ils étaient bien tous là. Difficile de les revoir chanter et boire ensemble et d’ensuite regarder leur corps sans vie.

Il n’avait parcouru que la moitié de la lignée lorsqu’il s’arrêta dans sa progression, son regard se posant sur Gavroche, le petit gamin qui avait suivi ses pas pendant si longtemps, s’amusant à se moquer de lui et était devenu, sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment, une part intégrante de sa vie. Gavroche, qu’il ne verrait plus jamais lui courir autour, qui était jeune, bien trop jeune, pour avoir compris ce pourquoi il se battait à la barricade, qui n’avait pas survécu à la nuit.

Il était étendu, ses yeux clos, semblant seulement endormi, s’il ne s’était s’agit du sang séché qui tâchait sa chemise et ses cheveux blonds. Il s’agenouilla devant son corps. Il n’y avait personne pour le voir de toute façon et, même si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi donc est-ce que cela importerait-il ? Il écarta ses cheveux de son front, souhaitant avoir pu le protéger, au moins lui, souhaitant qu’un petit enfant n’aille pas eu à souffrir un telle fin.

Sur un coup de tête, il décrocha la médaille qui décorait son uniforme. Une médaille qui lui avait été donnée en reconnaissance de son courage et de sa bravoure, face au danger. Gavroche avait fait preuve de plus de courage que la plupart des hommes adultes mais personne ne lui donnerait une telle récompense. Personne sauf lui. Il épingla la médaille sur la veste que l’enfant portait et, avec un dernier regard, il s’en retourna à sa tâche, essayant d’effacer cette image de son esprit, en vain, conscient qu’elle resterait gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Il finit d’examiner les corps et il n’y eut que deux conclusions qu’il parvint à tirer. La première était que, contre toute attente, Valjean avait réussi à s’en sortir. La deuxième était que l’un des rebelles manquait à l’appel. Il ne put que déterminer que les deux instances étaient liées. Valjean devait, sans nul doute, avoir emmené le garçon loin de la barricade. Voilà ce qu’avait dû être sa raison pour venir en premier lieux et, bien que Javert n’eût pas la moindre idée de la motivation de l’homme pour agir de la sorte, il mentit à ses collègues et leur dit que toutes les personnes qu’il avait dénombrées à la barricade étaient bel et bien mortes.

Il aurait préféré aller vers Valjean immédiatement, s’assurer que l’homme allait, en effet, bien mais il n’aurait jamais réussi à justifier un tel manquement à son devoir, surtout à un moment pareil. Après tout, il savait que cette révolution ratée allait engendrer une recrudescence des crimes, particulièrement chez les voleurs qui se transformeraient en pilleurs de cadavres. La police avait besoin de tous ses effectifs dans la rue.

C’était grâce à cela que la fortune fut capable, une fois encore, d’engendrer une ultime rencontre fortuite entre deux hommes dont les destinées semblaient entremêlées à jamais.

Il était en train de pourchasser Thénardier, de toutes les petites frappes qu’il aurait pu repérer, lorsque cela était arrivé. L’ancien aubergiste avait toujours été un rat d’égout aux yeux de Javert et il n’avait pas changé le moins du monde suite à la mort de sa fille. Est-ce qu’il savait même qu’elle était tombée à la barricade ? Est-ce qu’il s’en souciait ne serait-ce qu’un peu ? Elle s’était battue aux côtés même des hommes qu’il était maintenant en train de dépouiller mais Javert doutait beaucoup que cela ferait une quelconque différence à ses yeux. Seul l’argent comptait pour lui.

Il l’avait poursuivi sur une bonne distance et l’avait presque perdu, sachant seulement qu’il avait trouvé refuge dans les égouts de la ville. Et bien, au moins, maintenant, il était à sa place, pensa Javert. Tous les hommes comme lui ne méritaient rien de plus que de finir comme cela. Bien entendu, cela ne rendait pas le devoir de Javert plus facile à accomplir puisqu’il n’avait aucune intention d’y entrer. Après tout, quelle chance pouvait-il bien avoir de le retrouver dans le labyrinthe qu’étaient les égouts de Paris ?

Toutefois, Thénardier devrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, ressortir et Javert comptait bien être là pour le cueillir lorsque cela arriverait. Il était toujours en train de garder la sortie la plus probable lorsqu’il vit une silhouette émerger.

Pendant un instant, Javert avait cru que son malfrat avait décidé de sortir, pensant que Javert avait laissé tomber. Il aurait dû devenir que l’homme était bien plus rusé que cela et qu’il connaissait Javert suffisamment, vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris, pour savoir qu’il n’abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il prenne un tel risque, pas après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui échapper.

Il réalisa son erreur lorsqu’il coupa le chemin de la silhouette – qu’il ne pouvait pas identifier, vu la quantité de saleté qui le recouvrait – parce que Thénardier ne porterait jamais un autre homme, un homme mourant à ce qu’il pouvait voir, sur son dos. Non, Thénardier laisserait quiconque était blessé sur le carreau, sans s’en soucier le moins du monde.

« C’est vous, Javert, » dit l’homme et Javert fronça les sourcils parce que la voix était bien trop haletante pour qu’il puisse l’identifier ; il supposait que de porter quelqu’un au travers des sables mouvants des égouts n’étaient pas la chose la plus aisée. « Fidèle serviteur de l’ordre à son poste. »

« Qui va là ? » coupa-t-il afin de demander l’identité de cette personne qui semblait le connaître.

« C’est moi, Jean Valjean, » vint la réponse qui surprit Javert.

Cela avait pourtant du sens et l’homme qu’il portait devait très certainement être Marius Pontmercy.

« C’est homme est innocent, » continua Valjean, sans remarquer le trouble envahissant Javert et l’inspecteur se força à se concentrer sur les mots. « Il a besoin d’un docteur. »

Bien entendu, Valjean pensait encore qu’il allait être appréhendé. Est-ce qu’il devait lui dire maintenant qu’il était sauf ou est-ce qu’il devait continuer la charade ? Il ne savait plus du tout. Il se sentait si épuisé qu’il n’arrivait plus à suivre le fil de ses propres pensées et il lui semblait impossible de trouver une raison pour ne pas laisser Valjean penser ce qu’il voulait. Après tout, s’il avait envie de croire au pire de lui, est-ce qu’il devait vraiment essayer de l’en dissuader ? Est-ce que cela important vraiment ? Dix années à le penser, est-ce qu’une seule et unique explication de la part de Javert pouvait vraiment effacer tout ce temps ou est-ce qu’il y aurait toujours l’ombre d’un doute dans son esprit ?

Quel genre de vie pouvait-il espéré avoir à ses côtés, ensemble, dans de telles conditions ? 

« Je vous ai prévenu, je ne céderai pas, » répondit-il sans même se souvenir l’avoir décidé, les mots franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres de leur propre chef. « Non, je t’arrête. »

« Une petite heure, » insista Valjean. « Et je me rends. Je viens payer ma dette. »

Une dette ? Était-ce donc là tout ce qu’il restait entre eux ? Il aurait ri amèrement à la réalisation s’il lui restait encore la force de le faire. Mais tout ce dont il était encore capable était de continuer à jouer le rôle qui lui avait si généreusement accordé Valjean. Que lui restait-il d’autre à faire, de toute façon ?

« Toujours les hors-la-loi, qui parlent de justice. »

« Vite, son temps est compté ! » s’exclama Valjean, n’appréciait apparemment pas sa réflexion.

Pourtant Valjean avait raison, le temps était compté maintenant, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son cœur.

« Pitié, Javert, pendant qu’il respire. »

Bien entendu, Valjean voulait parler du garçon, il le savait. Pour sa part, Javert ne pouvait pas croire qu’il y avait la moindre chance pour qu’il survive mais là encore, Valjean était connu pour accomplir des miracles alors pourquoi pas un de plus ? Après tout, ramener un mort à la vie le rapprocherait encore plus de la sainteté. Et bien, il supposait qu’il pouvait l’aider dans cette tâche, si rien d’autre. Une bonne action pour ses dernières heures.

« Allez, Valjean, avant que je ne regrette. Et surtout revenez. Je vous attendrai au numéro 7 de la rue de l’Homme Armé, dans une heure. »

Valjean eut l’air si reconnaissant – ou tout du moins, Javert avait l’impression que ses yeux conviaient de la reconnaissance, puisque c’était bien la seule partie de lui encore visible – lorsqu’il le laissa s’en aller que la gorge de Javert se serra douloureusement. Il l’observa jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de sa vue, allant probablement sonner à la porte de la maison du jeune homme.

Malgré ses dernières paroles, il n’avait aucune intention d’attendre Valjean à la rue de l’Homme Armé. Il ne pouvait pas même se rappeler pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait voulu y aller. Son esprit ne pouvait plus suivre son raisonnement précédent, il se sentait si fatigué, sa tête lui tournait face à ses pensées confuses.

Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir, c’était qu’il n’y avait aucune place pour plus dans la vie que s’était créée Valjean depuis qu’il était arrivé à Paris. Il avait une maison, une fille et, Javert le réalisait maintenant, probablement un futur beau-fils qu’il essayait de sauver, qu’il arriverait probablement à sauver. C’était une vie idyllique, quelque chose dont il avait certainement rêvé depuis son arrivée à Toulon.

La seule place que Valjean semblait attribuer à Javert dans son paradis terrestre était celle de l’homme qui voulait l’y arracher. Et il avait raison, il supposait. Quel rôle Javert pouvait-il bien jouer dans sa petite famille ? Il était un étranger pour Cosette, un traitre pour Marius et un chasseur pour Valjean qui, à ce point, ne se rappelait probablement même plus qu’il y avait un temps où il l’avait presque appelé Papa.

Non, aller à la rue de l’Homme Armé ne serait rien d’autre que déranger le fragile équilibre que Valjean avait travaillé pendant si longtemps pour atteindre et protéger – le protéger de lui-même, se devait-il d’ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il avait déjà volé son bonheur une fois lorsqu’il l’avait dénoncé à Montreuil-sur-Mer, il n’avait pas le cœur de le faire à nouveau.

Ses pas l’emmenèrent loin de l’endroit de leur rencontre. Submergé par son conflit interne, il en avait complètement oublié Thénardier et sa chasse. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison qui l’avait amené là en premier lieu. Encore une fois, Valjean avait envahi ses pensées, comme il l’avait fait si souvent. Est-ce que Thénardier se rendrait compte que son poursuivant avait arrêté sa chasse ?

Il marcha, comme s’il était en transe, repensant aux diverses rencontres fortuites et rapprochées les unes des autres avec Valjean et, le plus il y pensait, le plus il se rendait compte qu’il avait été un parfait idiot de croire, pour un seul instant, qu’il aurait pu renouer leur relation. Il aurait dû écouter ses instincts dès le début et tuer tout espoir de retrouver Valjean, de le revoir après aussi longtemps. Il n’aurait pas pensé que le destin puisse être assez cruel pour les faire se retrouver, seulement pour mieux les séparer à nouveau.

Il aurait dû se souvenir que le destin ne l’avait jamais aimé.

Il n’y avait pas de dilemme qui tienne. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas arrêter Valjean. C’était une chose qu’il avait décidé il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il savait également qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre aussi près de lui, sans être en mesure de lui parler. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas épargner sa vie pour ignorer toute son existence par la suite mais, aux yeux de Valjean, il n’y avait que deux choix possibles. Soit il serait attrapé, soit il serait libérer de Javert.

Et bien, il supposait qu’il pouvait, en effet, libérer Valjean de lui, si c’était là le prix à payer pour que l’homme puisse vivre heureux et en paix. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Valjean mais Valjean ne pouvait pas vivre s’il était présent dans sa vie. La solution au problème était claire et nette.

Valjean se demanderait probablement ce soir où il se trouvait, il supposait. Il attendrait avec trépidation le moment où Javert viendrait l’arracher à sa fille bien aimée. Il n’y avait rien que Javert puisse faire pour éviter cela, pas après ses dernières paroles à son égard, mais il supposait que l’homme apprendrait la vérité bien assez vite.

Quelle serait sa réaction ? Est-ce qu’il serait soulagé de se savoir finalement libéré de son chasseur imaginaire ? Javert souhaitait que cela soit le cas comme c’était au final le but qu’il souhaitait attendre. Il espérait tout de même qu’il ait une étincelle de tristesse. Pas parce qu’il voulait voir Valjean triste – loin de là – mais il avait envie de savoir qu’il y avait au moins une personne sur cette terre qui porterait le deuil après son trépas.

Et il n’y avait que Valjean pour cela.

Sur cette dernière pensée, des plus maussades, il releva les yeux qui étaient restés rivés sur le pavé jusqu’à présent afin de découvrir l’endroit où ses pas l’avaient conduit sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Oui, il supposait que c’était approprié. Le Pont-au-Change.

 


	19. Livre V: Cosette. Chapitre I

**LIVRE 5: COSETTE**

**Chapitre I**

Cosette s’inquiétait énormément. C’était bien là le moins que l’on pouvait dire. Elle s’était éveillée ce matin-là sans la moindre idée d’où son père pouvait bien se trouver. Cependant, ce n’était de loin pas la première fois qu’il s’était absenté sans la consulter d’abord pendant un certain temps, peut-être pour faire l’aumône, ou alors il avait ouï-dire que quelqu’un avait besoin d’assistance quelque part et s’y était rendu sans tarder. Il s’assurait toujours, néanmoins, qu’elle sache où il était par le biais d’une note. Toutefois, cela ne l’avait pas immédiatement alarmée de le trouver parti.

Son absence prolongée, par contre, c’était quelque chose de bien différent. Plus la journée avançait et plus elle devint inquiète. Lorsque, finalement, la nuit tomba sans qu’il n’y ait aucune trace de l’homme à la maison, sans qu’aucune explication ne lui parvienne, sans que personne ne lui ait apporté de missive, elle n’avait plus réussi à supporter l’attente.

Son Papa serait probablement extrêmement mécontent d’apprendre ce qu’elle avait fait. Cependant, elle préférait s’attirer ses foudres après l’avoir retrouvé que de souffrir cette incertitude plus longtemps. Au moins, elle saurait s’il était sain et sauf.

Elle avait quitté la maison de son propre-chef, toute seule, pour la première fois depuis extrêmement longtemps. Elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’elle avait été à même de faire quelque chose comme cela, à l’exception de son jardin, où elle avait été capable de voir son cher Marius dans le plus grand des secrets. Marius, une autre personne de qui elle n’avait aucune nouvelle. Ces deux disparitions, si proches l’une de l’autre, l’avait rendue anxieuse.

Elle n’avait absolument aucune idée de par où elle pouvait commencer, aucune idée d’où son père pouvait bien s’en être allé, alors elle avait tout simplement commencé à marcher au gré du vent, sans but précis en tête, essayant de rencontrer sur son chemin quelqu’un qui puisse la renseigner, quelqu’un qui puisse lui dire avoir vu l’homme quelque part. Elle savait que cela n’avait qu’une chance infime de fonctionner, puisque son père s’était toujours assuré de ne pas se faire voir. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, d’ailleurs. Elle ne savait rien, excepté qu’il était très important qu’ils restent aussi cachés que possible et évitent autant de contact que possible avec le monde extérieur.

Cela avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de Marius. Cela et le fait qu’elle avait aimé avoir un secret bien à elle, après tout ce que son père lui avait caché dans sa vie. C’était, en quelque sorte, sa façon de se venger. Si seulement elle pouvait le retrouver, elle lui confesserait tout à présent. Cela lui semblait si petit.

Elle avait marché pendant quelques heures maintenant, ses pieds commençaient à la faire souffrir, enserrés dans des chaussures qui n’étaient pas faites pour la marche, et l’obscurité la faisant frémir. Il n’y avait presque personne dans les rues, cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu’elle n’avait croisé personne, mais elle pouvait sentir la désolation et elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible, de très grave, s’était produit. Dans son cœur, elle pouvait sentir qu’elle avait de bonnes raisons d’être anxieuse au sujet des hommes qu’elle chérissait. Toutefois, tout ce qu’elle voulait pour l’instant était de trouver une âme charitable qui puisse lui donner les directions à prendre pour retourner chez elle, alors qu’elle s’était complètement perdue à force de tourner en rond, dans les rues d’une ville qu’elle ne connaissait que très peu pour y avoir vécu pendant si longtemps.

Finalement, à l’horizon, elle aperçut la silhouette droite d’un homme.

L’espoir commença à se répandre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet étranger mais elle était certaine qu’il pourrait l’aider. Après tout, n’importe qui d’autre connaîtrait l’endroit bien mieux qu’elle. Il ne devait exister personne d’aussi protégé qu’elle, pensa-t-il amèrement. Elle adorait son Papa, mais parfois elle souhaitait qu’il cesse de la voir comme la petite fille perdue au milieu des bois qu’elle avait été lorsqu’il l’avait vue pour la première fois et se rende compte qu’elle avait grandi et qu’elle était devenue une femme forte, qui pouvait supporter ce que le monde avait à lui donner.

Alors qu’elle se rapprochait inexorablement de la silhouette, à grands pas, s’engageant sur le même point, elle réalisa que l’homme ne se trouvait pas les pieds sur terre, comme elle l’avait pensé au premier abord, mais sur le parapet, près, bien trop près, du bord selon elle. Il était sur le point de tomber, pensa-t-elle avec frayer, et elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit dans la situation présente.

Elle hurla.

Alors qu’elle courrait aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, s’acquittant du reste du chemin qui les séparait, elle se rendit compte que l’homme l’avait entendue lorsqu’il se tourna pour la regarder. Il ne descendit pas du parapet mais l’observa depuis son perchoir alors qu’elle se rapprochait, apparemment réticent de sauter – parce qu’il allait sauter et non tomber réalisa-t-elle – alors qu’elle se trouvait là, en tant que témoin de l’incident.

« Monsieur ! » s’exclama-t-elle alors qu’elle s’arrêta à sa hauteur, devant lever la tête et tendre le cou pour être capable de le regarder dans les yeux et non de parler pour ses jambes. « S’il vous plait, descendez du parapet. »

Elle doutait fortement qu’il fasse ce qu’elle demande sans avancer aucun argument, mais elle se savait butée et elle allait insister jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse ce qu’elle lui disait. Il n’y avait aucune autre possibilité. Elle pensa vaguement qu’elle devrait toujours être en train de rechercher son père, que n’importe quoi pouvait lui arriver alors qu’elle parlait à un parfait inconnu mais, dans son cœur, elle savait bien que c’était la chose juste à faire, qu’elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gaspiller sa vie de cette manière, pas s’il y avait la moindre chance pour qu’elle puisse l’en empêcher.

Cependant, alors qu’elle l’observait, elle pouvait voir la tristesse, le désespoir, qui émanaient de lui se refléter dans ses yeux. Il avait l’air si perdu, comme un petit garçon ayant égaré sa famille et ne pouvait pas les retrouver, réalisa-t-elle une fois qu’elle se souvint d’où elle avait déjà croisé un tel regard auparavant. C’était une bien étrange expression à voir sur le visage de quelqu’un de son âge. Qu’était-il donc arrivé à cet homme pour qu’une telle expression vienne se peindre sur ses traits ?

« Mademoiselle, » dit-il d’une voix grave et posée, mais dans laquelle Cosette pouvait tout de même déceler toute la misère du monde. « S’il vous plait, passez votre chemin. »

Cosette secoua la tête, adoptant une expression d’entêtement absolu. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, souhaitant convier son obstination, alors qu’elle continuait à le regarder, espérant de tout cœur que cela serait assez pour l’empêcher d’agir avant qu’elle n’ait pu trouver les bons mots.

« Pas avant que vous ne soyez descendu de là. De plus, » ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaule négligé. « Je ne peux pas retrouver mon chemin. Je suis sortie à la recherche de mon père. Il a disparu, voyez-vous, et je suis extrêmement inquiète à son sujet. Mais maintenant, il me semble impossible de retrouver mon chemin. C’était pour cela que je venais vous voir, parce que j’espérai que vous pourriez m’aider. Est-ce que vous pouvez m’aider, Inspecteur ? »

Elle avait finalement reconnu l’uniforme qu’il portait. Il était un membre de la police. De ce fait, c’était peut-être son travail qui l’avait conduit jusqu’à la rivière. C’était tout à fait plausible et elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de deviner les horreurs qu’il avait pu voir dans sa vie. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait espérer, c’était que son sens du devoir l’oblige à l’aider et, au moins, recule sa décision pour un temps. Cela serait peut-être suffisant.

Javert, parce qu’il s’agissait de Javert bien entendu, ferma les yeux. Il lui avait été si simple de prendre sa décision. C’était d’ailleurs toujours la seule issue possible qu’il pouvait entrevoir, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sauter alors que quelqu’un le regardait. Non seulement, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit fût témoin de sa chute, il ne souhaitait pas non plus traumatiser une jeune femme en la forçant à assister à un suicide.

Il ne pouvait pas descendre pourtant ; il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait la force de faire ce pas, pas même pour l’aider à rentrer chez elle. Quelle sorte d’homme était-il donc pour ne pas réussir à aider une jeune femme perdue dans les rues de Paris à un moment aussi dangereux ?

« Vous ne devriez jamais être sortie aujourd’hui, Mademoiselle. Les rues sont très dangereuses après les événements de la nuit passée. Votre père sera très certainement en souci s’il rentre chez vous pour vous trouver partie. »

« Je sais, c’est bien pour cela que je souhaite rentrer mais je ne retrouve pas mon chemin. S’il vous plait, Monsieur l’Inspecteur, » plaida Cosette, ne sachant pas si sa prière était pour qu’il lui dise la façon de rentrer ou pour qu’il abandonne son projet de sauter.

« Où vivez-vous donc ? » demanda Javert.

Peut-être habitait-elle assez près pour qu’il puisse tout simplement lui indiquer la route et elle le laisserait en paix afin qu’il puisse effectuer son ultime pas, celui qui le libérerait finalement de cette existence et qui le laverait de tous ses péchés.

« Au numéro 7 de la rue de l’Homme Armé, » répondit naturellement Cosette et elle vit une myriade d’émotions se succéder sur son visage.

Elle réalisa qu’il connaissait l’adresse qu’elle venait de lui donner. Puisqu’elle n’avait jamais, auparavant, vu cet homme, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une seule chose : il connaissait son Papa. Est-ce qu’il savait où il était ? Est-ce qu’il savait pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait tout simplement disparu de la maison ? Elle était sur le point de lui poser toutes ses questions lorsqu’il prit la parole.

« Vous devez donc être Cosette, » dit Javert et, bien sûr, il fallait que cela soit elle qui, de toutes les jeunes femmes de la ville, croise son chemin à un tel instant.

Et pourquoi pas ? Si ce n’était pas le père, pourquoi pas la fille ? Il semblait être destiné à croiser le chemin de ces gens, peu importe où, peu importe combien il ne le voulait plus, peu importe combien il étit trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, pour que cela ait une quelconque importance. Il pouvait tout de même la rassurer, il supposait.

« Votre père va bien, Mademoiselle, » continua-t-il sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre. « Je l’ai vu il y a moins d’une heure de cela, portant un jeune blessé à la barricade. Il devrait être sur le chemin de la maison en ce moment. »

Cette nouvelle fit un choc à Cosette. Pas qu’il fût sur le chemin du retour, c’était quelque chose qu’elle était vraiment heureuse d’entnedre, mais qu’il était allé à la barricade et transportait quelqu’un qui y avait été blessé. Elle ne savait pas que son père, de toutes les personnes, croyait en la révolution. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait ce qu’il s’était passé pour rendre les rues si sombres.

« Un jeune homme ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que vous savez qui ? »

« Un garçon appelé Marius Pontmercy, » lui répondit Javert, commençant à fatiguer, ses jambes tremblant sous l’effort de rester en équilibre sur le rebord du parapet ; si leur conversation ne s’achevait pas bientôt, il allait tomber qu’il le veuille ou non.

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise de la demoiselle et, voyant son expression se transformer, il sut qu’il avait eu raison lorsqu’il avait pensé que cela pouvait être un prétendant de sa fille que Valjean essayait de sauver.

« Papa a sauvé mon Marius ? Oh ! J’espère qu’il n’est pas trop gravement blessé. Monsieur l’Inspecteur, est-ceq ue Marius était très blessé ? Est-ce que sa vie est en danger ? »

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui briser le cœur en lui avouant qu’il était presque certain que l’homme était mourant. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela et ce n’était pas comme s’il serait encore là pour être témoin des conséquences que lui cacher la vérité pouvait avoir, de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais votre père paraissant confiant de pouvoir le sauver. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous donner les instructions pour arriver chez vous. »

Ce n’était pas là ce que souhaitait Cosette, bien qu’elle se forçat à écouter attentivement les directives, vu qu’il lui faudrait s’en retourner chez elle même si elle ne parvenait pas à sauver cet homme. Elle était plus proche de ce qu’elle avait cru mais elle n’avait aucune envie d’y aller toute seule. Elle avait peur et elle commença à grelotter sous la pluie fine et légère qui s’était mise à tomber.

« Monsieur, s’il vous plait, vous connaissez mon père. Cela se voit bien et il ne connaît que si peu de monde. S’il vous plait, ramenez-moi à la maison, à lui. J’ai peur d’y retourner par moi-même. S’il vous plait, Inspecteur…. »

Elle laissa sa voix s’estomper, réalisant qu’elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, peu importe combien elle le suppliait de quitter le pont avec elle et la ramener à son père. Il était quelqu’un que son Papa connaissait, quelqu’un qui pourrait peut-être un jour lui révéler des choses qu’il se refusait à faire et elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il s’appelait.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom, » admit-elle, un air de défaite peint sur le visage, comme si son manque de question avait été une offense à son encontre.

Et bien, Javert ne s’était-il donc pas demandé ce que Valjean avait bien pu dire à sa fille à son sujet ? Maintenant était le moment de vérité. Sa réaction lui dirait tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir.

« Je suis l’Inspecteur Javert, Mademoiselle, » lui dit-il et il attendit une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, sa respiration sembla se prendre dans sa gorge et elle eut l’air absolument estomaquée. Maintenant arriverait très certainement la peur ou les récriminations. Au moins, elle cesserait d’essayer de le faire descendre de son perchoir, ce qui était une pensée douce-amère.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n’aurait pu faire de prédiction plus inexacte.

« Tu es Javert ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule, son passage au tutoiement un mystère pour l’homme, et ensuite son visage se durcit et il se prépara. « Tu dois absolument descendre maintenant. Tu ne peux pas sauter ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! »

Alors qu’elle avait été cajoleuse avant, elle parlait maintenant avec autorité et il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa réaction. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle de son sort maintenant qu’elle savait qui il était, quelqu’un dont elle avait de toute évidence entendu parler si l’on prenait en compte sa réaction à son nom et à une forme de vocabulaire bien plus décontractée, familière. Oui, elle savait qui il était, bien qu’il s’agisse là d’une réaction au pôle opposé de celle à laquelle il s’était attendu.

« Je…. Quoi ? » demanda-t-il bêtement, parce qu’elle le surprenait au plus haut point et il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa réponse, pas avec son esprit en désordre et son épuisement menaçant de complètement de le submerger.

« Papa m’a tout dit à ton sujet, » lui révéla Cosette, ne réalisant pas qu’il ne comprendrait pas ce qu’elle voulait dire par là et que son esprit lui ferait penser que cela n’était de loin pas une bonne chose. « Il m’a dit qui tu étais mais je n’ai jamais cru que je pourrais te rencontrer un jour, en personne. Mais maintenant que je t’ai trouvé, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu ne peux pas partir. Il faut que tu rentres à la maison.

Rentrer à la maison ? Javert ne pouvait pas appréhender le sens de cela. Ses phrases se contredisaient les unes les autres. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qui il était et lui demander d’une même voix de rentrer à la maison ? Cela devait forcément être l’un ou l’autre.

« A la maison ? » répéta-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

« Bien sûr, » lui assura Cosette avec un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant alors même que l’anxiété montait en elle à chaque seconde qui passait sans qu’il ne fasse mine de descendre du parapet, encore plus maintenant qu’elle savait qui il était ; Seigneur, cela tuerait son père s’il le faisait vraiment. « Tu dois rentrer à la maison avec moi, vers Papa. Après tout, tu fais partie de la famille. »

« De la famille ? »

Javert ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que répéter tous les mots qui passaient ses lèvres parce que, plus elle parlait et moins elle faisait sens à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était trop fatigué, il voulait simplement se laisser tomber et en finir avec tout cela.

« C’est ce que Papa m’a dit. Il m’a dit que tu es mon frère. »

Pour Cosette, cela avait toujours été une évidence, même si elle ne l’avait jamais, auparavant, rencontré. Son Papa avait toujours parlé de Javert, lui avait parlé des circonstances, hors de leurs contrôles à tous les deux, qui les avaient séparés. Il avait bien fait comprendre à Cosette qu’il n’y avait que très peu de chance pour qu’ils soient réunis mais cela ne changeait en rien les sentiments qu’il éprouvait à son égard. Il avait pris soin de Javert suite à des événements très étranges, comme il aurait pris soin de son propre fils et, bien que tout eût changé à présent, ses émotions avaient été plus difficiles à changer, alors il ne s’y était même pas essayer. Et lorsqu’il parlait de cet homme, il l’appelait son frère parce que, d’une certaine façon, dans l’esprit de son père, c’était bien ce qu’il était. Et, au travers de ses mots, la même vérité s’était faite évidence aux yeux de Cosette.

Javert la regarda, abasourdi. C’était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir réellement dit ce qu’il croyait avoir entendu. Cela n’avait aucune sens mais elle avait l’air si ouverte, si honnête, comme si elle croyait chacun des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres, et son inquiétude à ne pas le voir descendre s’était faite plus évidente sur son visage à chaque seconde passée.

Cosette, le voyant commencer à héstier, sentit un rayon d’espoir s’insinuer en elle, comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Peut-être commençait-elle à le toucher ? Seigneur, elle espérait qu’elle commençait à le toucher. Elle tendit la main dans sa direction, le suppliant pratiquement, de son regard, de la prendre.

« S’il te plait, Javert, descends de là, » répéta-t-elle encore une fois. « Rentre à la maison avec moi. Papa sera ravi. »

Il secoua la tête avant même qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase et elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refuserait de la croire sur une chose si évidente.

« Non ! » s’exclama-t-il avec véhémence, alors même que sa main avait débuté son chemin dans la direction de la jeune femme, s’étendant pour aller à sa rencontre, presque contre son gré. « Ton père ne veut pas de moi chez lui. Il… il est parti. »

Il avait fini comme dans un sanglot, son épuisement rendant impossible la tâche de nier sa blessure et de cacher ses émotions comme il le faisait habituellement sans le moindre problème et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Cosette alors qu’elle pouvait entendre sans peine tout le mal que lui procurait cette pensée.

Elle n’avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était réellement passé entre eux. Pourquoi est-ce que son père serait parti sans Javert, alors qu’il tenait tant à lui ? Mais peu importe de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir, elle était certaine qu’il aurait préféré que cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu’elle affirmait que son père serait ravi d’avoir l’inspecteur à la maison.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé il y a dix ans, » admit-elle, ne voulant pas lui mentir. « Mais je sais que Papa te veut à la maison. Il parle de toi, tout le temps. Tu es la seule chose dont il me parle qui concerne son passé. Je ne sais rien de ce qu’était sa vie avant, je ne sais rien de ma mère mas toi, il ne peut pas arrêter de parler de toi et je ne voudrais pas qu’il le fasse. J’aime l’idée d’avoir un frère et je veux apprendre à te connaître, pas seulement au travers des mots de Papa. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il t’a laissé, il ne m’a jamais donné de détail à ce sujet mais il t’aime. Ça je le sais, pour sûr, parce qu’il me l’a dit. »

La respiration de Javert s’était emballée, ses émotions menaçant de le submerger complètement et il sentit ses yeux baigner dans leurs larmes parce que ce qu’elle disait n’était en rien possible mais elle ne semblait pas être en train de lui mentir et il savait, rien qu’en la regardant, qu’elle disait la vérité. Elle n’était pas du genre à mentir, il pouvait le voir au premier coup d’œil. Cela voulait dire…. Cela voulait dire que, peut-être, il pourrait avoir la famille qu’il voulait. Est-ce que cela était vraiment possible ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si c’était un faux espoir.

Sa main tremblant, alors même qu’il touchait presque les doigts de la jeune fille, qu’elle tendait toujours dans sa direction, du bout des siens, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Cosette ne pouvait toutefois pas le faire à sa place. Elle était trop petite, elle avait tendu son bras aussi haut qu’elle le pouvait, mais le reste c’était à lui de le faire.

« S’il te plait, » supplia-t-elle encore une fois, les larmes coulant sur son visage. « Descends. »

Enfin, la main de Javert se referma autour de celle de Cosette et la jeune femme l’attira simplement à terre, l’aidant à descendre. Ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids lorsqu’il toucha le sol et elles plièrent comme du coton. Il s’affaissa à terre, s’appuyant contre le parapet, la regardant, toujours perdu, les yeu brillants de larmes mais le danger était passé. Elle avait réussi. Ses propres jambes auraient pu fléchir sous le coup du soulagement. Elle l’avait sauvé et, pour l’instant, c’était bien tout ce qui comptait.

Ils rentreraient bientôt à la maison, elle le savait. Il leur faudrait braver le chemin et s’expliquer à son Papa, qui ne serait de loin pas content de connaître la teneur des événements qui avaient failli se produire, mais cela pouvait attendre. Cela pouvait encore attendre un peu, réalisa-t-elle alors qu’elle remarquait son corps tremblant.

Elle n’eut qu’un instant d’hésitation avant de se décider. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était la seule robe qu’elle possédait après tout. Elle s’assit à ses côtés, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu’elle salissait ses habits bien plus qu’ils ne pouvaient le supporter. Elle s’appuya à son tour contre le parapet, son épaule touchant celle de Javert et elle passa son bras autour de ses épaulles, sachant qu’elle se permettait peut-être trop de liberté envers un homme qu’elle ne connaissait, somme toute, pas. Cependant, il était son frère et elle ne l’avait peut-être jamais vu avant aujourd’hui mais, dans son cœur, c’était comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Javert, pour la toute première fois depuis dix ans, s’autorisa à chercher le réconfort d’un autre être human et se tourna de biais pour cacher son visage dans l’épaule de Cosette, trouvant refuge dans la force qu’elle semblait posséder malgré son corps frêle et, s’il y avait de l’humidité sur ses joues, et bien ils pouvaient tous les deux prétendre qu’il ne s’agissait que de la plue, pensa-t-elle alors qu’elle laissait une de ses mains caresser ses cheveux.

Après tout, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que quiconque sache la vérité.

 


	20. Livre V: Cosette. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Javert n’aurait pas pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés comme cela, sans bouger, assis sur le sol mouillé, appuyé contre le parapet sur lequel il s’était tenu debout quelques moments plus tôt seulement, ne parlant plus, se contentant d’exister ensemble, en paix, maintenant que Javert s’était calmé. Il était toujours épuisé, avait toujours du mal à réfléchir normalement et avait encore l’impulsion, l’envie, de retourner à son poste précédent s’il lui restait assez de force pour le faire.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Cosette. La jeune femme à ses côtés lui avait montré exactement combien elle se souciait de son sort, de s’il vivait ou s’il mourrait. C’était une chose de sauter lorsqu’il n’y avait personne pour qui cela changerait quoi que ce soit. C’en était une autre de forcer un être si innocent, si pure, à faire le dueil. Il avait déjà ruiné la vie de Valjean, il ne voulait pas faire de même avec sa fille. Alors il continuerait à vivre et, peut-être, si elle avait raison, il aurait une place auprès d’eux.

Ils devraient probablement se mettre en route pour la rue de l’Homme Armé à présent. Valjean devait bien être rentré et avoir remarqué l’absence de Cosette. Il s’inquiéterait, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Malgré cela, Javert n’avait pas le courage de se remettre sur pied, pas pour l’instant, et il semblait que la jeune femme était bien décidée à attendre qu’il bouge le premier. Elle gardait une poigne ferme sur sa main, qu’elle avait prise dans la sienne après qu’il l’eût relachée.

« Ton père va s’inquiéter, » constata Javert après que le silence lui fût devenu insupportable, pour le rompre, imitant la Cosette et passant au tutoiement.

Cosette savait cela, bien entendu. Elle savait qu’elle aurait déjà dû être sur le chemin du retour depuis qu’elle avait apprès qu’il était sur le point de rentrer. Cependant, elle savait que son très cher Papa lui pardonnerait son écart une fois qu’il aurait la raison qui l’avait poussée à rester si longtemps dehors.

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit-elle sans pour autant faire de mouvement pour se lever, se contentant de serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

Toutefois, le choix se retrouva rapidement hors de leurs mains. Le son de pas distants rompit le silence qui les avait à nouveau enveloppés et ils levèrent les yeux à l’unison dans la direction d’où ils venaient pour voir un homme arriver en courant.

« Merde, » marmonna Javert et Cosette se retint de laisser un hoquet choqué sortir de sa gorge.

Son Papa ne jurait jamais – ou s’il le faisait, il ne se le permettait pas où elle pouvait l’entendre – et elle dut ravaler un gloussement. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait bien pu dire s’il avait su que Javert l’avait fait en sa présence ? Elle pouvait imaginer son visage, lui qui s’était toujours montré si minutieux avec elle. Elle devait bien s’avouer, cependant, qu’elle partageait le sentiment puisque l’homme dont il était question courait maintenant en leur direction, les ayant apparemment repéré.

Ils devraient probablement penser à se relever, réfléchit-elle vaguement alors qu’il arrivait devant eux. Il serait déjà assez mécontent comme cela, mais elle ne le ferait que si Javert se décidait lui aussi et il n’avait apparemment pas l’air d’avoir envie de bouger pour le moment. Son Papa devrait simplement faire avec. Les frères et sœurs étaient supposés se serrer les coudes contre les parents, elle le savait de ce qu’elle avait pu observer au-dehors et les lire dans ses précieux livres. C’était bon de pouvoir le vivre enfin, réellement, au lieu de par procuration.

« Cosette ! » s’exclama Valjean alors qu’il s’arrêtait devant eux et ils levèrent les deux les yeux vers lui, Javert cillant en voyant l’expression inscrite sur son visage. « Tu devrais être à la maison. »

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose alors qu’il observait de plus près la scène.

« Vous devriez tous les deux y être, » ajouta-t-il à Javert qui avait, il s’en souvenait, promis de l’attendre là, une heure après leur dernière rencontre.

Javert était parfaitement conscient du mensonge qu’il avait articulé lorsqu’il avait donné rendez-vous à Valjean et il encaisserait la remontrance qui lui était due, mais il ne pouvait très certainement pas lui laisser croire le pire de sa fille. Après tout, c’était de leur faute à tous les deux, à Valjean et à Javert, si elle n’avait pas été à la maison, en train de sagement l’attendre, à son retour.

« Allons, voyons, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir. Quelqu’un avait apparemment décidé de ne pas prendre la précaution de laisser un mot avant de s’en aller. Bien sûr qu’elle allait s’inquiéter en ne vous voyant pas rentrer à la maison de la journée. Elle ne faisait rien de plus que de vous chercher. »

Cela surprit Valjean d’une certaine façon. Pas que Cosette se soit inquiétée – et il eut la décence d’avoir l’air contrit lorsque Javert lui rappela la manière inconsidérée dont il avait quitté leur domicile pour rejoindre la barricade – mais que l’inspecteur défende ainsi Cosette. Enfin, cela lui rappelait tout de même qu’elle n’était pas la seule qui aurait dû l’attendre.

« Est-ce qu’elle vous a convaincu de sortir pour me chercher ? Vous saviez très bien que j’allais rentrer à la maison dans l’heure qui suivant, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, laissant pour le moment de côté le fait que l’homme n’ait pas encore sorti ses menottes pour l’emmener à la station de police la plus proche.

Le silence qui tomba sur la scène après sa question le rendit anxieux. Javert, qui s’était remis sur pied durant la conversation et avait aidé Cosette à faire de même, baissa les yeux et Valjean vit sa fille se mordre la lèvre, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu’il ignorait et qu’elle n’était pas certaine de devoir le lui dire. Il lui avait presque posé la question lorsqu’il la vit lancer un regard furtif derrière elle, en direction du parapet.

Le parapet et la Seine au-delà, tous les deux assis par terre comme s’ils n’avaient plus aucune force en eux – comme si l’un d’entre eux n’avait aucune force restant, amenda-t-il lorsqu’il vit la poigne de sa fille sur la main de l’inspecteur et la compréhension se fit dans son esprit, lui faisant froid dans le dos lorsqu’il comprit ce qui aurait pu se passer si sa fille avait choisi de l’attendre sagement à la maison.

L’aurait-il jamais su ? Est-ce qu’il aurait appris la vérité que des jours plus tard, par hasard, en lisant le journal ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Javert, » dit-il, sa voix neutre, son visage blême. « Vous n’aviez jamais eu l’intention de venir à la rue de l’Homme Armé ? »

C’était plus une affirmation qu’une question, vraiment, mais Javert y répondit tout de même.

« Non, » admit-il, se forçant finalement à rencontrer les yeux de Valjean et il vit le choc et la consternation dans ceux-ci. « Cela semblait être la seule solution. »

Il n’était pas sûr de comment il pourrait expliquer cela mais c’était bien pour Valjean qu’il avait été sur le point de commettre l’irréparable, pour finalement le libérer de son emprise. Il devait le comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? Je vous ai dit que je vous laisserais m’arrêter sans résister ! Je serais venu de mon plein gré ! »

Javert ignora complètement le hoquet de stupeur de Cosette, relâchant sa main alors que l’indignation l’envahit. Valjean n’allait-il donc jamais comprendre ? Il était déterminé à le voir comme un ennemi, peu importe la situation. Est-ce qu’il ne pouvait donc pas voir que sa décision n’avait rien à voir avec son travail mais était simplement dû à la vision d’une vie sans lui.

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne vous aurais jamais arrêté ! Jamais ! » s’exclama-t-il finalement, laissant de côté la charade de leur dernière rencontre, le désespoir le conduisant à prouver son point, à ordonner à Valjean de voir la vérité. « Pas à Montreuil, pas maintenante. Je voulais seulement… »

Il s’arrêta. Pourquoi donc dirait-il à Valjean qu’il avait souahité partir avec lui à l’époque. Cela n’avait plus la moindre importance maintenant. C’était ridicule de ressasser le passé de cette manière. Cependant, il semblait bien que l’homme allait le forcer à parler.

« Vous vouliez seulement… ? » demanda-t-il, osant à peine croire à ce qu’il entendait, ne voyant qu’une seule façon de terminer cette phrase et s’adressant une kyrielle de remontrances pour avoir assurer, il y avait dix ans de cela, connaître l’esprit de Javert bien mieux que ce n’était le cas, en réalité.

« Venir avec vous, » dit Javert, l’admettant pour la toute première fois à voix haute.

Il laissa échapper un rire étranglé, comme s’il pouvait à peine croire à ce qu’il avait été prêt à faire à l’époque.

« J’aurais tout plaqué et vous aurais suivi. »

Valjean ferma les yeux brièvement. Toutes ces années en cavale, toutes ces années à s’être distancé d’une personne à qui il tenait énormément et pour rien d’autre qu’un malentendu. C’était affreux à imaginer mais, maintenant, le passé n’avait plus aucune importance. Ce qui comptait, c’était le présent, le futur. Ce qui importait était de s’assurer que Javet savait qu’il avait un futur et que ce que Cosette avait empêché cette nuit ne se répéterait plus jamais.

« Je suis désolée, » s’excusa-t-il tout de même parce que c’était la moindre des choses qu’il puisse faire, même si cela ne changeait en rien ce qu’il s’était passé.

« Papa, » intervint Cosette et Valjean sursauta presque avant de se préparer au déluge de questions que son interaction avec Javert, au sujet d’une possible arrestation, avait sans nul doute engendré dans l’esprit de sa fille.

Cosette avait des questions, en effet, des centaines de questions à ce qu’il lui semblait, mais elle savait que ce n’était de loin pas le bon moment. Elle était follement curieuse, mais elle était une âme bien trop sensible aux autres pour les poser maintenant, lorsqu’elle savait que les deux hommes étaient bien plus fatigués qu’il n’était bon pour leur santé.

« Cosette, je…, » commença Valjean avant d’être coupé.

« Nous devrions ramener Javert à la maison maintenant, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire affectueux, le surprenant et le rendant fier, très fier, d’être son père. « Vous êtes tous les deux épuisés, je suis sûre que tout ce que vous avez à vous sire peut attendre demain, après que vous ayiez pu profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Elle tourna son sourire compatissant vers Javert et posa une main délicate sur son bras.

« Tu viens avec nous, d’accord, » dit-elle et, même si sa voix était douce et presque quémandante, il n’y avait aucune doute que c’était un ordre qu’il n’aurait d’autre choix que d’obéir. « Nous avons une chambre pour toi. »

Elle se tourna vers son père, comme pour le mettre au défi de la contredire mais Valjean n’avait aucune intention de faire cela. Si elle ne s’était pas empressée de l’inviter, il l’aurait fait de suite.

« Bien entendu que Javert vient avec nous, » rassura Valjean et Javert protesta, pas contre le fait qu’il était en train de se faire basiquement kidnapper, mais parce qu’ils continuaient de parler comme s’il n’était pas là pour les entendre. « Venez, il nous faut sortir de la pluie et de ses vêtements trempés avant que l’on attrape la crève. »

Et avec ces dernières paroles, Javert se retrouva tiré en direction de leur maison, Cosette se tenant à son bras et Valjean gardant une main possessive sur son dos, comme s’il avait peur que l’inspecteur ne se décide soudainement à s’en retourner et courir au Pont-au-Change pour terminer ce qu’il avait commencé plus tôt. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il le fasse, principalement parce que la seule chose dont il avait envie pour l’instant était de cesser de marcher et de s’endormir. Il était bien trop fatigué pour quoi que ce soit d’autre, même une seconde tentative de suicide.

Si on lui avait demandé, le jour suivant, comment sa fin de soirée s’était déroulée, Javert se serait retrouvé bien incapable de donner le moindre détails sur les minutes du trajet le conduisant à la rue de l’Homme Armé, pas plus qu’il n’aurait pu dire comment est-ce qu’il avait ôté ses vêtements détrempés pour revêtir une chemise de nuit appartenant à Valjean, que ce dernier lui avait prêté sans faire d’histoire – ou tout du moins, il le supposait. Il avait le vague souvenir d’avoir mangé quelque chose – puisque Valjean ne souhaitait pas voir l’un d’entre eux aller se coucher l’estomac vide – avoir bu une tasse de thé – Cosette avait insisté, pour ne pas qu’il tombe malade à cause de la pluie et du froid – et était allé se coucher.

Il avait un souvenir flou de Valjean le conduisant à la chambre à coucher, presque somnambule, qu’ils avaient commencé par appeler une chambre d’amis mais qui s’était vite transformée en la chambre de Javert, ouvrant les couvertures pour lui permettre de s’y enfiler et, ensuite, le recouvrir, s’assurant qu’elles arrivaient bien sous son menton, malgré le fait que l’on était presque en été, et embrasser son front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

S’il avait été quelque peu plus réveillé, plus conscient de ce qui l’entourait, il aurait probablement fait une tentative de protestation, peu importe combien il appréciait la sensation que quelqu’un prenne soin de lui pour une fois, mais il s’était laissé border comme un enfant, sans dire un mot pour objecter. Il craignait que son apathie ait causé une vive inquiétude chez Valjean.

Il n’eut pourtant pas le temps de réellement y penser puisqu’il s’endormit avant même que son hôte n’ait eu le temps de quitter la pièce.

Il aurait dû savoir que les cauchemars ne le laisseraient pas tranquille cette nuit-là. Il n’avait pas encore essayé de fermer l’œil depuis la barricade, ce qui voulait dire que rien de ce qu’il s’était passé n’avait encore eu l’occasion de revenir le hanter, surtout que son esprit avait été pris par bien d’autres préoccupations entre temps. Cela voulait également dire qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’intégrer ce qui était arrivé, ni de l’accepter. Il n’y avait plus aucune chance de répit dans ses rêves.

Les visages enragés des étudiants qui l’avaient attaché à l’intérieur du Café Musain revinrent pour le tourmenter, accusateurs, le blâmant de ne pas avoir su les protéger, d’avoir falli à son devoir et de les avoir trahis, causant ainsi leur perte. Toutefois, au final, les accusations n’étaient pas le pire, les accusations, il pouvait les encaisser et, même dans son sommeil, il n’aurait eu aucun mal à les supporter.

Le pire, c’était les regards tristes, ceux qui le fixaient, empli de chagrin, comme pour lui demander pourquoi. Des regards qui n’appartenaient pas aux étudiants, qui avaient tous été présents pour une cause en laquelle il croyait dur comme fer et pour laquelles ils étaient prêts à sacrifier leur vie sans le moindre remord, mais à deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon, tous les deux morts pour avoir suivi leurs amis à l’abattoir, sans vraiment se rendre compte des conséquences de leurs actes, n’ayant pas complètement compris la réalité de la situation à laquelle ils allaient devoir faire face.

Deux enfants qui, il ne l’avait jamais réalisé de leur vivant, possédaient le même sourire – quand il leur arrivait de sourire. Les deux enfants pour qui il avait, il se rendait compte, porté le deuil de manière plus concrète que la simple abstraction qu’était la perte de si jeunes vies que la plupart des reblles avaient élicités chez lui.

Il se réveilla avec, gravée sur la rétine, bien après que les images de son rêve ne se soient complètement estompées, une paire de jeune yeux si tristes, et un sanglot pris dans sa gorge. Il garda les yeux fermés, ne sachant pas si c’était pour éviter de faire face à la réalité ou pour conserver l’image dans sa mémoire, refusant de laisser s’en aller ce spectre pour l’éternité, essayant par contre de réguler sa respiration et de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Il lui fallut la pression d’une main sur son avant-bras pour réaliser qu’il n’était plus seul dans la pièce et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, cherchant l’obscurité que seul rompait la lumière blafarde de la lune, et trouvant deux silhouettes. Valjean et Cosette étaient tous deux à ses côtés.

Il devait avoir crié dans son sommeil, ou tout du moins émis certains sons, c’était la seule possibilité qu’il pouvait entrevoir pour les avoir attirés à son chevet, bien qu’il ne s’en soit pas rendu compte. Il se prit à rougir, reconnaissant qu’ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le deviner vu les circonstances actuelles.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, se sentant coupable de les avoir réveillé alors qu’ils avaient tous les deux autant besoin de sommeil que lui, si ce n’était plus dans le cas de Valjean. « Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, je vais bien. »

Il n’allait pas bien, pas du tout, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il devait leur en faire perdre le sommeil. Il n’était de loin pas un enfant qui avait besoin d’être cajolé et si l’un d’eux dans la maison était debout à cette heure abjecte, c’était déjà bien suffisant. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de rester tous les deux dans sa chambre. Toutefois, il semblait bien qu’il était le seul à penser cela.

« Non, » dit fermement Cosette, s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit alors que, lui-même, se redressant pour s’appuyer contre le mur, ne souhaitant pas resté allongé sous leur regards inquiets. « Personne ne devrait rester seul après un cauchemar. »

Elle caressa sa joue, juste sous ses yeux, de sa main et il se rendit compte que le geste servait à effacer les larmes qu’il avait versées dans son sommeil, bien qu’il ne s’en soit pas aperçu lui-même. Est-ce que cette humiliation allait un jour cesser ?

« Est-ce que c’était la barricade ? » s’enquit Valjean, s’asseyant du côté opposé à sa fille, sa voix douce mais cependant ferme, sachant que Javert ne le remercierait pas de prendre des gants avec lui.

Heureux d’avoir quelque chose de plus concret sur quoi se concentrer et devoir parler du contenu en lui-même de son songe, au lieu des sentiments que ce dernier avait fait naître en lui comme cela aurait probablement été le cas si Cosette avait continué la conversation à la place de son père, il répondit.

« Oui, » dit-il sobrement.

« J’ai dû partir de bonne heure, avec Marius, » dit Valjean comme si Javert n’était pas déjà au courant des faits et, apparemment, Cosette et son père avaient dû discuter du garçon après qu’il soit allé se coucher parce qu’elle ne l’interrompit pas immédiatement pour en prendre des nouvelles. « Comment est-ce que cela s’est terminé ? »

Valjean avait presque peur de poser la question parce qu’il était plus que certain que le cauchemar de Javert n’avait pas été au sujet de sa propre infortune qui l’avait retrouvé attaché dans le Café. Il avait été beaucoup trop calme durant les événements, comme si la situation ne l’avait pas vraiment touchée, et s’il avait été prêt à mourir, ce n’était donc probablement pas de son destin à lui qu’il avait rêvé. Cela voulait dire que le dernier combat, celui qu’il avait manqué, ne s’était pas bien déroulé.

« Tous morts, » dit Javert, courtement. « Vous, Pontmercy et moi sommes les seuls qui nous en soyons sorti vivants. »

Valjean avait déjà deviné que c’était le cas mais de l’entendre si sobrement posé faisait mal, spécialement considérant combien ils étaient tous jeunes. Il baissa la tête et ses lèvres se murent en une prière silencieuse, quelques mots pour des âmes parties bien avant leur heure.

Cosette n’osa pas piper mot. Que savait-elle, elle, de ce genre de chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer comment cela avait pu être à la barricade. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne souhaitait pas essayer de l’imaginer. Elle savait que, si elle s’y risquait, elle y placerait sûrement Marius, mourant au milieu de tous ses amis. Elle ne serait pas capable de le supporter. Elle sursauta lorsqu’elle entendit le reniflement moqueur de Javert.

« C’est la gosse qui m’a touché le premier, » admit-il dérisoirement. « La fille des Thénardier, Eponine. Elle a sauvé la vie de Pontmercy. S’est pris une balle à sa place. »

Il avait ignoré les deux regards jumeaux qui s’étaient posé sur lui lorsqu’il avait prononcé le nom des Thénardier, sachant qu’ils connaissaient tous les deux les cas, bien qu’il ne soit pas certain de combien Cosette se rappelait de sa vie avant l’arrivée de Valjean.

« Je me souviens d’elle, » dit doucement Cosette. « Quand on était enfant, ensemble. Je n’ai rien dit à Marius lorsqu’il m’a dit qu’Eponine était celle qui m’avait retrouvée pour lui. Je ne peux pas croire qu’elle soit morte. Je pensais avoir le temps d’apprendre la connaître à nouveau. Elle était l’amie de Marius. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu’en y songeant et Javert se maudit presque de les avoir causées mais Valjean, comme s’il avait pu lire dans ses pensées et savoir exactement ce qu’il pensait, secoua tout simplement la tête. Non, Cosette avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il était arrivé au gens qu’elle connaissait. De toute façon, elle aurait bien fini par savoir ce qui était arrivé à Eponine puisque, la jeune fille étant l’amie de Marius, son nom serait arrivé dans la conversation à un moment ou à un autre.

« C’était avant que je n’arrive, » constata Valjean qui ne se souvenait pas l’avoir vue là et n’aurait très certainement pas oublié avoir vu une fille parmi tous ces étudiants.

Javert hocha la tête.

« Et l’enfant, » continua-t-il, souhaitant exorciser ces fantômes en parlant d’eux. « Gavroche, le petit gamin. Je ne sais même pas comment s’est arrivé. C’était après que vous m’ayiez libéré. J’ai seulement vu son corps avec le reste des révolutionnaires. »

C’était cela le pire, ne pas savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé au petit bout de chou. Est-ce qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose qu’il aurait été en mesure d’empêcher s’il avait été là ? Est-ce que cela se serait tout de même terminé de la même façon pour lui ?

« Des étudiants parlaient entre eux du fait qu’ils arrivaient à court de munitions. Ils n’avaient pas vu que Gavroche pouvait les entendre. Il est allé de l’autre côté de la barricade pour en rassembler en fouillant les morts. Les soldats lui ont tirés dessus quand il a refusé de cesser. Il n’a pas… il n’a pas souffert, cela a été très rapide. »

Valjean pouvait au moins lui dire cela. Après tout, il avait été parmi les révolutionnaires lorsque c’était arrivé. Il avait porté le corps de l’enfant à l’intérieur du Café lui-même. Javert acquiesça, un remerciement silencieux pour avoir répondu à sa question, même si cela devait avoir été difficile.

« Quel âge avait-il ? » murmura Cosette, car il avait dû être bien plus jeune que le reste vu la façon dont son père et Javert en parlaient, comme s’il n’était pas un des étudiants.

« Autour des dix ans, » répondit Javert, ne connaissant pas le chiffre exact mais cela semblait plus ou moins correct.

Dix ans ? Cosette ne pouvait pas s’imaginer comment un enfant de dix ans pouvait être tué par des soldats. Comment donc pouvait-il poser une menace assez grande pour qu’ils doivent en finir comme cela ? Un sanglot se prit dans sa gorge et elle essaya de l’étouffer, ne voulant pas que les deux autres l’entendent, ne voulant pas qu’ils cessent de parler pour son bien.

Ils entendirent tout de même, néanmoins, mais ils avaient de toute façon déjà fini de parler. Il n’y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien du tout.

« Ca va aller, » répéta Javert, espérant que maintenant qu’ils savaient tout, ils le croiraient et retourneraient se coucher.

Il pensait même qu’il serait capable d’aller se recoucher maintenant. Apparemment, ils avaient la même impression puisqu’ils lui dirent tous les deux ‘bonne nuit’ une fois de plus et le laissèrent seul. Espérant qu’il avait eu raison, il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Rien d’autre ne vint déranger ses songes cette nuit-là.

 


	21. Livre V: Cosette. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Javert s’installa chez Valjean et Cosette pendant quelques semaines – après avoir fait un bref saut à ses appartements pour récupérer quelques affaires – prenant le temps de se remettre physiquement et mentalement des événements, ses supérieurs lui ayant accordé un répit après la dévotion dont il avait fait preuve et l’état franchement déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Heureusement, une fois qu’il s’était levé le lendemain de cette sombre nuit – bien plus tard qu’il en avait l’habitude – il s’était senti mieux et, bien qu’il ne se serait pas décrit comme étant en pleine forme, il ne s’était très certainement plus senti l’envie de se jeter du haut d’un pont. Il n’avait pas pu croire à ce qu’il avait été prêt à faire. Une fois qu’il fut à nouveau capable de penser normalement, son esprit plus embrouillé par le manque de sommeil, cela lui avait semblé être une dramatisation absurde.

Il avait remercié profusément Cosette pour son entêtement à le faire descendre du parapet, malgré ses nombreux refus.

Cela n’avait pas été si aisé de retrouver sa place dans la vie de Valjean, surtout maintenant qu’il ne s’agissait plus seulement des deux hommes. La situation avait été tendue au possible. Javert avait passé une bonne partie de son temps, les premiers jours, à s’inquiéter de prononcer une mauvaise parole, par mégarde, ou avoir un geste déplacer qui effraierait Valjean. Juste parce qu’il lui avait maintenant révélé la vérité sur ce qu’avaient été ses intentions depuis le tout début, cela ne voulait pas dire que Valjean pouvait faire abstraction de ces dix années à regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Valjean, pour sa part, n’avait pas été beaucoup plus naturel. La tentative de suicide avortée de Javert l’avait apparemment secoué bien plus qu’il n’y paraissait, surtout parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable. Il savait que son comportement n’avait pas aidé l’état d’esprit de Javert et s’en voulait de ne pas avoir su remarquer combien Javert se sentait mal lorsqu’ils avaient échangés quelques mots, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu avant le Pont-au-Change. Tout ceci mélangé, et cela signait le début d’une cohabitation très malhabile.

Le refus total et absolu de Valjean à dire la vérité à Cosette n’avait très certainement pas arrangé la situation. Javert n’était pas certain de la manière dont il s’y était pris pour expliquer leur échange au sujet d’une éventuelle arrestation mais, une chose était certaine, ce n’était pas en se montrant honnête. Javert trouvait son entêtement complètement absurde mais ce n’était pas sa place de décider ou de faire part de son opinion. Il supposait que, considérant l’amas de questions auxquelles Valjean aurait dû avoir à répondre, ce dernier pouvait se considérer chanceux que l’attention de la jeune femme ait été dirigée en grande partie ailleurs.

Après que tout se soit calmé à la maison, une fois qu’elle eût senti qu’ils s’étaient tous assez reposé et que les questions les plus urgentes avaient été réglées, elle s’était immédiatement enquis de la situation de Marius.

Javert avait reniflé dédaigneusement lorsque Valjean avait essayé de prétendre que la nouvelle du sort de Marius lui était parvenue par le bouche-à-oreille, au hasard d’une conversation qu’il avait entendue, refusant de manière on ne peut plus prévisible de prendre la responsabilité de son action héroïque. Cela aurait probablement fonctionné si Cosette n’avait pas déjà su la vérité.

Valjean avait semblé pris au dépourvu lorsque Cosette l’avait coupé en plein milieu de son discours, apparemment bien répété afin qu’il n’y avait pas de trou possible à exploiter, lui disant que Javert lui avait déjà dit que c’était lui-même qui avait ramené Marius chez son grand-père après qu’il l’eût secouru à la barricade, alors même qu’elle le recherchait au travers des rues de Paris. Javert avait répondu au regard noir envoyé par Valjean en haussant un sourcil, refusant de se sentir coupable d’avoir dit la vérité.

Alors qu’il était vrai que l’inspecteur ne se souciait guère de l’état de Pontmercy, il avait tout de même écouté avec attention les nouvelles et il avait été moins surpris qu’il n’aurait probablement dû l’être en apprenant que le garçon allait survivre à ses blessures et était en passe de se remettre complètement. Cosette avait été aux anges lorsque la nouvelle lui avait été annoncée et elle avait supplié son père de la laisser lui rendre visite immédiatement.

Valjean avait tout de même réussi à freiner son ardeur et la convaincre d’attendre quelques jours, principalement pour être certain que le garçon soit un peu plus réveillé lorsqu’elle entrerait dans sa chambre. Il avait été inquiet de combien cela pourrait traumatiser sa fille de voir l’homme qu’elle aimait si inerte. Javert, de son côté, pensait que Valjean sous-estimait de loin sa fille mais, une fois encore, ce n’était pas sa place de se faire juge.

Tout cela avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant – Marius devait maintenant être presque sur pieds, Cosette probablement en pleins préparatifs de mariage si les choses avaient continué à s’enchaîner aussi rapidement qu’elles avaient commencé – et Javert était, lui, sur le chemin du retour, en direction de Paris, après s’être absenté pour un temps.

Valjean avait été on ne peut plus anxieux lorsque Javert lui avait fait part de son projet de voyage, lui révélant qu’il avait une affaire très importante dont il devait s’occuper en dehors de la ville. Javert supposait qu’il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais il n’avait pas cédé et était parti seul, refusant de donner quelque détail que cela soit sur la nature de son but.

Il n’avait pas souhaité donner à Valjean de faux-espoirs, pas lorsqu’il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce qu’il allait tenter de faire ne fonctionne pas.

Au moment où il avait quitté la ville, il avait su qu’il y avait un risque énorme pour que son voyage se fasse en vain. Il avait su qu’il lui faudrait une chance démesurée mais cela avait été la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire, en accord avec sa conscience, afin d’essayer de racheter ce que les caprices du destin avaient fait subir à Valjean jusqu’ à présent. Il savait pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait jamais rendre à Valjean toutes les années qui lui avaient été volées à Toulon, toutes les années passées à cavaler, mais il pouvait au moins s’assurer que son calvaire soit terminé et que le restant de ses jours se fasse en paix. C’était, bien sûr, s’il arrivait à ses fins.

Il avait décidé de se rendre à la Préfecture d’Arras, où se trouvait toujours le mandat d’arrêt original, afin de travailler sur un pardon.

Lorsqu’il avait quitté Paris, il n’avait eu qu’un très faible espoir de réussite. Mais, au cours de son périple, alors qu’il avait récolté informations et témoignages, de divers endroits et de diverses personne que Valjean avait touchée dans sa vie, il s’était pris à espérer. Et à mesure qu’il exposait les faits au Préfet et ses hommes de main, il avait senti la confiance grandir.

Il mit en valeur tout le chemin que Valjean avait parcouru depuis sa sortie de prison, tous les bienfaits qu’il avait accompli, en prenant bien soin de ne révéler ni le lieu où il se trouvait, ni son nom d’emprunt actuel. Il se refusait à le faire et les personnes qui l’écoutaient avaient prétendu le croire lorsqu’il affirmait ne pas connaître ces détails-ci.

Le Préfet avait écouté avec rapt attention son exposé. Le fait que c’était Javert lui-même, que tous se rappelaient comme un homme d’une droiture remarquable, avait joué pour beaucoup. Il n’était pas parti sur l’idée, comme beaucoup l’aurait fait, que la justice ne pouvait pas avoir failli mais s’était montré ouvert dès le départ, plus ouvert que Javert n’aurait pu penser possible. L’inspecteur avait quitté la pièce, au moment où cela lui fut demandé pour qu’il y ait débat interne, avait un bon espoir que son geste n’ait pas été en vain.

Il avait eu raison d’y croire. Lorsqu’il lui avait fait part de leur décision de pardonner Valjean pour ses crimes et de faire de lui un homme libre, ils avaient soulignés plusieurs aspects. Principalement, il y avait le fait que tout ce qu’avait fait Valjean depuis qu’il avait quitté Toulon – mis à part violer sa conditionnelle – avait été juste et droit. Néanmoins il y avait également le fait que le crime pour lequel il avait été emprisonné en premier lieu était dérisoire et la punition bien plus sévère que tout ce qu’il se faisait encore en ce moment. Ils avaient tous été d’accord que Jean Valjean avait payé le prix fort pour une broutille et qu’il avait été assez puni pour la totalité de ces méfaits.

Javert avait donc quitté Arras avec, en main, un pardon écrit et signé, au nom de Jean Valjean. Il avait assuré au Préfet qu’il pouvait se charger lui-même de remettre la lettre à l’intéressé, leur assurant que la lettre atteindrait sa destination aussi rapidement que possible. Cela n’avait pas semblé le surprendre outre mesure qu’il sache exactement où il devait se rendre pour la lui donner et Javert ne put que se sentir soulagé qu’il ne lui demande pas des explications.

C’était comme cela qu’il en était arrivé à ce point, en ce moment-même, avec une nouvelle des plus joyeuses à annoncer à l’homme qui, maintes fois, l’avait aidé, l’avait protégé. Il était bon de savoir que, en fin de compte, le moment était venu où il se trouvait capable de lui rendre la pareille.

Il arriva devant la porte de la maison de la rue Plumet, où ils avaient tous trois déménagé après quelques nuits passées à la rue de l’Homme Armé, une fois qu’il était devenu clair et net que tout danger lié au grabuge qui avait eu lieu avant le départ précipité de Cosette et Valjean était passé. Il frappa à la porte et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la gouvernante pour lui ouvrir. Dès qu’elle vit qui se trouvait sur le perron, elle laissa son soulagement s’inscrire sur son visage. Javert le décela immédiatement et s’interrogea intérieurement. Étrange, très étrange.

« Monsieur l’Inspecteur, » s’exclama-t-elle. « Dieu merci, vous êtes là ! Je suis très inquiète au sujet de Monsieur Fauchelevent. Il a disparu sans la moindre trace et sans laisser de mot ! »

La respiration de Javert se prit dans sa gorge alors que la situation décrite lui rappelait en tout point celle de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Il savait, cependant, que Valjean ne lui aurait jamais refait le même coup, pas à nouveau. Il n’était pas dans la nature de l’homme de se montrer aussi cruel. Il devait bien y avoir une explication à cette soudaine disparition et il avait bien l’intention de la trouver.

« Quand est-ce que vous l’avez vu pour la dernière fois ? » l’interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant pour essayer de deviner la façon dont avaient pu se dérouler les événements.

« Il y a quelques semaines de cela. Juste quelques jours après que vous soyez parti, à vrai dire, » répondit-elle, essayant de se souvenir des moindres détails qui auraient pu être importants. « Il m’a dit de continuer à venir m’occuper de la maison la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Je n’avais pas compris pourquoi. Je n’avais aucune raison d’arrêter mais après cela, il n’y a plus jamais eu personne. Mon salaire continue de me parvenir chaque semaine alors, bien sûr, je viens comme demandé tous les jours. Mademoiselle Fauchelevent est passé quelques fois, espérant que je pourrais lui donner des nouvelles de son père, mais sans succès et Monsieur Pontmercy….. Ce garçon… ce n’est pas un bon mariage, ça, je vous le dis. Il ne semble pas se soucier de la situation. »

Pontmercy était donc bel et bien remis sur pied et capable de se déplacer ou, sinon complètement guéri, au moins assez pour faire le trajet qui séparait les deux demeures. Bien entendu, son désintérêt complet au sujet de la disparition de l’homme qui lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie posait une intéressante question. Il ne considérait, au contraire de Cosette, pas Marius comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas semblé être quelqu’un d’aussi insensible, surtout pas au vu de combien Cosette tenait à son père. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Et où se trouve Mademoiselle Fauchelevent en attendant ? Je doute beaucoup que Monsieur Fauchelevent aurait disparu en la laissant seule à la maison. »

La gouvernante secoua la tête.

« Elle loge présentement chez Monsieur Gillenormand, avec Monsieur Pontmercy, » l’informa-t-elle et Javert pouvait voir sur son visage combien elle désapprouvait la situation, trouvant indigne le fait que deux jeunes gens comme eux vivent sous le même toit avant le mariage ; compte tenu de ce que Javert avait vu de la disposition de Mademoiselle Gillenormand, il ne pensait pas qu’il y ait un grand risque d’impropriété. « Monsieur Fauchelevent est resté seul à la maison pendant quelques jours, allant la voir tous les après-midi. Mais ses visites se sont faites plus brèves jusqu’à ce qu’elles cessent complètement. Deux jours après, il était parti. Je vous le dis, moi, ces choses-là sont liées. »

Bien sûr qu’elles étaient liées. Il était un policier aguerri, il n’avait très certainement pas besoin qu’on le lui dise. La question était de savoir comment exactement elles s’intriquaient et c’était bel et bien ce qu’il allait essayer de comprendre maintenant. Il n’y avait qu’une seule place par où commencer à chercher des réponses.

« Merci de votre aide, Madame, » la remercia-t-il. « Je vais aller voir Mademoiselle Fauchelevent et Monsieur Pontmercy pour voir ce que je peux trouver à ce sujet. »

Elle lui dit au revoir, non sans lui demander expressément de la tenir au courant de l’avancée de son enquête et il se retrouva en chemin, sans même faire un détour pour se reposer de son voyage, jurant contre Valjean pour ne pas s’être trouvé là où il l’aurait dû afin qu’il puisse lui donner sa lettre. Il était vraiment le seul homme au monde pouvant se montrer aussi irritant sans même le vouloir !

Il ne perdit aucun instant avant de se rendre aux Filles du Calvaires et il lui fut immédiatement accordé entrée lorsqu’il demanda à voir les deux jeunes fiancés. Son uniforme lui permettait bien des libertés. Le majordome ne protesta pas la moindre et le pria d’attendre dans l’antichambre alors qu’il allait annoncer sa présence.

Dès que Cosette le vit debout au centre de la pièce, elle s’élança vers lui et l’étreignit avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, ne semblant pas se soucier de la modestie devant son futur mari qui, pour sa part, s’arrêta net dans sa progression.

« Dieu merci, tu es là Javert. Je suis tellement inquiète au sujet de Papa ! Est-ce que tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Il a disparu. Apparemment, Papa a dit à Marius qu’il partait en voyage très loin d’ici et qu’il n’avait pas le cœur aux adieux mais je ne peux pas croire qu’il puisse manquer mon mariage comme cela. Oh, Javert ! S’il te plait, dis-moi que tu peux le retrouver ! »

Il lui rendit malhabilement son étreinte. Il s’était quelque peu habitué à l’attitude effusive de Cosette envers lui alors qu’il logeait chez elle, mais il n’était jamais vraiment sûr de comment répondre à ses marques d’affection, spécialement lorsque celles-ci arrivaient en public. On ne pouvait pas changer une vie entière d’habitude en l’espace de quelques semaines seulement.

« Bien sûr que je vais le retrouver, » la rassura-t-il parce qu’il n’avait pas passé les dernières décennies de sa vie à rechercher Valjean, à une fin ou à une autre, pour simplement laisser tomber maintenant ; et, compte tenu de qu’avait dit Cosette, il lui était très facile de voir par où commencer puisque l’homme avait parlé à Pontmercy.

« Vous, qu’est-ce que Val- Monsieur Fauchelevent vous a dit, très exactement ? »

Il se tourna vers Marius et le vit le dévisager comme s’il avait vu un revenant. Le garçon était blême, bien plus blême que raisonnable, même suite à sa récente blessure et Cosette, suivant son regard, se renfrogna, inquiète de ce revirement de situation.

« Marius ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua le garçon, fixant Javert d’un regard étonné et, pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait rencontrée, ignorant Cosette. « Vous êtes mort. »

Javert cligna des yeux, ne se souciant pas du ‘quoi ?’ quelque peu incrédule de Cosette et fixa Pontmercy d’un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-dubitatif quant à sa santé mentale.

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air mort à vos yeux ? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. « Ne soyez pas absurde ! »

« Mais Jean Valjean vous a tué ! A la barricade ! Je m’en souviens ! »

Il était évident que le garçon ne se souvenait pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit-là mais il adresserait ces questions plus tard. Pour l’instant, il y avait une correction des plus pressantes à faire, bien que sa simple présence eût dû suffire en elle-même.

« Jean Valjean m’a libéré à la barricade, sauvant ma vie lorsque vos amis, » dit-il, mettant emphase sur les deux derniers mots. « Voulaient me tuer. Ce qui, je me permets d’ajouter, ne semblait pas vous poser énormément de problèmes au moment de l’incident en question. »

Marius eut la décence de rougir face à cela, l’énormité de ce qu’il venait d’apprendre faisant son bout de chemin dans son esprit, bien plus que Javert n’aurait pu s’en douter puisqu’il ne savait pas encore tout de ce que Marius pensait. Il ne laissa pas même au jeune homme le temps de protester ou de s’excuser, peu importe laquelle des deux attitudes seraient venues en premier. L’un ou l’autre ne l’intéressait de toute façon pas.

« Je suppose que Valjean s’est confessé à vous, » soupira Javert, l’usage que le garçon avait fait du nom réel de Valjean ne lui ayant pas échappé.

Il se retourna vers Cosette, voyant sa complète incompréhension face au sujet de leur discussion présente, ne réalisant pas qu’il s’agissait bien de celui qui les préoccupait tout deux.

« Valjean est le nom réel de ton père, » dit-il brièvement, sans pour autant développer. « Mais ne me pose pas d’autres questions sur le sujet, s’il te plait, Cosette. Ce n’est pas ma place de te dire ces choses-là et je refuse de trahir à nouveau ton père de cette manière. Pas une deuxième fois. »

Les questions que Cosette s’apprêtait à formuler moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle se refusait à forcer Javert dans une position insoutenable. Elle ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui avait pu se passer dans les deux hommes dans le passé – aucun d’entre eux ne lui avait répondu en détail – mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait pu engendrer au bout du compte. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mettre son frère dans une telle position.

Il se tourna vers Marius, voyant qu’elle ne prenait pas la parole.

« Connaissant Valjean, il vous en a dit juste assez pour que vous pensiez le pire de sa part, » continua-t-il. « Ce qui n’est de loin pas toute l’histoire parce que, s’il vous avait révélé toute la vérité, vous sauriez qu’il est un homme bon. Cependant, ce n’est pas le moment des explications et, comme je l’ai dit à votre future épouse, ce n’est pas ma place de vous en parler. Maintenant, allez-vous me dire exactement ce que Valjean vous a dit ? »

Marius ne put qu’hocher la tête. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de question auxquelles il voulait des réponses mais à voir Javert vivant, en face de lui, il pouvait bien se rendre compte qu’il y avait au moins un point sur lequel il avait un tort. Et s’il avait fait fausse route sur un point aussi important que celui-là, il y avait de gros risque pour que cela ne soit pas la seule chose sur laquelle il s’était trompé. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si quelque malheur arrivait à son futur beau-père à cause de sa stupidité.

« Il m’a dit de dire à Cosette qu’il partait en voyage, très loin d’ici, mais j’ai eu l’impression qu’il comptait rester aux alentours, » admit-il. « Je ne sais pas exactement où est-ce qu’il aurait voulu partir mais il pensait qu’il valait mieux qu’il quitta la vie de Cosette parce qu’il avait peur que, si son passé venait à être révélé, elle tombe en disgrâce. »

Si son passé venait à être révélé ? Il savait bien que Javert était le seul homme à se souvenir encore de qui il était et il pouvait avoir la certitude qu’il ne ferait pas de confession cette fois-ci alors qui donc pouvait-il bien craindre qu’il ne parle… bien sûr, Thénardier.

« Thénardier, » répéta-t-il à voix haute et Marius sursauta en entendant le nom.

« Thénardier ? L’homme qui a sauvé mon père lors de la bataille de Waterloo ? »

Javert renifla. C’était bien quelque chose de nouveau pour lui et, voyant la grimace de Cosette, il n’était pas le seul à douter de la probabilité de cette explication.

« J’en doute beaucoup. C’est un escroc de la pire espèce. Ton père devrait savoir qu’il n’y a plus de risque lié à cela, » ajouta-t-il, sans qu’elle ne comprenne.

« Est-ce qu’il est mort ? » demanda Cosette, n’étant pas certaine de vouloir savoir quel genre de chose son père pouvait bien cacher pour qu’il ait à craindre un homme de la trempe de Thénardier.

Peu importe combien elle pouvait détester cet homme dont elle gardait des souvenirs flous, elle ne souhaitait tout de même pas sa mort.

« Non, pas que je le sache en tout cas, » attesta Javert. « Cependant, il n’y a plus rien que ton père doive craindre maintenant. Il peut vivre le reste de sa vie sans avoir plus à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le temps de se cacher est révolu. »

Cosette et Marius réagirent tous les deux à cela, Cosette avec bonheur, enchantée de savoir que le style de vie qui avait tant coûté à son père pouvait finalement cesser bien qu’elle n’en sache pas la raison et Marius avec une compréhension totale de ce que Javert avait voulu dire. Il avait réellement mal jugé cet homme.

« Où peut-il donc bien être parti ? » demanda-t-il, son inquiétude pleinement visible, maintenant qu’il savait que l’homme n’était pas un assassin et son esprit ayant fait le lien entre le fait qu’il n’y avait que trois personnes qui aient survécu à la barricade et que l’une d’elle avait été au loin lorsqu’elle s’était terminée.

Il ne pouvait donc y avoir qu’une seule réponse possible à qui l’avait sauvé. Il l’avait plus ou moins réalisé il y avait quelque temps de cela déjà, mais il avait refusé de croire que quelqu’un qui soit capable de tuer de sang-froid avait pu le sauver. Maintenant qu’il savait que la première proposition était fausse, la deuxième ne pouvait qu’être vraie. Il avait finalement quelqu’un qu’il puisse remercier.

Javert fronça les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir. Valjean, s’il avait bel et bien décidé de rester sur Paris, serait probablement retourné à un endroit qu’il connaissait déjà mais où ? Ce n’était pas à la rue Plumet et, s’il souhaitait vraiment ne pas être vu des personnes qu’il connaissait – et tout particulièrement Cosette – cela ne pouvait pas être à la rue de l’Homme Armé. Il devait bien y avoir un autre endroit.

« Est-ce que toi et ton père avez vécu quelque part d’autre à Paris ? » demanda-t-il à Cosette, vu qu’il ne savait pas encore toute l’histoire de leur cavale.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Non, la seule place où nous sommes restés avant la rue Plumet était le couvent. »

« Le couvent ? » répéta Javert parce qu’il ne pouvait pas en croire l’audace de Valjean : un couvent, réellement ?

« Oui, avec Oncle Fauchelevent. Il était le jardinier du couvent du Petit-Picpus. »

Javert retint un rire railleur. Il aurait dû le savoir, bien entendu. Ils avaient disparu aux alentours de cette zone et le couvent était le seul endroit que lui et ses hommes n’avaient pas fouillé parce qu’ils pensaient impossible qu’ils aient pu y entrer. C’était bien là la chance de Valjean, de tomber droit dans les bras de l’homme qu’il avait sauvé quelques mois plus tôt. 

« Est-ce qu’il serait le bienvenu là-bas ? » demanda Javert, se souvenant qu’il s’agissait d’un couvent entièrement composé de femmes.

Cosette sembla réfléchir à la question avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, je pense qu’il le serait. Je crois que les sœurs feraient une exception pour lui. Tu penses que c’est là où il se trouve ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il irait… »

Pour mourir, pensa Javert sans se permettre d’articuler sa pensée. Parce que, sans Cosette, il n’avait plus de raison de vivre. Il n’aurait jamais dû s’absenter avant le mariage, il aurait dû réaliser que l’homme vivait mal la situation. S’il avait seulement pensé à cela, s’il avait été là, alors il aurait pu s’assurer que rien de tout cela n’arrive. Peut-être aurait-il dû dire à Valjean ce qu’il cherchait à faire en quittant Paris, peut-être que Valjean aurait eu foi en son succès et qu’il n’aurait pas fait tant d’histoires pour protéger Cosette de son passé.

« Il faut qu’on y aille immédiatement ! » s’exclama Cosette et Marius acquiesça son assentiment.

Javert était lui aussi tout à fait conscient de l’urgence. Il espérait tout simplement qu’ils n’arrivent pas trop tard. Cela serait un tel gâchis, un tel caprice du destin, si Valjean venait à mourir d’un cœur brisé avant d’avoir pu au moins profiter de ces dernières années de vie en liberté.

Sans perdre un seul instant, prenant à peine le temps d’informer Monsieur Gillenormand qu’ils partaient avec l’Inspecteur Javert – afin que rien ne puisse leur être reproché contre la morale – les deux jeunes gens hélèrent le premier carrosse qui leur passa à côté et lui commandèrent la direction du couvent du Petit-Picpus, tous les trois espérant qu’ils arriveraient à tant pour sauver Valjean de lui-même.

 


	22. Livre V: Cosette. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Les nonnes n’étaient visiblement de loin pas heureuses de voir deux hommes supplémentaires débarquer à leur porte mais elles reconnurent immédiatement Cosette comme étant la petite fille qui avait passé tant d’années en leur sein et qui était l’enfant de l’homme auquel elles avaient accepté de servir de sanctuaire.

Il ne leur fallut qu’un seul coup d’œil au regard implorant de la jeune femme pour se rendre compte que ce qu’elles avaient cru quant au fait qu’elle ait abandonné son père alors que celui-ci prenait de l’âge était complètement faux. Sa seule présente en ce lieux pouvait ceci et il s’avérait que de voir sa vie aiderait très certainement Monsieur Fauchelevent à se remettre d’aplomb au lieu de se laisser mourir, comme il l’avait fait jusqu’à présent. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais elles savaient bien qu’il avait besoin de Cosette s’il voulait aller mieux car elles n’avaient jamais vu père plus dévoué durant toutes les années de vie.

Cosette supplia qu’on laisse les deux hommes entrer et, bien qu’ordinairement le refus aurait été immédiat et catégorique, considérant que les visiteurs ne venaient pas pour une des filles résidant au convent mais un homme, elles acquiescèrent pour autant qu’ils veulent bien promettre de se rendre, sans détour, au chevet de Monsieur Fauchelevent, sans parler à aucune de leur résidente. C’était une requête qu’ils s’étaient empressés d’accepter, étant donné que ni Marius ni Javert n’avait la moindre envie de parler à qui que ce soit d’autre que Valjean.

Cependant, l’acceptation des nonnes ne fit rien pour rassurer Javert, tant certain qu’il était qu’elles auraient combattu la proposition plus fort si la situation n’était pas gravissime. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille. Il espérait seulement qu’ils n’étaient pas arrivés juste à temps pour le voir mourir.

Tous trois coururent au travers des corridors. Javert aurait apprécié un rythme plus lent, car cette course n’était de loin pas dignifiée, mais Cosette voulant absolument arriver à la chambre aussi vite que possible, comme si l’espace de quelques secondes seulement pouvait tout changer, et Marius la suivait sans hésiter. S’il voulait arriver en même temps qu’eux, il lui fallait bien les imiter. De plus, il supposait que ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait grand monde pour le voir, excepté les occasionnelles Sœurs.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui avait été désignée par la Mère en charge comme étant celle dans laquelle Valjean résidait et Cosette ne put retenir son hoquet d’horreur. Javert avait tout juste réussi à contenir le sien lorsqu’il vit l’état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Valjean. Marius le fixait tout simplement avec effroi, pâlissant à vue d’œil en voyant le résultat de ces semaines sans avoir eu Cosette auprès de lui. Il paraissait sur le point de rendre l’âme.

« Papa, papa ! Je ne comprends pas ! » s’exclama Cosette alors qu’elle s’agenouillant à ses pieds, levant les yeux pour observer son visage fatigué, réalisant qu’il n’avait jamais, auparavant, eu l’air si vieux et si fragile malgré son âge avancé. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Valjean avait sursauté en entendant la porte s’ouvrir, curieux malgré lui puisque les Sœurs ne manquaient jamais de frapper et d’attendre sa permission avant d’entrer dans la pièce, ce qui n’arriverait pas si souvent que cela, à part aux heures des repas. Entendre la voix de Cosette, voir son joli visage encore une fois, était une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais rêvée possible.

« Cosette, mon enfant, est-ce que je suis pardonné maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, voyant son visage blême, son expression si effrayée.

Marius vint s’agenouiller aux côtés de sa future femme, sentant que c’était bien là le seul moyen pour que l’homme rencontre son regard. Il lui fallait pourtant admettre son erreur et dire à Valjean qu’il avait été un idiot de croire en sa culpabilité. Il pouvait avoir ses défauts, cela ne voulant pas dire qu’il manquait d’honnêteté, que cela soit avec les autres ou avec lui-même. Il était assez franc pour admettre qu’il avait eu tort.

« C’est vous qui devez pardonner à un abruti qui n’a pas réfléchi, » dit-il. « Pourquoi donc ne m’avez-vous pas dit que c’était vous qui m’aviez porté au loin de la barricade ? Pourquoi m’avez-vous laissé penser le pire à votre sujet ? Pourquoi m’avez-vous laissé croire que vous étiez un assassin ? »

Il n’avait aucune intention de paraître accusateur et il espérait que Valjean ne prendrait pas ses mots dans ce sens-là, mais voyant le regard interrogateur de l’homme, comme s’il se demandait comment est-ce que le jeune homme avait été détrompé de son assomption, Marius leva les yeux vers Javert, qui était resté auprès de la porte, comme s’il n’était pas certain d’être utile durant cette réunion.

Néanmoins, Cosette et Marius avaient tous deux les yeux rivés dans sa direction maintenant et il savait qu’ils lui demandaient silencieusement de s’approcher et de tout raconter à Valjean.

« Apparemment, mon retour fut assez pour dissuader Monsieur Pontmercy du fait que soyez un assassin puisque vous n’aviez, apparemment, pas cru bon de lui avouer que vous ne m’aviez pas, en fin de compte, exécuté à la barricade, contrairement à ce que vous aviez prétendu. J’ai bien pour d’avoir fait une belle frayeur au garçon. »

Il ne se soucia pas de savoir si Marius avait apprécié ou non sa tentative d’humour alors que Valjean tournait la tête dans sa direction, l’étincelle qui s’était allumée en voyant Cosette prenant un peu plus d’éclat lorsqu’il vit la seconde personne qu’il aimait apparaître soudainement.

« Vous êtes revenu, » dit-il, la voix rauque, et Javert dut déglutir.

« Bien sûr que je suis revenu, espèce d’idiot ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Je vous ai dit que j’avais quelque chose à faire, je n’avais jamais l’intention de rester au loin pour toujours ! »

Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu’il entendait. Valjean était celui qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à le fuir, pas l’inverse. Pourquoi diable le ferait-il donc maintenant, une fois que son souhait avait finalement été exaucé ? Même Cosette semblait complètement prise au dépourvu.

« Papa ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que Javert n’allait pas revenir ! Il fait partie de la famille ! »

« Je… »

Valjean ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Apparemment, il avait eu tort sur beaucoup de point. Toutefois, ce qu’il avait dit à Marius en ce jour fatidique où il lui avait confessé son passé était toujours d’actualité et il avait peur que le refus du jeune homme à tenir sa fille éloignée lui causerait du tort, un tort dont il ne pouvait pas supporter d’être le responsable.

« Cosette…. Il faut que tu restes loin de moi. J’en ai dit à Marius la raison… »

« Vous ne m’avez raconté que la moitié de l’histoire ! » s’exclama le jeune homme. « Je n’aurais jamais accepté d’agir de la sorte si vous m’aviez tout dit ! »

Valjean fronça les sourcils, sur le point d’ordonner qu’on lui donne des explications. Cependant, avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Javert l’interrompit.

« De plus, vos supposées raisons, pour lesquelles vous avez décidé qu’il valait mieux vous éloigner, ne sont plus valides. Peut-être que si vous aviez attendu mon retour à la place de jouer les martys, j’aurais pu vous le dire. »

« Javert ? » demanda Valjean. « Vous plus que quiconque savez bien que mes raisons resteront toujours valides, peu importe le nombre d’années qui s’écoulent. »

« Non, » dit-il, simplement avant de lui laisser tomber une lettre sur les genoux. « Peut-être que vous devriez jeter un coup d’œil à cela avant de continuer avec cette folie. »

Valjean regarda la lettre d’un œil absent et ensuite les yeux plaidant de ses trois visiteurs – même Cosette qui n’avait aucune idée du contenu de la lettre avait bien compris que tout changerait à sa lecture – mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, ne pouvant pas croire qu’il y ait une chance sur un million pour que sa situation change.

« Et bien, qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? » urgea Javert. « Ouvrez-la et lisez-la ! »

Plus pour apaiser Javert que par réelle curiosité de sa part, son apathie était revenue au galop lorsqu’il avait dû dire à Cosette de rester loin de lui alors qu’il avait été si prêt de l’avoir à nouveau près de lui, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. Il dut s’arrêter en plein milieu, car il avait simplement parcouru les mots sans vraiment chercher à en comprendre le sens jusqu’à maintenant et dû revenir en arrière alors qu’il commençait à en saisir le contenu. Il la lut attentivement cette fois-ci, ne laissant aucun mot lui échapper, son souffle se prenant dans sa gorge, incapable d’y croire.

Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était courte et rapide. C’était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant les mots étaient bien là, écrits noir sur blanc, tout comme la signature qui les rendait officiels. Il leva des yeux empli de larmes menaçant de couler vers Javert et Cosette, voyant cela, ne put empêcher un petit son de détresser de se former dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Comment ? » fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. « Je ne sais pas… est-ce que c’est vraiment ? »

Il ne parvenait à finir aucune de ses phrases, tant il était submergé par ses émotions, et Javert le prit en pitié.

« C’est un pardon officiel, en effet. Vous êtes, officiellement, aux yeux de la loi, un citoyen honnête et libre une fois encore. Vous n’êtes plus considéré un criminel et il n’y a donc plus aucune raison pour que vous continuiez à vous cacher… ou que vous abandonniez votre fille. Votre passé n’aura aucune influence sur sa réputation. »

Valjean élança le haut de son corps vers l’avant, étendant son bras et attrapant la main de Javert dans la sienne, forçant l’inspecteur à effectuer quelques pas en avant alors que l’homme, si fatigué qu’il l’était, retombait en arrière, dans sa chaise, mais refusait de relâcher sa poigne, surprenamment forte pour son manque de force actuel.

« Merci, » dit-il d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion, un poids s’étant ôté de sur sa poitrine et se sentant déjà plus léger, si ce n’était encore en meilleure forme. « Merci mille fois. Je ne pourrais jamais vous repayer pour cela. »

« Vous n’avez aucun besoin de me repayer ! » s’exclama Javert, presque insulté à cette seule idée. « Ce n’était que justice. Mais si vous voulez réellement faire quelque chose pour moi en retour, alors cessez vos bêtises et revenez à la rue Plumet avec moi, laissez votre fille vous rendre visite jusqu’à ce que vous vous sentiez à nouveau assez en forme pour aller la visiter vous-même et reprenez des forces. »

Valjean pensait que ce n’était pas vraiment une récompense à la mesure de ce que Javert avait fait mais, si c’était là le seul souhait de l’homme, alors il ne pouvait que l’honorer. De plus, il avait raison. Avec ce pardon en main, il était de nouveau un homme libre, un citoyen respectable, et la réputation de Cosette ne pouvait plus souffrir à cause de lui. C’était un cadeau presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je vais demander aux Sœurs qu’elles te préparent un bon repas, » dit soudainement Cosette. « Tu en as bien besoin pour retrouver un peu de ta force. Ensuite, je resterais à la rue Plumet avec toi et Javert pour m’assurer que tu récupères complètement. »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un regard empli d’excuse envers Marius, sachant qu’elle l’abandonnait d’une certaine façon mais il ne fit que secouer la tête pour lui dire que cela n’était rien. Il était également de l’opinion que sa place était au côté de son père, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. Et, une fois que le mariage aurait eu lieu, ils prépareraient une chambre aux Filles du Calvaires pour lui puisque sa place serait là, avec eux. Ils devraient probablement faire de même pour Javert, musa-t-il, repensant à tout ce qu’il avait pu observer jusqu’à maintenant sur les liens qui semblaient unir ces trois personnes.

« Bien sûr que tu vas rester là-bas. Je présenterai mes excuses de ta part à mon grand-père et lui expliquerai la situation. Je suis certain qu’il comprendra. Je m’assurerai de vous rendre visite et j’espère, Monsieur, que vous vous remettrez rapidement. »

cosette sourit, sa façon à elle de le remercier, et quitta la chambre pour à peine une minute, simplement pour commander un repas avant de revenir.

« Papa, » commença-t-elle sobrement, sachant que ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur moment mais pensant que les choses avaient failli s’enchaîner bien trop rapidement pour ne pas qu’elle s’enquiert à nouveau de qui aurait pu causer tant de malheur. « Je sais que tu souhaitais que je reste ignorante de ton passé mais tu aurais pu mourir parce que tu voulais garder le secret et je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit de ce genre puisse arriver à nouveau. Il faut que je sache la vérité, tout comme Marius a besoin de connaître le reste de l’histoire que tu ne lui as racontée qu’à moitié. Si l’on veut tous être une famille ensemble, il faut que tu soies honnêtes avec nous. Je ne suis plus une petite fille et il n’y a absolument rien que tu puisses me dire qui changerait mes sentiments pour toi. »

Valjean la regarda attentivement et repensa à la promesse qu’il s’était faite dix ans plus tôt. La promesse qu’il ne la mettrait jamais dans une position où elle devrait choisir entre la société et lui. Mais, maintenant, grâce à Javert, même s’il lui révélait toute la vérité à son sujet, elle n’aurait aucun choix à faire et elle avait raison. Il lui devait bien cela.

Hochant la tête, il la regarda sérieusement.

« Tu as raison, Cosette. Tu mérites bien de savoir la vérité, non seulement sur qui je suis mais aussi sur qui était ta mère, » ajouta-t-il car il savait que cela aussi était une chose qu’elle aurait aimé savoir depuis un certain temps déjà mais il ne s’était jamais senti capable de lui parler de Fantine. « Il y a beaucoup de votre passé qui va être révélé également. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à l’attention de Javert, le regardant, sachant que si Cosette voulait la vérité tout entière, il y aurait beaucoup de révélation à son sujet qui allait devoir être faite et, autant Javert avait respecté son souhait de garder le silence jusqu’à maintenant alors qu’il n’était pas du même avis, autant il allait respecter son opinion maintenant.

Javert acquiesça simplement.

« Alors il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux sur le point de confesser nos péchés aujourd’hui, » dit Javert, attestant du fait qu’il était prêt à dire à Cosette et Marius tout sur son compte également. « Mais attendons que le repas soit arrivé. Il ne faudrait pas prendre le risque d’être entendu. »

Cela n’aurait fait vraiment une grande importance dans le schéma des choses. Toutefois, il n’était pas confortable à l’idée que de parfaits étrangers pourraient connaître leur histoire. C’était déjà très limite lorsqu’il s’agissait de Marius, mais une nonne qu’il ne connaissait pas du tout, non.

Tous les trois agréèrent et Cosette, la seule qui pouvait se déplacer sans s’attirer les foudres des Sœurs en charge du couvent, alla chercher quelques chaises car la chambre de Valjean n’avait pas été préparée pour quatre.

Bientôt, ils étaient tous assis et Valjean commençait à se sentir quelque peu embarrassé d’être le point de mire de leurs regards alors qu’il mangeait. Ou, en tout cas, alors qu’il essayait de manger mais il lui fallait se faire aider par Cosette car il lui manquait malheureusement des forces qui ne semblaient pas revenir aussi rapidement que son goût à la vie. Il lui faudrait bien quelques bons repas et quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil avant qu’il ne soit redevenu lui-même. Marius et Javert détournèrent finalement le regard afin de lui donner l’illusion d’une vie privée.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, il n’y avait rien de plus à faire afin de reculer l’inévitable. Il se tourna vers Cosette.

« Je vais tout te dire mais si, à quelque moment que ce soit, tu souhaites que je m’arrête, je comprendrais. Il ne s’agit pas d’une histoire facile à raconter, ou à entendre. »

« Je sais, » coupa Cosette parce qu’elle avait depuis longtemps deviné cela, au moins. « Mais c’est ton histoire et je veux la connaître. C’est mon héritage, même si tu n’es pas mon père par le sang. Tu es le seul père que je n’ai jamais connu et le seul que je ne souhaite jamais avoir. Je veux savoir tout ce qui à fait de toi l’homme que tu es aujourd’hui. »

Marius ne pipa mot. Il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il soit convié à écouter ce que Valjean avait à dire. Ce dernier aurait pu lui ordonner de quitter la pièce et lui aurait ensuite raconté une version abrégée de l’histoire. Personne n’aurait pu lui en vouloir. Il ne faisait pas partie de la famille, pas encore, et il l’avait traitée horriblement. Il se sentait honoré d’avoir le privilège d’écouter et il n’allait pas interrompre.

Cosette n’avait, pas contre, pas encore terminé de parler.

« Et je veux également tout savoir de toi, » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Javert et lui souriant à pleine dent. « Plus que la version abrégée et convenant à un enfant que Papa m’a racontée. Maintenant Marius et moi allons nous taire et vous écoutez. Vous allez parler. »

Il n’y avait pas moyen de prendre cet ordre pour une requête et Valjean commença son récit.

« J’avais vingt-cinq ans lorsque j’ai été condamné à cinq ans de réclusion à la prison de Toulon pour avoir volé du pain pour mes neveux, » commença-t-il et Cosette dut déjà se faire violence afin de ne pas montrer sa désapprobation face à la sévérité de la punition. « Cependant, j’ai essayé de m’échapper à plusieurs reprises durant ma peine et du temps a été ajouté à ma sentence à chaque fois. Au total, j’y suis resté pendant dix-neuf années. »

Un sanglot mourut dans la gorge de Cosette. Dix-neuf ans de prison pour un crime aussi minuscule ? Toutes les meilleures années de la vie de son père envolée et pour rien.

« Ce fut à ce moment-là que Javert et moi nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois. »

« J’étais un garde à Toulon, » précisa Javert, sachant que les deux sauraient immédiatement qu’il n’avait pas pu être un prisonnier et devenir inspecteur de police. « J’ai bien peur que mon opinion de ton père à cette .époque n’était de loin pas bonne. Mon opinion de toute personne ayant choisi de violer la loi, peu importe la manière ou la raison, était déplorable. »

« Javert était le garde le plus juste qu’il y avait, » coupa Valjean, le défendant même à présent, même l’homme qu’il avait été à cette époque. « Il n’abusait jamais de son autorité, comme les autres gardes, et ne prenait aucun plaisir quand il fallait punir un prisonnier. De plus, il avait plus de raison que les autres de ne pas faire confiance aux prisonniers. »

Javert lui jeta un regard noir mais il avait accepté de jouer le jeu de la vérité.

« Mes parents étaient tous les deux des habitués des prisons et je suis né à l’intérieur d’une cellule, » admit-il. « J’ai connu depuis ma naissance le genre d’hommes qui y passaient leur vie et j’ai bien peur d’avoir après très tôt à voir le monde en noir et blanc. »

« C’était il y avait bien longtemps par contre et les choses ont changés depuis, » Valjean coupa à nouveau. « Pour en revenir à l’histoire, je suis parti de Toulon après dix-neuf années mais j’étais empli de haine à cette époque. J’ai volé un homme, un saint, qui m’avait offert le logis quand tous les autres m’avaient renié. J’étais pris une fois encore mais cet homme, Monseigneur Myriel, m’a sauvé en faisant de ce que j’avais dérobé un cadeau. Il m’a également offert deux chandeliers. »

Cosette hoqueta.

« Les chandeliers que tu emmènes toujours avec toi, peu importe où nous déménageons ! » s’exclama-t-elle, oubliant pour un instant sa promesse de ne pas parler, alors que quelque chose faisant finalement sens. « Je me suis toujours demandée d’où ils venaient. Ils sont si moches ! Hum… »

Elle rougit face à son faux-pas mais Javert masque un ricanement par un toussotement et Valjean eut un sourire bénévole.

« Je ne les ai pas gardé pour leur esthétique, » admit-il. « Mais parce que l’Evêque a acheté mon âme pour Dieu avec cette argenterie et il m’a demandé de les utiliser pour devenir un homme honnête. C’est ce qui m’a amené, finalement, à Montreuil-sur-Mer. »

« Vous étiez Madeleine ! » interrompit Marius avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Je vois que vous avez enquêté sur mon passé, » dit Valjean avec un sourire amusé, pas fâché alors que c’était ses propres mots qui avaient convaincu Marius de le faire. « Oui, j’ai pris le nom de Madeleine et me suis installé à Montreuil où j’ai fini par devenir le maire de la ville. Et huit ans après avoir quitté Toulon, nos chemins à Javert et à moi se sont recroisé. »

Javert prit la relève pour expliquer sa part de l’histoire.

« J’ai été assigné en tant qu’inspecteur en chef à Montreuil et je devais donc, de ce fait, collaborer étroitement avec le maire. J’ai immédiatement senti que Madeleine n’était pas seulement ce qu’il prétendait être. Il me rappelait bien trop le prisonnier que j’avais connu à Toulon et, ensuite, un homme s’est retrouvé coincé sous sa charrette, Monsieur Fauchelevent… »

« Oncle Fauchelevent ? » demanda Cosette.

Valjean hocha la tête.

« Oui, Cosette, il s’agissait bien du même homme et Javert va t’expliquer pourquoi il a accepté de nous aider. »

« Ton père lui a sauvé la vie en soulevant la charrette, » dit-il et il ne put s’empêcher un sourire railleur face aux regards abasourdis qu’il reçut de la part des deux jeunes gens. « Sa force a fini de me convaincre que j’avais bel et bien raison mais je ne pouvais évidemment pas dénoncer le maire de la ville sans preuve concrète. Alors j’ai attendu jusqu’à ce que l’occasion se présente mais quelque chose de complètement inattendu est arrivé avant. »

Lui et Valjean échangèrent un regard, incertains de comment est-ce que les événements qui avaient suivi avaient pu se produire.

« Vous devez comprendre que les gitans ont de vrais pouvoirs, » commença Javert, semblant faire une parenthèse mais un regard de Valjean convainquit Cosette et Marius que cela avait de l’importance. « Ils ne les montrent pas en public, aux étrangers, mais ils existent et les gitans sont capables d’accomplir des exploits qui sembleraient impossibles. J’ai été amené à les renvoyer de l’endroit où ils avaient établi leur campement à Montreuil. Ils m’ont jeté un sort. »

Marius semblait incrédule mais Cosette eut l’air seulement pensif.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ils m’ont transformé en enfant, » lui dit Javert. « J’ai gardé la totalité de mes souvenirs mais mon corps est devenu celui d’un enfant de six ans. Puisque je n’avais aucune idée de comment arranger la situation, j’ai saisi l’opportunité, à la place, de m’insérer dans la vie de ton père dans l’espoir de trouver la preuve dont j’avais besoin. »

« C’est à ce moment-là que vous êtes devenus proches. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu es passé de suspicieux, voulant l’arrêter, à la façon dont les choses sont maintenant, surtout que je suis sûre que tu as trouvé la preuve que Papa était vraiment Valjean, » admit Cosette. « Maintenant que je sais ce qu’il s’est passé jusque là, ça m’étonne que tu aies dit, le jour après la barricade, que tu n’avais pas eu l’intention d’arrêter Papa à Montreuil. Principalement vu que tu viens de dire qu’à cette époque tu voulais l’attraper. »

Ce n’était pas une accusation, mais seulement une question posée en toute bonne foi et Javert répondit.

« Pendant que je prétendais être un orphelin aux yeux de ton père, j’ai été amené à le connaître intimement et j’ai réalisé qu’il était un homme bon et que mon opinion de lui avait été erronée. Alors je lui ai dit toute la vérité et il m’a aidé à retrouver mon état normal. »

Javert devint silencieux, ne sachant pas comment est-ce que la jeune fille allait prendre son rôle dans le décès de sa mère.

« C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai rencontré ta mère, Fantine, » dit Valjean, voulant en finir aussi vite que possible avec cette partie. « Elle avait été une employée dans mon usine mais mon contremaitre l’avait renvoyée quelques mois plus tôt sans que je m’en rende compte. Tu étais logée chez les Thénardier à cette période. Ta mère t’avait laissée avec eux, le temps qu’elle puisse gagner assez pour te faire venir rester avec elle mais Thénardier lui demandait de plus en plus d’argent pour des médicaments. »

Il n’était pas certain de comment il devait énoncer les choses s’il ne voulait pas qu’elle se sente responsable de la destinée de sa mère. Il la sous-estimait toujours autant et, même si elle prit la main de Marius dans la sienne pour chercher du réconfort, ce fut elle qui prit la suite de son père.

« Il lui demandait de plus en plus d’argent sous guise de s’occuper de moi. Ma mère n’avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce n’était pas la vérité. Elle avait donc besoin de lui envoyer de l’argent. »

Valjean hocha la tête.

« Elle a dû finir par se tourner vers la… prostitution, » dit-il avec hésitation mais Cosette ne réagit pas à cela. « Elle avait déjà vendu ses cheveux, ses dents. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour s’en sortir. »

« C’est à ce moment là que j’ai essayé de l’arrêter, » dit rapidement Javert et les yeux de Cosette se tournèrent sur lui, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi. « Elle avait frappé un bourgeois. Il lui avait apparemment fait des avances qu’elle avait refusées et pour se venger, il lui avait glissé de la neige dans sa robe. Cependant, aucun témoin n’était d’accord pour parler en sa faveur, ils disaient tous qu’elle avait agi sans provocation. Je n’avais rien vu de l’altercation et avec la blessure sur la joue du bourgeois… »

Marius hocha la tête, sachant que dans un tel cas, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’un policier puisse faire.

« Ton père est intervenu et l’a amené à l’hôpital au lieu de me laisser faire. J’ai bien peur que j’ai très mal réagi à cela et, dans ma colère, j’ai envoyé une lettre le dénonçant à la Préfecture. »

Cosette ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles et elle avait presque prit la parole pour l’accuser lorsque son père continua le récit, refusant de laisser Javert parler aussi mal de lui-même.

« Il n’était pas vraiment en colère mais blessé parce que je l’avais humilié en public dans la rue. Je sais que cela n’avait pas été un bon choix de ma part. Et il ne leur a pas écrit qu’il en avait la preuve, seulement des suspicions, qu’ils n’ont pas du tout crues parce qu’un homme avait déjà été arrêté et qu’ils pensaient que c’était moi. Je suis celui qui a décidé de me dénoncer pour ne pas qu’il soit condamné à ma place. Cependant j’avais fait une promesse à ta mère, qui est morte à cette époque, et j’ai filé devant la loi pour venir te chercher et… tu connais la suite. J’aurais seulement dû écouter ce que Javert avait à dire au lieu d’assumer qu’il allait m’arrêter. »

Javert n’ajouta rien, il n’y avait rien à dire, seulement à attendre la condamnation qui allait venir des lèvres de la jeune femme qui, pour l’instant, devait reprendre ses esprits.

Cosette devait réfléchir à tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre pour faire de l’ordre et voir si elle avait d’autres questions à poser mais, pour le moment, elle savait que son devoir était de rassurer les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, les deux hommes qui avaient tout mis sur le tapis, qu’elle les aimait toujours autant et que rien n’avait changé pour elle. Ils étaient toujours sa famille.

Elle prit une de leur main dans chacune des siennes et elle les força à la regarder dans les yeux avant de leur offrir un sourire doux.

« Merci de m’avoir fait confiance, de nous avoir fait confiance à tous les deux, » dit-elle gentiment. « Maintenant on peut vraiment être une famille, sans n’avoir plus aucun secret entre nous. »

Avec cette simple phrase, tous quatre surent que leurs destins avaient été scellés. Ils seraient une famille maintenant et pour toujours.

 


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

S’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Javert n’aurait jamais pu croire onze ans plus tôt, avant son brusque changement de cap, c’était bien qu’il serait un jour en train de danser avec une jeune femme le jour de son mariage, une jeune femme qui l’appelait son frère. Mais il était bien là, Cosette dans ses bras, après qu’elle l’eût littéralement trainé sur la piste de danse, une fois qu’elle eût pris pitié de son père et l’avait laissé retourner s’asseoir à une table isolée dans son petit coin de salle, toujours pas confortable avec des grandes occasions publiques comme celles-ci.

Javert n’était de loin pas un bon danseur. Il n’avait jamais eu ni l’occasion ni la motivation pour apprendre mais Cosette était assez douée pour deux et peut-être avait-elle eu bien assez de pratiques avec son père. Elle était tout à fait capable d’éviter d’avoir ses doigts de pied écrasés par sa maladresse. Cette situation était bien plus tolérable que Javert ne l’aurait pensé, très certainement parce que la jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur.

Bien entendu, la journée tout entière s’était déroulée comme elle aurait pu le souhaiter dans ses rêves les plus beaux. La cérémonie avait été absolument somptueuse – ou tout du moins, c’était l’impression qu’il avait. Il n’avait pas grande expérience dans ces choses-là mais il semblait que c’était l’avis des jeunes femmes présentes dans la salle de bal, à ce qu’il avait pu entendre de leurs bribes de conversation.

De plus, et ce grâce au nouveau statu d’homme libre de son père, elle avait eu le bonheur de voir Valjean signer de son vrai nom les papiers du mariage, celui de Valjean et non de Fauchelevent. La jeune femme avait d’ailleurs demandé, quelques mois avant le mariage, juste après la confession de l’homme, de prendre ce nom avant de devoir le changer pour celui de Pontmercy. Cela avait mis des larmes dans les yeux de Valjean.

La salle de bal, dans la maison de Monsieur Gillenormand, était magnifiquement décorée et tous les invités semblaient prendre énormément de plaisir, y compris Marius qui était, pour le moment, en train de converser avec on grand-père puisque sa nouvelle épouse l’avait abandonné pour danser avec son père et son frère.

Il n’y eut aucun mot échangé durant la danse entre Javert et Cosette. Il fallait avouer qu’il n’y avait aucun mot requis. Ils avaient eu toutes les occasions au monde de parler lorsqu’ils avaient pris soin de Valjean durant les mois qui avaient mené au mariage et ils étaient maintenant en paix avec la manière dont leurs destinées avaient été liées bien avant leur première rencontre au Pont-au-Change.

Finalement, la danse se termina et Javert relâcha sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme, la ramenant à son mari alors que les nouveaux époux allaient clore le bal et que les invités étaient sur le point de commencer à prendre congé de leurs hôtes.

Les deux jeunes mariés s’avancèrent au centre de la salle alors que les invités se retiraient sur les bords de la piste, s’asseyant pour la plupart aux tables passablement vide pour le moment. Un rythme lent commença à s’élever de l’orchestre. Javert rejoint Valjean à une table isolée.

« C’est une superbe cérémonie, » dit Valjean et Javert se contenta d’acquiescer silencieusement car il n’y avait rien à ajouter à cela. « Est-ce que tu as apprécié ta danse avec Cosette ? Je pense qu’il y a bien quelques femmes qui auraient voulu leur tour dans l’audience. »

Il avait un sourire amusé peint sur le visage et Javert fit la grimace.

« Je ne danserai très certainement avec personne d’autre, » dit Javert. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment est-ce que Cosette a bien pu me convaincre. »

« Elle ne t’a pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

« Tu n’as pas vraiment eu plus de succès à la dissuader de danser avec toi et tu ne semblais pourtant pas plus à l’aise que moi, » contra Javert, comme s’il avait voulu effacer son sourire mais sachant que cela ne marcherait jamais.

Il n’aurait rien dit du tout s’il avait cru pour une seule seconde que cela fonctionnerait.

Tous deux cessèrent de parler alors qu’ils redirigeaient leur regard en direction du couple dansé collé l’un à l’autre. Pourtant, alors même que l’orchestre continuait inlassablement à jouer, un autre air sembla imprégner la pièce, un chorus composé d’une multitude de voix éthérées s’éleva, comme si venant de très loin, d’un autre monde.

Ils arrêtèrent d’écouter l’orchestre et ouvrirent leurs oreilles et leurs âmes à ces voix si lointaines, remarquant vaguement Marius faire de même, semblant faillir durant sa danse avec Cosette, la jeune femme incapable de discerner ce qui attirait l’attention de son mari au loin alors qu’il aurait dû se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Mais elle ne pourrait jamais entendre ce qu’ils entendaient, pas plus que ne le pourraient les dizaines d’autres personnes présentes. Seuls ces trois hommes en étaient capables, seuls eux pouvaient discerner les mots et comprendre leur sens et réaliser qu’il y avait une multitude d’âmes qui baissaient le regard sur ce mariage, les yeux emplis de joie.

_A la volonté du peuple_

_Dont on n’étouffe jamais la voix_

_Et dont le chant renaît toujours_

_Et dont le chant renaît déjà_

_Nous voulons que la lumière déchire_

_Le masque de la nuit_

_Pour illuminer notre terre_

_Et changer la vie_

_Il viendra le jour glorieux_

_Ou dans sa marche vers l’idéal_

_L’homme ira vers le progrès_

_Du mal ou bien du faux au vrai_

_Un rêve peut mourir_

_Mais on n’enterre jamais l’avenir_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si qui que ce soit a réussi à suivre cette histoire jusqu'ici, je vous en remercie et j'espère que cela vous a plu. La version anglophone devrait arriver d'ici à la mi-août (malheureusement pas avant car je vais bientôt partir en vacances et je ne veux pas commencer à la poster avant).

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai été inspirée par plusieurs prompts sur le kinkmeme qui demandait Javert transformé en enfant. Les autres détails ne correspondent pas donc je ne considère pas cette histoire comme une réponse à un d’entre eux, mais c’est de là que l’idée m’est venue.


End file.
